Condenados a entenderse
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover Supernatural/Numb3rs. Una peligrosa Secta amenaza a los hermanos Epps. Dean decide ayudarles cuando conoce a Don sin importar que el FBI pueda perseguirlos. Slash Charlie/Colby Dean/Don. Hurt/Comfort. Slim Charlie, Slim Don.
1. Chapter 1

Oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, el corpulento hombre esperaba con paciencia, su misión estaba muy clara. El FBI llevaba demasiados días abortando los planes del grupo como para seguir aceptándolo. Tenía que darles un escarmiento a esos polis de pacotilla y a quienes les ayudaran. Por eso estaba en la puerta del Cal Sci.

Nadie circulaba por la calle a esas altas horas de la noche y eso le beneficiaba para lo que quería hacer, pues nadie podría reconocerlo en caso de que su plan no diera resultado.

La puerta de la universidad se abrió y el hombre se fijó en quien salía. Le habían ensañado muchas fotos y aunque nunca le había visto en persona, tenía muy claro que ese hombre no podía ser otro más que el profesor Charles Epps, quien había conseguido saber donde estaba el primer escondite de la organización y gracias a quien el FBI había conseguido detener sus planes en demasiadas ocasiones.

Pero eso ya no podía suceder más veces, el plan actual era demasiado importante como para fallar y cuando el jefe le había dicho que el profesor tenía que entender bien el mensaje, no dudo en lo que debía hacer.

El profesor pasó a su lado, pareció no haberle visto siquiera, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El hombre, con pasos lentos pero firmes, fue siguiéndole, casi sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Le vio doblar una esquina y fue tras él. El profesor se paró frente a su pequeño utilitario y el hombre aprovechó el momento para actuar como se le había ordenado.

- o -

Charlie escuchó un sonido de pasos a su espalda y se detuvo frente al coche. Estaba seguro que no se trataba de ninguno de sus alumnos o un compañero, pues era demasiado tarde ahora eso, como de costumbre, era el único que se quedaba hasta tan tarde.

Al mirar en esa dirección, se encontró con un gran hombre delante de él, que lo miraba con ojos agresivos, en completo silencio. Charlie dio un paso hacia atrás y el hombre hizo lo propio, acercándose a él. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar si echaba a correr porque aquel hombre parecía ser demasiado ágil y lo atraparía en seguida.

"¿Profesor Epps?" Charlie se quedó en silencio. Esa pregunta no había sonado de lo más agradable. "Se está metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso." El hombre dio un nuevo paso hacia. "No me gustaría tener que hacerle daño, pero no me está dejando más opciones.

Charlie volvió a retroceder, quería llegar al otro lado del coche, meterse en él y salir de allí sin mirar atrás. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando ese hombre pero tampoco deseaba quedarse para comprobarlo.

Dio un paso más, pero en ese momento, el hombre dando un par de zancadas, se colocó delante de él. Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, Charlie sacó las llaves del coche, mientras sentía como el corazón le latía con más fuerza a cada momento. El hombre se dio cuenta y con una gran rapidez, agarró a Charlie por la muñeca, doblándola de una forma poco natural, hasta que tras gemir de dolor, soltó las llaves.

"Si deja el caso en el que está ayudando al equipo de su hermano, le prometo que no le ocurrirá nada." Charlie no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras que el hombre no dejaba de apretarle la muñeca dolorida aunque intentó coger el teléfono del bolsillo con la otra mano. "De lo contrario, no puedo prometerle nada profesor." Más rápido que Charlie, el hombre atrapó el teléfono y lo lanzó al suelo.

Con una fuerza que pareció sobrehumana, el hombre, bastante más alto y mucho más musculoso que Charlie, lo levantó del suelo, por el mismo brazo que todavía no había soltado y lo empujó contra el coche, escuchando como el profesor volvía a protestar por el dolor.

- o -

"Dean, ¿se puede saber que estamos haciendo aquí?" Sam miró a su hermano, que sonreía alegremente.

"Estamos en Los Angeles, Sam, playas, sol, mujeres, ¿puedes pedir algo más?"

"Tal vez que me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que había un par de casos interesantes." Sam se volvió hacia la ventanilla.

No era que estuviera realmente enfadado con su hermano, porque no podía negar que le encantaba poder estar en Los Angeles y tomarse unos días libres, pero había gente por ahí que necesitaba su ayuda contra seres y fenómenos sobrenaturales y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

"¿Alguna vez te contó papá lo que son las vacaciones?" Dijo Dean mientras comenzaba a reír y a subir el volumen de la música.

"Claro que si, pero el tema es que… Dean para el coche." Sam ya había abierto la puerta del coche antes de que su hermano lo hubiera parado completamente.

"Sam, ¿Qué pasa?" Su hermano le indicó un simple gesto que se callara y señaló hacia lo que tanto le había llamado la atención. Un gran hombre, sujetaba a otro por encima de su cabeza, casi sin parecer hacer fuerza.

Los dos hermanos, cada uno por un lado del Impala, se fueron acercando muy lentamente a la escena. No querían que el hombre joven, que ya estaba en serios apuros saliera peor parado.

Dean aceleró el paso y con mucho sigilo se colocó tras el gran hombre. "Déjale en el suelo y date la vuelta muy despacio." Tras hablar, le puso la pistola pegada a la espalda, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio.

El hombre se detuvo, pero no soltó a su victima. Entonces, Sam apareció delante de él, también con el arma apuntándole directamente, pero con la mirada fija en el otro hombre, que parecía inconsciente.

El agresor pareció dudar por un momento, hasta que finalmente les hizo caso y, literalmente, soltó al hombre joven que cayó de golpe al suelo, quedándose allí inerte. Se dio la vuelta y con la misma rapidez que había actuado antes, golpeó con fuerza a Dean, haciéndolo caer al suelo y salió corriendo, desapareciendo en las sombras en pocos segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

- o -

Sam se acercó a Dean, que ya se estaba levantando. "¿Podrías decirme porque siempre nos persiguen los problemas?" Dijo protestando mientras se ponía en pie. "Yo sólo quería unos días de tranquilidad en la playa."

"Tenías que haberme hecho caso e investigar lo que te dije. Esto se llama mal Karma." Dean se volvió hacia su hermano, que le sonreía con picardía y sin decir nada le dio un empujón.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el hombre que todavía estaba en el suelo. Parecía moverse, remugar en voz muy baja y cuando ellos se acercaron, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le dijo Dean intentando que se concentrara en su voz. El hombre joven abrió completamente los ojos y se fijó en él.

"Creo que si." Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. Trató de apoyar las manos en el suelo para insoportarse, pero la muñeca herida se le resintió y no pudo, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque Dean lo sostuvo. "Gracias, creo que me vendría bien ir al hospital."

"Claro, te llevamos." Dean le ofreció la mano para que pudiera levantarse. "Por cierto, soy Dean y este es mi hermano Sam."

"Charlie." Una vez de pie fue hasta el Impala.

"Por cierto ¿Quién era ese tipo?" Dean se detuvo frente a la puerta del conductor, mientras Charlie llegaba hasta allí. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Es una larga historia, pero no pensaba que fuera a ocurrir esto. Es por mi hermano, estaba llevando un caso para intentar atrapar al grupo de ese tío y le estoy ayudando."

Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "Tu hermano es poli."

"FBI" Charlie se dio cuenta de las rápidas miradas que se intercambiaron los dos hermanos, como si esas tres letras tuvieran una gran importancia para ellos, aunque no demasiado buena por lo que pudo comprender.

- o -

Nada más entrar en el coche, Charlie volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano en la oficina. Todavía estaba aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el caso pudiera llevarle a eso y no quería saber que podía haber terminado por pasar si aquellos desconocidos no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Alguien descolgó al otro lado. "¿Don?"

"Ahora no está. ¿Charlie?"

"¡Colby!, no pensaba que siguieras ahí, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Me dijo que se quedaría esta noche trabajando."

"Se ha marchado a cenar." Colby se sorprendió al escuchar como la voz de Charlie temblaba al otro lado de teléfono, no tenía ni idea de porque parecía tan inseguro mientras hablaba. "Charlie ¿te encuentras bien?"

Durante un momento no contestó, tampoco sabía que decir exactamente, porque no estaba muy seguro de quien era ese tipo y lo que quería de él. "Si, no, bueno, no lo se muy bien." Por mucho que lo intentaba, Charlie no conseguía que su cabeza pensara con normalidad.

"Charlie ¿Qué pasa?" Colby subió ligeramente la voz, estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante tensó, no podía imaginar que algo le sucediera a Charlie.

"Me han atacado."

"¿Cómo!" Ahora si que había gritado, porque con sólo pensar que Charlie había estado en peligro y no había podido estar cerca para ayudarle…

"Tranquilo, estoy bien, estoy de camino al hospital, creo que me he dislocado una muñeca, pero estoy bien, de verdad." Ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras y desde luego no estaban sonando nada convincentes para Colby.

"Voy para allá y recogeré a Don por el camino." Dijo Colby al mismo tiempo que ya se había levantado y había cogido la chaqueta.

"No le pongas en lo peor, por favor." Charlie miró hacia los asientos delanteros. Allí seguían los hombres que le habían salvado la vida, dos desconocidos que se habían arriesgado por él y a los que prácticamente no conocía, le recordaban demasiado a Don o a Colby.

"Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada, no después de lo que me acabas de decir."

"Se que lo harás, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, que sabes mantener la calma cuando es necesario." Desde donde estaba vio que Sam lo miraba al escuchar aquello y que sonreía, por lo que notó que se sonrojaba.

"Si, pero no cuando se trata de que te atacan y que acabes en el hospital." Por la voz, Charlie sabía que Colby se había relajado.

"Tu no preocupes, no ha sido nada, sólo el susto. Os esperó allí. Te quiero."

"Yo a ti también, pero por favor, no te metas en más problemas hasta que lleguemos Don y yo."

- o -

Una vez hubieron dejado a Charlie en el hospital Dean y Sam se despidieron de él y se marcharon, no querían estar allí cuando llegara el agente especial del FBI, querían evitarse problemas.

Se subieron en el coche sin decir nada, pero una vez que hubieron arrancado otra vez, Sam se volvió hacia su hermano. "Encontré esto cuando ayudabas a Charlie, es de ese tipo. ¿Qué te parece?"

Mientras conducía, Dean miró hacia lo que Sam llevaba en la mano y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un colgante aunque muy extraño, un círculo, y en su interior una estrella de cinco puntas.

"¿No me digas que se trata de una secta y que al final hemos dado con un caso aquí en Los Angeles?" Dijo Dean mientras miraba sonriente a su hermano.

"No lo se Dean, pero no podemos investigarlo, después de lo que ha pasado antes y si el hermano de Charlie es realmente del FBI, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos investigue, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas con el FBI." Dean miró sin decir nada y se volvió de nuevo hacia la carretera.

"Tienes razón, será mejor que lo dejemos estar, he dicho que quería unos días de vacaciones y no va haber ninguna secta que me las estropee."

- o -

Al salir de nuevo a la sala de espera, Charlie se encontró con Don y Colby, que nada más verlo fueron con paso rápido hasta él. Sin decirle nada, Colby le abrazó con fuerza, notando casi como Charlie se dejaba caer sobre él.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le dijo su hermano, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Tranquilo estoy bien, como le he dicho a Colby sólo me he dislocado la muñeca." Los dos hombres lo miraron en silencio. Un momento después Colby le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

"Sabes que no puedes mentirnos ¿verdad? Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero tu cara nos dice que estás muerto de miedo y no sabes como decirnos que nos quedemos a dormir en tu casa porque no quieres que vuelvan a atacarte."

Charlie agachó la cabeza y se volvió a ruborizar. "Tienes razón, ha sido horrible, si no hubiera sido por Dean y Sam que espantaron al tipo, que por cierto, era de la banda de Morrison. Intentaba que dejara en caso."

"Un momento, un momento." Dijo Don en el mismo momento en el que Colby iba a empezar a hablar. "¿Qué es eso de que te salvaron?, ¿Quiénes eran?, no le habías dicho nada a Colby y ¿Cómo es que el tipo era de Morrison? Juro que voy a acabar con ese bastardo y como te vuelva a poner la mano encima…"

Charlie suspiró profundamente y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Colby, tras lo cual cerró los ojos mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué no dejamos esto para mañana? Estoy cansado y necesito dormir. Mañana tendré las ideas más claras y os contaré lo que queráis." Rodeó con su brazo sano la cintura de Colby y notó como este apoyaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza, rodeando todo su cuerpo. "Os quedareis en casa ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si." Dijo mientras terminaba besándole la frente y abrazado a él salían del hospital.

Mientras salían de la sala de espera, un hombre los siguió con la mirada desde la silla en la que estaba sentado. Un momento después cogió el teléfono.

"No, señor, todavía no han entendido bien el mensaje. Claro señor, los entretendré lo que sea necesario hasta que el maestro esté preparado. No se preocupe, no le quitaré la vista de encima al profesor, no mientras sea nuestra gran esperanza para el maestro."


	2. Chapter 2

Algo más tarde de las doce de la noche, Dean detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de un bar. "Vamos Sam, estamos en Los Angeles. ¿No querrás que nos marchemos sin haber tomado algo?"

"Ayer le salvamos la vida al hermano de un agente del FBI. Tal vez le haya dado a su hermano nuestra descripción y tal vez todo el FBI de Los Angeles no esté buscando ahora mismo."

Dean suspiró. "No se como te lo montas para ser siempre tan agorero." Abrió la puerta del coche y salió, volviéndose un momento después hacia su hermano. "Tu haz lo que quieras, pero no me voy a marchar sin entrar a un bar." Le tiró las llaves del coche a su hermano y se marchó.

Sam esperaba poder convencerle y desaparecer de la ciudad antes de que todos los departamentos de policía se pusieran a buscarles, pero al ver desaparecer a Dean en el interior de bar, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para eso; por lo que tomando la palabra a su hermano, se pasó al asiento del conductor y se marchó con el coche al motel.

- o -

El bar estaba abarrotado, gente que iba de un sitio para otro, con una o dos copas en la mano, gente que, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor se besaban con sus parejas de esa noche o que esperaban poder encontrar al ligue del fin de semana.

Dean se acercó a la barra, mientras observaba como muchas miradas se centraban en él. Sonrió, pero intentó no hacerle caso a ninguna. Pidió una cerveza y se dejó caer en el taburete, mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor.

Le gustaba aquel ambiente tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado en las localidades pequeñas. Aquí uno se podía encontrar todos los estilos distintos de personas, miraras donde miraras, siempre había algo diferente, sin que nadie mirara mal a nadie.

Cuando ya había pedido la segunda cerveza, un alboroto comenzó a destacar a su espalda, dos hombres que habían empezado a levantar la voz, incluso por encima de la músisa.

"Lo siento amigo, pero creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona." Se trataba de un hombre de media edad, de pelo canoso y una sonrisa cínica que destacaba en los labios.

"No vas a conseguirlo." El otro hombre, ligeramente más bajo pero con una mirada dura en los ojos, parecía cabreado con el primero. "Puede que no esté del todo seguro, pero tengo la corazonada de que eres uno de ellos y no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya."

El primer hombre, empujó al otro, que se tambaleó ligeramente, a causa del ligero exceso de alcohol. Mientras la gente comenzó a hacer un círculo alrededor de los dos, intentando no meterse en medio, Dean se acercó, sin hacer nada, esperando ver como se solucionaban las cosas.

"Mire amigo, me parece que ha bebido más de la cuenta y no sabe de lo que habla, pero no le conozco a usted ni a su…"

"Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo puedes seguir en tus trece? Lo de ayer lo hizo uno de tus hombres y te aseguro que daré con él." El segundo hombre, sin pensárselo dos veces esta vez, se lanzó hacia el primero, quería golpearle y por lo que Dean vio, tenía una buena técnica de ataque. Por ello, Dean fue hasta los dos y sujetó al hombre que iba a atacar. "¿Se puede saber que haces? Suéltame."

"Si quieres meterte en problemas, de acuerdo, pero no vas a amargarme la noche, así que déjalo." Aunque el hombre trató de soltarse, no fue capaz de hacerlo y tuvo que dejar que Dean lo guiara hasta la puerta del bar.

"No era tu problema." Dijo una vez que consiguió que Dean le soltara definitivamente, mientras la gente los miraba.

"Tal vez, pero creo que en tu estado, ese tío hubiera acabado contigo sin que le hubieras tocado un pelo."

El otro hombre lo miró y se quedó un momento pensativo, como si estuviera asimilando las palabras de ese desconocido. "Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy muy agobiado con el trabajo y creo que he bebido más de la cuenta, así que gracias por meterte. Soy Don, por cierto."

"Dean, encantado." Vio que el otro hombre comenzaba a andar y que se tambaleaba ligeramente. "No es el plan que tenía pensado para esta noche, pero si quieres te acompaño a casa."

Don se lo volvió a quedar mirando. Tampoco era eso su plan, pero después de lo que había pasado, tal vez fuera lo mejor marcharse a casa, meterse en la cama y dormir. No había sido su mejor noche, no después de haber visto a uno de los miembros del grupo que estaba investigando, no después de lo que le había pasado a Charlie la noche anterior.

"Muy bien, además no vivo lejos."

- o -

La noche era fresca, lo cual le sentó bastante bien a Don, al menos para despejarle lo suficiente sin dejar de sentir que aquella noche sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Una vez que llegaron al portal, Don se dio la vuelta dispuesto para despedirse, pero Dean no le dejó.

"Vamos, te acompaño arriba, creo que me sentiría muy mal si te quedas dormido en la escalera y te encuentra algún vecino y te creas una mala fama entre el vecindario." Don asintió.

El apartamento estaba completamente oscuro, por lo que al tropezar con una mesa baja, Don estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Dean lo sujetó, mientras ambos, que apenas podían verse en la oscuridad, comenzaron a reír.

Con pasos cortos para no chocar con nada, Don guió a los dos hasta el dormitorio y sin más, se dejó caer en la cama. "Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Si no necesitas nada más, me marchó." La luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventaba, iluminó a Dean, dándole un aspecto extraño, _"Casi exótico."_ Pensó Don, sorprendiéndose un momento después por haber pensado eso.

"Quédate un momento."

Dean se detuvo donde estaba y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la cama en la que yacía aquel casi desconocido.

Apenas había venido un par de cervezas en toda la noche, por lo que sabía que no estaba borracho cuando de repente pensó que Don _"No estaba nada mal"_, ni cuando dio un primer paso tras escuchar su petición.

Al llegar a la cama, Don se incorporó y fue a levantarse, pero notando que toda la habitación le daba vueltas volvió a caer otra vez. Alargó la mano hacia Dean, que ayudándole, consiguió que se quedara sentado en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y se lo quedó mirando.

"_No se porque estoy haciendo esto, tal vez sea por estar en Los Angeles." _En otro momento, se habría marchado de la habitación en seguida, no hubiera permitido que ningún tipo lo mirara de arriba abajo, ni que se acercara tanto a él; pero en esta ocasión, no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Dean se levantó y le ayudó a Don hacer lo mismo, dejando luego que el otro hombre volviera a quedar tumbado en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, mientras cerraba un momento los ojos.

Dean le acomodó las piernas sobre la cama y le quitó el calzado, mientras lo miraba, como nunca hubiera creído poder mirar a otro hombre._ "Vamos Dean, no hagas eso, te gustan demasiado las tías, no te van…" _

Haciendo caso omiso a su subconsciente, Dean subió de nuevo la mirada hacia el rostro de Don, llegando por fin a cruzarse con los ojos negros del otro hombre, que lo miraban de la misma forma. Se acercó un poco más a su rostro, sentándose en la cama, mientras el silencio de la madrugada se apoderaba de toda la habitación.

"Gracias por traerme." Don levantó la mano hasta llegar a tocar la chaqueta de Dean, que sonrió, de forma casi inocente. "Tal vez es un poco tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir." De forma casi inconsciente comenzó a subir su mano, hasta tocar el hombro de Dean, notando que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Dean se quedó quieto, con los ojos todavía clavados en los de Don, notando su mano recorriendo su brazo, sintiéndola sobre su hombro y luego llegando hasta su cuello. _"¿Dean de que vas? Ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer eso."_

Su inconsciente seguía gritándole, pero él prefirió no hacerle caso, ya no podía, no sabía porque, pero era la primera que no trataba de evitar que las manos de un tío lo tocaran así, que la mirada de un hombre lo atravesara por completo y recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo con sus ojos, con lujuria.

La otra mano de Don atrapó el cuello de su camisa y estiró de él. Dean apenas se resistió cuando fue llevado hasta que apenas unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Sus miradas no se habían separado en ningún momento, como si sus ojos estuvieran diciendo todo lo que el silencio de la noche se había tragado.

"¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con un hombre?" Don bajó el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba, susurrando casi en el oído de Dean.

Dean negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No porque tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir esa noche, si no, más bien, porque se sentía casi hipnotizado por la voz, las manos y la mirada de Don.

Don sonrió, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con un hombre primerizo en aquellas circunstancias. Aunque no había estado con demasiados hombres, pues habitualmente terminaba saliendo con alguna chica; no despreciaba pasar una noche agradable o bastante agitada si algún tipo guapo y atractivo se lo proponía o si encontraba a alguien como Dean, guapo, novato, pero dispuesto a lo que fuera si sabía como dirigirle.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose al rostro de Dean, hasta que, por fin, sus labios se juntaron. Dean parecía paralizado, mientras degustaba el intenso sabor de aquella boca, una mezcla sabores que le hizo cerrar los ojos con intensidad, dejar que fuera Don quien jugara con su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Fue un momento extraño para Dean, la primera vez que sentía que no era él quien estaba jugando con la otra persona, que le estaban dirigiendo mientras una fuertes manos le llevaban hasta quedar tumbado en la cama, que una boca se acercaba de nuevo a su oído, mientras el permanecía con los ojos cerrados. "Estás muy tenso, ¿Por qué no te relajas?"

Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos al sentir las manos de Don sobre sus caderas, masajeándole para tratar de quitarle la tensión acumulada. Él levantó por fin las manos, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo pesaba más que nunca y rodeó con ambas el cuello de Don, que se había colocado sobre él.

Ahora fue él quien estiró, hasta conseguir alcanzar aquella boca de la que no había quitado la vista de encima. El sabor a la cerveza del bar se apoderó de sus sentidos, seguido del intenso sabor al café. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando las manos de Don continuaron deslizándose hasta que llegaron a su cinturón.

Entonces Dean separó sus labios con rapidez y trató de apartarse. No estaba mal enrollarse con un desconocido, pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era demasiado para él. Intentó levantarse, pero las firmes manos de Don se lo impidieron y le hicieron caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Don volvió a atrapar su boca, con mayor intensidad esta vez, haciéndole suspirar y gemir débilmente. "Se lo que sientes, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez." Dijo Don, susurrando otra vez en su oído, mientras con las manos comenzó a acariciar la piel ya desnuda de su pecho. "Tampoco estaba muy seguro, siempre me había liado con tías en el instituto." Bajó las manos hasta su cintura. "Pero te prometo que una vez que lo pruebas, no pensarás lo mismo."

Dean se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Su inconsciente no hacía más que repetirle, que se marchara de allí, que todavía estaba a tiempo de no cometer un terrible error, pero al ir a hacerlo, el rostro de Don se perdió en su cuello, besándole, lamiendo su piel, incluso mordiéndole hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y volvió a gemir, momento en el que dentro de su cabeza ya no volvió a escucharse nada más que _"no pierdas más el tiempo y termina lo que estás haciendo."_

Dean elevó de nuevo las manos, hasta conseguir deshacerse de la camisa de Don y dejó libre albedrío a sus manos para que tocaran su cuerpo como ellas quisieran, mientras Don continuó bajando con su boca por su pecho.

Don levantó la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y de nuevo, volvió a juguetear con el cinturón de Dean. Este dejó caer las manos a ambos lados, manteniendo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban con deseo. Mientras conseguía desabrochar el cinturón, Don se acercó de nuevo a él y le mordió el labio, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus propios labios. Dean gimió y cuando se dio cuenta que Don estaba lamiendo el pequeño hilo de sangre cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Don deslizó los pantalones de Dean fuera de su cuerpo y los dejó caer sobre el suelo, bajó la mano hasta que la puso sobre su ropa interior. Dean volvió a gemir, pero con mayor intensidad que antes, la excitación era demasiado intensa como para soportarla ya. Se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, frente a Don, que ahora de rodillas lo miró con más intensidad que hasta ese mismo momento.

Dean volvió a rodear su cuello, acercando sus labios hasta su oído. "Quiero llegar hasta el final ahora."

"Entonces confía en mi."

Guiado por las manos de Don, Dean se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras miraba como este también se tumbaba, sobre él, besándole de nuevo, lentamente esta vez, con dulzura incluso, al mismo tiempo que sentía como la ropa interior de ambos desaparecía por fin.

Entonces ocurrió, casi sin darse cuenta, inmerso como estaba en los intensos ojos negros y en los labios que le habían absorbido, sintió como Don penetraba por primera vez en él.

No fue algo sumamente doloroso, como había llegado a creer, aunque al principio no fue del todo placentero. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, dejando que sus dedos se marcaran en su espalda. Con el pasar de los segundos, Dean gimió con fuerza con cada acometida, notando que la excitación no hacía más que crecer a cada momento, mientras comenzaba a sudar con fuerza.

El posible malestar inicial había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a una energía sin precedentes, a la mayor de las excitaciones, sintiendo que aquel hombre que acababa de conocer estaba haciendo cosas con su cuerpo que nadie le había hecho, llegando a zonas en las que ninguna mujer se había internado nunca y haciéndole llegar al más increíble de los orgasmos que hubiera tenido nunca.

Don cayó sobre él, respirando con dificultad, con su cuerpo sudoroso, casi aplastándolo, pero no le importaba, le gustaba ese aroma, mezclado con el suyo, el tacto de su piel y su respiración sobre su cuello. Dean sonrió cuando Don volvió a mirarle. Ninguno dijo nada. Un momento después los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía un par de horas que Colby se había despertado, pero no se había movido de la cama, no mientras Charlie estuviera apoyado en él, durmiendo, por primera vez de un tirón en las últimas cinco noches.

Le gustaba escucharle respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que al menos no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla, no como la noche anterior. Charlie se removió y suspiró, pero continuó durmiendo.

Colby miró su reloj, tenía que marcharse a trabajar. Por ello, intentando no despertar a Charlie, le colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Justo cuando lo hizo, Charlie entreabrió los ojos y sonrió. "Buenos días."

"Shhh, sigue durmiendo, todavía es muy pronto." Colby le acarició el cabello y vio como volvía a cerrar los ojos. Le recordaba a un pequeño gatito.

"No te preocupes, pronto me tendré que ir a trabajar." Charlie comenzó a incorporarse, dejando que el cabello algo revuelto, le cayera sobre la cara, pero la mano de Colby sobre su hombro, le hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama, sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

"Hoy no, voy a llamar a Larry le diré que te quedas descansando. Apenas hace veinticuatro horas que estuvieron a punto de matarte y necesitas descansar." Charlie abrió la boca par a decir algo. "No, lo siento, pero no hay vuelta de hoja, quiero que te quedes en casa hoy y que descanses todo lo posible." Se acercó a él y le besó la frente, mientras Charlie le abrazaba agradecido, por como le estaba cuidando.

Al incorporarse para levantarse, Colby se dio la vuelta y vio que Charlie había cerrado otra vez los ojos y se había acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama. Le acarició la mejilla y lo volvió escuchar suspirar. Se acercó a él y le besó, pensando que no se daría cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, lo vio sonreír y darse la vuelta.

- o -

Charlie abrió los ojos al sentir aquella extraña sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de Colby que había vuelto. Se dio la vuelta para ver de lo que se trataba, pero al encontrarse con el mismo hombre que le había atacado tan sólo dos noches antes, quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, la fuerte mano sobre su boca, ahogó el grito y apenas le permitía respirar. Charlie se quedó petrificado, aterrado, pensando lo que ese hombre sería capaz de hacerle, ahora que estaba tan indefenso que nadie podría ayudarle.

"Buenos días profesor Epps." El hombre sonrió, lo que provocó un mayor temor en Charlie, que intentó removerse sin éxito. "No se esfuerce profesor, será mejor si no se resiste."

El hombre apartó la mano de la boca de Charlie cuando vio que este se había paralizado complemente. Mientras con una mano lo mantenía tumbado en la cama, apretando el pecho, con la otra agarró su muñeca herida.

Charlie quiso gritar a causa del terrible dolor que parecía taladrarle poco a poco, pero de nuevo, el extraño le tapó la boca. El dolor casi le hizo perder el conocimiento pero se mantuvo consciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando el hombre le mostró un gran cuchillo, que en su hoja mostraba unos extraños símbolos y que no parecía estar hecho de un metal normal.

"Se que esto va doler profesor, pero no tiene otra opción más que dejarme hacerlo, si no me veré obligado a usar la fuerza." Charlie intentó soltarse, pero el hombre apretó con mayor fuerza su muñeca. "Ya se lo he dicho, no tiene sentido, además cuando el maestro hable con usted, le agradecerá todos los sacrificios que está haciendo y los que todavía le quedan."

Charlie no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y tampoco le importaba, sólo deseaba salir de allí, que su agresor le dejara en paz. Los pensamientos desaparecieron pronto cuando sintió la hoja del cuchillo sobre la palma de su mano, rasgando la piel e introduciéndose en la carne.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tras unos momentos notó que el cuchillo dejaba de marcarle, aunque el dolor en su mano era horrible. El hombre dejó de hacer fuerza sobre su cuerpo, pues pensaba que Charlie ya se había dado por vencido.

Por ello, aprovechando la adrenalina que el dolor le producía, Charlie le dio una patada en el estómago y rápidamente se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta, pero un momento antes de llegar, se encontró con otro hombre, muy parecido al que había estado en su habitación, vestido de la misma forma y con la misma mirada en los ojos, que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le golpeó, igual que había hecho él, en el estómago, con tanta fuerza, que le hizo caer al suelo y quedarse un momento sin respiración.

Desde donde estaba, Charlie sólo podía ver los zapatos del hombre, que se acercaban a él. Intentó arrastrarse hasta la puerta, si conseguía llegar a la calle tal vez le viera alguien y podría escaparse esa vez.

Sin embargo, el hombre se agachó y le sujetó, impidiéndole moverse. "Supongo que mi compañero le ha subestimado, pero yo no haré lo mismo, porque quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes."

"¿Qué quieren de mi?" Charlie casi había comenzado a sollozar mientras hablaba, pero se contuvo, no quería demostrarle a ese hombre lo aterrado que estaba.

"No se preocupe profesor, descubrirá todo a su tiempo. De momento, tiene que estar contento, el maestro le ha escogido a usted y ya ha sido marcado como el elegido." El hombre también sacó un cuchillo igual que el de su compañero. "Ahora sólo necesitamos un pequeño sacrificio de sangre."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y al ver el cuchillo que se acercaba a él, el pánico se apoderó por completo de Charlie, que con más fuerza que antes. "Están locos, no se lo que…" La respiración se le cortó al sentir la hoja del cuchillo penetrar en su cuerpo y rozar sus costillas. Se quedó muy quieto, el cuerpo tenso y la garganta seca y sin palabras.

Un momento después el hombre se levantó, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y un pequeño recipiente en la otra. Desde el suelo, sin apenas poder moverse, Charlie lo vio y se fijó con la vista algo borrosa por el dolor, en el líquido rojo de su interior. Sabía que era su propia sangre.

El hombre, junto con el que le había atacado en el dormitorio pasaron junto a él, sin mirarlo y salieron por la puerta. Charlie se quedó en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. Necesitaba ayuda.

Miró a su alrededor y sobre una mesita encontró su teléfono. Con mucho dolor, se arrastró hasta él y marcó el número de su hermano.

- o -

Las primeras luces de la mañana penetraron en el dormitorio. El apartamento de Don estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera los ruidos de los primeros coches del exterior se escuchaban allí dentro.

Notando como alguien se movía en su cama, Don se despertó. Al abrir los ojos, le costó unos pocos segundos reconocer a la otra persona que dormía en su cama. Le escuchó respirar con fuerza y se dio cuenta que le estaba abrazando.

El extraño que compartía la cama con él, volvió la cara y entonces lo vio; el alcohol de la noche anterior no había conseguido borrar los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en aquella misma cama, unas horas antes, con aquel hombre joven que dormía a su lado.

Recordaba que le había dicho que su nombre era Dean y que le había acompañado a casa. El resto, había ocurrido sólo. Sonrió mientras lo observó mientras dormía, pues tenía que reconocer que para ser Don el primer hombre con el que se acostaba, no había estado nada mal.

Don no solía encariñarse con los tíos con los que se acostaba, simplemente se trataban de rollos de una noche a quienes no volvería a ver nunca más. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión había sido distinta, no estaba seguro si había sido porque Dean era novato, porque le había podido enseñar un mundo que todavía no había conocido con nadie más, o simplemente, porque aquel tío tenia algo diferente, tenía algo especial que le hacía mostrar hacia él, un interés especial.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, que continuaba junto a él. Le escuchó suspirar en sueños y moverse, hasta que apenas había separación entre sus dos cuerpos. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Dean, mientras notó como este se estremecía y le acarició la nuca, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre el cabello rubio del otro.

- o -

Aquel dulce contacto, aquella mano que se movía por su cuerpo casi con dulzura le ayudó a despertarse más relajado de lo que nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Al abrir los ojos, Dean se dio cuenta que no reconocía el dormitorio y por un segundo se preguntó donde estaba y como había llegado allí. Sin embargo, al sentir aquel cálido aliento junto a su oído y la voz, que con un tono casi tierno le habló, todo volvió de nuevo a su mente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Sabes una cosa, no parecías demasiado novato anoche." Dean escuchó con tranquilidad, mientras esa mano continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo y se posaba sobre su pecho y bajaba hasta su estómago. "Pero todavía podría enseñarte muchas cosas, si me dejas."

Sin tan siquiera moverse, Dean sonrió, incluso aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, creía haberse ruborizado. Abrió la boca para contestar, mientras dejó que su mano rozara el cuerpo que se apoyaba contra el suyo y que volvía a excitarle de nuevo como la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada, pues la música de AC/DC en su teléfono móvil, no le dejó contestar.

"¿Se puede saber donde te has metido toda la noche?" La voz airada de Sam casi le hizo despegar el teléfono de su oreja. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había marchado antes del anochecer del día anterior y todavía no había dado señales de vida a su hermano.

"Sam, lo siento, se me ha pasado avisarte."

"¿Qué se te ha pasado? Vamos Dean, sabes que el FBI puede venir a por nosotros en cualquier momento. Te podía haber ocurrido cualquier cosa."

"Sabes Sam, en ocasiones me recuerdas a una novia celosa."

Sam tardó unos momentos en contestar, porque no se trataba de estar celoso, si no de no haber casi dormido en toda la noche, de haber creído que algo le podía haber ocurrido a su hermano, que cualquier criatura le hubiera matado, que se hubiera encontrado con un demonio o que el FBI hubiera dado con él.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, pues sabía que Dean le llamaría paranoico, diciéndole que no tenía porque preocuparse por él, que ya era mayorcito. "Al menos dime donde has estado." Tampoco le había falta que le dijera mucho para imaginarse a su hermano en casa del ligue de la noche anterior.

"Salí a tomar unas copas y me entretuve." Dean volvió la mirada hacia atrás cuando escuchó el teléfono de Don sonando, se fijó en que su expresión había cambiado, que la tranquilidad de un momento antes, se había convertido en algo muy similar al miedo. Lo vio incorporarse y hablar con desesperación. "Oye Sam, luego hablamos, ¿quieres?"

"Mucho ha tenido que gustarte el polvo de anoche como para quedarte con ella a desayunar o lo que quiera que vayáis a hacer."

Mientras escuchaba a su hermano, Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima a Don que ya se había levantado y se vestía con prisa. Escuchó como Sam se reía y se burlaba de él, pero ni siquiera le importó, apenas había prestado atención a sus palabras, mientras observaba al otro hombre.

"Sam luego te llamó, ahora te tengo que dejar." Sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, Dean colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama.

Sam se quedó con su teléfono en la mano, sabiendo que había algo raro en la voz de su hermano, que había algo distinto en él aunque no supiera de que se trataba. Le había colgado sin meterse con él por no haberle acompañado, no le había gastado ninguna broma por ser alguien tan responsable y haberse ido al motel sin más. Desde luego, había algo extraño en su hermano.

- o -

Un momento después de comenzar a sonar el teléfono de Dean, también comenzó a sonar el suyo. Don no esperaba que nadie le llamara, tenía el día libre después de haber estado una semana entera trabajado en el caso de la secta aquella y necesitaba un respiro, sobretodo después de lo que le había ocurrido a Charlie.

Megan le había dicho que se marchara un día, que se relajara, que ellos podrían seguir trabajando sin él y que si encontraban algo, se lo dirían en seguida. Por ello cuando el teléfono sonó, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Al principio, no escuchó nada al otro del teléfono, aunque si que era audible una entrecortada respiración. Sin saber porque sabía de quien se trataba. "¿Charlie?"

Unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que su hermano contestara con un hilo de voz. "Don, por favor… ayúdame." Un pequeño gemido le impidió continuar hablando. Casi de un salto, Don se levantó de la cama.

"Charlie, ¿Qué ha pasado, donde estás?" Quería preguntarle demasiadas cosas, pero apenas era capaz de hacerlo, no cuando no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había podido ocurrir a su hermano para que le llamara así.

"Ven a casa por favor." Después, Don ya no escuchó nada, excepto su respiración.

"Charlie, ¿Charlie!" Sin embargo nadie le contestó.

Dean comenzó a vestirse mientras esperaba a que Don le dijera algo, que al menos, le contara algo de lo que le había hecho cambiar tan rápidamente. "Don ¿estás bien?"

Mientras terminaba de vestirse y colocarse el arma en su sitio, Don se dio la vuelta y concentró su mirada, seria, incluso asustado podría decir Dean, en él. "No, no estoy bien. Mi hermano está en problemas."

Dean no necesitó preguntar nada más, no le hacía falta, pues sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, sabía muy bien como reaccionaba él cuando Sam se había metido en algún lío o cuando alguien había intentado hacerle daño.

"Siento que nos despidamos así." Don fue hasta la puerta, seguido de cerca por Dean. "Pero mi hermano me necesita."

"Si quieres puedo ir contigo, tal vez pueda ayudar." Don se lo quedó mirando. Ya suponía que Dean le diría algo similar, al menos que lo haría por cumplir; pero al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era así, que sus palabras eran sinceras, que realmente quería ayudarle. "Yo también tengo un hermano y no podría soportar que le ocurriera algo malo."

"Muy bien, acompáñame pues." No sabía lo que era, pero Don vio algo especial en la mirada de Dean, algo que no había visto en ningún otro tío con el que se hubiera acostado hasta ese momento.

Normalmente, al día siguiente de haber pasado la noche juntos, pasara lo que pasara, los otros hombres, se marchaban, sólo habían buscado algo de sexo y no querían nada más con él, lo mismo que le ocurría a él; no quería que aquellos extraños supieran nada sobre él.

Sin embargo, con Dean era diferente, su voz sonaba sincera cuando le decía que quería ayudar, que sabía lo que era tener un hermano en problemas. Don no quiso preguntar lo que eso significaba, no mientras iba de camino, casi corriendo, a la llamada de auxilio de Charlie. Si Dean quería ayudarle, seguramente no vendría mal.

- o -

Los papeles sobre el caso se habían amontonado sobre la mesa, datos, fechas, nombres no hacían más que multiplicarse una y otra vez, hasta que ni David, ni Colby sabían por donde tirar o que hacer.

De un solo trago, Colby se bebió el café casi frío, sin quitar los ojos de encima de tanto papel. David había comenzado a hablar, aunque no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, había una extraña sensación que no hacía más que crecer en su interior, una voz interior le repetía continuamente que algo no andaba bien, que no tenía que estar en ese momento allí, que había alguien que le necesitaba mucho más en ese momento.

"Charlie nos podría ayudar con esto, al menos nos quitaría sospechosos."

Al escuchar aquella frase, Colby se volvió con rapidez hacia David. "¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Qué Charlie nos podría ayudar con esto. ¿Por qué, que ocurre?"

Aquello parecía haber sido la solución a su problema, aquella simple palabra, aquel nombre le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que andaba mal dentro de él. "Charlie está en peligro, tengo que irme."

"¿Pero que dices?, ¿Estás seguro?"

"No lo se, ojala no, pero se que Charlie me necesita ahora."


	4. Chapter 4

Nada más llegar a la casa de su hermano y de su padre, Don se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta, aunque al acercarse a ella, descubrió que en realidad estaba forzada y que la cerradura había desaparecido y que estaba caída en el suelo delante de sus pies.

Muy lentamente, desenfundó su arma y tan preocupado como estaba por lo que le podía haber sucedido a Charlie y sobretodo, si todavía estaría en peligro, no se dio cuenta que Dean también lo había hecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada cuando Don empujó ligeramente la puerta y como movimientos lentos, para no hacer ruido, entraron por fin en la casa. Aunque no lo conocía apenas, Dean sabía perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de Don en ese momento, podía imaginarse lo que pensaría y sentiría él si fuera Sam el que le hubiera llamado pidiéndole ayuda o el que estuviera en problemas.

Entraron por fin en la casa y tras comprobar con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, que no había nadie, al menos en el piso de abajo, continuaron andando hacia el salón. Entonces lo vio, ahí tirado en el suelo, inmóvil y rodeado de un charco de sangre, el cuerpo de Charlie, hizo que Don quedara paralizado durante un segundo, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar.

Parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Dean cuando fue hasta su hermano pequeño, cuando se arrodilló junto a él y tras asegurarse que seguía respirando, intentó darle la vuelta. Nada más allá de la pálida figura de Charlie, existía ya para él, ni la pistola que acababa de dejar en el suelo, ni el hombre que había entrado junto con él en la casa y que ahora aparecía, después de haber revisado el piso de arriba para asegurarse que no había nadie más que ellos en toda la casa.

Don abrazó a Charlie, de la forma más delicada que fue capaz de encontrar, aunque al hacerlo, escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de su hermano, que ahora acurrucado contra su hermano, parecía un ser mucho más pequeño que de lo normal.

Don bajó su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano, intentando calmarlo, para que dejara de moverse y que no se hiciera daño a si mismo y al llegar a la zona lumbar, la mano se le humedeció.

"¡Dean!" Desconocía porque había pronunciado aquel nombre al notar la sangre de Charlie sobre su espalda agarrotada y corriendo por su mano, pero cuando se fijó en los ojos verdes y algo apesadumbrados del hombre más joven, supo que este podía ayudarle.

Dean también se agachó y con la ayuda de Don, pudo ver la herida en el cuerpo de Charlie. "No es demasiado profunda. Vamos a ponerlo sobre el sofá." Don le hizo caso, su mente apenas podía pensar como el agente del FBI que daba las órdenes a su equipo, al que todos miraban antes de hacer algo. Ahora no podía, no mientras su hermano sangraba profusamente y manchaba su ropa, todavía inconsciente, gimiendo de dolor con cada movimiento.

"Necesitaré agua caliente, analgésicos, vendas y alcohol." Dijo Dean sin apartar la mirada de la herida producida por el cuchillo. "Y vas a tener que estar cerca de él, esto va a dolerle." Terminó diciendo con rotundidad.

Don se detuvo un momento. No sabía porque estaba siguiendo a aquel hombre que no debía de pasar los treinta años y que sólo conocía por haberlo tenido en su cama la noche anterior, pero que parecía saber a la perfección como tratar una herida de arma blanca, como si se tratara de un rasguño sin importancia. Dean estaba tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Don, pero si al menos sabía lo que hacía, no iba a llevarle la contraria mientras la vida de su hermano estuviera todavía en peligro.

Mientras Don fue en busca de lo que Dean le había pedido, este observó con atención el resto del cuerpo de Charlie y el corazón estuvo a punto de darle un vuelco al fijarse en su cara. Hasta ese momento, no se había parado a mirar como era el hermano de Don, pero ahora que comprobaba de quien se trataba, se detuvo un momento,

"_No puede ser."_ Dijo mientras recordaba como había salvado a Charlie de aquel hombre a la salida de la universidad. Les había hablado a él y a Sam de su hermano, agente del FBI. _"No puede ser que el primer tío con el que me haya acostado sea un federal."_

Charlie murmuró algo y se removió sobre el sofá, lo que hizo que Dean se volviera a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo. Don todavía no había regresado, lo que tal vez le diera un minuto para llamar a Sam. Marcó con rapidez, mientras seguía mirando que no hubiera ninguna herida más en el cuerpo del profesor y entonces dio con su mano. También estaba ensangrentada y tuvo que limpiarla para ver lo que había debajo de la sangre.

El dibujo le era lejanamente familiar, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde provenía, si se trataba de alguna secta, o de otro tipo de grupo. Para eso necesitaba a su hermano, él controlaba esas cosas, él sabría donde buscarlo en Internet o en cualquier libro.

"¿Dean que ocurre?"

"Sam creo que tenemos un problema." Dean recapacitó un momento. "Bueno tal vez sea más de uno."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?" Sam notó el tono de su hermano algo alterado.

"Da igual, ya te lo contaré, pero necesito que vengas a donde estoy yo." Tras darle las instrucciones necesarias para que se reuniera con él en casa de Charlie, Dean prefirió no contarle nada más a su hermano, casi le era demasiado complicado a él mismo de entender, como para ponerse a darle ninguna explicación y menos por teléfono.

Don apareció un minuto más tarde, con todo lo que Dean le había pedido y tras dárselo, se arrodilló junto a Charlie. Le acarició el pelo y se dio cuenta que su hermano abría en esos momentos los ojos y lo miraba con miedo en la mirada.

"Don…" Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

"Tranquilo, ya ha pasado, todo está bien." Don le sonrío a su hermano pequeño, aunque apenas tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo por Charlie.

"Esos hombres… han vuelto." Charlie comenzó a hablar, hasta que notó el dolor incipiente en su costado, un dolor que crecía a cada momento que pasaba. "Don…" Charlie cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza.

"Vamos, vamos, tranquilo." Le dijo Don muy cerca del oído de su hermano pequeño, mientras aferraba con fuerza su mano.

Dean miró un momento al federal, fijándose en la dureza de su mirada ahora que Charlie había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, junto con la tristeza y el dolor que le producía ver a su hermano pequeño sufrir tanto. Un minuto después consiguió que la herida dejara de sangrar y fue a curar su mano.

- o -

Aquella media hora había sido difícil para todos, aunque Charlie apenas se había enterado de nada, pues el dolor le había hecho perder el conocimiento y ahora descansaba, aparentemente tranquilo.

"Gracias por salvarle la vida a Charlie." Don se volvió hacia Dean, puso la mano sobre su hombro y apretó con fuerza.

"No era una herida mortal. Se pondrá bien pronto." Dean lo miró y se alejó ligeramente de Don; ahora que sabía quien era realmente el otro hombre, no se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de heridas?, aún no me has dicho de donde has salido." Dean se mordió el labio al escuchar aquella pregunta. La noche anterior tal vez le hubiera dicho, más o menos la verdad, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no si no quería estar esa noche durmiendo en la cárcel.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual hizo que Dean se relajara al no tener que contestar esa pregunta en ese momento. Colby se acercó directamente al sofá y se arrodilló hacia Charlie. Tomó su mano vendada con cuidado y la acarició. Intentó contener la emoción y se volvió hacia Don.

"¿Han sido ellos verdad?" La mirada dura de Colby hizo que Don se olvidara de Dean y de lo mucho que le hacía pensar, la total tranquilidad que demostraba ante aquella situación o el amplio conocimiento que tenía para limpiar y curar heridas.

"Eso creo, al menos es lo que ha intentando decirme antes de perder el conocimiento." Don se acercó a su hermano y hasta Colby, esperando que Charlie abriera en ese momento los ojos y le dijera que se encontraba mejor de lo que parecía, que aunque su aspecto era horrible y su expresión decía que sentía un terrible dolor, no era para tanto y esa noche ya estaría mejor.

Pero eso no ocurrió, Charlie seguía igual, inconsciente aunque sólo parecía dormido. Don se acercó a un sillón y cogió una manta que estaba allí doblada y la echó sobre su hermano. "Tenía que haberlo visto venir, conocemos demasiadas cosas sobre esa gente y sobre todo Charlie. No nos van a dejar tranquilos hasta que todo esto termine y si es necesario, matarán a Charlie."

"No es culpa tuya Don, es sólo de ellos." Le dijo Colby.

"Don…" Ambos se volvieron hacia el sofá y Don se encontró con la mirada triste a la vez que cansada de su hermano.

"Eh, bienvenido otra vez hermanito." La mirada de Charlie, se movió por toda la gente que estaba en el salón de su casa en ese momento. Se encontró con David, que aunque algo retirado, le miraba aliviado por poder ver que se recuperaría, luego dio con Colby, que no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y que ahora se había sentado en el suelo, junto a él.

Don estaba a su lado, Charlie no necesitaba que le dijera nada, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para saber que toda aquella investigación le estaba afectando demasiado y sobretodo creerse culpable por haber metido a Charlie en medio y que fuera culpa suya que aquello le hubiera sucedido, no le estaba ayudando nada.

"Me pondré bien, tranquilo." Le dijo Charlie a su hermano, aunque por mucho que intentaba demostrarle que se encontraba bien, el dolor en su espalda era demasiado intenso como para negarlo.

Finalmente su mirada se centró en Dean. Este se había apartado y estaba sentado en un sillón. Dean esperaba que Charlie, algo atontado por los analgésicos no llegara a reconocerlo y pudiera marcharse de allí antes de que Don atara cabos.

"¿Eres Dean, verdad?" Dijo Charlie intentando incorporarse un poco. Dean tan sólo asintió. "¿Otra vez me has salvado¿Dónde está tu hermano?" Los otros tres hombres se volvieron también hacia Dean. "Me gustaría daros las gracias a ti y a Sam por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi."

Escuchar esas palabras fue como si un interruptor se encendiera de repente en el cerebro de Don. No sabía muy bien donde, pero estaba seguro que había escuchado durante los últimos meses esos dos nombres.

"_Dean y Sam, Dean y Sam…" _Su mente se puso a trabajar con rapidez, recordando datos, casos en los que había trabajado durante los meses anteriores y en los que podían haber estado esos dos nombres. Pero no apareció nada, no los habían interrogado, no habían sido testigos de ninguno de sus casos, pero aún así sabía que había escuchado esos nombres en el trabajo.

Siempre había tenido una buena memoria fotográfica, recordaba datos con tal sólo un primer vistazo. Don no solía olvidar una cara y ese no era un caso diferente. Sabía que conocía de algo aquellos dos nombres y entonces lo vio.

Se trataba de un archivo que le habían pasado hacía poco más de un mes, trataba sobre dos hermanos buscados por el FBI de casi todos los estados, por asesinatos, profanaciones de tumbas, fraudes y huidas de la cárcel y junto a todos esos informes, dos fotos, que se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente.

Dejó de mirar a Charlie y se volvió hacia Dean, que seguía sentado en el mismo sillón, hablando con su hermano. Se levantó y fue hasta él. No hizo nada que pudiera parecer sospechoso, tan sólo le hizo una seña para que le siguiera al piso de arriba. No quería preocupar a Charlie, diciéndole que habían sido dos fugitivos muy peligrosos los que le habían salvado la vida.

- o -

Cuando Don se levanto, Dean supo perfectamente que el agente le había reconocido y que todo aquello no pintaba demasiado bien para él. Le siguió cuando Don le pidió que le acompañara al piso de arriba; con tres federales en la casa, no pensaba poder escapar de allí, al menos de momento.

Dean entró en uno de los dormitorios y Don cerró la puerta detrás de él. Respiró con fuerza una vez, no quería comenzar a gritar sin más y que Charlie pudiera oírle desde abajo y con la mirada dura, fijó los ojos en Dean.

"¿Qué es lo que buscáis tu hermano y tu ayudando a Charlie?" Don se acercó un paso hacia el otro hombre, que lo mirara con una expresión totalmente tranquila y sosegada.

"¿Perdona? Creo que podrías al menos, darnos las gracias por haberle salvado la vida a tu hermano?" Dean le mostró una media sonrisa a Don.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón?" Don fue directamente hacia Dean y lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa. "Os buscan en la mayoría de los estados por asesinato y profanación de tumbas ¿y quieres que te de las gracias?" Dean podía notar la respiración agitada de Don sobre su rostro.

"Osea que somos lo suficientemente famosos como para que nos conozcas." Dean no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, aunque sabía perfectamente que las cosas no estaban demasiado bien para él y mucho menos cuando Don estaba tan alterado después de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano.

Casi antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Don le golpeó en la cara con fuerza, tanto que incluso él notó el fuerte dolor en su mano. Dean cayó sobre la cama, pues no se había esperado venir el golpe, no al menos tan pronto.

"¡Eres un maldito criminal, asesino y estás en busca y captura¿y te atreves a gastarme bromas?" Don lo volvió a agarrar, aunque en esta ocasión, Dean hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos quedaron muy cercanos el uno del otro y por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. "Charlie ha estado a punto de morir dos veces en cuarenta y ocho horas y las dos veces has aparecido tu en medio. Dime que no tienes nada que ver." Le dijo casi con fiereza en la voz.

"Dime una cosa Don¿Cuál es tu mayor problema, que un fugitivo sea el que le haya salvado la vida a tu hermano o que el mejor polvo de tu vida haya sido conmigo?" En realidad, no quería decir eso, entendía perfectamente la reacción de Don, porque si pensaba en como reaccionaría él de estar en su situación, seguramente haría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, había algo que le había dolido, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, o tal vez no quisiera saberlo. Tal vez era que Don le tratara así después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior en la cama, que parecía tenerle miedo después de lo que habían hecho pocas horas antes o que pensara que quisiera dañar a su hermano en lugar de salvarle la vida.

Dean no estaba seguro, pero nada más decir aquello, ya se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho y esperó recibir otro golpe, como poco, por parte del federal que estaba encima de él, que todavía no le había quitado las manos de encima y que le sujetaba con fuerza.

Sin embargo no fue así. No llegó ningún golpe, ningún reproche por lo que había dicho, ni nada de lo que Dean había imaginado, sino que fue algo completamente diferente e imprevisto.

Don se había quedado paralizado durante unos segundos cuando Dean le dijo aquello, porque parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Su mente se debatía entre llevarlo con la mayor presteza posible al FBI y entregarlo, tanto a él como a su hermano por los cargos de los que se le acusaban o dejarlo estar, al menos hasta que se solucionara todo aquello.

Dean tenía razón, le molestaba que hubieran sido los hermanos Winchester los que habían evitado que dos días antes aquel hombre matara a su hermano o que aquel mismo día, hubiera sido Dean quien hubiera atendido a Charlie con tanta tranquilidad y eficacia.

Pero también se odiaba por haberse acostado con él, tal y como le había dicho Dean, por haber disfrutado tanto, por haber sentido cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido y en ese mismo momento, se odiaba a muerte por querer volver a apoderarse de él, por querer acostarse otra vez con aquel _maldito fugitivo,_ por querer besarle con todas sus fuerzas y no conseguir encontrar ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

Por ello, llevado por sus propios impulsos, levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de Dean y le besó con fuerza, con rabia incluso, tanto que pudo escuchar al chico gemir y suspirar, mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta al abrirse, ni se percataron de quien acababa de entrar y se había quedado quieto donde estaba, con la boca abierta por la impresión de ver a su hermano, al que tanto se metía con él, al que tanto se burlaba de Sam, diciéndole continuamente que era demasiado gay, besando con tanta pasión e intensidad a aquel otro hombre que estaba recostado sobre él y que lo sujetaba con tanta firmeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que Dean le había llamado, Sam se había quedado demasiado preocupado como para perder ni un segundo en pensar lo que podía estar ocurriendo con su hermano. Por suerte, tenía el Impala y sabía donde ir. Tan sólo se preocupó de coger un arma y el teléfono móvil, que desde que había hablado con Dean, no había llegado a soltar.

Apenas le costó un cuarto de hora llegar a la dirección que le había dado su hermano. La casa parecía tranquila, a simple visto no se veía nada que pudiera indicar que Dean, Charlie o quien estuviera allí, estuviera en un posible peligro. Sin embargo, no quiso arriesgarse y comprobó que el arma estuviera perfectamente cargada antes de bajar del coche.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta. No reconoció al hombre que tenía delante. "Hola, estoy buscando a mis hermano, Dean, me ha dicho que viniera aquí." El extraño se apartó mientras Sam entraba en la casa y miraba a su alrededor.

Muchas veces, Sam había pensado como podría ser su casa, de poder tener una y desde luego, aquella se acercaba bastante a lo que el siempre había imaginado. Un murmullo delante de él llamó su atención y tanto el hombre de antes, como otro más, que un segundo antes había estado agachado, junto a quien estuviera tumbado en el sofá del salón, se acercaron.

"Dean está arriba." Dijo el segundo hombre. "Tu debes de ser Sam, Charlie te ha nombrado antes." El hombre alargó la mano hacia él mientras se presentaba. "Soy Colby y este es David. Gracias por lo que habéis hecho. De no haber sido por vosotros, seguramente Charlie estaría muerto."

El hombre, que no parecía pasar de los treinta y cinco años se apartó ligeramente de Sam y volvió a mirar hacia el sofá. Sam le siguió con la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el sofá. "Charlie ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Los mismos que me atacaron el otro día, han vuelto a por mi." Sam apenas podía creer que el hombre que ahora descansaba en el sofá, con el semblante pálido, unas enormes ojeras y haciendo ciertos gestos de dolor por cualquier movimiento que hiciera, fuera el mismo al que habían ayudado dos noches antes. "Dean está arriba con mi hermano."

Charlie cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar y Sam se fijó que respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero no dijo nada. "Tu hermano le ha salvado la vida hoy." Sam se volvió hacia Colby, que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Charlie en ningún momento. "No se de donde se ha sacado todos esos conocimientos sobre heridas, pero ahora mismo me da igual. Charlie está vivo." Se arrodilló y tal y como lo había visto Sam al llegar, Colby cogió con suavidad la mano de Charlie, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Mientras subía por la escalera y enfilaba el pasillo, tal como le habían dicho, Sam intentó saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, donde estaba su hermano y porque Dean se había metido en todo aquello teniendo de por medio al FBI.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y por mucho que lo intentó durante unos segundos, no pudo escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y al conseguir ver el interior del cuarto, apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Porque más bien le parecía una película, que la realidad.

Al principio no reconoció a su hermano, tan sólo pudo ver dos cuerpos sobre una cama. No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que estaban haciendo y por un momento, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta, avergonzado por haber tropezado con aquella situación, pensando que se había equivocado de habitación. Pero entonces vio el rostro de Dean, vio que el otro hombre, al que desconocía por completo, le estaba besando, pero no de cualquier manera, si no, de la forma más apasionada que el hubiera visto nunca.

Apenas podía creer que se tratara de su hermano, de Dean Winchester, del mismo que se burlaba de él, diciendo que era muy gay, el mismo que siempre estaba fardando del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado.

No podía apartar los ojos de aquella escena, por mucho que lo intentaba le era imposible alejar la mirada de las manos de su hermano sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre, pero cuando lo escuchó gemir y suspirar de aquella forma, fue demasiado para él y sin decir nada, de la misma forma silenciosa que había entrado se marchó de la habitación.

- o -

Dean no había esperado venir aquel beso, después de que Don hubiera averiguado quienes eran, que le hubiera golpeado y por lo furioso que lo había visto, pensó que lo esposaría allí mismo y se lo llevaría directamente para interrogarle.

Pero cuando de repente, Don se abalanzó sobre él, lo sujetó con fuerza y juntó sus labios con los Dean, este sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, experimentar de nuevo, aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que habían aparecido de repente en su interior la noche anterior. Nunca nadie le había besado así, aunque pensó que normalmente era él quien llevaba la iniciativa, quien introducía la lengua en la boca de la otra persona, quien acariciaba su espalda de esa forma, quien se incorporaba un momento, para poder ver el rostro de la mujer encima de la cual se encontrara.

Ahora sin embargo, todo era distinto, Don le estaba guiando, estaba haciendo con su cuerpo lo que quería, le estaba tocando como nunca nadie lo había hecho y desde luego no podía decir que no le gustara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin saber de donde venía aquello, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta y aunque en otro momento le hubiera parecido una cosa de tías, ahora no me importó hacerlo, sino que dejó que las cosas ocurrieran solas.

Don se separó por fin de él, mirándolo un momento fijamente a los ojos, con total seriedad. "Ahora mismo tendría que detenerte." Cuando terminó de hablar, Don no se movió, se quedó apoyado sobre su brazo, con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre Dean.

"Pero no lo vas a hacer." Dean sonrió mientras se mordió el labio. La mano de Don se deslizó sobre su cabello.

"Pues vas a tener que darme una buena razón para no hacerlo, porque no creas que acostarte conmigo te va librar de la cárcel sin más." Dean se incorporó un poco y paso una mano alrededor de cuello de Don atrayéndolo hacia él, tanto, que quedó tumbado en la cama a su lado.

Dean se acercó al oído del otro hombre. "Le he salvado la vida a tu hermano dos veces, se que eres del FBI y todavía no he intentado huir y creo que después de lo que acabas de hacer, no es muy probable que me encierres."

"¿A que te refieres?" Don lo miró con cierta incredulidad en la mirada, ¿Acaso aquel tío estaba pensando en hacerle chantaje sobre su escarceo de la noche anterior?

Dean se incorporó con rapidez, dejando a Don tumbado en la cama, mirándolo mientras se sentaba sobre su vientre y se acercaba a su rostro. "Te gusto demasiado, en el fondo sabes que no tiene sentido que haya hecho todo de lo que se me acusa." Le besó el cuello, notando como el cuerpo del otro hombre se arqueaba ligeramente. Se volvió a incorporar, colocando cada mano a ambos lados de Don. "No quieres detenerme y no tienes porque hacerlo. Sabes diferenciar demasiado bien a un buen tío de un asesino."

"¿Y tu hermano y tu sois de los buenos tipos?" Dean le cerró la boca con un beso, mientras Don sonreía.

"Espero que eso te lo haya dejado más claro." Don tan sólo sonrió, colocó sus manos ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean y se incorporó junto él.

"No se si sois de los buenos o no, pero al menos habéis salvado a mi hermano y mientras todo esto acabe, al menos a ti, te puedo tener vigilado." Puso su mano sobre la nuca de Dean e igual que haría con un gato, comenzó a juguetear con el pelo de Dean.

No sabía lo que le ocurría cuando estaba junto a ese casi desconocido, pero no podía negar que, tal y como había dicho Dean un momento antes, le gustaba demasiado como para dejarlo marchar ahora. Con un pequeño empujón, pegó el cuerpo de Dean contra el cabecero de la cama y fue hasta él. Llevó su mano hasta le cuello del otro y lo sujeto con cierta fuerza.

"Don…"

"Cállate" Le dijo casi con dureza y no le dejó terminar, no quería escuchar nada en ese momento, pues toda su intención era volver a besarle, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no cuando le miraba de aquella forma, con los ojos verdes brillando cuando les daba la luz directamente, que le volvía loco desde la noche anterior.

Al atrapar sus labios, cuando por fin su lengua se volvió a juntar con la de Dean, todo el mundo volvió a desaparecer, ni siquiera recordaba porque habían subido al dormitorio o porque Dean se resintió al tocarle la cara justo donde él le había golpeado unos minutos antes.

Al escucharlo protestar por lo bajo, Don separó su boca de la de Dean y fue hasta la zona de su cara herida y comenzó a besarla y lamerla con cuidado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de repente y llevados como por un resorte, los dos hombres se separaron y se miraron sonriendo.

"Hey, chicos." David abrió la puerta con cuidado y los miró. Sabía que había algo distinto en ellos, pero no sabía lo que era. Desde luego le chocó que parecían algo alterados y con la ropa un poco mal puesta, pero no dijo nada, entendía que después de lo que había ocurrido con Charlie, estarían bastante afectados. "Dean, tu hermano se acababa de marchar, dice que te reúnas con él en el bar de la otra noche."

"¿Sam ha estado aquí?" Dean se levantó rápidamente, mientras se colocaba bien la ropa.

"Si, ha subido a buscarte, pero ha bajado en seguida. Además parecía algo alterado y un poco pálido. No ha dicho mucho. Espero que esté bien." Dean se volvió hacia Don que seguía sentado en la cama. Abrió de par en par los ojos, al darse cuenta que Sam los había visto, no era algo de lo que se tuviera que avergonzar desde luego, pero no esperaba que su hermano se enterara así de lo suyo con Don.

"Gracias, voy a buscarle." Dean salió de la habitación pero regreso tan sólo un segundo más tarde. "Si me necesitas ya sabes mi número." Dijo mientras Don le sonreía y lo veía marchar.

Don se podía hacer una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Dean en ese momento. Si Charlie se enterara de la misma forma que lo había hecho Sam, de lo que había sucedido en el cuarto un momento antes, también se sentiría igual de mal. Por ello no dijo nada cuando Dean se marchó.

No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que Dean no desaparecería sin más de la ciudad, por mucho que acabara de descubrir que era un federal. Se había preocupado lo suficiente por Charlie, como para quedarse hasta que todo aquello se arreglara.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, también esperaba, que se quedara por él, que quisiera volver a estar con él, porque Don había descubierto que aquel fugitivo, aquel a quien se suponía que tenía que detener por una larga lista de crímenes, le hacía sentir distinto y por mucho que su mente de federal le dijera que tenía que seguir la ley en todo momento, esa iba a ser una excepción.

- o -

Al entrar en el bar, Dean no tardó en encontrar a su hermano sentado frente a la barra, con una botella en la mano. Parecía ausente, como si nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor le importara de verdad.

"Ya me han dicho que estabas aquí." Sam se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Si, me apetecía tomar un trago." Sam le ofreció la botella de cerveza a Dean y este la miró confundido.

"Está cerrada." Sam ni siquiera se sorprendió de llevar más de media hora con una botella cerrada en la mano, porque la verdad era que le daba exactamente igual. Dean cogió un abridor que encontró frente a él y abrió la botella, para luego dar un largo trago. "Sam, se que nos viste."

Sam se volvió de nuevo hacia él, pero no dijo nada, le cogió la botella de la mano y también bebió. "¿Cuánto hace que estás con él?" Dijo finalmente sin tan siquiera mirarle.

"No estoy con él. Tan sólo nos hemos acostado una vez y lo de hoy ha sido… no se, una vez." Sam asintió y volvió a beber, pero mientras lo estaba haciendo comenzó a reírse y a punto estuvo de escupir lo que llevaba en la boca.

"Dean, tu y ese tío, ¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Sam con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

"Don."

"Tu y Don hacéis una pareja genial." Dean le fulminó con una mirada que podría haber helado el mismo sol. "Y por lo que he visto os compenetráis muy bien."

"¡Sam!"

"¿Qúe? Después de tantos años metiéndote conmigo, creo que tengo derecho de una pequeña venganza, porque no te suelo ver todos los días con un tío encima de ti comiéndote a besos." Sam no podía parar de reír, tantos años sufriendo las burlas de su hermano sobre si era gay o si de dejaba de serlo y ahora resultaba que era Dean al que podía decirle lo mismo. Sin embargo, la rápida contestación de Dean, lo dejó casi sin palabras.

"No se trata de un tío." Dean se fue hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, pues sabía que tenía la mirada de su hermano clavada en su espalda.

"Ese tío, perdón, Don te gusta." Sam también se levantó y se acercó a él, sonriendo, pues por mucho que Dean tratara de mentirle, ahora no era capaz de ocultar sus emociones.

"No me gusta, no se trata de eso, es… bueno, que hemos pasado un buen rato juntos y no digo que no vuelva a hacerlo."

Sam se puso serio de repente. "Dean, no se como te lo montas para meterte siempre en las situaciones más difíciles, pero por mucho que lo niegues, Don te gusta y se que vas a volver a verlo."

Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano, sabía que tenía razón, porque incluso en ese momento, mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido, Dean estaba pensando en como le había besado y en cuanto deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Sabía muy bien se iban a meter en muchos problemas por todo aquello, pero no podía remediarlo, Sam estaba en lo cierto, aquel federal, le gustaba demasiado como para dejarlo marchar.


	6. Chapter 6

Desde la conversación con Sam en el bar; Dean había estado pensando toda la noche sobre sus sentimientos por Don. No se trataba de que nunca se hubiera enamorado o que nunca hubiera tenido fuertes sentimientos por nadie, pero en esta ocasión, las cosas eran completamente distintas para él.

Se había pegado la mayor parte de la noche, mientras Sam dormía en su cama sin percatarse de nada raro, como si nada; tumbado, mirando al techo y pensando en todo aquello.

Sam tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, lo que sentía por Don, era algo extremadamente fuerte, algo que le hacía recordar una y otra vez todo aquello que había ocurrido entre ellos dos durante las últimas horas, cada gesto del federal, cada palabra que le había dicho y cada uno de los minutos que habían pasado juntos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su hermano cuando le dijo aquello de "Te gusta de verdad", porque hasta ese momento, no había pensado de verdad en ello, prefería pensar que tan sólo se trataba de sexo y nada más, de pasar un buen rato y olvidar, una semana más tarde quien era y lo que habían hecho.

Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que no podía, que por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de quitarse su mirada de la cabeza, su sonrisa, todo él y dormir sin más. No quería reconocerlo, pero necesitaba volver a verle.

Además comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Don por su hermano pequeño, lo mal que se sentía porque estuviera en peligro y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para que no le ocurriera nada malo. Quería ayudarle a solucionar todo aquello, pero sin comportarse como el típico novio, pues no quería llegar a eso, no quería mezclar tanto las cosas como para que alguno de ellos, pensara que podría haber algo más entre los dos.

Dean se levantó por fin, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, de no poder dormir por mucho que lo intentara y de tanto pensar. Ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de todo aquello.

Salió de la habitación, sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a su hermano y fue hasta el coche. De alguna forma, cuando necesitaba pensar con claridad, para que nada ni nadie le molestara, el coche era su mejor refugio.

Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. No reconocía el número, pero de alguna forma, sin saber como, sabía que la llamada era realmente importante.

"Dean ¿eres tu?" Dean reconoció al instante la voz de Don al otro lado. No sonaba igual que las otras veces que habían hablado, incluso podría llegar a decir que sonaba algo asustado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Don tardó unos momentos en contestar, por lo que Dean no tuvo que preguntar para saber perfectamente que se trataba de Charlie.

"Podrías venir, no se muy bien porque, pero creo que podrías ayudarnos con esto." Dean apenas podía comprender nada de lo que el federal le estaba diciendo, pero sonaba demasiado tenso, como para no intentar ayudarle.

"Claro, estará allí en quince minutos."

- o -

Don se había prometido no volver a saber nada de ninguno de los hermanos Winchester. Había visto los informes, le habían hablado de ellos y hasta ese mismo día, había tenido muy claro que era dos criminales sin escrúpulos y buscados por demasiados delitos.

Pero ahora todo parecía distinto. Habían salvado la vida de su hermano, Dean lo había hecho dos veces, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada a cambio y aunque parecía demasiado raro que el chico tuviera tantos conocimientos sobre heridas o que se tomara la situación con tanta tranquilidad; Don había preferido no decir nada.

Si las cosas hubieran terminado ahí, todo sería fácil, pero había algo más, algo que no le había dicho a nadie y mucho menos a Charlie, después de lo que había pasado. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero eso estaba allí. Aunque se había acostado con Dean por pasar el rato, dejarle marchar al día siguiente sin detenerle, dejar que le besara como lo había hecho e inconscientemente, esperar que regresara a él, era algo demasiado fuerte como para no hacerle caso.

Sin embargo, todo aquello parecía haber desaparecido de su cabeza, cuando recogió la carta del buzón, cuando había dejado durmiendo a Charlie en su habitación, para tomar un poco de aire freso y había encontrado el mensaje.

El sobre parecía completamente normal inofensivo a simple vista, pero lo que encontró en su interior le hizo palidecer de repente. _"El día se acerca, pronto recibiremos la recompensa que tanto hemos estado esperando, porque el sacrificio será hecho, la sangre del inocente será derramada y nuestro señor llegará por fin."_

Hasta ese momento, Don había dado por hecho que su investigación tan sólo había tratado de un grupo de pirados, una secta como otra cualquiera, que habían cometido algún que otro crimen y que tarde o temprano darían con ellos. Sin embargo, lo de Charlie había sido demasiado. Parecían seguirle, buscarle para hacerle daño y ahora sabía como terminaría todo aquello si se lo permitía, matarían al inocente, matarían a Charlie en algún tipo de ritual, de sacrificio, para no sabía muy bien que.

Necesitaba ayuda con todo aquello, ya no podía controlar la situación, principalmente, porque estaba demasiado implicado en el tema, porque no hacía más que pensar en la seguridad de su hermano, sin ver el caso de forma general. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera conocimiento de sectas realmente peligrosas, incluso, aunque le pareciera demasiado absurdo en un principio, que conociera sectas con unión a demonios o criaturas de otro mundo.

Porque pensó en Dean, no lo sabía. Tenía muy claro que era un tío diferente y aunque le costara creerlo en un principio, comenzaba a estar seguro, que era alguien legal, distinto, pero legal, igual que su hermano. Por eso no dudó en llamarle, sabiendo que los hermanos Winchester podrían ayudarle cuando más desesperado comenzaba a estar.

- o -

Tal y como había dicho, Dean llegó a la casa en quince minutos. Esta vez le había contado lo que ocurría a Sam, ahora que sabía lo que había entre él y Don, esconderle algo relacionado con el caso que acababa de decidir tomar no tenía sentido. No había despegado el pie del acelerador en ningún momento, pues Don le necesitaba de verdad, quería ayudarle.

Don le abrió la puerta en seguida y Dean se dio cuenta que el federal no había dormido mucho en toda la noche, tanto como él. "¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu hermano, le han vuelto a atacar?"

Sin decir nada, Don le mostró la nota, que había guardado en una bolsa, par buscar huellas mas tarde. Dean ya conocía alguna secta de ese tipo, aunque la mayor parte las veces tan sólo se trataba de gente pirada que mataba a otros pensando que eso les traería a algún demonio, espíritu o criatura similar y les daría la inmortalidad o el poder absoluto.

"¿Sabíais lo que esos tíos querían cuando empezasteis la investigación?" Don entró en la casa y le indicó a Dean que le siguiera.

"Hubo un par de crímenes que parecían ser rituales, por las marcas en los cadáveres, pero nada que nos llevara a algo en claro. Como siempre, le pedí a Charlie que nos echara una mano con el caso." Al llegar a las escaleras Don se detuvo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. "Nunca pensé que meterle en el caso, pudiera llevarnos a esto."

Dean se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del federal. "Estoy seguro que esos tipos ya estaban vigilando a Charlie antes de que tu le pidieras ayuda con el caso. Buscaban a alguien inocente y si de paso podían amargarte a ti por perseguirles, mataban dos pájaros de un tiro."

Don se volvió por fin hacia él. "¿Crees que de verdad van a hacerlo, sacrificar al inocente, a mi hermano?"

Dean quería decirle que no estaba seguro, que tal vez sólo querían meterle miedo a Don para que dejara el caso y les dejaran seguir con sus planes. Pero después de lo que había visto el día anterior, después de cómo habían entrado en la casa y de lo que habían hecho a Charlie, dejándolo vivo, cuando podrían haber acabado con él de la forma más fácil, Dean estaba seguro de que esa secta, estaba hablando en serio, con criatura sobrenatural o no, pero estaban hablando completamente en serio.

"Creo que tenemos que proteger a Charlie y que nunca tenemos que dejarlo sólo. Llamaré a mi hermano, tal vez él nos pueda ayudar a encontrar esa secta antes de que actúe otra vez. No dejaremos que le ocurra nada tu hermano."

El federal se sonrío al escuchar a Dean hablar de ese modo. "¿Lo haremos?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Has dicho que cuidaremos de Charlie y que no dejaremos que le pase nada malo. ¿Por qué haces esto?" Dijo Don mientras subía las escaleras de camino al dormitorio de su hermano.

"Porque yo también tengo un hermano, porque he estado a punto de perder a Sam muchas más veces de las que hubiera pensado posibles y porque se como te sientes." Don se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio. "Ya podías habernos encerrado en la cárcel en las últimas veinticuatro horas y no lo has hecho todavía, supongo que puedo ayudarte en agradecimiento."

Desde donde estaban y a través de la puerta entreabierta, Dean podía ver la figura de Charlie durmiendo. Ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que le había visto el día anterior y también estaba seguro de que Don estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo pasara del todo mal después de lo ocurrido.

"Dean con respecto a lo de ayer, supongo que deberíamos hablar." Don bajó el tono de la voz, no quería despertar a Charlie y mucho menos, que se enterara de una forma completamente casual de lo que había entre él y Dean. No estaba seguro de porque había sacado el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Dean se acercó a él y se apoyó en la pared, sonriéndole. "¿Por qué no solucionamos primero el problema de que alguien quiera sacrificar a tu hermano en un ritual?" Vio como Don también se acercaba a él y que por un momento, había cambiado su expresión por la misma que había visto en su rostro, cuando se habían despedido el día anterior.

"¿Y mientras tanto?" Dean se mordió el labio. Le gustaba demasiado como había sonado aquello saliendo de la boca de Don, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. El agente tiró de su chaqueta hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablarle en un susurro. "¿Tenemos que comportarnos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros?"

Dean no quería plantearse aquello, no quería tener que autoconvencerse de que no podía pasar un día entero sin estar cerca del otro hombre, sin pensar en lo que sentía cuando le besaba y sin tener ganas de volver a acostarse con él.

Dean no dijo nada, no contestó porque no podía, no mientras los ojos negros de Don no dejaran de mirarle de ese modo. Nunca hubiera esperado pensar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y sentirse una persona débil e indecisa cuando el federal comenzaba rozarle la espalda con su mano.

A Don no le hizo falta escuchar ninguna respuesta por su parte, pues su respiración acelerada y la forma que tenía de morderse el labio, era todo lo que necesitaba para no poder evitar besarle de nuevo. Dean no le detuvo, no hizo nada para impedir que los labios del federal se juntaran con los suyos.

- o -

Con absoluta debilidad, Charlie abrió por fin los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo y no dudaba de que un momento más tarde, volviera dormirse, pues los analgésicos que le había dado su hermano para el dolor producido por la herida en el costado, eran muy fuertes y lo dejarían KO en un momento.

Esperaba encontrarse a Don a su lado, pues sabía que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche junto a su cama, simplemente observándole mientras dormía. Pero ahora no estaba. Charlie supuso que estaría en la cocina tomando algo de comer.

Miró a su alrededor al escuchar un pequeño ruido, que un momento después descubrió que proveía de la puerta de la habitación. Allí se encontró a su hermano, pero vio que no estaba sólo, si no que alguien le abrazaba. Suponía que Don lo estaría pasando mal por él y que tal vez Megan o algún otro amigo, le estaría ayudando a superarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque le costó bastante, consiguió fijar, durante un breve momento, la mirada en aquellos dos cuerpos, y se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un abrazo de apoyo o simplemente de amistad, sino que había algo más en aquellas manos que acariciaban su espalda de aquel modo y que juntaban su cuerpo con el de su hermano tal y como lo estaban haciendo.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda sobre la relación de Don con aquella persona a la que Charlie no había podido reconocer, todas fueron disipadas cuando vio a su hermano sujetar con fuerza a la otra persona y besarle como no le había visto hacerlo nunca con nadie.

Quería saber quien era la persona que estaba con Don, quería saber quien le estaba ayudando a llevar todo aquello mejor y quien conseguía hacerle sentirle mejor cuando más lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, tal y como había supuesto, los analgésicos continuaron haciendo su labor y pocos segundos más tarde, Charlie se volvió a quedar dormido, notando como todos los dolores y los miedos desaparecían por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando por fin se hubo pasado el efecto de los calmantes, que lo habían tenido adormecido durante buena parte de la noche y de la mañana, Charlie despertó por fin. Ahora, la espalda le dolía más que nunca, pero de todas formas necesitaba levantarse, estirar un poco las piernas y no permanecer tumbado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse en la cama, aunque por un momento creyó que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones. Hasta que lo intentó, no había supuesto que fuera ser tan difícil ponerse en pie y dar tan sólo un paso. Decidió tomárselo con calma y tras tambalearse un momento se separó de la cama.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con cuidado, seguramente quien quiera que fuera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Charlie se detuvo esperando encontrarse a su hermano, que empezaría a decirle que tenía que descansar, que no podía levantarse todavía y que dejara de comportarse como un crío.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que no se trataba de Don, si no que quien apareció en su cuarto, fue el mayor de los hermanos Winchester; aunque lo más desconcertó a Charlie, fue ver que llevaba el pelo mojado, se había duchado en su casa, como si hubiera pasado la noche allí.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Dean se acercó a él. "Deberías estar descansando, la herida tiene que tendría que estar doliéndote demasiado como para poder estar de pie." Con cuidado lo empujó hasta la cama y consiguió que se sentara.

"Estoy cansado de estar tumbado, quería estirar las piernas." A Charlie le hacía gracia como Dean se comportaba como su propio hermano, parecía igual que Don, preocupándose por él como si fuera su hermano mayor.

"Don no quería llevarte al hospital, dijo que allí te podrían atacar con mayor facilidad." Charlie se reclinó sobre la cama, no pudiendo ocultar un gesto por el terrible dolor que estaba pasando. Dean se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, desde el principio, Charlie le había recordado a Sam y ahora que lo veía ocultar su dolor, fue cuando más reconoció a Charlie.

Supuso que ese sería el motivo por el que veía al profesor como si fuera su propio hermano, aunque fuera un par de años mayor que él. "Por eso le ayudé a curarte, pero si no te estás quieto, tal vez le haga cambiar de idea."

"_¿Cambiar de idea, desde cuando conoce tanto a Don como para convencerlo de nada?" _Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, que en ese momento le pareció totalmente absurdo y que decidió no tener en cuenta.

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí, por cierto, te ha llamado mi hermano?" Charlie vio que Dean parecía detenerse a pensar la respuesta, pero contestó pronto.

"Si, anoche. Estaba preocupado por ti y ya que estoy tan metido en esto como él, me pidió que viniera y le echara una mano."

La coartada hubiera sido buena si Charlie no conociera tan bien a su hermano, si no supiera que Don Epps no era de los que pedía ayuda a un extraño que hacía un día que conocía así como así. A menos que…

"¿Anoche estabas aquí?"

"Si, ya te he dicho que Don me llamó."

Charlie abrió la boca para decir algo, pues las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido por fin, por mucho que Dean intentara hacerle creer una cosa, él acababa de comprender la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando iba a preguntarle por fin, Don apareció en el dormitorio.

"Bueno, supongo que me marcharé, si Sam descubre algo te llamo y te cuento." Don tan sólo asintió, pero Charlie se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que mantuvieron los dos hombres durante unos eternos segundos, justo en el momento en el que Dean iba a salir por la puerta, mientras disimuladamente, su hermano rozaba la mano de Dean y lo veía sonreír.

Definitivamente, a Charlie ya no le cabía ninguna de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Ahora estaba seguro de que había visto a su hermano besando a otra persona y ahora, por fin, sabía de quien se trataba, ahora sólo le quedaba hablar con él.

Don se volvió hacia la cama cuando Dean dejó por fin el cuarto. "¿Estás bien, pareces cansado?"

"Si, es sólo que me había levantado un momento y…."

"¿Cómo que te has levantado, sabes lo que podría haber pasado y si se te hubiera abierto la herida?" Don estaba realmente alterado, si tenía poco como la gente que trataba de matar a su hermano y con la situación creada con Dean, como para que ahora tuviera que preocuparse porque Charlie se empezara a comportar como un verdadero crío.

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que me eches el sermón, ya lo ha hecho Dean por ti." Charlie se detuvo un momento para ver la expresión de su hermano al hablarle de Dean, pero Don se mantuvo serio, dentro de lo que podía. "Me recuerda a ti, me ha dicho lo mismo que tu. Parece simpático y veo que os lleváis bien."

"Tampoco diría tanto, sólo me ayuda con el caso, luego cada uno seguiremos con nuestras vidas."

Charlie tocó levemente la mano de su hermano para que dejara de hablar, para que dejara de fingir antes de que la bola creciera más de la cuenta. Don se lo quedó mirando esperando que dijera algo. "Anoche te vi, con Dean."

"Charlie, no es…"

"¿No me irás a decir ahora que no es lo que parece? Porque si la forma de enrollarte con él no es lo que parece, no quiero saber lo que harás cuando te guste alguien de verdad."

"Bueno, vale, tienes razón, es cierto lo que viste, anoche nos besamos, pero eso esto, no pasó nada más." Charlie sonrió. Aunque no supiera que el cerebro de Don estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, ver que su hermano no era capaz de mirarle a la cara era suficiente para saber que todo lo que le estaba contando toda la verdad.

"Dirás que no pasó nada, pero la noche anterior si." Don abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo era posible que Charlie hubiera sabido aquello? El silencio momentáneo de Don, le dio la razón a Charlie. "No es tan difícil, he visto como le miras y como lo hace él. ¿Crees que cualquier tío que acabaras de conocer iba a venir aquí en mitad de la noche para ayudarte con tu hermano pequeño, al que apenas conociera si no hubiera nada más? Si te interesa mi opinión, Dean está loco por ti.

"No es tan fácil Charlie." De nuevo alguien llamó a la puerta. Don suspiró levemente, dando las gracias por poder dejar de hablar del tema.

Colby apareció, en el umbral del cuarto. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Charlie el agente de FBI sonrió. Parecía cansado; era normal después de estar toda la noche trabajando. Apenas había descansado, intentando encontrar a la gente que quería hacerle daño a Charlie. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Charlie.

"Hola." Dijo Colby casi en un suspiro. Se inclinó sobre Charlie y le besó con dulzura en los labios.

"Pareces agotado, ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Yo me pasaré por la oficina. ¿Te quedas con Charlie?" Dijo Don a la vez que ya estaba levantando, aprovechando que Charlie parecía haber perdido el interés por su vida sentimental y salió del cuarto, al ver que Colby asentía.

Don cerró la puerta detrás de él y cogió el teléfono, lo sostuvo un momento entre las manos, dudando sobre su hacer esa llamada o no. Sabía que quería, su corazón le gritaba que llamara a Dean, que hablara con él, que dejaran las cosas claras, ya que todo el mundo parecía ver tan claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, estaba el tema de que los Winchester eran unos fugitivos, ¿Qué iba a hacer, ocultarlos cada vez que el FBI los buscara?

Sin embargo, se ahorró tener que decidirse, porque el teléfono empezó a sonar. "Don, tenemos que hablar, creo que tu hermano sabe algo."

"Ya lo se, me lo ha dicho."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer? Mi hermano también lo sabe." Las voces de ambos sonaban totalmente tensas, pues todavía se negaban a decir realmente lo que estaban deseando decirle al otro. Sin embargo, la situación no podía seguir así por mucho más tiempo.

"¿A que te refieres? Ya te dije anoche que primero quiero ayudar a Charlie." Mientras hablaba, Don estaba bajando las escaleras para salir de la casa.

"¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tantas tonterías y hablamos en serio? Don guardó silencio un momento, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Dean, pero sabía que dar el siguiente paso y dejar las cosas claras no tendría marcha atrás. "¿Don sigues ahí?"

Don abrió la puerta de la casa, desde que Dean había llegado la noche anterior no había salido a la calle. Entonces lo vio, el otro coche, el Impala estaba todavía allí aparcado y Dean apoyado en él, mirándole.

"Creía que te habías ido."

"Esa era mi intención, pero me lo he pensado mejor, creo que todavía tenemos algo de lo que hablar antes de irme." Don se acercó a él. Ambos apagaron sus teléfonos, manteniéndose un momento en silencio, temerosos de lo que podía ocurrir a continuación.

"Esto es una tontería ¿verdad?" De todo lo que había esperado escuchar Dean, aquello no era una sus posibilidades.

"¿De que hablas?" Don sonrió, mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba Dean, se colocaba delante de él y apoyaba una mano sobre el coche.

"Si nuestros hermanos lo saben, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarnos de tantos remilgos y reconocerlo de una vez?" Dean comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con el cinturón de Don y también sonrió. Le gustaba, que Don estuviera haciendo las cosas tan fáciles, pues él nunca había sido muy dado al romanticismo.

Aunque Dean esperaba que Don continuara hablando, este no lo hizo, sino que le besó, sin que ninguna palabra fuera necesaria, los dos sabían que ese beso ya no era como todos los anteriores, tan sólo pasionales, escondiendo sus sentimientos por miedo a sentirse vulnerables frente a la otra persona.

Ahora en cambio, todo era distinto, cuando sus labios se juntaron, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sin que el otro dijera nada. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente hasta cintura de su amante y sus lenguas se encontraron en juego de ternura y delicadeza que no habían tenido hasta ese momento.

Si los dos días anteriores, Don habría sufrido porque Charlie pudiera haberlos visto desde la casa y Dean se hubiera preocupado porque Sam lo hubiera encontrado en aquella situación. Ahora todo eso daba igual, como si quería llegar el mismísimo Lucifer y los hubiera encontrado allí. Ahora que habían decidido dar aquel paso tan difícil, todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Dean una vez que sus bocas se separaron por fin, mientras las manos de ambos, continuaban entrelazando sus cuerpos. "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dije "te quiero", hasta hoy." Don lo miró, pensando que tanto tiempo encerrado en el FBI, había provocado que su vida amorosa no hubiera sido mucho mejor que la de su compañero. "Creo que te quiero. Pero no se lo digas a nadie." Terminó diciendo Dean con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"Está bien, pero no creo que eso vaya a importar mucho, si mi hermano lo sabe, su novio Colby, mi subordinado, so sabrá antes de mañana y con él el resto de mi equipo. Eso sin contar a mi padre, que se lo sacará a Charlie en cuanto llegue a casa y su amigo Larry. Creo que antes del fin de semana se habrán enterado todos mis conocidos."

Dean comenzó a reír mientras se abrazaba a Don. Le parecía increíble como podía haber cambiado su vida en tan sólo un par de minutos, pero no le disgustaba, después de lo que había pensado en un principio, parecía no estar tan mal, eso de tener a alguien a quien querer, con el que poder se sincero y en el que poder confiar, de una forma que obviamente, no había conocido con Sam.

- o -

En cuanto Don cerró la puerta, Colby se tumbó en la cama después de quitarse los zapatos, se echó junto a Charlie y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Le acarició la frente. "Pareces caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?" Dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco.

"Tranquilo estoy bien, sólo es que antes me he levantado un momento y…"

"¿Qué te has levantado? Charlie…" Colby no terminó de hablar. Aunque todos los movimientos le costaban un gran esfuerzo, Charlie tomó el rostro de Colby entre sus manos y lo besó con intensidad.

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tener a Colby cerca después de todo lo ocurrido y descargar tensiones. Colby rodeó su cuerpo, con el mismo cuidado que lo había hecho antes y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Charlie, lo digo en serio, tienes que descansar, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, no lo soportaría." Acarició levemente la mejilla del profesor.

"Lo se, lo se, ya que todos os preocupáis por mi y os los agradezco, pero estoy bien de verdad." Colby apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Charlie, pero un momento después este se movió, con lentitud y se recostó sobre su pecho, sintiéndose por fin protegido entre sus brazos.

"Tal vez tu hermano y yo seamos demasiado sobreprotectores."

"Y Dean, como si no tuviera bastante con vosotros, ahora resulta que es igual que Don, no me extraña que estén juntos." Colby se volvió hacia Charlie con rapidez, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado aquello pero al ver como Charle comenzaba a ruborizarse, supo que si que había oído aquello correctamente.

"Don está con…"

"Mierda, no creo que Don quisiera que lo dijera, supongo que él lo haría cuando estuviera preparado." Charlie se acurrucó en la cama avergonzado por haber metido la pata de aquella manera.

"No me lo puedo creer." Colby se acercó a Charlie, apoyando un brazo sobre a cama y con otro rodeando la cintura del profesor. "Creo que Don ya lo sabía."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Te ha dicho que no dijeras nada?" Charlie negó con la cabeza. "Cuando se ha dado cuenta que ya lo sabías, estaba seguro que me lo dirías de una forma u otra, tal vez le de igual que nos lo cuentes a los demás, porque fuera a hacerlo él." Colby le sonrió con cariño, mientras esperaba que eso le hiciera sentirse mejor a Charlie. Desde luego lo conocía suficientemente bien, como para saber que con eso sería suficiente.

Charlie se volvió otra vez, apretujando su cuerpo contra el de Colby y cerró los ojos. Colby rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, con fuerza y se deslizó, hasta tumbarse en la cama, el cabello rizado de Charlie llegó hasta su cara, pero le gustaba notarlo y poder oler el aroma de su cabello. Un momento más tarde los dos quedaron dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de dejar a Don en casa de su hermano, Dean había ido a comer algo y luego había vuelto al motel; durante los últimos días, apenas había visto a Sam y además, quería saber si su hermano tenía alguna novedad sobre el caso de Charlie y esa misteriosa secta.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sam no estaba allí, por lo que decidió darse una ducha y relajarse hasta que volviera. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Charlie y su relación con Don, que por fin habían llegado a aclarar, casi no había tenido tiempo para nada más y ahora necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Se encerró en el baño y tras meterse en al bañera, dejó que el agua caliente le cayera por todo el cuerpo, notando una tremenda sensación de alivio. Cerró los ojos un momento, tenía que pensar en él mismo, en Don, en lo que sentía por él cuando apenas lo conocía y lo que sería el futuro para ellos.

¿Realmente existía un futuro para ellos? Cuando Charlie estuviera a salvo, cuando terminaran con aquella secta, él y Sam tendrían que seguir con si vida, con los viajes por el país y dejarían Los Angeles, pero hasta ese mismo momento, no había pensado en todo ello.

Cuando tenía a Don delante, dejaba de pensar en todo lo demás, su mundo se reducía considerablemente a su hermano y a Don. Donde antes sólo había existido Sam, que su hermano estuviera a salvo de demonios, que no desarrollara ningún tipo de poder demoníaco, ni nada parecido; ahora también aparecía Don, que no estuviera preocupado por Charlie, que no trabajara durante toda la noche en busca de los tipos que querían hacer daño a su hermano; sin saber como había le había ocurrido a él algo semejante, necesitaba que Don estuviera bien.

Todo lo que Dean necesitaba para ser feliz en ese momento era saber que Sam y Don estaban a salvo y por lo tanto tenía que conseguir que Charlie estuviera protegido. No sabía como, pero de repente su vida se había llenado de complicaciones, que tan sólo una semana antes, no estaban allí y hasta ese momento Dean no se había llegado a dar cuenta.

Dean suspiró con fuerza, casi le había dado dolor de cabeza pensar en todo ello. Prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban y pensar que hacer con el resto de su vida cuando realmente terminaran con el caso.

Un ruido en la habitación llamó su atención, por lo que por un momento, cerró el grifo y esperó a ver si se repetía y tenía que preocuparse por ello. Al no volver a ocurrir, pensó que sólo se había tratado de su propia imaginación y volvió a su relajante ducha.

Dean estaba tan concentrado en no pensar en nada, que sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia tan sólo por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que el hombre que casi había delatado su presencia en la habitación; pudiera entrar sigilosamente en el cuarto de baño y acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta y sin que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

El hombre, alto, algo más que Dean, pero mucho más fuerte, se movió con sigilo al abrir la puerta y penetrar en el baño, caminó con cuidado mientras se acercaba a la bañera, mientras comprobaba que Dean no se daba cuenta que estaba allí.

Cuando por fin estuvo seguro que el mayor de los Winchester no iba a poder hacer nada para detenerle, descorrió con fuerza la cortina de la bañera, momento en el que Dean intentó volverse hacia él. Sin embargo, no llegó a frenarle cuando lo agarró, con una mano por el cuello y con otra de uno de los brazos, doblándolo hacia atrás.

Dean se quejó y trató de moverse, de deshacerse de su opresor, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo conseguirlo. "Tranquilo amigo, si te portas bien, puede que no te mate." El hombre lo sujetaba con una tremenda fuerza y contra más se movía Dean, más le retorcía el brazo el otro hombre "Además, sólo quiero daros a ti y a tu hermano un mensaje."

"¿Qué, qué mensaje?" Remugó Dean, una vez que comprobó que por si sólo no se iba a poder soltar y que necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que su hermano apareciera en la habitación.

"Os vais a marchar de aquí, vais a dejar el caso en el que estáis trabajando, ayudando a los hermanos Epps y puede que entonces os dejemos vivir." Dean sonrió con malicia, ese tipo debía de pensar que era idiota.

"Claro y de paso os invitamos a comer antes de irnos para agradeceros que nos perdonéis la vida." El hombre le apretó el cuello con más fuerza, por lo que Dean supuso que no estaba de humor para bromas. "Oye amigo, ¿Por qué no terminamos esto de una vez y seguimos con nuestras vidas?"

Dean no pudo ver como el otro hombre sonrió, pero no como lo había hecho él un momento antes, sino que ahora una sonrisa casi de odio se dibujó en su rostro. "Supongo que no va a hacerme caso y no se van a marchar de aquí. Pues siento decirle que no nos van a detener, que el maestro vendrá y que el sacrificio será llevado a cabo antes de la próxima luna llena." El hombre torció el gesto un momento, como si se sintiera decepcionado por la respuesta de Dean.

Dean fue a decir algo de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues en el mismo momento en el que el hombre lo soltaba, también lo empujó con una tremenda fuerza, hasta que trastabilló y sin poder evitarlo, se golpeó en la frente con la bañera.

Desde arriba, el otro hombre se lo quedó mirando, parecía estar comprobando si Dean todavía podía resultar un peligro, pero al ver que cuando intento levantarse, volvió a caer sobre el suelo de la bañera y quedaba ahí tumbado, volvió a sonreír y se paró a pensar un momento.

"Es una pena, porque parecéis chicos listos. Lastima que nuestra relación tenga que terminar así. Pero el maestro debe llegar y vosotros tan sólo estáis en medio." El hombre se acercó a los mandos y tras poner el tapón en el suelo de la bañera, dejó abierto el grifo del agua fría.

Se quedó mirando la escena un momento, mientras la bañera comenzaba a llenarse de agua lentamente y que esta cubría el cuerpo de Dean. El joven cazador no reaccionó, por lo que un momento más tarde, el hombre se dio la vuelta y sacando el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, fue saliendo de la habitación.

"El mayor de los Winchester no volverá a ser un problema… Si, cuando lo encuentren parecerá un simple accidente casero, nada que nos pueda relacionar con su muerte." Como si nada, el hombre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tranquilamente, para no llamar la atención de nadie.

- o -

Para sorpresa de Sam, cuando este llegó a la habitación, después de haberse pasado por una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad para investigar el pasado de la secta con la que se habían encontrado, se encontró a Don en la puerta.

Casi no había hablado con el federal, todo lo que sabía era que trabajaba en el FBI, que su hermano pequeño estaba en problemas y que se trataba del hombre del que se había colgado perdidamente Dean.

"Hey Sam." Aunque no quiso que sonara de ese modo, Sam notó que Don estaba un poco cortado hablando con él por primera vez. "¿Dean no está contigo?"

"No, lo vi anoche, antes de que fuera a casa de tu hermano. ¿Charlie está bien?" Sam sacó la llave de la habitación, pero mantuvo la mirad fija en Don.

"Si, sólo era una carta de amenaza, nada importante al menos por el momento." Sam asintió mientras escuchaba, sabiendo que ambos estaban tratando de evitar hablar del único tema que tenían en común. "Pensaba que anoche vendrías con Dean."

Sam sonrió. Estaba despierto cuando Don había llamado a su hermano y se había enterado perfectamente del momento en el que Dean había salido de la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que Dean prefería ir sólo, tenía cosas que aclarar con Don, después de la conversación que habían mantenido en el bar esa tarde y Sam no quería estar en medio.

Don no necesitó volver a preguntar, pues la sonrisa de Sam le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. "¿Entonces donde está tu hermano?"

Sam se encogió de brazos y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la habitación, no parecía haber nadie de dentro, pero después de fijarse durante un momento, se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que había agua en el suelo.

Sin decir nada a Don, Sam abrió la puerta y fue directamente al baño, mientras el federal le seguía de cerca. "¡Dean!" Gritaron los dos casi al unísono, al encontrarse en cuerpo de Dean casi flotando en la bañera que ya comenzaba a rebosar agua.

El cuerpo de Dean estaba de medio lado y una fina capa de sangre cubría parte del agua. Los dos fueron hasta la bañera y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos lo sacaron del agua. Don lo recostó sobre él, le comprobó el pulso y por un momento se asustó al notar que parecía no respirar. "Tenemos que ponerlo de lado para que expulse el agua de los pulmones."

Mientras hacían eso y para intentar calmarse mientras intentaban que Dean volviera en si, Sam se fijó en Don. Si Dean había ayudado a Charlie cuando lo habían herido, ahora se daba cuenta que también el agente del FBI parecía tener buenos conocimientos de primeros auxilios y también se percató que por más que él no conseguía mantener la tranquilidad, viendo el cuerpo tibio y casi congelado de su hermano, que no reaccionaba, Don parecía mantenerse bastante entero, aunque por dentro estuviera como un auténtico flan.

Por fin, Dean tosió con fuerza, escupiendo parte del agua que había un momento antes en sus pulmones, mientras Don lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Todavía no había abierto los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo, comenzó a temblar con fuerza, Sam pensó que debía de estar muerto de frío y trató de imaginar cuantos minutos debía de llevar en el agua, que todavía seguía cayendo del grifo.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo fuera, tenemos que mantenerlo caliente y curarle esa herida, no tiene buena pinta." Don miró a Sam mientras hablaba, estaba serio, como si Sam formara parte de su equipo y le estuviera dando una orden. Sin embargo, Sam se había quedado paralizado, le costaba asimilar que de haber tardado un momento más, Dean podría haber muerto delante de sus narices. "¡Sam, vamos ayúdame!"

Tal y como Don había dicho, los dos hombres consiguieron sacar a Dean fuera del baño, aunque todavía permanecía inconsciente y lo dejaron sobre una cama, metiéndolo rápidamente debajo de la ropa de cama. Don se había sentado en la cama junto a Dean, pero un momento antes había alargado la mano hasta la cama de al lado y cogiendo la manta que había sobre ella, la colocó también sobre el cuerpo de Dean.

Lentamente, Dean abrió los ojos, aunque le costaba hacerlo. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para soportar la luz que entraba por la ventana y además tenía demasiado frío como para querer mantenerse mucho tiempo despierto.

"¿Don?" Dean tragó saliva con cierta dificultada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pegando el cuerpo todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de temblar, al de Don. Un momento después, Dean escuchó ruido a su alrededor y abrió de nuevo los ojos, pensando que pudiera ser el mismo hombre que le había atacado. Sin embargo se encontró con su hermano que entraba en la habitación, llevando algo en la mano.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Le preguntó Don al ver que Sam parecía preparar algo.

"Es un remedio que nos enseñó un viejo amigo, hace que la fiebre baje pronto." Inconscientemente Don tocó la frente de Dean, intentando no presionarle sobre la herida. Si, la fiebre había comenzado a subir rápidamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Don vio a Sam sonreír y se preguntó porque, aunque un momento después obtuvo su respuesta. Mientras esperaba y con mucho cuidado, Don comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que había sobre la herida de la frente de Dean. Lo escuchó protestar por el dolor. "Shhh, vamos tranquilo, sólo es un momento." Dijo para intentar calmarlo.

"Conozco demasiado bien a mi hermano, no es la primera vez que casi acaba muriendo congelado." Mientras hablaba, Sam iba preparando el emplasto que Bobby les había dado hacía tiempo. "Una vez, en una caza, cerca de la frontera con Canada, Dean se separó de mi, cuando me di cuenta, un enorme Big Foot estaba a punto de tirarlo a un río prácticamente helado. No llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, pero espanté a la criatura, lo suficientemente pronto como para rescatar a Dean."

Sam se acercó a la cama y colocó sobre la frente de Dean el remedio que había estado preparando mientras hablaba. Don lo miró con atención pero no dijo nada, Sam parecía estar demasiado convencido de lo que estaba haciendo y si eso realmente ayudaba a que Dean mejorara antes, no diría nada.

"Cuando lo saqué, toda su ropa estaba casi congelada y me costó tres días que la fiebre desapareciera, la noche del primer día tuve que llevarlo al hospital, entonces no estaba seguro de que sobreviviera." Don lo escuchaba en completo silencio, apenas conocía a Dean y en los pocos días que llevaban juntos, no le había hablado sobre ninguna de sus cacerías.

"Cuando este amigo nuestro se enteró nos dijo lo que teníamos que hacer cuando algo parecido nos volviera a ocurrir." Don se fijó en la forma tan cariñosa con la que Sam acarició el pelo de Dean. "Es un viejo remedio de la edad media, espero que surta efecto; es la primera vez que lo pruebo."

"Charlie…" Murmuró de repente Dean y se movió, hasta alcanzar la mano de Don. Este se acercó a él.

"Tranquilo, tienes que descansar para recuperarte." Dean negó con la cabeza. "Vamos Dean." Don intentó que se estuviera quieto, pero al notar la mano de Sam sobre su hombro se detuvo.

Sam se agachó hasta que pudo ver los ojos de su hermano. "Dean ¿Qué ocurre con Charlie?"

De repente, Dean se quedó quieto, al ver que por fin uno de los dos le hacía caso. "Charlie está en peligro." Dean tosió con fuerza una vez más y tuvo que parar de hablar. "La próxima luna llena… el maestro volverá." Dean cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, la cabeza le estaba matando y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con fuerza.

Sam y Don se miraron, ninguno sabía muy bien lo que decir, sin embargo, fue Sam el primero en hablar. "Quédate con él, iré a por Charlie, no creo que esos tipos hagan nada, todavía faltan tres semanas para la próxima luna llena." Sam se levantó y fue a coger su chaqueta, no sin un momento antes mirar a Dean, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

"Claro, no te preocupes, cuidaré de él." Don quería darle las gracias por dejarle estar con Dean, aunque también deseaba poder proteger a su hermano. Pero teniendo a Colby cerca y ahora a Sam, sabía que no mucho de que preocuparse, al menos por el momento.

"Gracias." Dijo finalmente Sam, un momento antes de salir de habitación.

"Te-tengo frío." Don se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean y vio sus ojos verdes entre abiertos. Dean alargó otra vez la mano y la puso sobre la del federal, que notó la de Dean todavía demasiado fría.

Don se paró a pensar durante un momento y luego se levantó, se descalzó, se metió en la cama junto a él y atrajo el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo. Sin decir nada, se sobrecogió al notar como cada fibra de su cuerpo no hacia más que temblar y como cuando se puso junto a él, Dean se abrazó con fuerza, como si tratara de absorber todo el calor que desprendía Don.

"Tengo frío." Volvió a repetir Dean una vez más, aunque ahora parecía estar algo más tranquila.

Don se deslizó un poco entre las ropas hasta que terminó tumbado junto a Dean. Dean lo miró y sonrió, diciendo con ese simple gesto, lo agradecido que estaba porque estuviera con él. Don tampoco dijo nada, tan sólo movió su mano hasta colocarla bajo la barbilla de Dean y acercando su rostro hasta el suyo le besó lo más dulcemente que pudo, notando todavía fríos los labios de Dean.

"Trata de dormir un poco, eso te sentará mejor." Dean asintió con la cabeza y acurrucándose en la cama apretó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo contra el de Don, que se dio cuenta que casi había dejado de temblar. Un momento después, Dean se había quedado dormido y Don, dejó un tierno besó sobre su cabeza, arropándolo completamente, tanto por la ropa de cama, como por sus propios brazos, que dejó alrededor de su cuerpo dolorido y tibio.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gracias por buscar la información Sam. Si tranquilo, tu hermano está bien, ayer estuvo durmiendo todo el día y hoy se ha despertado esta mañana. Cuando me he ido a buscar algo de comer, se había vuelto a quedar dormido." Don entró en la habitación, bajando en tono de la voz mientras hablaba; esperaba que Dean continuara durmiendo. "Sam, por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Charlie."

Aunque no se lo había llegado a decir a nadie, Don lamentaba no poder estar con su hermano; después de todo por lo que había pasado Charlie, deseaba estar con él para protegerle y evitar que nadie le hiciera más daño.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que había encontrado a Dean en la bañera, desde que había pasado esa noche en vela, tratando de mantenerlo en calor, escuchándolo delirar, hablar de su madre, de la muerte de su padre, de tantas cosas que de otro modo no hubiera podido conocer de él, Don ya no pudo separarse del lado de Dean, por mucho que cuidar a su hermano fuera una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, mientras Charlie tuviera cerca a Colby y ahora a Sam, Don sabía que estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Don dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la mesa y el teléfono al lado. Se dio la vuelta hacia la cama y se fijó en Dean. Estaba sentado en la cama, medio destapado, con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

"¿Me podrías decir lo que estás haciendo?" Don fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Antes de que Dean contestara, cogió una manta que estaba sobre la cama y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Luego puso su mano sobre la frente de Dean y comprobó que todavía estaba sudando y que tenía bastante fiebre. "Dean."

"¿Recuerdas el símbolo que tu hermano tenía en la mano?" Dean ni siquiera había mirado a Don todavía. "Sabía que lo conocía desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto, pero no recordaba de que." Dean levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Don. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sin decir todavía nada, Don apartó el ordenador de Dean y lo cerró. Se arrodilló sobre la cama delante de él. "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me recuerdas a mi mismo en estos momentos." Don sonrió y le despeinó.

"¿A que te refieres?" Don colocó sus manos sobre los hombro de Dean he hizo que se deslizara hasta quedar tumbado en la cama. "Hey, ¿Qué haces?" Antes de contestar Don se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios con dulzura, sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

"Charlie está bien, acabo de hablar con tu hermano y ya sabe a que grupo pertenece el símbolo." Don se tumbó a su lado en la cama, comprobando de nuevo su temperatura. "Lo que tendrías que hacer ahora mismo es dormir y descansar. Todavía tienes bastante fiebre. ¿Qué tal la herida de la cabeza?"

Justo cuando Don comenzó a quitar la gasa que había colocado la noche anterior sobre la cabeza de Dean, este protestó y se removió. "Hasta hace un segundo no me dolía."

"¿Lo ves?, otro motivo más para que descanses y dejes la investigación a tu hermano." Don se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la mesa. "¿Qué prefieres sándwich de pollo o vegetal?" Al ver que no contestaba, Don se giró hacia la cama, observando el gesto de Dean. "Lo suponía, prefieres el de pollo."

"¿Podrías dejar de tratarme como si fuera tu hermano pequeño? Me dedico a esto, soy cazador, ya lo sabes, ¿no querrás que de la noche a la mañana deje intentar buscar la forma de encontrar al grupo que trata de matar a tu hermano?"

A Don le sorprendió la pregunta; desde luego, no había tratado de hacer eso con Dean, pero por lo que pudo ver en su rostro lo decía completamente en serio. Don se sentó en la cama y le dio el sándwich a Dean. "Te preocupas por mi como si fuera Charlie o como yo haría con Sam."

"¿Sabes que me diste un susto de muerte el otro día? Cuando te vi en la bañera, con la sangre a tu alrededor y completamente aterido, creí que te perdía y ayer… todavía estuviste delirando por la mañana, ya ha pasado una semana y todavía deliras de vez en cuando." Dean desvió la mirada un momento, no recordaba nada de eso.

En realidad no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido hasta la tarde del día anterior, pues se había pasado gran parte del tiempo durmiendo o inconsciente. Si había dicho algo, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido. "¿Crees que han sido unos días fáciles para mi? Claro que te trato como trataría a Charlie, porque te quiero, pero no como a mi hermano pequeño." Don sonrió, hacía ya algunos días que quería decirle aquello a Dean, pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

"Has dicho que me quieres." Dean no se dio cuenta, concentrado como estaba en las palabras del federal que se ahora se había sentado a su lado en la cama y que tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, pero se había ruborizado, aunque a causa de la fiebre, no se notaba demasiado.

Dean se incorporó, rodeando con ambas manos el cuello de Don. Apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido en la última semana, pero si sabía que Don no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento hasta esa mañana. Por ello, le estaba agradecido, más que sentirse incómodo porque le cuidara tanto, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"Supongo que eso es lo que he dicho, porque es verdad. Te quiero." Don acercó su boca hasta el oído de Dean. "Te quiero." Le dijo de la forma más sensual de la que fue capaz. Dean también sonrió y cerró los ojos, mientras Don iba dejándolo caer sobre la cama. "Creo que ya habrás notado la diferencia de cómo trato a Charlie y como te trato a ti." Sin dejarle contestar, Don volvió a besarle, mordiéndole el labio inferior intensamente. Dean no se había despegado de él y ahora le abrazaba con mayor fuerza que antes, mientras notaba su boca contra la suya y su fuerte respiración en su rostro.

- o -

"Con que tu hermano y tu os dedicáis a cazar demonios." Charlie por fin se encontraba bien, lo suficiente como para poder levantarse y caminar con normalidad. Se habían cambiado de casa a uno de los pisos que el FBI disponía para los testigos protegidos. Todos aceptaron la idea.

"Se podría decir que si." Sam no había tenido casi tiempo de hablar con el profesor durante los primeros días, por lo que hasta ese momento no había podido llegar a conocerlo bien.

Sam apenas levantaba la mirada del ordenador; después de haber encontrado la página en la que hablaban sobre el grupo que iba detrás de Charlie, no podía perder la oportunidad de investigarlo.

"¿Y que hay de la secta esa, la que me quiere sacrificar?" Sam levantó por fin la mirada de la pantalla del portátil. Le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Charlie se había tomado su situación, como si no fuera la primera vez que una secta trataba de matarlo en un sacrificio.

"Pretender traer a una especie de demonio bastante poderoso de vuelta a la tierra." Sam fue leyendo rápido, pues había mucha más información de la que él necesitaba. "Según parece, este ser fue desterrado a un punto intermedio entre la tierra y el infierno hace siglos. Necesitan la sangre de un inocente para llevar a cabo el ritual."

Charlie se levantó, no sin notar todavía el dolor en la herida de su costado. "Y yo soy ese inocente." Sam asintió mientras seguía leyendo. "¿Por qué es tan importante la luna llena, no pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento?" Charlie se sentó a su lado, leyendo lo mismo que Sam.

"Es cuestión de magia, la luna llena siempre ha sido un momento de mucho poder para todas las culturas, por eso la mayoría de los rituales se hacen durante ese periodo de tiempo." Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, completamente volcados en lo que estaban leyendo en el ordenador.

"Sam, se que tu eres el experto en estas cuestiones, pero según lo que dice ahí, ¿no son necesarios dos inocentes?" Charlie señaló con el dedo una de las líneas del texto. Sam comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

"_El ritual, altamente difícil y peligroso tiene que comenzar con la salida de la luna llena y terminar cuando esta desaparezca definitivamente. Un inocente será sacrificado al maestro en el mismo momento en el que la luna aparezca en el horizonte, según el ritual ya conocido por todos los miembros. Cuando la luna esté a punto de perderse al amanecer El Inocente finalmente elegido, dará vida a nuestro señor, para que pueda regresar a este mundo, su reino eterno."_

Sam lo volvió a releer por segunda vez. No podía creerse que hubiera pasado algo así por alto, pero Charlie tenía razón, para el ritual, eran necesarios dos inocentes, el que sería sacrificado al inicio del ritual y el que ellos realmente habían elegido desde un principio. Sam cogió el teléfono, tenía que avisar a su hermano y a Don de la nueva información.

"¿Cuál de los dos soy yo, el que muere al principio de la noche o el que será poseído por el demonio al volver a la tierra?" Sam se volvió hacia Charlie, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder contestarle, pues al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba realmente asustado, que ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaban mucho, pero estaba seguro que pensar en una posible posesión no sería de lo más agradable para Charlie, ni para nadie, después de lo que había visto que hacían los demonios con sus anfitriones.

"No estoy seguro, pero lo averiguaremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te lo prometo." Sam marcó el número de su hermano. "¿Dean?, tengo que deciros algo a ti y a Don."

Después de contarle todo a su hermano, alguien llamó al timbre del piso. No esperaban a nadie y Colby volvería esa noche bastante tarde. Los dos se miraron, interrogándose con la mirada sobre si debían o no abrir la puerta. Sam fue andando muy lentamente hacia allí y finalmente abrió un poco la puerta.

Allí no había nadie, pero de nuevo, igual que la última vez, alguien había dejado una nota en el suelo. Por mucho que ningún miembro del grupo estuviera allí, lo que estaba claro, era que les habían encontrado.

Sam volvió a cerrar la puerta y abrió el sobre. Leyó las líneas rápidamente y levantó la mirada hacia Charlie. "Ya sabemos quien es el otro inocente." Sin decir nada más, le dio al profesor el papel y este lo leyó en silencio.

"_El momento se acerca, el domingo la luna se completará y el fin de nuestra espera habrá llegado. Los dos inocentes serán traídos ante el maestro y la llegada será inminente. El menor de los cazadores se enfrentará al maestro y será derrotado y el profesor obtendrá el conocimiento eterno."_

- o -

Aquella noche, Colby regresó al piso. Había pasado todo el día buscando información sobre la secta, una vez que Sam le había dicho lo que había encontrado en Internet. Apenas había parado para comer, pero no le había importado, una vez que había encontrado aquella chica que había conseguido escapar del grupo, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia, si de esa forma conseguía ayudar a Charlie.

"Son una panda de locos agente." A pesar de que hacía más de tres años que la chica había dejado el grupo, todavía parecía aterrado mientras hablaba de ellos. "Yo era una cría, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho y no sabía lo quería hacer con mi vida. Entonces conocí a este chico, me enamoré de él como una tonta y me dejé llevar a la secta."

"¿Le dejaron entrar sin más, no tuvo que pasar ningún ritual de iniciación?" Colby se fijó en como se frotaba las manos la chica, realmente estaba nerviosa.

"No, porque ya resultaba algo bastante tétrico. Si no hubiera sido por mi novio que se empeñó, nunca hubiera entrado. La casa donde hacían las reuniones era el sitio más horrible que jamás haya visto, las paredes pintadas de negro, extraños símbolos en ellas."

"¿Algo como esto?" Colby le enseñó un diseño como la marca que le habían hecho a Charlie en la mano.

"Si era el mismo, estaba por todos sitios. A los tres días ya quería irme, pero casi no me dejaron."

"Trataron de retenerla."

"No exactamente, era como si algo dentro de mi no me dejara marcharme, no se, tal vez intentaron drogarme. Pero una noche me escapé y no he vuelto a saber nada más de ellos y prefiero que siga así."

Colby se despidió de la chica y se marchó hacia el apartamento. Al entrar, se sorprendió de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, parecía no haber nadie en el piso. "¿Charlie, Sam?" Nadie contestó.

Sacó su arma y encendió la primera luz que encontró. El espectáculo que se encontró delante, era algo grotesco. Las sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo y una de las estanterías estaba tumbada sobre el sofá. Colby miró por toda la casa, pero el resto estaba en el mismo estado; pero de Charlie y Sam, no había ni rastro.

Una vez que hubo mirado por toda la casa, Colby cogió el teléfono y llamó a Don. "Don tenemos un grave problema, creo que se han llevado a Charlie y Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

Todo había sido casi perfecto antes de la llamada de Colby. Dean por fin parecía tomar la suficiente confianza con él como para decirle lo que sentía o lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Le recordaba mucho a si mismo, al agente Don Epps, tanto, que por eso sabía perfectamente como iba a reaccionar en cada momento y ya casi no le cogía por sorpresa nada de lo que Dean pudiera hacer.

Desde luego le encantaba, no se lo había dicho a nadie todavía, no al menos de la forma en la que él lo sentía, pero estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por Dean, ya le había dicho que le quería y eso era algo que no hacía a menudo.

En realidad apenas se lo había dicho a un par de sus antiguas parejas. Pero nunca, nunca se lo había dicho de la forma en que lo había hecho con Dean, nunca se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera de su equipo o de su familia como lo estaba haciendo con aquel chico.

Apenas había dormido esa semana, ocupándose de él, preocupándose de que la fiebre no le volviera a subir, que durmiera las horas necesarias, que descasara y sobretodo, que no se pusiera a trabajar en el caso.

Ahora que ya habían pasado ocho días, desde el ataque, y Dean parecía sentirse bien, al menos eso era lo que le decía a él, pero Don ya comenzaba a conocerle demasiado bien, ya conocía cada mirada que Dean le apartaba cuando le dolía la cabeza, cada instante que dejaba de hablar, porque todavía le costaba un poco respirar, cada vez que estaba a punto de comenzar a toser o estornudar y por pudor o por orgullo, conseguía no hacerlo.

Don ya lo conocía, casi tanto como a su propio hermano y por ese mismo motivo había aprendido a manejarlo, a llevarlo por donde él quería. Había aprendido a dirigir a Dean Winchester, aunque este no quisiera reconocerlo.

Por eso, ese día, cuando había entrado en la habitación y lo había visto trabajando, estuvo a punto de gritarle, de decirle que no debía hacer eso, que tenía que descansar, pero no lo hizo, discutir sólo hubiera servido para no salirse con la suya y agotar todavía más a Dean.

Al fin y al cabo, Don había descubierto que Dean era una persona bastante fácil de manejar, no estaba seguro, después de haber escuchado la historia de su vida, si era porque se sentía falto de cariño, de alguien que realmente cuidara de él y se preocupara por lo que podía pasarle o porque realmente era así, pero Don había aprendido que las caricias parecían ser la forma más fácil de convencer a Dean, los besos en el cuello, por muy enfadado o muy en sus trece que estuviera, le bajaban los humos y si al mismo tiempo hundía sus manos entre su pelo, la cosa era mucho más sencilla todavía.

Así lo había hecho y así había funcionado otra vez. Por fin había dejado de lado el ordenador. Don se había tumbado en la cama a su lado, casi sin esfuerzo, con sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean y su boca atrapando los labios de este. Poco más hacía falta para atraer toda la concentración de Dean.

Sin embargo, esa noche, el cazador se encontraba mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para no rendirse sin luchar, como para no dejar que Don hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Sin que el federal se lo esperara, Dean agarró con fuerza su camiseta y tiró de él hasta que pudo hacerse con su boca, besándole con intensidad, sacando del interior de Don un intenso suspiro.

"Tendrías que descansar." Dijo Don en un suspiro. Dean no contestó, simplemente, empujó el cuerpo del federal sobre la cama a su lado y con un impulso rápido se puso sobre él.

Don sonrió, desde luego, Dean estaba mucho mejor. "Ya te he dicho antes, que sigo siendo un cazador, eso no lo vas a cambiar." Dean elevó las manos, sujetando con fuerza las de Don sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole poder moverse. Dean también sonrió, pero en su sonrisa apenas hubo dulzura, sino más bien fue una sonrisa de todo un cazador, teniendo bajo su absoluto control a su presa. "Llevo demasiados días sin cazar y ya no lo puedo aguantar más."

Don abrió la boca para contestar, pero Dean aprovechó el momento para evitarlo, cerrándosela con un fuerte e incluso agresivo beso. Mordió su labio inferior, y de nuevo le hizo suspirar, aunque más se pareció a un gemido. Don se retorció en la cama, intentando soltarse, pero el cazador estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza para evitarlo.

Tan sólo se habían costado una vez, después todo se había complicado demasiado, tanto que el destino tan sólo les había permito algún que otro beso esporádico, intenso y maravilloso, pero esporádico al fin y al cabo. Ahora era su momento otra vez, los dos lo sabían, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan sólo se dejaron llevar, Dean tan sólo actúo, tan sólo dejó que sus manos se movieran por el cuerpo del federal, que se deshicieran de su camiseta y acariciaran su piel, tan sólo actuó; su mente había dejado de trabajar.

Don lo miraba, ahora que le había liberado las manos, podía tocarle, podía tratar de frenarle, si realmente llegaba a ver que estaba agotado. Lo vio comenzar a sudar y en cualquier otro momento le hubiera detenido, podría haberse comportado como el agente que era y podría haberle sujetado. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió.

Estaba convencido de poder controlar al cazador, pero no se había dado cuenta que Dean también había aprendido mucho de él, que la fiebre no le había impedido observarle y ya sabía que susurrarle al oído lo desarmaba, pero si al mismo tiempo deslizaba sus manos por su vientre y comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón, entonces el federal se convertía en una balsa de aceite.

Los primeros minutos de adueñarse del territorio, de ser quien dominara la situación, quien besara primero, que manos tocaran el cuerpo del otro primero y quien fuera el primero en morder o tocar allí donde toda la resistencia terminaba completamente; habían pasado y a todo eso daba completamente igual, pues ambos besaban el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo del otro sin pensarlo, ambos, tocaban sin consideración hasta que el otro gemía con fuerza y una hora más tarde, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, sudorosos y agotados.

Dean abrazó al federal, cuando este no se lo había esperado, pero también le abrazó y un momento se dio cuenta que el cazador se había quedado dormido. Seguramente, el esfuerzo había sido excesivo, pues todavía no estaba recuperado del todo. Pero no le importaba, después de unas horas de reposo se encontraría otra vez bien. Dean apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Don cuando ya se había dormido, de otra forma nunca lo hubiera hecho. Don sonrió y le acarició el cabello, escuchándolo suspirar con intensidad.

- o -

Entonces Colby había llamado y el bonito sueño de que las cosas podían salir bien, que podían empezar a tener una relación de verdad, se terminó de golpe cuando escuchó aquello de que Charlie había desaparecido.

Al colgar el teléfono, Don se dio la vuelta, quería decirle a Dean todo lo que acababa de pasar y convencerle de que no fuera con él, que podría encargarse de todo, mientras Dean se quedaba descansando.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin miró a Dean, allí tumbado, afortunadamente todavía dormido, pues no había escuchado su conversación con Colby, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Sam también había desaparecido, si su hermano también había sido secuestrado, no habría forma de impedir que le acompañara. Como si supiera que algo ocurría Dean abrió los ojos, no se movió, pero fijó su mirada en el federal y por mucho que Don intentó que no se le notara, Dean supo que algo había cambiado, que algo malo había sucedido en ese rato.

"¿Qué ocurre, Charlie está bien?" Dean se incorporó. El rato que había estado durmiendo, le había sentado bien, pero no lo suficiente como para que no sintiera todavía, ganas de vomitar al intentar levantarse.

Don fue hasta él y con un rápido gesto, colocando bien la almohada tras su cabeza, hizo que se volviera a tumbar y volvió a taparle con la sábana. Un momento después se sentó a su lado.

"¿Don, que pasa?"

Don tardó un momento en contestar, no sabía muy bien podía decirle, pues todo lo que se le ocurría iba a terminar seguramente de la misma manera. Respiró profundamente y finalmente se decidió a hablar. "Charlie ha desaparecido."

"¿Qué, como han podido dar con él, estaba protegido por tus agentes y Sam…" Dean se volvió hacia el federal, pero sin que este le dijera nada, Dean ya sabía lo que le iba a decir. "Sam está bien ¿verdad?" El silencio proveniente de Don fue todo lo que Dean necesitó para obtener su respuesta.

Se levantó rápidamente, tanto que no pudo evitar volver a sentir las mismas nauseas y el atontamiento general. Pero no le importó, ahora nada de eso le importaba lo más mínimo, pues algo le había pasado a su hermano pequeño. "Don, dime lo que le ha ocurrido a mi hermano."

"También se han llevado a Sam. No sabemos como ha ocurrido, ni tampoco…"

"¿Cómo que no sabéis como ha ocurrido? Se supone que vosotros sois los federales, los que protegéis a la gente. Por el amor de dios, estamos hablando de la desaparición de mi propio hermano." Dean se detuvo en seco nada más escuchar sus propias palabras. Miró a Don y se dio cuenta como había podido meter la pata hasta el fondo, con esas simples palabras. "Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo así. También se trata de tu hermano y él lo ha pasado mucho peor, pero cuando algo así le pasa a Sam, no se, no pienso en nada."

La acelerada respiración de Dean, hizo sonreír al federal. No sabía porque quería hacerlo, ni como le sentaría a Dean, pero necesitaba hacerlo y sin decir nada, sin preguntar, se abrazó a él con fuerza, apretó su cuerpo contra el del cazador y sintió que un momento más tarde, este hacia lo mismo, rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un momento eterno, no sabían por cuanto tiempo, pero eso les reconfortaba, no les devolvería a sus hermanos, pero saber que tenían a alguien a su lado, que sentía lo mismo que el otro, que les comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo, era una pequeña ayuda al menos.

"Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo Dean, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Don, sintiendo su respiración, tranquila, pero demasiado forzada, seguramente el federal no quería demostrar lo alterado que estaba por la desaparición de su hermano. "Los vamos a encontrar."

Don se separó de él, sin soltarle, con las manos sobre los hombros de Dean. Sabía que el chico le iba decir algo parecido, pero de todas formas, tenía que intentar disuadirle. "¿Cómo que iremos? Por si no te has dado cuenta tu tienes que descansar." Dean iba hablar pero Don no le dejó. "No me dejaste llevarte al hospital, pero si estuvieras allí, todavía no te habrían dado el alta." Don puso su mano sobre la frente de Dean, demostrando que tenía razón. "¿Sabes que te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre? Hasta que no te baje no vas a…"

"Vale." Le interrumpió de repente Dean, con una media sonrisa en los labios y su mano sobre la boca de Don para impedir que volviera a hablar. "Podemos hacerlo esto de dos formas, puedes irte sólo y descubrir allí que te he seguido o podemos ir juntos, me vigilas todo lo que tu quieras para que no me exceda y trabajamos en el caso tu y yo."

Los dos guardaron silencio, por mucho que le fuera a decir, Dean ya había tomado una decisión y eso el federal lo sabía muy bien. No iba a impedir que Dean le siguiera, a menos que lo esposara a la cama, cosa que le encantaría en otra circunstancia. Por ello, no le quedó más que una posibilidad.

"Muy bien, vendrás conmigo, pero nada de persecuciones y heroicidades, aquí el que manda soy yo, te guste o no y si te digo que te quedes en el coche, te quedas." Dean nunca le había escuchado hablar así, no cuando usaba toda esa autoridad, no cuando el federal sabía que Dean no haría nada para llevarle la contraria.

Por ello, Dean no dijo nada, tan sólo sintió el deseo irrefrenable de besarle, no porque quisiera nada, no porque le gustara esa situación, sino porque tenía miedo, no sabía de que, o realmente porque eran demasiadas cosas, pero estaba aterrado. Había perdido a su hermano y no sabía lo que esa gente podía hacerle, Don quería cuidar de él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que encontrar a Charlie, lo cual le había débil, pensando en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y podría hacer que le ocurriera algo y algo le pasaba a Charlie… Dean terminaría por sentirse culpable y seguramente eso no le permitiría ser el mismo nunca más con Don.

No podía permitirlo, nada de so podía ocurrir, no quería que pasara nada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado débil como para estar seguro de poder hacer algo contra los acontecimientos que tenía delante.

Por todo ello le besó, con una mano sobre su nuca, con la otra atrayendo su cintura, le besó con fuerza, con pasión y rabia, le besó hasta sentir que se quedaba sin aire, hasta que no pudo más, hasta que no pudo respirar más, hasta que Don suspiró, al mismo tiempo que él, hasta que lo volvió a abrazar y arañó su espalda.

Don también estaba asustado, ahora Dean ya estaba seguro de eso. Los dos compartían el mismo sentimiento y ese beso fue una declaración de ambos, una declaración silenciosa, pero sincera, callada, pero casi parecieron escucharla los dos a gritos. Los dos estaban asustados, los dos tenían miedo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y los dos temían que el otro sufriera o pudiera llegar incluso a morir, pero ninguno dijo nada más que el intenso suspiró que los unió en ese momento. Nada más fue necesario para que ambos entendieran en ese preciso momento un "te quiero" apasionado.

- o -

El más absoluto de los silencios rodeaba a Sam, no sabía como había llegado allí, aunque si que recordaba como los habían secuestrado a él y a Charlie. recordaba bien cuando aquel hombre había abierto la puerta de golpe, cuando él se había puesto delante de Charlie para protegerlo y cuando el hombre dando tan sólo un par de pasos rápidos se había puesto frente a él con el arma en la mano y le había golpeado.

Sam trató de reaccionar pero el siguiente golpe, en las costillas no pudo frenarlo, aunque si que pudo golpear al hombre en la pierna hasta que perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo. Charlie se hizo con su arma y le apuntó. Se le veía asustado y no era para menos, incluso Sam estaba asustado.

El hombre se quedó en el suelo y Sam pensó que por fin lo habían detenido, sin embargo, la suerte terminó pronto cuando un disparó sonó desde la puerta. Afortunadamente para ellos había sido hecho al aire, pero cuando los dos vieron a los otros tres hombres allí plantados apuntándoles, se dieron cuenta que la suerte se les había acabado.

"No queremos hacer esto por las malas, pero escúchame Sam Winchester, nos vamos a llevar al profesor de una forma o de otra, tu sólo eres alguien adicional, podemos encontrar a otro y matarte aquí mismo." Los hombres seguían apuntándoles y aunque Charlie no había bajado todavía el arma del otro hombre, se quedó mirando a Sam, que simplemente asintió.

No podían hacer nada, no podían ganar, al menos en ese momento, al menos mientras sus hermanos no fueran a ayudarles. Lo mejor era seguir el juego y ganar un poco de tiempo.

Charlie bajó por fin el arma y el hombre del suelo se levantó, golpeando con dos rápidos movimientos tanto a Charlie como a Sam. El profesor se tambaleó y calló a suelo, pero Sam que ya se había puesto en pie consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

"Ya basta, los necesitamos vivos, sobretodo al profesor, así que olvídate de vengarte con él, pronto se unirá al maestro y entonces desearás no haberle golpeado." El hombre no dijo anda, tan sólo asintió y por un momento Sam y Charlie se miraron, sin saber lo que iba a ser de ellos a partir de ese momento, tan sólo un instante antes que los dos dardos tranquilizantes impactaran en sus cuerpos.

Ahora Sam se había despertado, pero Charlie no estaba con él. Pensó en Dean y esperó que aquellos hombres no hubieran ido a por él, suponía que no estaría en su mejor momento para enfrentarse a ellos.

"Me alegro de verte despierto, justo a tiempo para comenzar el ritual." El hombre que tenía delante, era el mismo que había ido a buscarles. "Por cierto, tu hermano está en camino, será una bonita reunión familiar." El hombre se dio la vuelta y sin esperar la respuesta de Sam salió de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Mientras hablaba con Colby a través del teléfono, Don se dio cuenta que el agente estaba nervioso, alterado y desde luego, estaba en todo su derecho para estarlo, Charlie había desaparecido y quienes le tuvieran, desde luego no querían simplemente charlar con él.

El joven agente, estaba absolutamente enamorado de su hermano, le quería desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto, aunque le había costado reconocerlo y mucho más decirle la verdad a Don cuando ya llevaban juntos un par de meses.

Ahora Colby estaba asustado, Don lo notaba tan sólo escuchándole hablar, aunque el agente intentara ocultarlo, estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Charlie, por no poder volver a verle o por no poder salvarle y ante eso Don no sabía que decirle, pues al fin y al cabo sentía lo mismo que él, incluso mucho peor a cada momento que pasaba.

"David acaba de llamarme y dice que ha encontrado el nuevo centro de operaciones de esa maldita secta. Dice que está convencido de que es una buena pista." Colby suspiró al otro lado del teléfono, la tensión estaba terminando con él poco a poco, si no encontraba pronto a Charlie, no sabría que sería de él.

"Muy bien, nos veremos allí. Pero por favor, Colby, no hagas ninguna tontería hasta que nosotros lleguemos." Colby tardó un momento en contestar, obviamente ya había pensado en entrar en la casa sólo e intentar salvar a Charlie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"De acuerdo, pero si no aparecéis pronto, no puedo prometerte nada." Colby colgó el teléfono y un momento después lo hizo Don. Este se quedó mirando el móvil un instante, intentando imaginar lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a su hermano pequeño.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Don se volvió hacia la derecha. Allí estaba Dean, con la bolsa preparada para marcharse. El federal se lo quedó mirando y se percató de las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que poblaban su frente. Volvía a tener fiebre, no mucha, pero la suficiente como para no hacerle sentir del todo bien. Sin embargo, Don no dijo nada al respecto.

"Ahora si estás preparado." Don cogió la bolsa, sin decir nada al respecto y se dirigió al coche. Dean caminaba detrás de él, lentamente, sin parecer cansado, pero sólo por no demostrarle a Don que tenía razón, que de haber estado en el hospital, todavía le hubieran mantenido un par de días más en cama, hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

- o -

Durante el trayecto hacia la dirección que había conseguido el equipo de Don, el federal no le quitó la vista de encima a Dean. El cazador penas había dicho nada desde que se había subido al coche, en el asiento del acompañante. Tan sólo dejó salir un par de protestas por no poder conducir.

"Siempre conduzco yo." Don se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo levemente. "Así funcionan las cosas entre mi hermano y yo, el coche es mío y por eso soy el conductor." Sin decir nada, Don le tocó la frente y asintió.

"Claro, conduce tu y cuando no puedas más con tu propio cuerpo, te desmayas por la fiebre y nos estrellamos." El federal abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin más dilación Dean se metió el coche.

En cuanto se acomodó en el asiento y Don arrancó el coche, cerró los ojos, deslizándose ligeramente en el asiento. Necesitaba descansar, aunque sólo fueran unos instantes, hasta que la respiración volviera a estar en su sitio, la cabeza no fuera a estallarle y el sudor no le hiciera sentir tan débil ante el resto del mundo.

Don lo miró, intentando no fijarse demasiado en él, ya sabía que a su compañero no le gustaba mostrarse cansado o demasiado débil, como para no poder mantener los ojos abiertos más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Simplemente lo miró, parecía hacerse quedado dormido, sin embargo, también sabía que no era así. No estaba realmente dormido, pues solía respirar bastante fuerte cuando se dormía. Don volvió a sonreír, le parecía extraño saber tantas cosas de un chico al que apenas acababa de conocer y poder saber con exactitud cuando estaba dormido o cuando estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir.

Ese era uno de esos momentos, Dean estaba tan preocupado por Sam, que dormir, era algo totalmente impensable para él. Estaba pensando, alterado incluso por la desaparición de su hermano pequeño, al igual que él lo estaba por Charlie.

"Sabes que daremos con ellos ¿verdad?" Dean tardó un momento en abrir los ojos, instantes en los que agradeció que alguien se preocupara lo suficiente por él, como para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, clavó la mirada en Don, dejando ver la angustia que sus ojos trataban de ocultar. Don sonrió ante aquella visión, tan dulce, al mismo tiempo que desgarradora del chico.

"Después de todo lo que me has contado sobre lo que hacéis ¿no crees que los vamos a sacar de esta?"

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya fue un poco más forzada de lo que le hubiera gustado ver. "No se como te las arreglarás para meter alguno de tus faroles a lo detenidos, porque la verdad es que mientes rematadamente mal."

Don le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro; comenzaba a adorar demasiado al hermano mayor de los Winchester por no poder engañarle, por no poder hacerle creer que se encontraba totalmente bien cuando en realidad tenía tanto miedo como el propio Dean, pues ya comenzaba a conocerle demasiado bien. "No tienes porque disimular conmigo; se perfectamente como te sientes, al fin y al cabo, se trata de nuestros dos hermanos."

El federal remugó algo que Dean no logró entender, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Dean fue a decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Don detuvo el coche en seco y le besó con fuerza y mucha rabia, pues estaba comenzando a odiar al que pocos días antes había creído un delincuente, al que había creído un asesino y un simple estafador, al que tan sólo había visto como un crío cuando no quería demostrarse a si mismo que le gustaba demasiado, del que ahora podía decir que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado, a pesar que sólo lo conocía de unos pocos días.

Si le odiaba por haberle cambiado, por hacerle un ser humano más débil ante el resto del mundo y sobretodo le odiaba por ser el primer hombre y una de las pocas personas que había conocido, que realmente le había robado el corazón. Tanto que le había vuelto lo suficientemente cursi como para pensar eso.

Don se separó por fin de él. "¿Te he comentado alguna vez lo mucho que te odio?" Don sonreía mientras hablaba, al mismo tiempo que Dean acariciaba su pierna tranquilamente. Dean asintió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo encontrar.

"Yo también te quiero." Don abrió la boca para volver a replicar ante eso, pero fue entonces cuando Dean se giró, observando lo que tenía delante de él, la enorme casa abandonada que Colby les había indicado.

Allí estaba el coche del otro agente, Don se alegró de verlo agazapado entre los arbustos cercanos. "Bien, haremos una cosa, Colby y yo vamos a investigar los alrededores; una vez que nos aseguremos que no nos van a sorprender vendré a por ti."

"Desde cuando me he convertido en la damisela en apuros que deja al príncipe que le salve la vida." Igual que había hecho antes, Don puso su mano sobre la frente de Dean, si, seguía teniendo fiebre y parecía un poco más alta que antes. Por un momento, Don pensó que tenía que haberle convencido de haberse quedado en la cama, aunque no lo hubiera conseguido.

"Desde que me he convertido en tu propio médico." Dean se mordió el labio mirando la seductora mirada federal sobre él.

"Yo que pensaba que todos estos días te habías convertido en mi enfermera." Sin decir nada más, Don le besó de nuevo, con una calidez que Dean necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento y un momento después, se bajó del coche. Cerró la puerta detrás de él se volvió un momento hacia el chico.

No le gustaba dejarlo atrás, no porque pudiera estar en peligro, sino porque le gustaba tenerlo cerca en todo momento. Dean también le miró, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el federal se iba a alejando de él.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Dean volvió a abrir los ojos, atraído por un sonido proveniente del exterior del coche. Pero allí no había nada a simple vista. Don no había vuelto. Volvió a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, pero el sonido volvió a aparecer y entonces lo reconoció como alguien moviéndose muy despacio.

Miró hacia la ventaba, sabiendo que allí, al otro lado había alguien. No se había equivocado, por mucha fiebre que tuviera, eso no le había quitado su instinto de cazador.

Allí estaba un hombre, que no le permitió hacer nada, no le dejó reaccionar cuando golpeó el cristal con fuerza, reventándolo, haciendo que el cristal se hiciera añicos. Dean sintió como algunos de los pequeños cristales le arañaban la cara, pero no pensó en eso, simplemente tuvo tiempo de pensar en Don, cuando el hombre estiró el brazo y agarró de su ropa.

No se dio cuenta como, pero el hombre consiguió sacarle del coche, haciendo que algunos de los cristales que había quedado en el coche, le rasgara la piel. Cayó al suelo e instintivamente, se apartó cuando el hombre iba a golpearle en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre se dispuso a asestarle un nuevo golpe, no pudo evitarlo, sintiendo el terrible dolor en su cara.

No estaba seguro si había sido por la fiebre, que le había subido después de tanto esfuerzo o por si el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que había esperado, unos momentos más tarde perdió el conocimiento, aunque no del todo, pues si que fue consciente que el hombre lo levantaba y cargaba con él.

- o -

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el hombre lo dejó sobre el suelo, aunque no fue muy delicado y Dean no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor.

"Ahora es cuando tu y yo vamos a entendernos." Dean sabía que el hombre no estaba hablando con él, pero desconocía con quien lo estaba haciendo, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar con la otra persona. "Sam, ya se que es lo que piensas de nosotros, pero se nos esta acabando el tiempo. Siento tener que haber hecho esto, pero es la única forma de que nos ayudes por las buenas."

"¿Has secuestrado también a mi hermano para que os ayude a traer a un peligroso demonio de vuelta a la tierra?" Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Dean escuchó que su hermano se movía hacia él aun que no llegó a tocarlo. "Dean, Dean ¿estás bien?"

Dean no estaba seguro si realmente había contestado o no cuando quería decirle a Sam que no se sentía bien, que le dolía la cabeza y le ardía todo el cuerpo, pero no debió de hacerlo pues Sam no dijo nada al respecto. Seguramente, estaría simplemente delirando.

"Así no es como esto funciona." El dolor en la espalda cuando el hombre le propinó la patada en la espalda hizo que Dean se hiciera un ovillo. "Vas a darnos tu sangre ahora o tu hermano lo va a pasar muy mal."

Por lo que Dean era capaz de saber, Sam tardó un momento en contestar, aunque Dean no supo lo que su hermano dijo. Cuando el siguiente golpe llegó hasta él, Dean comprendió que Sam no había aceptado los términos del hombre.

"¡Sam!" Gritó el hombre con fuerza.

"Muy bien, muy bien, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a mi hermano tranquilo de una vez por todas." El hombre se alejó por fin de Dean, que por fin abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su hermano mirándolo, mientras el otro hombre se acercaba a Sam con un cuchillo en la mano.

"Sammy…" Dean trató de moverse, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho, se había quedado donde estaba, incapaz de saber lo que era un delirio de la fiebre o algo que realmente hubiera hecho.

El hombre cogió con fuerza el brazo de Sam e hizo un profundo corte en él, Dean escuchó a su hermano gemir, pero en realidad no dijo nada, no quería preocupar a Dean más de lo que ya estaba, alterarlo, más de lo que lo estaba haciendo la fiebre.

Sam miró a su hermano, mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar por la herida, hasta un copa bastante rudimentaria que el hombre había colocado debajo. Entonces, todo comenzó a ocurrir demasiado rápido, las voces a lo lejos, esa voz que tanto se parecía a la de Don y que le hizo sentir tan bien, la mano de su hermano sobre él y su voz llamándole.

"Dean, ¿puedes oírme? Dean tranquilo, te vas a poner bien, te vamos a sacar de esta, ya lo verás."

Después de eso nada, tan sólo oscuridad y silencio a su alrededor, obviamente había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre y de los golpes propinados.


	12. Chapter 12

Don estaba sentado en la sala de espera, al fin y al cabo solo había podido entrar Sam como su hermano; legalmente no era de su familia. Estaba alterado por todo. Charlie seguía desaparecido, cuando habían llegado a la casa, había restos de que su hermano pequeño había estado allí, incluso había sangre, pero Charlie no estaba, se lo habían llevado de nuevo y ahora si que no tenía ninguna pista del paradero. Habían registrado todo el lugar, de arriba abajo, incluso cuando se habían llevado a Dean al hospital, él se había quedado con Colby; pero aún así no había ningún indicio sobre donde podía encontrarse ahora su hermano.

El médico salió de la habitación donde estaba Dean. Sam se había quedado dentro, a pesar de que le habían dicho que tenía que descansar por la pérdida de sangre, él no había querido hacerlo y se había quedad todo el tiempo al lado de su hermano.

Don no había visto desaparecer en el interior de la habitación y durante un momento, creyó odiarlo, él podía estar con su hermano, aunque estuviera mal, por mucho que la fiebre hubiera vuelto a subir o por muchos golpes que le hubieran dado, Sam sabía que su hermano mayor se recuperaría y podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Él no podía hacer lo mismo. Charlie estaba lejos, no tenía ni idea de donde y podía estar pasándolo realmente mal. Podía estar llamándolo, rogando para que Don le salvara, pero el federal no podía escucharle, no lograba encontrarle.

Se odiaba a si mismo por haber perdido a su hermano y por más que deseaba ocultar sus sentimientos, también era cierto que se odiaba por haber permitido que Dean sufriera por su culpa.

"Agente Epps." Dijo el médico al llegar donde se encontraba Don. El federal se levantó casi de un brinco, nervioso por lo que le pudiera decir el doctor.

"¿Cómo está?" Se cruzó de brazos para no parecer más ansioso de lo que ya estaba y los apretó con fuerza contra el pecho. No podía ni quería pensar lo que pasaría por su cabeza si le decía que Dean estaba peor de lo que creía o que la recuperación llevaría más tiempo por alguna complicación.

"Débil, pero estable." Le médico miró el archivo que tenía entre las manos, echando una hojeada rápida. "¿Cuánto hace que la fiebre es tan alta? Por lo que he visto, hace varios días que su estado es bastante delicado."

Don tardó unos instantes en contestar. Aquello que tanto temía que le dijeran, parecía estar llamando a su puerta. "Una semana, más o menos, aunque esta mañana, la fiebre casi había desaparecido."

"¿Intenta decirme que ha estado con cerca de cuarenta de fiebre desde hace una semana y todavía no lo ha traído al hospital?"

"Es complicado." Don desvió la mirada, le costaba mantener los ojos puestos en el hombre que le estaba diciendo algo parecido a que Dean había estado cerca de morir por no haberle convencido de ir a un hospital.

"¿Qué tiene de complicado preocuparse por la salud de su novio?"

"Eh, un momento." Entonces Don se cayó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su reproche no iba a ser porque aquel hombre hubiera insinuado que Dean y él fueran pareja, pues al fin y al cabo, eso no le había importado, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Su mayor problema era que le había dicho que no se había preocupado por él, cuando había pasado noches enteras sin dormir y cuando tal vez, por haber estado todo el tiempo preocupado por el hombre del que se estaba enamorado irremediablemente, estaba a punto de perder a su hermano pequeño.

"No, espere usted un momento. Se que su investigación es muy importante, pero el hombre que está ahí dentro, tardará una semana más en ponerse en pie. Si hubieran venido hace siete días, posiblemente ahora, estaría allí fuera con usted, investigando el caso."

Don se quedó pálido. ¿Realmente había dicho que tardaría una semana más en levantarse de la cama? La última vez que lo había visto, estaba bien, al menos lo suficiente como para salir de casa.

"¿Tan grave es?" Se sentó de nuevo en la silla blanca y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspirando con fuerza. Lo había estropeado todo.

Si hubiera tenido un poco más de autoridad con Dean, si hubiera insistido en que no saliera, en que podía encargarse él del caso… Pero estaba su hermano, Sam había estado en peligro y ahí si que no podía hacer nada para evitarle ir.

"Con los cuidados adecuados y con mucho reposo estará perfectamente en unos días. Ahora sólo me preocupaba bajarle la fiebre y las dos costillas fracturadas."

"¿Las dos que?"

- o -

Los recuerdos de las horas anteriores, cuando habían encontrado a los dos hermanos en aquella casa, volvieron con fuerza a su mente. Recordaba haber abierto esa puerta y entrar en la habitación.

Sam estaba en el suelo, tenía varios cortes bastante profundos en los brazos que no dejaban de sangrar, pero en lugar de intentar cortar la hemorragia, no se separaba de su hermano, lo sostenía con fuerza contra él. Dean estaba inconsciente y sobre su frente había pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Creo que vuelve a tener fiebre." Sam contemplaba en rostro pálido de su hermano y cada pocos segundos le quitaba el sudor de la frente y las mejillas. "Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, puede que hace unos días no quisiera ir, pero ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa."

Don se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a Dean. Colby había desaparecido de su lado, obviamente había ido en busca de pruebas que le pudieran ayudar a encontrar a Charlie. Don sostuvo una de las manos de Dean y le comprobó el pulso. Era acelerado y algo errático.

"Tienes razón. ¡Chicos necesito asistencia médica en seguida y que venga una ambulancia!" Don se fijó en las heridas de los brazos de Sam. "También deberían verte esos cortes, no tienen buena pinta."

"Lo se, pero Dean… Sólo quería protegerme, siempre lo hace. No quería que me hicieran nada y ahora… Él necesita la ayuda médica más que yo."

"Lo se." Sam se sentó en el suelo, obviamente la pérdida constante de sangre estaba haciendo estragos en él. Soltó poco a poco el cuerpo de su hermano, sabiendo que Don se haría con él. Cerró un instante los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, desde luego el pequeño de los Winchester, no se encontraba nada bien.

"Vas a salir de esta, ¿Me oyes Dean? No te atrevas a rendirte ahora." Dean se removió en sus brazos y emitió un sonido débil que Don no fue capaz de comprender. Al menos seguía ahí y parecía que quería responderle. "Todavía tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano y todavía tengo que decirte…" Dejó de hablar.

Le había dado muchas vueltas a lo que estaba a punto de decirle como para hacerlo ahora que seguramente Dean no iba a escucharle o cuando despertara no iba a recordar. Se acercó a él y deposito un beso sobre su cabello, abrazándolo con más fuerza, deslizando sus manos por su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

Entonces no pudo aguantarlo más, estaba tan cerca de él, con su aroma recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su piel suave contra la suya y la debilidad de todo su cuerpo, que tan sólo se sostenía gracias a él.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que había allí mucha gente, mucha más de la que le hubiera gustado para decir aquello, pero parecían estar solos, cuando acercó sus labios al oído del cazador y le susurró despacio.

"Te quiero." Entonces todo se precipitó, un momento después, aparecieron los médicos y pese a no querer hacerlo, tuvo que separarse de Dean, vio como se lo llevaban, y deseó que al menos, hubiera escuchado sus palabras, pues no estaba seguro de poder volver a repetirlas cuando el cazador estuviera consciente.

- o -

"Dos costillas fracturadas. Parece producido por un fuerte golpe, tal vez un patada, pero no estamos todavía seguros." Don no dijo nada, no sabía nada de eso, pero tras recordar lo que le habían hecho a Sam, _"Sólo quería protegerme, siempre lo hace. No quería que me hicieran nada"_

"Gracias por todo, doctor." El hombre asintió, al darse cuenta que Don por fin había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraba Dean.

El médico desapareció y Don no tardó en entrar en la habitación. Allí se encontró de nuevo a Sam y se fijó en los vendajes que cubrían sus dos brazos. Sam levantó la vista de su hermano y le saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

"Se ha dormido hace un rato, estaba agotado." Se acercó al federal. "Voy a buscar un café, volveré dentro de media hora." Aunque con tristeza en la mirada, ambos sonrieron, pues parecían tratarse ya como los típicos cuñados.

El pequeño de los Winchester salió de la habitación y Don tomó sitio donde había estado sentado él, junto a la cama de Dean. Igual que había hecho antes, alcanzó una de las manos de cazador y notó que estaba fría.

"Mira que eres testarudo. Si me hubieras hecho caso antes, ahora estarías bien."

"Lo siento." Don tensó el cuerpo, no esperaba que Dean estuviera despierto y le hubiera escuchado y mucho menos escucharle pedir perdón de esa forma tan inocente. "Todo ha sido culpa mía."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Veo que todavía tienes mucha fiebre." Aunque había sido una frase hecha, Don palpó la frente de Dean y se dio cuenta que era verdad, la fiebre todavía seguía siendo muy alta.

"Deja de hacerme sentir bien." Dean intentó darse un poco la vuelta, pero entonces se dio cuenta del dolor en sus costillas. Se detuvo y apretó con fuerza los ojos, emitiendo un leve gemido provocado por el dolor.

"No lo hago por hacerte sentir mejor, es la verdad, tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que ha pasado."

"Eso no es cierto, si te hubiera hecho caso, si te hubiera dejado llevarme hace una semana al hospital tu hermano estaría contigo, a Sam no le hubiera ocurrido nada…"

"Y tu podrías haber muerto." Dijo Don con contundencia.

Dean abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada cansada pero todo lo serena que le fue posible, de Don. Apretó su mano con fuerza pues se trataba de uno de los pocos movimientos que no le hacían daño al llevarlo a cabo.

"Como ya te dije no me gusta ser la damisela en apuros." Don se echó a reír. "Yo soy el que cuida de Sam, me preocupo siempre por él y si a mi me ocurre algo…"

"Ya, bueno pues ahora las reglas han cambiado ligeramente. Si a Sam o en mi caso a Charlie, les ocurre algo, nos ocupamos los dos." Lentamente comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Dean y mientras este iba cerrando los ojos de nuevo, lo escuchó ronronear como un pequeño gatito.

"Y si a ti te ocurre algo, yo cuidaré de ti, por mucho que no sea tu estilo el personaje damisela en apuros." Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, notando junto a él el cuerpo de Dean. "me gusta ser tu…" Dean parecía haberse quedado dormido. Acarició su frente y se lo quedó mirando.

"No se te ocurra decirlo, creo que ya hemos rebosado la cursilería por hoy." Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos. "Bueno tal vez si te digo algo más no sea excesivo." Don lo miró extrañado, sin saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. "Yo también te quiero."

Don había estado creyendo durante todas aquellas horas, que no le había escuchado, que se había quedado inconsciente y no había llegado a oírle. Dean alargó una mano hasta alcanzar la cazadora de Don e hizo que se acercara a él.

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero a Don no le importó, poder besarle de nuevo, era todo lo que había deseado desde que habían llegado al hospital, besarle porque estuviera bien, besarle porque se fuera a recuperar, besarle por el susto que le había dado.

Pero sobretodo, besarle por el miedo que había inundado su cuerpo desde que las pistas sobre Charlie se habían terminado, porque no quería pensar que podrían no volver a verle más o que en unos pocos días, pudieran encontrar su cuerpo en cualquier cuneta sin que hubiera podido hacer nada.

Don tenía miedo, pero estar al lado de Dean, poder protegerle, no como si fuera su hermano si no como su pareja, su novio, como había dicho el médico, como su amante, era lo único que le hacía sentir bien en ese momento.


	13. Chapter 13

Don había estado enamorado pocas veces en al vida, el trabajo y el ajetreo diario, apenas se lo habían permitido. Además, desde la muerte de su madre y el haber tenido que volver a casa, no le habían puesto las cosas fáciles. Se podría decir que el amor no era algo que realmente le hubiera preocupado nunca, por mucho que su padre estuviera siempre empeñado en que le presentara a su novia, lo cual significaba a su futura nuera.

Si su padre lo viera ahora, sentado junto a la cama de quien era casi un extraño y lo que era peor todavía, un fugitivo, con o sin motivo a quien buscaba la justicia en varios estados. Si, esa era la persona por la que estaba perdiendo horas de sueño, por la que se estaba preocupando, tanto como por su hermano.

Charlie estaba desaparecido, todo el equipo estaba buscándolo y de una manera u otra, incluso el propio Colby, que no había más que trabajar sin descanso para encontrar a Charlie, le había dicho que se fuera hospital, que en cuanto supieran algo se lo dirían. ¿Tanto se le notaba que estaba preocupado por Dean?

Mientras lo miraba, Dean se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta hacia Don. Allí también estaba su hermano, sentado junto a la ventana, como la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

"¿Hace mucho que me he dormido?" Don se acercó a él y le acarició la frente, afortunadamente, la fiebre había bajado, incluso casi había desaparecido. Dean sonrió y se hizo un ovillo contra su mano, recordándole a un gatito.

"Cuatro más o menos, pero las necesitabas, tanto pensar en como salvar a mi hermano te dejó agotado." Don sonrió, aún en sus peores momentos, Dean sentía intentando ayudarle, ¿podría encontrar alguna vez alguien que fuera tan parecido a él?

"¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?" Sin que Don pudiera llegar a contestar, sonó su teléfono móvil, se levantó y se apartó un momento, al ver que la llamada era de Colby. "Sammy, tienes mala cara."

Sam no contestó, desde luego que la tenía, apenas había dormido desde que Dean había entrado en el hospital, ni si quiera había hecho caso al médico que le había dicho que tenía que descansar después de la pérdida de sangre.

"¿Cómo estás tu?" Dijo Sam mientras veía que Dean intentaba incorporarse un poco en al cama.

"Al menos ahora puedo mantenerme despierto y creo que ya no habrá más delirios en los que pueda decir nada comprometido." Si por el mismo fuera, no recordaría haber dicho nada fuera de lo normal por culpa de la fiebre. Pero que mejor que tener un hermano que está dispuesto a meterse contigo, para decirle que había soñado con Don y de una forma un tanto poco moral.

"Era Colby, han encontrado una pista sobre Charlie o que más bien, la han dejado a posta." Don se volvió a sentar junto a Dean, mientras los dos hermanos lo observaban en silencio.

"¿Cómo que la han dejado, quieren que lo encontremos?" Dean había empezado a incorporarse, pero se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, todavía estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ponerse en pie.

"No lo se, pero Colby dice que los rastros son demasiado evidentes, que no han podido pasarlos por alto, que la sangre de tu hermano no se han podido dejar olvidada sin más."

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando, mientas Don esperaba sus reacciones. "¿De que sangre estás hablando? ¿Sam porque no has dicho nada? ¿Te hicieron algo mientras te tuvieron secuestrado?"

"Vamos tranquilízate." Don se acercó a él y lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a levantarse. "No hace falta que te pongas así." Sin darse cuenta le besó. Unos días antes, eso hubiera sido demasiado imposible de pensarlo, besarle en público, por mucho que sólo fuera delante de su hermano, hubiera sido incapaz de hacerlo, pero ahora, parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Con ese beso, Dean pareció calmarse, al menos lo suficiente como para respirar con tranquilidad y permitir que Sam explicara su versión de los hechos. "Ese tío estaba a punto de matarte. ¿Por qué crees si no que estás aquí?"

Dean no contestó. En realidad no recordaba mucho. A su mente venían escenas sueltas de lo que había ocurrido. Se veía a si mismo en el coche de Don, esperándole allí y luego, casi nada, si recordaba un fuerte dolor, pero no sabía si le habían golpeado, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir y lejanamente creía escuchar la voz de Don, pero no estaba seguro de nada.

"Dean, nada de esto es culpa tuya." Le dijo Sam, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Hacerse el loco era una de las grandes habilidades de Dean, sobretodo cuando no quería tratar un tema.

"Piensas que si me hicieron algo o si le ocurre algo a Charlie, será porque tu estuviste en medio y no lo pudiste evitar." Dean lo miró con cierto odio en la mirada, porque no soportaba que su hermano lo conociera tan bien. "Además si no hubieras…"

"Muy bien, ya lo he pillado." Dean apartó la mirada, no quería escuchar en voz alta sus propios pensamientos. Se volvió a acurrucar. Desde que era niño no lo hacía, pero esta vez tenía a alguien que le abrazara, no echaba en falta a su padre para que le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

Don se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Dean apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y ocultó el rostro contra su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma. Allí se sentía bien, en ese pequeño rincón, no había sectas peligrosas, no se sentía culpable por nada y no quería desaparecer, simplemente deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre.

"Ve a por Charlie." Dijo finalmente Dean, con un hilo de voz que sólo escuchó el federal. "Tu hermano te necesita, tienes que cuidar _también _de él." Don sonrió, sin que Dean pudiera verle.

Siempre había sabido, desde que vivía en Los Angeles y trabajaba junto a su hermano, que habría gente que querría hacerle daño a Charlie, por lo que tendría que estar siempre al tanto de él.

Pero no se había imaginado estar con estaba en ese momento, que el hombre del que se había enamorado ese fugitivo, que Don no estaba muy seguro a se dedicaba, estaba en sus brazos, acurrucado, diciéndole que podía irse a proteger a su hermano.

Don se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. "¿No vas a venir detrás de mi en cuanto salga por la puerta y tenga que salvarte otra vez?" Aquella sonrisilla de maldad que se dibujó en el rostro de Dean, casi consiguió derretirlo, pero mantuvo la compostura, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

"¿Crees que podría escaparme teniendo a este cerca?" Dijo Dean señalando a su hermano. "¿De quien crees que aprendió lo que sabe en cuanto a buscar y rastrear?"

"Te recuerdo que no soy un perro." No es que le molestara lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, pero sentía que sobraba en ese momento, aunque no fuera a moverse, por el mismo motivo que había dicho su hermano que no podría irse Dean.

"Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí, descansaré todo lo que pueda y estaré dormido cuando vengas." Don volvió a sonreír, apenas era capaz de soportar la dulzura con la que Dean le hablaba en ocasiones, tan alejada de ese tipo duro al que había conocido y que el chico intentaba que todo el mundo viera en él.

Volvió a besarle, justo en el momento en el que una enfermera entraba en la habitación, pero que más daba eso ya, que les viera todo el mundo, que le escuchara suspirar, mientras Dean le besaba y le abrazaba, que todos supieran que estaba enamorado y no había nada que quisiera hacer para evitarlo ya.

"Vale, me voy, pero nada de preocuparte, no quiero tener que pensar que lo estás pasando mal." Un último beso de despedida y Don se levantó de la cama. Finalmente sus manos, que habían estado entrelazadas desde que Don se había sentado en la cama, tuvieron que separarse.

Dean tuvo que ver como el federal desaparecía por la puerta y al hacerlo, suspiró. "¿De verdad vas a cumplir tu palabra?" Dean se volvió hacia su hermano que lo miraba con cierta incredulidad. "¿No vas a intentar ir tras él cuando yo no te vea y no vas a intentar despistarme?"

"Se lo he prometido."

"¿Cuándo te ha importado eso? ¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que nos hemos prometido algo y nos ha faltado tiempo para hacer lo contrario?"

"Ahora es diferente." Dijo Dean, con la mirada todavía clavada en la puerta, que se volvió a abrir, cuando la enfermera salió de nuevo con los papeles que había ido a buscar.

"Oh dios mío. Creía que no era para tanto, pero veo que te has enamorado." Dean no contestó, parecía estar perdido en otro sitio. "¿Se hace raro verdad?"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Ver que una persona a la que estimas mucho, te deja atrás y se pone en peligro sin que tu puedas hacer nada." Dean sabía perfectamente que hablaba por su padre, cuando los dejaba solos de pequeños y cuando Dean le acompañaba y él tenía que quedarse atrás por ser demasiado joven. "No es fácil pero te acostumbras ello."

"No quiero acostumbrarme a nada, no quiero ser el que se queda atrás, no soy el que se queda atrás."

Sam se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con ternura. "No siempre se puede ser el héroe, a veces es bueno que otras personas te ayuden." Dean bajó la mirada hacia el brazo de Sam que todavía estaba vendado. "No es nada, sólo querían un poco de sangre, supongo que forma parte del ritual… de Charlie."

"Yo debería estar con él." Dijo su hermano para si mismo.

- o -

"Muy bien profesor, la hora ha llegado." La puerta de la celda en la que lo habían encerrado se abrió de golpe y durante un momento los ojos de Charlie fueron incapaces de ver nada.

Alguien lo levantó del suelo y le ató las manos con fuerza, para luego empujarlo fuera de la habitación. Fuera había mucha gente, pero lo que realmente le impresionó fue, el gran diseño que había en el medio de la habitación, un gran pentáculo hecho con sangre, se preguntó de quien sería, pero el empujón que le obligó a caminar hacia el centro, lo despistó por completo.

"Bienvenido profesor, el maestro está esperándole."

"¿Quién es el maestro, de que están hablando?" Un nuevo empujón le hizo dar dos pasos más y cuando quiso darse cuenta, esta en el interior del gran símbolo.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio durante un momento; tanta gente mirándole con los ojos clavados en él, no le hacía gracia. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar a su alrededor y el pentáculo se resquebrajó. Un extraño humo salió del medio y rodeó a Charlie.

"¿De que va todo esto, que están haciendo?"

"El maestro ha llegado y está muy complacido con el sacrificio de sangre del joven Winchester, su sangre es muy especial y ahora desea entrar en su cuerpo, profesor y tomar posesión de lo que le corresponde."

"Están completamente locos." El humo se fue haciendo más denso, hasta que rodeó todo su cuerpo, ya no podía ver nada, no había absolutamente manda fuera de ese abismo negro.

Entonces vio el rostro, era horrible, aquellos dos ojos que parecían atravesarle y que nada más verlos, hubiera gritado, pero no pudo, estaba paralizado y no podía hablar ni moverse, sabía que esa cosa lo estaba haciendo y que no podría pararlo.

"Colby, Don." Dijo en su cabeza en el último momento, cuando su mente todavía le pertenecía.

Un segundo más tarde ya no había nada, ni humo, ni miedo, ni esos terroríficos ojos, todo había desaparecido, incluso el mismo, pues se veía a si mismo, su cuerpo moviéndose, su boca hablando y sus manos gesticulado pero no era él quien controlaba sus movimientos.

"Tanto tiempo esperando. Pero creo que ha merecido la pena, la sangre ha sido la llave que he estado esperando tanto tiempo para salir del infierno. Había oído hablar tanto de Sam Winchester… pero todo ha salido bien." Miró sus manos y sonrió. "Me gusta este cuerpo, es joven y su mente prodigiosa, me servirá para mis planes.

La vez de Charle gritó en su interior, pero no pudo conseguir nada para que fuera escuchada. Se había convertido en un monstruo, Dean y Sam tenían razón sobre los demonios y ahora él se había convertido en uno.


	14. Chapter 14

"¿Charlie?" Don entró en la habitación, todo estaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio, a excepción de una fuerte respiración. "¿Charlie eres tu?" Una risa inundó toda la sala e hizo que Don se paralizara.

"Bienvenido hermano, llegas a tiempo para comenzar la fiesta." Don era incapaz de moverse, todo su cuerpo estaba parado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, se vio lanzado contra la pared. "Colby y yo te echábamos de menos, desde que tienes ese novio tuyo, no haces caso a tu hermanito."

"¿Charlie, que te ocurre?" Intentó separar los brazos de la pared, pero la fuerza que misteriosamente su hermano estaba usando en él, era demasiado poderosa para conseguir moverse. "¿Ha sido el demonio ese, verdad, al final ha conseguido hacerse contigo?"

"Muy listo Don, pero has dado con la respuesta demasiado tarde." Las luces de la habitación se encendieron solas y aunque le costó unos momentos enfocar la vista correctamente, Don por fin pudo ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo allí.

Pudo ver a Colby, en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. "Dios mío Charlie, ¿qué el has hecho?" Charlie comenzó a reír, de una forma tan demoníaca que Don no pudo evitar estremecerse.

"Nada, es sólo que no ha podido soportar mis… caricias." Charlie bajó la vista hasta su mano, de la misma forma que lo hizo Don y entonces el federal pudo ver la sangre que goteaba entre los dedos de su hermano pequeño. "Es una pena, realmente me gustaba, yo creía que podría llegar lejos con él."

"Deja a mi hermano maldito demonio o te juro que acabaré contigo." El demonio comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, la sonrisa en los labios y la seguridad rodeándole.

"Sabía que dirías eso y también se que si te mato tu querido novio se enfadaría bastante. ¿Sabes a cuantos de los míos han matado tu novio y su hermano? Creo que merezco una compensación y tu serás sólo el principio." El demonio levantó la mano hacia Don y esté notó que su garganta se cerraba, que dejaba de respirar.

De repente el demonio desvió la mirada, como si ver como su víctima moría poco a poco no tenía ninguna importancia para él. "Ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir, Dean, primero será el novio del profesor, demasiado rápido para mi gusto." Don comenzó a gritar, mientras su cuerpo era elevado en la pared. "Luego será el turno de tu querido federal, creo que con él me divertiré más."

Moviendo con rapidez la mano, Don salió disparado contra el suelo y un momento después, el demonio se puso delante de él.

- o -

Dean despertó con un fuerte grito y se incorporó con violencia, notando con sus costillas todavía doloridas no hacían más que protestar por ello. "Dean, ¿estás bien?" Durante los dos días que llevaba en el hospital y pese a que los médicos que le habían dicho que tan sólo tenía que reposar, Sam no se había movido de su lado.

No se lo podía reprochar, eso significaba que lo conocía demasiado bien o que Don le había pedido que no se separara de él por miedo a que le siguiera donde quisiera que fuera a investigar.

"Don y Colby están en peligro, lo he visto, el demonio tiene a Charlie y quiere vengarse por todos los demonios que hemos matado, quiere hacerme sufrir. Ya me ha enseñado lo que le hará a Don, ahora lo hará de verdad si no lo detenemos."

"Dean tranquilízate, recuerda que el médico no te dará el alta hasta mañana." Empujando ligeramente le cuerpo de su hermano, Sam intentó que Dean volviera a tumbarse en la cama, pero este sujetó con fuerza su mano, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Sam.

"No lo entiendes, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, tengo que ayudar a Don o está perdido." Sam suspiró con fuerza. Sabía que había poco que podía hacer para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, no cuando estaba tan convencido de lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

"Don me matará por esto cuando se entere."

"Al menos estará vivo para hacerlo." Respondió Dean con rotundidad. Sin decir nada más Sam le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Le costó un poco dar los primeros pasos, después de haber estado en cama tanto tiempo, pero los nervios eran demasiado intensos y antes de que Sam pudiera decir nada, ya habían salido del hospital y estaban en el aparcamiento cogiendo el Impala.

- o -

"Don, creo que tenemos algo. Unos testigos dicen haber visto a tu hermano en el edificio de apartamentos de Colby." Don había mandado a casa a su cuñado la noche anterior, le había estado viendo trabajar durante casi dos días seguidos, desde que Charlie había desaparecido, prácticamente en silencio, metido tan sólo en su ordenador y en las pocas llamadas telefónicas que recibía.

Don sabía que Colby estaba acabando consigo mismo y que de seguir así, terminaría por enfermar. El federal había protestado, le había pedido que no le obligara a irse a casa, que sería más útil allí, buscando a Charlie, pero finalmente lo había conseguido y ahora estaría en casa durmiendo.

"Voy para allá, quiero a dos equipos preparados para actuar en cuanto de la orden, pero nada de aparecer si no he dicho nada, se trata de mi hermano, por mucho que lo hayan cambiado."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _cambiado_?" Preguntó David.

"Nada, no te preocupes, yo también estoy cansado. Lo dicho Charlie es cosa mía, tengo que hablar con él y conseguir que venga con nosotros por las buenas."

Apenas le había costado veinte minutos llegar hasta el apartamento de Colby, pero a cada momento que pasaba, le daba más miedo pensar que podía encontrarse allí o simplemente como estaría Charlie, que le había hecho esa secta y su Dean y Sam tenían razón y al final le habían metido ese demonio dentro.

Subió hasta el apartamento y trató de escuchar alguna voz en su interior, pero nada. Esperó un minuto y finalmente entró. Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que no podía ver nada.

"Bienvenido hermano, llegas a tiempo para comenzar la fiesta." Una fuerza invisible lo clavó en el suelo y sin que pudiera resistirse lo lanzó un segundo más tarde contra la pared. "Colby y yo te echábamos de menos, desde que tienes ese novio tuyo, no haces caso a tu hermanito."

"¿Charlie, que te ocurre?" Su hermano abrió la boca para contestar, pero otra voz se le adelantó desde la puerta.

"Está poseído." Tanto Don como Charlie se volvieron hacia allí, donde se encontraron a Dean y Sam. "Tal y como me mostró en mi sueño. ¿Creías que no iba a venir?"

"Veo que sigues siendo el heroe de la historia, Dean, a pesar de lo débil que te encuentras." La expresión firme de Dean del último minuto cambió radicalmente. "¿Creías que no iba a dar cuenta? No tengo más que hacer algo como esto." El demonio levantó la mano y la cerró como si apretara algo. Dean comenzó a toser con fuerza, mientras Sam lo miraba con espanto. "Y si espero unos momentos, estarás a punto de morir."

"¡Dean!" Gritó Don. Intentó moverse, pero le era completamente imposible, por mucho que le estuviera destrozando ver a Dean sufrir, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. "Déjale en paz, el tiene nada que ver con esto."

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sabes a cuantos de los míos a mandado de vuelta al infierno tu querido novio? Creo que me merezco una compensación por ello y matarlo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Don se volvió a remover, pero todo lo que estaba consiguiendo hacer, era agotarse.

"Apártate de mi hermano o lo lamentarás." El demonio se volvió hacia Sam, que dio un par de pasos hacia él, con una enorme determinación en la mirada.

"Vaya, con que el pequeño de los cazadores se nos pone gallito, ¿no te das cuenta que he podido vencer a dos federales y a tu hermano?" Sam miró con disimulo hacia los otros tres hombres.

Colby estaba en el suelo, pero no estaba el charco de sangre que le había contado Dean. Por otro lado, Don estaba bien, nervioso y cada vez más cabreado con el demonio, pero al menos estaba bien. Quien realmente le preocupaba era su hermano, si seguía mucho más tiempo así, su situación ya de por si bastante mala durante los últimos días, podía empeorar, desde luego no tenía mucho tiempo para andarse con faroles.

"Dime Sam, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas a tu hermano sufrir hasta la muerte?"

"¡Sam!" El fuerte grito de su hermano asustó a Sam. Dean se desplomó, pero afortunadamente todavía estaba respirando. Sam estaba asustado; estaba sólo con todo aquello y no sabía exactamente como actuar.

Tenía delante a Charlie, por mucho demonio que lo estuviera poseyendo, seguía siendo el profesor Epps, el hermano de Don. Pensándolo bien, se trataba de su cuñado y no quería hacerle daño.

Entonces se dio cuenta que algo estaba creciendo en su interior, una fuerza con la que no había contado nunca, pero que era demasiado fuerte como para intentar controlarla. Tal y como su instinto le estaba diciendo, levantó el brazo hacia el demonio y este, entre risas de superioridad hizo lo mismo.

"Sam, es mi hermano, no le hagas daño por favor." Sam no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero de lo único que estaba convencido era de que se trataba de la única forma de evitar que Dean muriera a manos del demonio. Por su parte Don miraba alternativamente a Dean, casi inconsciente en el suelo y a Charlie, al menos en su fachada exterior porque no reconocía nada de su hermano en el comportamiento de ese demonio.

"Lo intentaré." Dijo finalmente Sam. Un momento después toda la habitación se iluminó, Don cayó al suelo de golpe, pero no sabía lo que había ocurrido. De fondo escuchó a dos personas toser.

Cuando por fin pudo ver, Colby se estaba levantando, le dolía la cabeza, pero parecía estar bien. Sam estaba de pie, mirando a su alrededor buscando al demonio, que había desaparecido y un poco más allá, dio con Dean, que se removía en el suelo, pero que no trataba de levantarse.

Sam fue hacia la puerta. "¿Dónde está Charlie, que ha ocurrido?" Le preguntó Colby.

"Creo que el demonio ha huido, estoy seguro le he lastimado, no a Charlie, si no al demonio, es muy fuerte, pero ha preferido salir corriendo, creo que puedo dar con él no andará muy lejos." Sam comenzó a caminar, pero Colby lo volvió a detener.

"Voy contigo."

"Es demasiado peligroso no sabes como actúan los demonios, te puede matar antes de que te des cuenta."

"Se trata de Charlie, no voy a dejarle sin luchar. Puede que tengas razón y me mate, pero al menos lo habré intentado. Por él, porque le quiero."

"Muy bien, si estás bien, vamos, cogeremos el Impala, no creo que Dean lo necesite ahora mismo." Mientras terminó de hablar, Sam miró fijamente a Don que asintió con la mirada.

El federal se acercó a Dean y lo arropó con su propio cuerpo, escuchándolo murmurar. "Veo que no ha servido de mucho mi ayuda. Lo siento, otra vez." Don le acarició con ternura el rostro, sonriendo.

"Si te conozco lo suficiente, se que tenías un buen motivo para venir aquí." Dean se apoyó sobre su pecho y notó los brazos de Don cerrarse a su alrededor,

"El demonio me mostró un sueño en el que te mataba, no podía permitirlo sin luchar y aunque las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba, al menos estás vivo." Para su sorpresa Don le besó la cabeza y sin querer, comenzó a ronronear como un gato. "Creo que me estás volviendo demasiado sentimental."

"Claro, te estoy volviendo todo un sentimental." Bromeó Don, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. "Muy bien amiguito, es hora de volver al hospital y da gracias que no te mate por haberte escapado." Dean sonrió recordando las palabras de su hermano, ya parecían comportarse como una gran familia. "Me has salvado la vida después de todo."

"No volvamos al hospital por favor, no puedo soportar por más tiempo estar allí."

"Dean, recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor el otro día ¿verdad? Si te hubiera llevado antes, estarías mucho mejor. No quiero volver a arriesgarme a que tengas otra recaída."

Dean sonrió con picardía. "Bueno puede que tengas razón, además hay un par de enfermeras que me tratan muy bien, incluso se han ofrecido a darme su número de teléfono, por si necesito algo." Don pareció atragantarse y Dean continuó riendo divertido.

"Bueno, supongo que puedes venir a la casa familiar, es más cómoda que mi apartamento y podré ocuparme de ti." Con movimientos lentos, Dean se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello de Don con ambas manos, sin quitar de su rostro su encantadora sonrisa.

"¿Serás mi enfermero?" Don le besó sin llegar a contestar.

Adoraba a ese chico, pero por mucho que sabía que le quería, hubiera preferido conocerle en otra circunstancia, sin tener en su cabeza la imagen tan horrible de su hermano poseído a punto de matarlos a todos sin titubear. Sólo esperaba que todo aquello terminara bien y que al final pudiera tener su momento de tranquilidad con Dean, unas merecidas vacaciones para los dos solos.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de los Epps, Dean permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del coche de Don, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio. De vez en cuando el federal se lo quedaba mirando, esperando que en algún momento le dijera como se encontraba realmente; pero para su pesar, no lo hizo.

Por fin paró el coche junto al garaje, allí no estaba el coche de su padre, por lo que se ahorraría tener que darle explicaciones sobre el extraño que estaba en su casa, al menos por el momento.

Dean parecía no haberse enterado del momento en el que se habían detenido, pues se quedó como estaba, con los ojos cerrados; tanto era así, que parecía profundamente dormido. Don bajó del coche y fue hasta la otra puerta, abriéndola con cuidado.

El cazador se removió en ese momento y lo se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Seguramente tendría algo de fiebre todavía.

"_No me lleves de vuelta al hospital por favor." _Le había rogado Dean, con una voz que casi había sonado infantil. Negarse había resultado imposible, incluso para un federal, pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Si Dean volvía a recaer, si empeoraba por no haberlo llevado al hospital a tiempo, no se lo perdonaría, pero aquellos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, que tan pocas veces mostraba Dean, pero que tan profundamente lo habían enamorado a él, eran imposibles de olvidar.

Don le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir del coche, pero Dean, todavía atado a su idea de ser un hombre fuerte, capaz de cuidarse por si sólo, no lo aceptó y salió por si sólo.

Sin embargo, su movimiento fue demasiado rápido y en cuanto puso los dos pies en el suelo y quedó de pie, se tambaleó algo mareado y de no ser porque Don estaba allí para sujetarle, habría caído de bruces.

"Estoy bien, se cuidarme por mi mismo." Intentó liberarse del suave abrazo de su compañero, pero le fue imposible, incluso una parte de él no quería realmente soltarse, se sentía demasiado bien cuando alguien le cuidaba, cuando se preocupaban por él, sobretodo cuando se trataba de alguien como ese federal del que cada vez estaba más enamorado.

"Si claro. Anda vamos adentro antes de que te constipes más." No tuvo que forzarle mucho para que Dean caminara. Tan sólo se quedó pegado a él, sus manos alrededor de la cintura del joven cazador y de vez en cuando su boca deslizándose sobre el cuello de Dean. Sabía que con eso, no se le resistiría.

Subieron las escaleras y finalmente Don consiguió entrar con su joven amante en el que había sido su dormitorio cuando vivía allí. Todo estaba igual, pues todavía pasaba noches en la casa y ni Charlie ni si padre habían cambiado el cuarto.

Dean se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Le sorprendió ver un par de trofeos de baseball, pero en lo que realmente se fijó fue en las fotos. Allí estaba su hermano, aunque bastante más joven, incluso pudo ver una en la que sólo era un crío.

Don también las miró, siguiendo la mirada de Dean. Por mucho que le preocupara el estado de su compañero, Charlie continuaba en su mente. Siempre le había preocupado que se metiera en sus investigaciones pues el miedo a que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir siempre estaba revoloteando en el ambiente.

Pero de ahí a que pudiera terminar poseído por un poderoso demonio del infierno y que hubiera estado a punto de matarlo con sus extraños poderes, había un paso muy grande.

Tampoco es que nunca se hubiera planteado tener una relación seria con ningún hombre y allí estaba, sentado en la que había sido su cama durante su infancia y su adolescencia, con el joven Dean Winchester apoyado sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y quedándose dormido, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello como si de un gato ronroneando se tratara, incluso creía escucharle emitir ese sonidito que le hacía sonreír de una forma que poco tiempo antes le hubiera parecido bastante estúpida y ñoña.

Charlie estaba desaparecido, pero confiaba en Sam y Colby para encontrarlo, al fin y al cabo, Sam sabía perfectamente lo que era tener un hermano en peligro y Colby estaba demasiado enamorado de Charlie como para dejarlo hasta encontrarle.

Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez y ya que tenía a los otros dos hombres buscando a su hermano, decidió que lo que mejor podía hacer era proteger al que ya comenzaba a aceptar como su novio, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie.

Dean había terminado por tumbarse completamente y apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de él. Eso le relajaba, le hacía sentirse bien y protegido y le ayudaba a dormirse, por mucho que eso le hiciera parecer más débil de lo que nunca le hubiera gustado.

"Si te quedas así, terminarás por resfriarte." Susurró Don al oído de su amante y un momento después, bajó la cabeza para poder besarle, a lo que Dean contestó con un nuevo y sensual ronroneo y sus manos enredándose en la cintura del federal.

Sin que el cazador dijera nada, Don se levantó y lo dejó tumbado, hasta que consiguió quitarle la ropa sudada y sucia y meterlo en la cama. Definitivamente, Dean era su niño, no en el sentido filial de la palabra, sino en el sentido de ser su protegido, el amante del que cuidaba, el ser amado.

Le besó la frente, aunque Dean ya se encontraba en ese estado de semiinconsciencia y no se dio cuenta de ello. No importaba, pues al menos, eso quería decir que estaba descansado tranquilo.

Al salir de la habitación, sin hacer ruido para no volver a despertarle, Don decidió que sería un buen momento para llamar a sus chicos y preguntarle por Charlie, tal vez después de las horas transcurridas ya tuvieran alguna pista sobre su paradero, tal vez Sam y esos poderes que Don no lograba comprender hubiera tenido suerte.

Salió de la casa, no quería que si conseguía enterarse de algo, Dean le escuchara y quisiera tomar partido en ello. Fue hasta el patio trasero y se sentó allí, todo lo tranquilo que podía estar en ese momento, con la mente dividida, su hermano perdido y poseído por un lado y su novio todavía convaleciente por otro.

Tanto tenía en la cabeza, que no escuchó el sonido del coche de su padre al llegar a la casa. Alan se sorprendió al ver el coche de su hijo allí. Entró en la casa y le llamó, pero nadie contestó. Vio su chaqueta tirada en el sofá, pero Don no aparecía por ninguna parte. Subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de su antiguo cuarto entreabierta.

Fue hasta allí, pensando que tal vez estuviera cansado después de una noche duro trabajo, pues no sabía que es lo que había estado investigando durante los últimos días, pero cuando vio que quien estaba acurrucado entre las mantas de la cama no era su hijo y sobretodo, que no tenía ni idea de quien era el hombre que estaba allí, comenzó a asustarse.

- o -

"Hola Don, ¿Cómo está mi hermano?" Sam le había contestado en seguida al teléfono, aunque no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal.

"Está durmiendo, que ya le hacía falta, es todo un cabezota, pero creo que podré con él. ¿Y vosotros, habéis averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Charlie?"

No sabía lo que esperaba que le dijera, si le habían encontrado, eso podía significar que se tenían que enfrentar a él y ya había visto los poderes que tenía, pero podía salir herido de todas maneras. Si por el contrario no lo habían encontrado todavía, nadie sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer ese demonio con el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Lo estamos siguiendo. Colby quiere que lo abordemos cuanto antes, pero he conseguido que se tranquilice y esperaremos. No le culpo, se trata de su novio, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo."

Recordar los días que había pasado con Madison y lo mucho que le había costado matarla, no era nada fácil todavía para Sam, sabía lo que era perder a tu ser amado, ya lo había vivido varias veces y no se lo aconsejaba a nadie.

Además, en ese caso, le caía bien Charlie, era un buen tipo, todos los que habían conocido esas semanas lo eran. Pero sólo de pensar que Don perdiera a su hermano, Sam no quería ni pensar lo que sufriría Dean, como se sentiría culpable por ello, por haberle obligado a quedarse a su lado cuando podía haber ayudado a su hermano.

Por eso, el menor de los Winchester, estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para salvar a Charlie, para evitar hacerle daño y poder sacar al demonio de su interior lo antes posible. Porque de lo contrario, demasiada gente iba a sufrir y a pasarlo mal.

"Entonces sabéis donde está ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo tenemos controlado, pero aún es pronto, cuando sepamos algo nuevo, te llamaremos, no te preocupes."

Decirle la verdad no hubiera sido tan simple, decirle que su hermano pequeño estaba intentando reclutar a los peores malhechores de la ciudad, los asesinos más despiadados y a todos los traficantes de la zona, hubiera acabado con el federal y decirle que no habían podido hacer nada, porque sus nuevos amigos lo tenían bien protegido, tampoco hubiera ayudado nada.

Por eso Sam prefirió ser más cauteloso. "Cuida de mi hermano, se que lo harás bien."

Don colgó el teléfono sin estar seguro de que el chico le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, pero decidió creerse la historia, si Colby no le había dicho nada todavía, tendría una buena razón.

- o -

Guardó el teléfono y volvió a la casa, estar ahora alejado de Dean, era algo que le costaba más que dejar de respirar, tenía que volver a verle y si su conciencia se lo permitía dormir un poco a su lado, eso al menos le sentaría bien. Notar su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo le reconfortaba y rodear el del chico con sus manos, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, le hacía sentirse útil.

Al volver a la entrada principal, se dio de bruces con el coche de su padre. "Mierda." Rápidamente, entró en la casa y al no ver a su padre, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Para su mala suerte, allí lo encontró, frente a puerta de su dormitorio, con una expresión intermedia entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

"¿Por qué hay un hombre desnudo en tu cama?" Don se acercó y su mirada se dirigió hacia la ropa del cazador, que había dejado en un sillón y luego hasta él y por mucho que intentó disimularlo, sonrió con ternura.

Alan conocía de sobras a su hijo, como para no conocer esa mirada, por mucho que le sorprendiera. "Es un buen amigo que he conocido hace pocas semanas, estaba cansado y le he ofrecido quedarse." Alan no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirando a su hijo, esperando que le contara una verdad que no podía ocultar tras esos ojos enamorados. "Es mi novio."

"Tu novio, ya veo. Podías habérmelo dicho antes de encontrármelo desnudo en tu cama. Hace días que no nos vemos y de repente me dices, así sin más, que tienes novio."

"Baja la voz, vas a despertarle. Y no me digas ahora que te molesta que tenga _novio, _tu no eres de esos padres."

"No me molesta que tengas novio o novia, no me malinterpretes, lo que me fastidia es enterarme así, preferiría que me lo hubieras dicho antes."

Don suspiró. Todo había sido tan caótico las últimas semanas, que darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le decía a su padre, así sin más, que tenía pareja, en los últimos años, parecía no tener ningún misterio ahora.

"Don." Dijo Dean entre toses.

Don se olvidó por un momento de su padre y entró en el dormitorio. Mientras en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado corte comportarse así con su padre delante; ahora se sentó en la cama, palpó la frente de Dean y le acarició la mejilla.

"Perdona, creo que te hemos despertado." Dean entreabrió los ojos, algo confuso, entre la falta de sueño y la poca fiebre que todavía tenía. "Es mi padre, acaba de llegar a casa. Dean, te presentó a Alan Epps, papá, te presentó a mi novio."

Por fin había algo que tenía sentido. Dentro de aquella enorme locura que estaban siendo los últimos meses, su relación con Dean, parecía lo más sensato, lo más natural, lo único que era completamente lógico y ya que pensaba de esa forma, lo siguiente era presentárselo a su padre y decir oficialmente que tenía novio.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sabía lo que tenía hacer, desde luego no era la primera vez que llevaba a cabo un exorcismo, pero si la primera que se trataba de alguien a quien conociera. No sólo se trataba del profesor Epps, alguien a quien su hermano y él habían salvado la vida, sino que además se trataba de Charlie, el hermano de Don. Se le hacía raro pensar en el federal como el novio de Dean, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era Don, el novio de su hermano.

Colby y él habían seguido al demonio que había poseído a Charlie durante dos días seguidos sin descanso. El federal apenas había abierto la boca en ese tiempo, pero sólo con mirarle a los ojos y leer más allá de lo que quería demostrar, Sam sabía que Colby estaba sumamente preocupado por su prometido.

Por su parte, Sam no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su hermano. Al menos estaba en buenas manos, Don parecía un buen tío y quería a su hermano, pero aún, eso de haber tenido que dejarlo cuando se encontraba mal no era algo que le hiciera excesiva gracia al menor de los hermanos.

Ahora se encontraban escondidos, entre las cajas de un almacén, allí donde el demonio se había detenido a tener una charla con sus nuevos compañeros; algún que otro asesino, varios ladrones y un par de policías corruptos ya se habían unido a su causa y en poco tiempo, podía reunir un pequeño ejército.

Sin decirles que se trataba de un demonio, les mostraba algunos de los poderes especiales, tal y como él los llamaba, la facultad para leer la mente era su mejor baza para saber quien podía tener intención de traicionarle o donde estaría el mejor botín.

Sam y Colby sabían que tenían que actuar pronto, antes de que el demonio cometiera algún delito que metiera en serios problemas a Charlie Epps. Por eso habían ideado aquel plan, que pese a tener más de algún fallo, era lo mejor que podían preparar en tan poco tiempo.

La reunión del demonio con sus esbirros duró poco, dio un par de órdenes y les dijo que se mantuvieran a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Sus compinches se fueron marchando y lo dejaron sólo.

"Estúpidos humanos, siempre dejándose guiar por un líder, como si de un rebaño de dóciles ovejas se tratara."

"Eh tu, demonio… del infierno." Comenzó a improvisar Colby para llamar la atención de la criatura del inframundo que habitaba dentro de Charlie. "Vas a dejar el cuerpo de mi novio si no quieres que te patee el culo." Colby habló con toda la convicción que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior, a pesar del terrible miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

"Vaya, veo que me equivocaba, no todos los humanos son estúpidos, también hay alguno insensato." Al ver desaparecer a Colby, el demonio, como si se tratara de jugar al ratón y al gato, se levantó y fue tras él; bajo la atenta mirada de Sam, que sonrió al ver que la criatura había mordido el anzuelo.

El almacén era grande, lo suficiente para que Colby intentara despistar al demonio, pero este se movía rápido, mucho más que si se tratara de un humano normal y corriente. Colby dio un par de vueltas, tenía que darle tiempo a Sam para terminar de dibujar aquel extraño símbolo que le había mostrado y que apenas recordaba como se llamaba.

"_Es la trampa del demonio. Viene en los viejos tratados de magia y se, por experiencia que es bastante potente, siempre y cuando este demonio no sea de alto rango." Le había dicho Sam, como si él tuviera que comprender lo que le estaba diciendo._

"_¿Y como vamos a saber si es de alto rango o no?"_

"_Si se queda atrapado, no lo es, si sale por su propio pie, entonces tendremos un serio problema." Sam se alegró que su hermano no lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, ese plan se parecía mucho a los que podía llevar a cabo Dean._

"_Vale, supongo que es un plan al fin y al cabo." Colby estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por Charlie, al fin y al cabo, se sentía tremendamente culpable por no haber podido ayudarle, por haber consentido que se lo llevaran y que ahora estuviera atrapado en su propio cuerpo, bajo el dominio de un terrible demonio._

Colby dejó de correr, no miró hacia donde Sam debía de haber puesto la trampa, no quería poner sobre aviso al demonio si lo estaba vigilando. Se quedó donde estaba y entonces lo escuchó, se trataba de una risa tan familiar para él, tan encantadora en cualquier otra circunstancia, que no pudo sentir ningún tipo de temor porque Charlie se acercara a él.

El profesor apareció delante de él. Se parecía tanto a la misma persona que tanto adoraba que por un momento bajó la guardia. El demonio se dio cuenta y decidió aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

"Colby, ayúdame por favor." Dijo el demonio con la voz más débil y torturada que pudo encontrar. Colby dio un paso adelante hacia él, pero se detuvo al comprender lo que la criatura estaba intentando. Las manos de Charlie se alzaron hacia él en forma de súplica. "No me dejes así, el demonio me controla, pero juntos podemos vencerle, somos fuertes, tu y yo."

"Charlie…"

"Colby te quiero." Aquello definitivamente fue demasiado para que Colby pudiera aguantarlo.

Por eso caminó lentamente hacia Charlie, momento en el que el demonio volvió a sonreír, pero había desaparecido ya, la sonrisa dulce del profesor, pero ya era demasiado para que Colby pudiera alejarse de él.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, el demonio hizo que Colby saliera disparado contra unas cajas. El federal se quedó ahí tirado, mientras el demonio fue caminando hacia él, con porte victorioso.

"Ese es vuestro problema Colby, los humanos os dejáis llevar por los sentimientos. Pero tengo que reconocer que ha sido demasiado fácil, esperaba que lucharas un poco más." Se agachó donde estaba el federal y le tocó la frente, pero Colby no se movió, ni siquiera se enteró. "Es una lástima, eres guapo, podría haberme divertido contigo." Levantó la mano, pero la voz que escuchó detrás de él, le hizo detenerse.

"¿Sabes cual es el problema de los demonios?"

"Sam Winchester, ya me extrañaba a mi que hubieras dejado a tu amigo sólo." Sam apareció entre las sombras.

"Os fiáis de que seréis superiores a nosotros, que no somos una amenaza para vuestra supremacía, pero de vez en cuando os equivocáis." Sam miró hacia arriba y el demonio repitió el gesto. "Bienvenido a mi mundo, ahora soy yo el que pone las reglas y te digo que te voy a sacar del cuerpo de Charlie antes de que termine el día." El demonio gruñó visiblemente enojado.

- o -

Desconocía cuantas horas había estado durmiendo, pero había algo que Dean tenía seguro, se sentía bien, descansado y sin fiebre. Desde luego su estancia en la casa de los Epps, le estaba sentando bien, o tal vez era reconocer por fin su relación con el federal. No estaba seguro, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. La ropa que había llevado el día anterior había desaparecido y sobre un sillón, había otra limpia, también suya. Supuso que Don había vuelto a la habitación del motel a buscarla. Al mirarla, le sorprendió lo bien que le conocía el federal, a pesar de llevar poco más de un mes juntos.

Sabía lo que le gustaba llevar, había cogido su camisa favorita y esos pantalones que las mujeres le decían que le quedaban tan bien. Se vistió lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa, pese a que los pensamientos por lo que estaría haciendo su hermano, no se iban de su mente.

Bajó las escaleras y por más que miró, no encontró a Don por ninguna parte. Eso no le gustaba nada, porque si encontraba su padre, este comenzaría a hacerle preguntas del tipo, _"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿A que te dedicas?" _

Pero para su mala suerte, justo lo encontró allí, desayunando y frente al suyo, había colocado otro plato más. Al verlo aparecer, le sonrió. "Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, me alegro, vamos siéntate y come algo conmigo, nunca me ha gustado comer solo. En la cocina tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar."

Dean tenía hambre, más incluso que de costumbre y pese a lo que había pensado en un momento, ese hombre parecía agradable. "Gracias, tomaré un café y…"

"Ten he preparado tortitas y Don casi no ha comido antes de irse a la oficina."

"¿Ha dicho cuando volvería?" Alan sonrió y no tuvo que decir lo que pensaba para que Dean se hiciera una idea.

"Con mi hijo nunca se sabe, antes apenas pasaba por casa, pero ayer estuvo todo el día contigo y hoy me ha dicho que volvería para comer. Parece que está realmente enamorado."

"¿Cómo es Don? Quiero decir…" Dean sólo había conocido esa parte protectora y casi paternal del federal, esa que se ocupaba de su hermano y desde luego, la que había sido tan pasional con él, incluso también se había portado de forma muy protectora con él. Pero quería saber más, eso que sólo un padre conoce.

"Es un gran chico, aunque nunca ha tenido suerte en el amor. Está todo el día trabajando por ayudar a los demás y normalmente no sabe ni como ayudarse a si mismo. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo? Si no es una indiscreción claro."

"No claro, yo… bueno le estoy ayudando en su último caso. nos conocimos de casualidad a través de Charlie."

"Hablando de Charlie, ¿Dónde se ha metido ese hijo mío? Seguro que está con uno de sus proyectos y ni siquiera ha visto a Colby estos días."

"Si, Charlie está con mi hermano, están trabajando juntos, digamos que Sam, mi hermano está ayudando a Charlie a solucionar un problema con su última ecuación o algo así." En ese momento, Dean dio gracias por tener que dar excusas a la gente tan habitualmente, que hacerlo ahora fue normal.

"Con que tienes un hermano. Espero conocerlo algún día, ya que nos vamos a ver por aquí. Has dicho que se llama Sam ¿verdad? ¿Y vuestros padres?" Dean se quedó cayado un momento. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, nunca estaría completamente acostumbrado a hablar de la muerte de sus padres y mucho menos con el padre de su actual novio. "Perdona, hablo mucho ya lo se. No hace falta que me digas nada si no quieres."

"No, tranquilo, es que me cuesta decir esto. Creo que no he aceptado la muerte de mis padres y no creo que lo haga nunca."

"Yo también perdí a mi mujer. Fue algo horrible para los chicos, aunque creo que quien lo pasó peor fue Don. Nunca ha expresado sus sentimientos por la muerte de su madre y temo que todavía los tenga hay guardados, esperando a explotar. Tal vez podrías hacer tu algo."

"¿Yo?"

"Eres un buen chico, lo se, no hace falta que estés tan tenso porque te haya visto desnudo en la cama de mi hijo o porque sea el padre de Don. Le quieres, se te nota en la mirada cada vez que hablamos de él. Por eso se, que si sigues a su lado el tiempo suficiente, al final se abrirá y te lo dirá, te hablara de la muerte de mi mujer, de lo mucho que quería a su madre. Supongo que por eso aprecia tanto a Charlie, ve en él a su madre."

Dean comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, porque él pensaba de la misma forma, siempre había visto a Sam como la representación de su madre. Aunque la había conocido poco, sabía que su hermano tenía mucho de ella, igual que él guardaba un gran parecido con su padre.

"Bueno, creo que ya te he dado mucho la lata por hoy. Don me ha dicho que todavía tienes que descansar, así que ponte cómodo. Ahí tienes la televisión, si necesitas algo de comer no tienes más que llamarme y aprovecha para relajarte, que vendrán momentos peores."

Alan no podía estar más en lo cierto. Dean sabía que si Sam y Colby no conseguía detener a ese demonio por las buenas, las cosas se iban a poner muy serias, no porque hubiera un demonio andado suelto por ahí, sino porque se trataba de Charlie y no quería imaginarse como se sentiría Don al perder a su hermano a manos de un demonio.


	17. Chapter 17

El demonio dio un par de pasos adelante pero al llegar al final de la trampa no pudo continuar. Gruñó mirando a Sam y este no pudo evitar sonreír. "Te lo he dicho, bienvenido a mi mundo."

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Sam, pondrás en peligro la vida del profesor para acabar conmigo? Se lo que haces otros demonios me han hablado de ti y de tu hermano y se que habéis perdido a más de un inocente."

"No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Charlie, tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo que te saque de su cuerpo y lo libere de ti."

El demonio se echó a reír, mientras iba moviéndose por la trampa como si se tratara de un tigre enjaulado. "¿Quieres que te cuente todo lo que ha visto el profesor desde que estoy en su cuerpo? No pienses que va a volver a ser el mismo si lo recuperas. Se lo mal que lo está pasando, le escucho gritar aquí mismo, intenta liberarse, pero no le dejaré. Si yo caigo, Charlie morirá conmigo."

Sam levantó una mano hacia el demonio. No le gustaba usar sus poderes mentales, sabía que eso le convertía en algo parecido a un medio demonio, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró sólo en la criatura del inframundo. La notó dentro del cuerpo de Charlie, revolviéndose poco a poco, cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras Sam le atacaba.

"Azazel lo hizo bien contigo joven Winchester, te dio los poderes que necesitabas para convertirte en el mejor lugarteniente posible." Dijo el demonio mientras luchaba con Sam. "Es una pena que no esté aquí para verte, estaría orgulloso de lo cerca que estás de convertirte en lo que él esperaba."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sam dejó al demonio. Tal vez estaba mintiendo, tal vez no fuera más que una artimaña para jugar con la mente de Sam, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo ocurriera.

"¿Ya está, eso es todo lo que tienes? Nunca podrás conmigo si no te esfuerzas un poco más." El demonio miró fijamente al chico, lo tenía justo donde quería, dudando entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no quería hacer.

"Sam, da igual lo que diga, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no puedes permitir que ese demonio siga libre por ahí." Sam se quedó sorprendido al escuchar de repente a Charlie hablando.

Colby también lo escuchó, mientras se ponía en pie poco a poco después del golpe recibido. "Charlie, ¿eres tu verdad?" Se acercó a la trampa, pero consiguió contenerse y no entrar.

"Si Colby, sabes que soy yo y también sabes que tengo razón, he visto lo que ese demonio quiere hacer, se que si le dejáis libre arrasará la ciudad, nadie estará a salvo."

"Charlie, no voy a dejarte morir ahí, no si hay alguna forma distinta de hacer esto." Colby se puso justo al rafe de la trampa, todo lo cerca que podía estar del profesor. Charlie lo miró, hacia tanto que no era el mismo, que temió no poder volver a hablar con él, que el demonio dominara por completo su cuerpo en algún momento.

"No hay otra forma, díselo Sam." Charlie cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad. El demonio volvía a hacerse fuerte en su cuerpo, no podría controlarlo mucho más tiempo.

"Charlie." Sin darse cuenta, Colby puso un pie en el interior de la trampa, estaba asustado por Charlie, no podía dejarle sólo en esos momentos, tenía que estar a su lado y ayudarle.

Pero el demonio también lo sabía, estaba haciendo daño a Charlie para atraer al federal, si podía tener un rehén, Sam haría lo que él quisiera y eso sería su puerta de salida de la trampa.

"Colby cuidado." Dijo Sam, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Colby ya estaba con casi todo su cuerpo al otro lado; cada resuello de Charlie era una agonía para él, cada vez que levantaba la cabeza y mostraba los ojos de miedo que el demonio le obligaba a enseñarle a Colby, el federal se acercaba un poco más a su propia trampa.

El demonio se levantó rápidamente. En ningún momento se había debilitado, Charlie jamás había tenido el control de su cuerpo, pero para cuando Sam se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. El demonio sujetó con fuerza a Colby del cuello y lo levantó del suelo mirando fijamente otra vez a Sam.

"¿Ahora que vas hacer cazador? Dejarás morir a tu amigo y a su novio para salvar la ciudad o seguirás demostrándome que los humanos no sois más que unos tontos sentimentales."

"¿Por qué no los dejas a los dos? Ambos sabemos que no te interesa Charlie. probaste mi sangre, porque sabes que yo soy el especial, me quieres a mi y sabes que estando en mi cuerpo serás mucho más poderoso que con un simple humano como el profesor."

El demonio pareció pensar un momento, miró a Colby y luego a Sam otra vez, sentía a Charlie en su interior intentando gritar, intentando decirle a Sam que no hiciera eso, que no se sacrificara por él, pero no se lo permitió, era mucho más poderoso que el profesor y no tuvo problemas en hacerlo callar.

Como si lanzara una pelota, tiró a Colby al suelo, que cayó fuera de la trampa con un golpe seco, estaba seguro que se había fracturado alguna costilla, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Miró la escena, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que aquello ocurriera.

"Deja abierta la trampa y el profesor Epps es tuyo."

"¿Como puedo estar seguro que no cometerás ninguna tontería?" Preguntó Sam, sabiendo que estaba a punto de convencer al demonio de hacer lo que él le había dicho.

"En realidad no puedes, pero Charlie se está debilitando aquí dentro, si tardas un poco más, puede que llegues demasiado tarde y para cuando deje libre su cuerpo, no sobreviva."

"Eso no pasará, he visto muchas posesiones."

"Muy bien, entonces sigue con tu juego y veamos que pasa." Dijo el demonio sonriente. Sam no podía estar seguro si estaba tirándose un farol o si realmente le quedaba poco tiempo a Charlie. Tal vez, después de todo lo que había visto estuviera agotado o podía ser que el demonio fuera demasiado fuerte y lo estuviera consumiendo. De todas formas, por mucho que le pesara, no podía arriesgarse a perder más tiempo.

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Sam se acercó a la trampa y disparando al techo, hizo que el diseño se resquebrajara. Luego, dio un paso atrás. El demonio miró hacia arriba y cuando estuvo convencido que todo estaba bien para él, comenzó a caminar.

"Cumple tu parte del trato, deja libre a Charlie." Dijo Sam cuando el demonio salió de la que había sido su prisión hasta ese momento.

La criatura no dijo nada, pero un momento más tarde, salió disparada de Charlie por la boca del profesor. Charlie cayó al suelo una vez liberado. Estaba realmente agotado y su mente trastocada después de haber visto a todos esos maleantes, de haber escuchado lo que iban hacer y de haber visto ciertas cosas que no estaba seguro poder olvidar nunca.

Colby corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Charlie se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su compañero y cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar la respiración con normalidad. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde volvió a abrirlos y se quedó mirando a Sam.

"No sabe lo que ha hecho." Le dijo a Colby que entrelazaba sus manos con las de Charlie. Le besó en la mejilla y luego miró en la misma dirección que lo había hecho el profesor.

La masa negra rodeó a Sam, pero para sorpresa de los dos espectadores de la escena no hizo nada, no entró en su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo intentó. "Parece que los demonios no sois tan listos como parecéis." Dijo Sam desde el interior de la niebla. "Hay algo con lo que no habías contado, pero yo si."

La densa niebla, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si buscara alguna forma de entrar en el cuerpo del cazador. "Acertaste, no hay forma, estoy protegido. Ya me han poseído alguna vez, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera una segunda, pero tu, no lo sabías."

La niebla subió hasta el techo, pero antes que pudiera desaparecer, Sam comenzó a decir algo en latín que ni Colby, ni Charlie comprendían. Para sorpresa de Sam, la criatura era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había pensado y en lugar de desvanecerse o volver al infierno, se quedó ahí y de repente le atacó, se lanzó contra él como si de un tornado se tratara y lo derribó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Charlie casi gritando.

"No lo se, pero esto no me gusta, creo que Sam no ha calculado bien las fuerzas de esa cosa."

El demonio volvió a lanzarse contra él y cuando Sam estaba intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie lo volvió a derribar. Sam notaba una fuerte presión en su pecho, sabía que el demonio estaba intentando entrar en su cuerpo por todos los medios y no estaba seguro si por mucho que tuviera aquella protección que Bobby les había enseñado a su hermano y a él contra los demonios podría evitar que eso ocurriera. Poco a poco Sam comenzó a sentir miedo.

- o -

"¿Qué tal has pasado la mañana con mi padre?" Don acababa de volver a casa, ya estaba cansado de buscar a su hermano o al demonio que lo tenía poseído por toda la ciudad y no conseguir nada, al menos en casa podría ocuparse de alguien que necesitaba de él.

"Don… dime lo que sepas de mi hermano, por mucho que no me dejes estar en medio de la acción, no significa que tengas que tratarme como un crío." Don le abrazó antes de contestar, acababa de darse cuenta de su error.

"Lo siento, sólo quería…"

"Lo se." Dean le besó. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Dean fijó sus ojos verdes en los de Don, esperando la respuesta que tanto miedo le daba escuchar.

"No se nada." Dean no dijo nada, aquello no podía ser todo, tenía que haber algo, Sam tenía que haberle dicho algo, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que tenía que haber dicho algo.

"¿Cómo que no sabes nada? Sam te ha dicho algo pero no quieres que yo sepa. Don estoy bien, me he recuperado y te estoy haciendo caso en todo, me he quedado en tu casa, tu padre me adora…"

"¿Mi padre te adora? Ya, mi padre ahora a todo el mundo."

"¡Don!"

"Lo siento, pero es verdad, no se nada, se que tu hermano me oculta algo se lo noté en la voz, pero me dijo que Colby y él lo tienen controlado."

"Están en problemas y no tienen nada controlado." Le contestó Dean directamente. "Nunca se tiene nada controlado cuando te enfrentas a un demonio." Don rodeó a su compañero con los brazos. Dean casi estaba temblando, no soportaba quedarse en la retaguardia y mucho menos que Sam estuviera sólo enfrentándose a un demonio que parecía ser poderoso. "Sam tiene que volver a llamar…"

"Chicos, por fin os encuentro. La comida estoy servida. ¿Dean crees que tu hermano y mi hijo vendrán hoy a comer o seguirán con sus investigaciones?" Don se quedó mirando sorprendido a Dean, esperando saber cual era su respuesta.

"No estoy seguro, pero estaban muy entretenidos la última vez que he hablado con mi hermano, puede que no aparezcan por aquí en todo el día."

"Bueno, entonces comeremos solos, así podréis contarme que tal os va." Alan desapareció en la cocina, Dean se levantó del sofá, pero Don tiró de él hasta que se volvió a sentar.

"Lo siento, no sabía que hacer, no quería preocupar a tu padre, es un buen tipo y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió." Don no contestó y en su lugar, le besó apasionadamente.

Hacía mucho que no le besaba así, habían pasado muchas cosas durante los últimos días que les habían impedido tener un verdadero momento de tranquilidad a los dos. Luego Dean se abrazó a él de nuevo, temía lo que le podía haber pasado a su hermano y se preguntaba por que no les había dicho nada de lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento pensó lo peor, pero cuando Don le volvió a besar, ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente, al menos por el momento,


	18. Chapter 18

Dean despertó al notar los dedos del federal entre su pelo. Sonrió, como nunca creería que lo haría por otra persona y no le importó que Don le pudiera ver o que se metiera con él por parecer un chico enamorado.

No sabía como era posible que Don lo consiguiera, pero hacia todo lo que el federal le pedía. Quería buscar a su hermano, saber que estuviera bien, que podía seguir buscando a Charlie sin su ayuda. Pero Don le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que todavía no estaba en condiciones de salir.

"Cuando te traje a mi casa, él médico me dijo que te quedaban al menos un par de días para estar recuperado. Ha pasado uno, además de lo que pasó con el demonio que está dentro de mi hermano. Así que ni se te pase por la cabeza ir detrás de tu hermano."

"Vamos, no me hagas esto, ya sabes que soy…

"Si, me lo has dicho muchas veces, eres un hombre acción igual que yo y mírame estoy aquí contigo. Yo también tengo un hermano en peligro, poseído por un demonio. Se como te sientes."

Don hubiera jurado que había escuchado a Dean ronronear en voz baja y sonrió por ello. Nunca hubiera creído que sentiría tan bien con un hombre apoyado sobre sus piernas.

"Lo siento, soy un pesado ya lo se, pero no estoy acostumbrado a dejar que Sam haga las cosas sólo."

"Creo que le conozco después de todos estos días y se que es un chico duro, lo hará bien."

"Lo se, ha pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida. Digamos que no ha sido un camino de rosas precisamente para él."

"Para ti tampoco." Don le acarició la mejilla.

"Creo que en eso tu y yo nos parecemos después de todo." Don lo miró extrañado, pero mientras hablaba, Dean recordó la conversación que había tenido con Alan, sobre lo metido que estaba Don en si mismo, lo mucho que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

Al mirarlo ahora se daba cuenta que se parecía mucho a él mismo, tanto tiempo le había costado hablar con su hermano sobre la muerte de su padre, lo había pasado tan mal durante esos días. Don y él eran iguales, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fueran a reconocer fácilmente.

"Tu también perdiste a tu madre."

"Pero yo era un hombre adulto, vosotros, erais unos niños, debió ser horrible para ti." Dean apartó la mirada del federal por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de la muerte de su madre y tampoco le había comentado a Don todavía como y porque había muerto su padre.

"No fue fácil, pero tu lo has dicho era un crío, lo superé, no lo olvidé nunca, pero pude seguir con vida. ¿Hiciste tu lo mismo? Porque yo creo que no." Dean se incorporó en el sofá, un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo del federal y sus ojos clavados en los del otro hombre.

"Puedo leerlo, porque también lo he visto en mi cara. Mi padre murió por salvarme a mi y siempre me sentiré culpable por ello. Pero tu, tu no tuviste ninguna culpa de la muerte de tu madre."

Sin dejar a Don responder, el cazador se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla y luego deslizó sus labios hasta los de Don. Al federal le costó un momento reaccionar, no estaba seguro porque, pero adoraba a ese chico.

Alguien a quien unas semanas antes creía que tendría que detener por todos los supuestos crímenes que había cometido, estaba besándole y le encantaba, sabía como hacerle sentir diferente, tranquilo, a pesar de los nervios por no saber de Charlie y feliz por tenerlo a su lado.

"No estuve con ella hasta que estuvo muy cercana su muerte, debí venir antes, estar con ella cuando tuve oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la quería y lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos."

"Ella lo sabe." Dean se recostó sobre el pecho de Don, escuchando el lento y tranquilo latir de su corazón, aquello le relajaba, le ayudaba a no coger el teléfono y salir corriendo en busca de Sam.

"Pareces muy seguro." Don deslizó la mano hasta la mejilla del chico y la dejó allí, acariciándole lentamente, como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado. "¿Sabes mucho de eso?"

"Se que mi padre está orgulloso de nosotros, que después de haberse marchado nos ha salvado la vida en alguna ocasión y que nos quiere. Estoy seguro que tu madre está ahí, protegiendo a sus hijos desde el otro lado. Es lo que siempre hacen por nosotros."

"¿Y tu madre, también está en el otro lado? Tal vez conozca a la nuestra y estén juntas hablando de lo sorprendidas que están por lo que están haciendo sus hijos aquí abajo."

Dean consiguió evitar separarse del federal, al fin y al cabo no tenía la culpa de no conocer toda la historia de los Winchester. Si ahora tenían una relación seria con Don, tal vez sería bueno contarle todo.

"Mi madre no está en ninguna parte, o al menos eso creemos." Don escuchó con atención, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza del joven cazador, mientras este le acariciaba el brazo despreocupadamente, eso le ayudaba a sentirse mejor para decir aquello.

"Se sacrificó por nosotros hace un par de años, se consumió a si mismo para salvarnos de un espíritu vengativo. La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro, pero se que lo hizo por nosotros."

"Dean, lo siento, no lo sabía, no hubiera dicho eso si." Llevado por el impulso de no echarse a llorar por los horribles recuerdos que ese día le traía a la mente, se incorporó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Don.

Este lo miró sorprendido y cuando intentó tocarle, Dean le atrapó los brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Le besó con fuerza, con rabia incluso por lo mal que lo había pasado durante toda su vida y poder estar ahora con un hombre, enamorado incluso y casi sentirse feliz en el aspecto sentimental.

Le besó largamente, hasta escucharlo suspirar y gemir, entonces le soltó y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Sabía lo que quería en ese momento, tenían la casa para ellos solos y necesitaba olvidarse de no poder estar medio de la acción como sería lo natural en él.

"Dean, espera, no deberías…" De nuevo le besó, no quería escuchar que estaba débil, que no le habían dado el alta o que estuviera siendo una carga para nadie, pues así era como se sentía en ese momento.

Don le separó la cara, sujetándole con fuerza. "Dean lo digo en serio. Vale no debería haber dicho eso lo siento, pero no estás en tu mejor momento, Sam está fuera, no sabes nada de él y los recuerdos que te he sacado… No era mi intención pero no tenemos que hacer esto ahora."

"No me digas eso, porque lo único que no me haría no pensar en mi hermano, en el demonio que tiene a tu hermano y en que lo próximo que sepa de Sam es que está muerto por no haber estado allí para ayudarle es que me sigas besando y acabemos acostándonos aquí y ahora."

"Creo que no os voy a dejar hacer eso." Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia la voz que había aparecido en mitad de la habitación. Dean no se lo podía creer, creía estar viendo una visión, pero realmente parecía su hermano.

"¡Sammy, gracias a dios que estás bien! podrías haber llamado." Dean se levantó y fue hasta su hermano para abrazarlo y comprobar realmente que ese era Sam.

Don fue detrás de él, no sabía lo que era pero veía algo raro en el comportamiento del recién llegado, algo que no le daba buena espina. Entonces lo supo, justo cuando Dean llegó hasta su hermano, este levantó su mano y Dean se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

"Sam, no, dime que no tienes al maldito demonio en tu interior." El chico sonrió, mientras Dean notaba que la presión aumentaba en su cuerpo. "Sam…"

"Deja de hacer lo que le estés haciendo o te dispararé." Don le estaba apuntando, no podía permitir que nadie volviera a hacerle daño a Dean, ya había estado en peligro demasiadas veces desde que se conocían, como para permitirlo una vez más.

"Don, no lo hagas, no le dispares, es… mi hermano."

"Eso Don, no me dispares o tu querido Dean jamás podrá perdonarte." Dijo el demonio con guasa.

Don miró la escena asustado, no sabía lo que hacer, si hacía caso a Dean, seguramente el demonio lo mataría, si confiaba en su instinto y disparaba al demonio, podía matar al chico y el demonio desaparecer de todos modos. Hiciera lo que hiciera algo iba a salir mal.

- o -

Charlie volvió en si aturdido. No recordaba lo que había pasado ni como había llegado aquel almacén. Todo estaba a oscuras por lo que no podía reconocer nada a su alrededor. Creía haber estado viviendo un sueño durante días. Veía en su mente lo que había sucedido, pero no recordaba haber sido él quien hubiera hecho nada.

Se intentó levantar, pero al poner el pie para incorporarse sintió un pinchazo y cayó de nuevo. "Maldita sea."

"Charlie." La voz de Colby, estaba cerca. El profesor se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí, también se estaba levantando, pero parecía estar perfectamente. Charlie se sintió mejor al darse cuenta que no le había hecho nada mientras había estado poseído. "Charlie, cariño estás bien."

"No exactamente. Creo que no le sentó nada bien a mi cuerpo que esa maldita cosa saltara de un segundo piso para escapar de unos traficantes. Mientras estaba el demonio, no sentí nada, pero ahora creo que tengo un esguince, tengo el tobillo derecho hinchado, no creo que pueda caminar."

Colby fue hasta él y lo abrazó. Hacía tantos días que creía que lo había perdido que ahora no quería separarse por nada en el mundo. "Yo me refería a como estás, después de… ya sabes, haber sido poseído."

Charlie tardó en contestar por lo que el federal supo que el profesor no estaba bien, algo no le quería contar. "No lo se. Tengo todos esas imágenes en mi cabeza que no se lo que son. ¿Crees que son recuerdos de lo que ha hecho el demonio desde mi cuerpo?" Charlie se quedó mirando al federal y al ver su mirada triste, comprendí que había acertado.

"No puede ser, no he podido hacer todo eso. Ha… ha matado a gente y no todos eran delincuentes." No pudo contenerse y apretó el rostro contra Colby. Ahora lo veía todo claro, todas las imágenes que resultaban ser recuerdos, todo había ocurrido de verdad y aquellas personas estaban realmente muertas. "Dios mío Colby, me hizo hacer y ver…"

"Da igual, ya lo superaremos. Ahora necesito tu ayuda." Colby le secó los ojos llorosos y le besó para intentar calmarlo. "Sabes donde pensaba ir el demonio."

"¡Don! Dios mío los quiere matar a los dos. Dean es una amenaza para él porque sabe como destruirlo y Don, bueno sabe que si quiere seguir con sus fechorías un federal y el novio del cazador al que pretende matar no le vendría nada bien. Los va a matar, tenemos que ir a casa. Ayúdame a levantarme."

"Charlie, después de todo lo que ha pasado…"

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado, el demonio se ha dejado pensamientos y recuerdos en cabeza, se lo que quiere hacer y donde va ir. Soy el que más puede ayudar, así que ayúdame a ponerme en pie."

Aunque dudó un momento, ver la decisión que había ahora en el rostro de Charlie le ayudó a darse cuenta que era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos y Charlie parecía saber como hacerlo.

Debía estar agotado, dolorido y con ganas de olvidarlo todo, pero si todavía podía seguir luchando, él no le iba a abandonar en ese momento.


	19. Chapter 19

La debilidad acumulada durante tantos días, estaba haciendo mella por fin en el joven cazador. Dean estaba desfallecido, la fuerza con la que el demonio que habitaba dentro su hermano le estaba ahogando, era demasiado fuerte para él, pero sobretodo, Dean no se había llegado a recuperar de todo lo que le había ocurrido y ahora estaba llegando a su punto crítico.

Con la vista ligeramente nublada, miró a Don, que permanecía de pie, estático, con el arma apuntando al más joven de los dos hermanos. Dean negó con la cabeza con su último esfuerzo, no podía imaginarse que a su hermano le ocurriera algo por su culpa y mucho menos que el hombre del que había terminado por enamorarse, llegara a dispararle.

"No lo hagas por favor." Consiguió decir con un hilo de voz. El demonio parecía estar pasándoselo bien, haciendo que Sam sonriera de una forma poco menos que diabólica. "Es Sam, es mi hermano, no puedes dispararle."

"Va a matarte, no puedo permitírselo."

"Eso, Dean, no puede permitírtelo." Dijo el demonio simulando la voz de Don, mientras continuaba riendose. "Vamos federal, elige entre que tu novio te odie toda la vida por matar a su hermano, pero tenerlo vivo o dejar que Sam viva, hacerle el exorcismo… pero vaya, habrá sido demasiado tarde para tu querido cazador. Es tu elección Don."

El demonio apretó un poco más el cuello de Dean, consiguiendo de esa forma que el cazador, lanzara un pequeño gritó de desesperación que heló la sangre de Don. Tenía que pensar rápido, aunque no estaba muy seguro que era lo que iba a pensar, Dean o Sam. El hombre al que amaba o su hermano, no había más y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

"Esto empieza a aburrirme, así que vamos a ponerlo más interesante." El demonio, a través de Sam, movió la mano con un gesto seco y lanzó a Dean contra la pared. El ruido fue tremendo, por lo que a Don no le extrañó escucharle quejarse de nuevo.

"Te daré cinco minutos para tomar la decisión, si no lo haré por ti y seguro que no te va a gustar." El demonio se acercó a Dean, con su poder mental, tenía controlada su respiración, apenas dejaba que entrara aire en sus pulmones, lo mantenía vivo pero sólo lo imprescindible, en el infierno había oído hablar mucho de los Winchester y no quería dejarle ni una oportunidad de acatarle.

"Eres mono, podrías gustarme. Tal vez podemos hacer un trato." Sujetó el mentón de Dean para que el chico lo mirara. "Yo me quedo con el cuerpo de tu hermano sin hacerle daño y te llevo a ti de _acompañante, _supongo que me entiendes. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien los tres." El demonio volvió a reír, al ver la cara de espanto en el rostro del cazador.

"Eres un cerdo, sal de mi hermano ahora mismo o te juro por lo que más quiero que…"

"¿Qué vas a hacerme, matarme, destruirme? ¿Y como va a ser eso cazador? Estás medio muerto, no puedes moverte, tengo el control sobre ti y de rebote sobre tu novio." Se volvió hacia Don y se acercó a Dean como si fuera a cuchichearle algo al oído. "¿A quien crees que elegirá? Aunque yo sinceramente apostaría por ti."

Dean ya no le escuchando, tenía la mirada puesta en Don. Su compañero lo estaba pasando realmente mal y no era para menos. Don era un hombre acción, alguien que siempre estaba seguro de si mismo y que nunca dudaba de que era lo mejor que podía hacer en cada situación.

Pero aquello era nuevo para él, tenía que elegir, no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que tomar una decisión que no entraba en su cabeza. Al levantar un momento la vista, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de ojos verdes de Dean, que lo miraban con ternura, invadida por una encantadora tonalidad de amor.

"_Sabes que tienes que elegir a Sam."_Don no estaba seguro si lo que estaba escuchando en su cabeza era Dean, el demonio o tan sólo sus propios remordimientos por no saber lo que hacer. Entonces recordó una de las múltiples conversaciones que habían tenido durante los últimos días.

"_Llevo cuidado a Sam toda mi vida. No me imagino el mundo sin tenerlo al lado, sin que un demonio intente hacerle daño y yo, estando a su lado. Daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo, porque la vida sin Sam no tiene sentido."_

"_Se nota que le quieres ojalá algún día puedas decir eso mismo de mi." Después de comer, Alan los había dejado solos y los dos hombres se habían subido al antiguo dormitorio de Don para estar más tranquilos, Dean tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos del federal, por lo que este no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para acercarse a él y besarle._

"_Quien te ha dicho que no lo haga."Dean sonrió con picardía, rodeando el cuello de Don con las dos manos y volviendo a atraerlo para besarle de nuevo. "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero empiezo a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti."_

"_¿Estás intentado decir que estás enamorándote de mi?"_

"_¿Te ha dicho alguna vez mi hermano que no soy de los tíos que se enamora?"_

"_No exactamente. Lo que me dijo fue que te enamoras con facilidad, o quieres a tus seres queridos con locura, como tu hermano, pero luego no lo expresas, hasta que es demasiado tarde." Dean lo miró sin comprender de que estaba hablando exactamente. _

"_Te sacrificas por las personas que quieres sin pensártelo dos veces, así les demuestras tu amor. Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi para descubrir que me querías. Apenas te conozco y ya he estado a punto de perderte más veces que a mi propio hermano."_

_Dean se incorporó lentamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del federal, sin decir nada comenzó a besarle, porque tal y como había dicho no era de los hombres que decía directamente que estaban enamorados, pero si que podía encontrar las formas adecuadas de hacerlo entender._

Don se mordió el labio, aquella decisión no tenía ninguna posibilidad aceptable, no era posible que eligiera, porque en cualquier caso tendría algo que perder, la vida de Dean o su amor hacia él.

"No voy…" Pero no terminó la frase. Un coche aparcó con un movimiento brusco en la puerta de la casa familiar. Dean había perdido casi completamente el conocimiento por lo que no se enteró.

Don temió que se tratara de su padre y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia la puerta para impedir que entrara, pero no lo hizo, no podía dejar a Dean a solas con el demonio y este, a quien aquella sorpresa le había cogido desprevenido, esperó a ver quien entraba en la casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella aparecieron Colby y Charlie, el primero empuñando su arma con fuerza y ayudando a Charlie a caminar y este, mostrando una mueca de dolor por el esguince en su pie, se separó de él.

"¿Charlie que estás haciendo?" Dijeron a un mismo tiempo Colby y Don.

El federal quería sacar a su hermano de allí, pese a que todavía no se creía que realmente estaba viendo a su hermano de pie, sin un maldito demonio en su interior, lo veía cojear y apoyarse demasiado en Colby. Charlie estaba herido, tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

"Sam lo dijo, los demonios os debéis creer muy listos, ahí reside vuestro punto débil, no pensáis que los humanos podamos enfrentarnos a vosotros y venceros en combate." El demonio, sorprendido por las palabras del joven profesor Epps, se volvió hacia él. "Suelta al cazador y enfréntate a mi."

"Charlie no." Escuchó decir el profesor a su espalda. Colby intentó sujetarle, pero, no sin dificultades, Charlie consiguió soltarse de su abrazo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Ese maldito demonio te va matar."

"Confía en mi. Soy el mejor en matemáticas, pero puede que un buen exorcismo tampoco se me de mal."

El demonio había picado. La arrogancia del profesor le había llamado atención. Parecía diminuto e insignificante a su lado, su rostro expresaba miedo a lo que podía pasar, pero sus ojos eran fuertes, le recordaban a alguien aunque no sabía a quien.

Dean había dejado de importarle, al fin y al cabo era un simple cazador al que podría volver a atrapar cuando le apeteciera, pero ese tal profesor Epps, del que nunca había oído hablar en el infierno, le estaba plantando cara, cuando su compañero lo miraba desde atrás aterrorizado.

Por eso, dejó caer al cazador. "Don ocúpate de Dean, el demonio es mío."

"Charlie no lo hagas, he visto de lo que es capaz esa cosa, acabará contigo sin que te des cuenta. Ha estado a punto de matar a Dean, ¿Qué crees que va a hacer contigo si te enfrentas?"

"Confía en mi hermano." Charlie concentró su mirada en Dean un momento, el fuerte sentimiento de amor que sintió por el cazador en ese momento hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelvo.

Dean estaba en el suelo inconsciente, frágil y a él se le estaba partiendo el alma. Intentó disimular sus sentimientos pero no era nada fácil. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, de alguna forma, sabía las palabras que tenía que pronunciar para llamar la atención del demonio y ahora sabía también sin ninguna duda que era lo que debía hacer para enfrentarse a él.

"Colby, quiero que tu también salgas de aquí, esto puede ponerse feo y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo." El joven federal se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura, sin importarle que el demonio los estuviera mirando.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, no voy a dejarte sólo ahora que te he recuperado." Le volvió el rostro y le besó con ternura, lentamente, haciendo que el momento fuera eterno para los dos.

Pero de repente se separó de Charlie, algo no había salido como siempre en ese beso, algo no estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro lo que era. El profesor levantó la mano lentamente y la deslizó sobre la mejilla de Colby.

"_No te preocupes, Charlie está bien, yo protegeré de él."_ Escuchó el federal en su cabeza. _"Es muy largo de explicar, pero te prometo que Charlie estará seguro y que antes de darte cuenta el demonio habrá muerto."_

"_¿Sam?" _Preguntó el federal en su propia mente, creyendo que estaba enloqueciendo.

"_Siento no habertelo dicho antes, pero te hubieras cabreado de saber que estaba en el cuerpo de Charlie."_

"_No lo jures." _Contestó Colby con rabia. _"¿Y Charlie? Lo estás poseyendo, como si fueras un demonio."_

"_Si, es una forma de verlo, pero es la única forma de poder llevar a cabo el exorcismo. Dean no puede, está hecho polvo, y ninguno de vosotros sabe lo que hay que hacer. El demonio intentó expulsarme de mi propio cuerpo. _

_Algunos lo hacen, por eso decidí entrar en el de Charlie. Pero tranquilo, ya te he dicho que cuidaré de él. Por cierto, no ha estado mal el beso, creo hacerme una ligera idea de porque le gustas al profesor."_

Charlie separó la mano del rostro de Colby que se había quedado allí petrificado y se volvió hacia el demonio, viendo por detrás de él a Don ocultando a Dean tras el sofá.

"Vamos Dean, reacciona, tenemos que salir de aquí, porque creo que esto se va a poner muy serio." Dean se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero al menos estaba recuperando al conciencia, momento que aprovechó Don para ponerlo en pie, recostarlo sobre su hombro y comenzar a subir escaleras arriba. Muy a su pesar, Colby le siguió, sin estar muy seguro si debía hacerle caso al tipo que había poseído a su pequeño Charlie.

"Ahora si maldito demonio, vas a salir del cuerpo de mi amigo por las buenas o por las malas. Tu verás." El demonio se echó a reír y Sam, viendo su propio cuerpo desde fuera, en el interior del cuerpo de Charlie, intentó mantener la compostura.


	20. Chapter 20

Don dejó a Dean sentado en la que había sido su cama durante años. Tomó el rostro de su amante entre las manos y se lo quedó mirando un momento. Tenía la mirada ausente y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Después de ver lo que le había hecho el demonio y como había estado a punto de matarlo, no tuvo que preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría.

Lentamente, comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas, intentando hacerle volver en si y poco a poco le fue besando los labios, de la forma más tierna que pudo, para llamar su atención.

"Vamos, Dean, eres un tío fuerte, necesito tu ayuda para comprender todo lo que está pasando." Le dijo mientras continuaba mirándole. "Charlie, está allí abajo, enfrentándose a un demonio y te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no tiene ni la más remota idea de hacer un exorcismo."

Al escuchar aquello, Dean se quedó mirando al federal, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente lo que había dicho Don. "¿Charlie está ahí abajo sólo con el demonio? Es un suicidio."

"Creo que no lo es, porque no es Charlie quien se está enfrentando al demonio." El federal y Dean se quedaron mirando a Colby, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, al margen de la situación, con la mente puesta en lo que podía ocurrirle a Charlie por haberlo dejado sólo. "Tu hermano está dentro de Charlie, o al menos eso me ha dicho."

Dean trató de incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo él sólo y Don tuvo que ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, permitiendo que el cazador apoyara la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo en el suyo. Dean dio un paso, pero el federal lo detuvo.

"Se lo que estás pensando, para mi también es increíble, pero no voy a permitir que vayas allí abajo a ayudar a tu hermano, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo ahora mismo."

El cazador se volvió hacia Don y clavó los ojos verdes en los suyos. Ya llevaban juntos el suficiente tiempo, como para que el federal supiera perfectamente lo que Dean estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza y le abrazó con fuerza.

"No vas a hacerlo solo." Le susurró al oído de tal forma que tan sólo Dean pudo escucharlo. "Eres igual de cabezota que yo y se que no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que estés allí abajo. Así que vamos, te llevaré, pero no te vas meter en más problemas."

"No lo haces sólo por mi. No vas a permitir que Charlie esté sólo en esa lucha." Los brazos de Don apretaron más el cuerpo del cazador contra el suyo y Dean suspiró.

Hasta ese momento, cuando Sam o él habían estado en problemas, tan sólo habían podido confiar en que su hermano iba ayudarle, pero ahora Dean se daba cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado.

En el transcurso de las últimas semanas, el federal se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, en un pilar sin el que ahora no se imaginaba seguir adelante, o bajar aquellas escaleras y ver a su hermano arriesgando la vida para salvarlos a todos.

"Os quiero a los dos. Él es mi hermano y lo adoro, tu eres el primer hombre del que me he enamorado y no quiero ni pensar en dejarte sólo."

"Entonces vayamos a echar una mano nuestros hermanos pequeños." Contestó Dean sonriente, aunque esa sonrisa no consiguió ocultar el agotamiento que llevaba acumulado durante días. Sin decir nada besó a Don, ya habría otro momento para descansar cuando todo aquello terminara.

"Un momento, ¿Me habéis oído bien? Un demonio está metido en tu hermano ahí abajo y tu hermano está metido en Charlie. ¿Ahora que, vais a meteros en medio también para que os maten?" Dijo Colby casi fuera de si, mientras veía a los otros dos hombres acercarse a la puerta.

"¿Sabes por que estás aquí arriba?" Le preguntó Dean, mientras se sostenía en pie ligeramente apoyado en Don. "Charlie te quiere con locura y le partiría el corazón que le ocurriera algo. Mi hermano te ha salvado la vida y está intentando poner a salvo a Charlie. Tal vez si nos echas una mano podrías ayudarles de alguna forma."

"¿Y como pretendes hacerlo en tu estado? Un demonio no es un tipo cualquiera." Dean lo miró con dureza.

Colby era un buen tipo, pero demasiado lógico y racional, seguramente, cuando se tratara de atrapar a cualquier malhechor o asesino, sería de los mejores agentes de Don, pero en lo que se refería a abrir su mente a otras cosas, le costaba bastante y eso podía ponerle en peligro, porque podía acabar subestimando a un demonio.

"Te recuerdo que soy cazador, me dedico a deshacerme de demonios como ese y no será el primero que mande de vuelta al infierno. Pero tranquilo, si no deseas salvar a tu novio y prefieres quedarte aquí esperar, lo entiendo, pero al menos no te pongas en peligro."

"¡Maldito desgraciado!" Colby empujó a Dean contra la pared y levantó el puño para golpearle, pero Don le detuvo antes de hacerlo. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Quiero a Charlie más que a mi vida y daría todo por él."

"Ya es suficiente los dos. Estamos perdiendo tiempo." Don decidió que era un buen momento para convertirse en el líder de aquel equipo bastante disfuncional. "Colby si vas a ayudarnos, asómate a las escaleras y comprueba como van las cosas allí abajo." Su compañero le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dean salió del dormitorio. "Tampoco hacía falta provocarle tanto."

"Está asustado aunque no desee reconocerlo, es normal, pero nos será de mucha ayuda para salvar a nuestros hermanos." Dean no quería reconocerlo tampoco, pero reconocía perfectamente el sentimiento de Colby, pues él lo había tenido también.

- o -

Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero en su recuerdo todavía estaba. Tenía dieciséis años y su padre se había ido de cacería. Aquella criatura a la que nunca había sabido darle un nombre, apareció en su habitación. Dean era muy joven, su experiencia como cazador no era la misma que en el presente.

Sam estaba haciendo sus deberes. Cada día, Dean se sorprendía de las ganas de su hermano por hacer tanta tarea, pero así era Sam, el más inteligente de la familia; del que más se sentía orgulloso el mayor de los hermanos.

"No deberías estudiar tanto, la vida tiene otras cosas." Le dijo Dean cuando escuchó un tremendo ruido en el armario.

Sam lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. Dean sacó cogió su arma y se dirigió allí. De nuevo el ruido los sobresaltó a los dos. "¿Dean qué es eso?" Dean escuchó el ruido de la silla de Sam al arrastrarse.

"Sam no te acerques, quédate donde estás." Tenía la puerta del armario delante, respiró hondo y la abrió de un tirón. Allí no había nada, pero entonces escuchó el sonido detrás de él y justo después el grito de Sam.

Se dio la vuelta y la visión de aquella cosa enorme, sosteniendo a su hermano de un brazo mientras le sonreía a él lo dejó helado. Dio un paso, pero una fuerza invisible lo lanzó contra el suelo y perdió el arma de las manos.

"Dean ayúdame." Suplicó Sam, pero el miedo lo había paralizado. "Dean por favor, me está haciendo daño." La criatura lo tenía pegado al suelo, no podía moverse, pero tampoco podía permitir que su hermano sufriera por un error que había cometido él."

- o -

"Dean, ¡Dean!" La voz de Don y los pequeños zarandeos, lo devolvieron a la realidad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, perdona." La memoria intentaba jugarle una mala pasada, pero no era el momento de permitírselo, no cuando lo había enterrado en su mente durante todos aquellos años. "Vamos, si conozco a Sam; con que distraigamos al demonio, podrá acabar con él en seguida."

No era el momento de discutir, pero Don conocía al cazador demasiado bien. No sabía en que estaba pensando un momento antes, pero le había visto el miedo dibujado en el rostro y la angustia por algo que le llevaba atormentando muchos años. No dijo nada, esperaría a que Dean quisiera hablar con él; ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Salieron de la habitación y vieron a Colby en la escalera, con la mirada puesta en lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo. Parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de cera; tanto por lo quieto que estaba, como por lo pálido que se había quedado.

Los otros dos hombres llegaron hasta donde él estaba y en momento Don también se quedó paralizado; durante los últimos días había visto muchas cosas increíbles, pero aquello se salía.

No sin esfuerzo, Dean consiguió separarse de él y se acercó a la barandilla. Se detuvo un momento y contempló lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si Colby no le hubiera dicho que Sam estaba dentro del profesor, aquello se lo hubiera confirmado, pues Charlie estaba recitando de memoria aquel exorcismo que tantas veces habían repetido su hermano y él con muchos demonios.

"¿Crees que con ese simple conjuro vas a poder acabar conmigo? Pareces un aficionado, porque ni siquiera me conoces." Los ojos del demonio le cambiaron de color, hasta volverse de un blanco absoluto. Tal y como había dicho las palabras que estaba pronunciando Charlie no parecían hacerle ningún efecto. "Quieres mandarme al infierno, pues tal vez es allí a donde debas ir tu."

El demonio cerró los ojos. Mientras lo miraba, el estómago de Dean se cerró, al ver a su hermano, por mucho que Sam no estuviera allí, haciendo todo aquello. Un momento más tarde, el demonio volvió a mirar al profesor y diciendo algo en voz baja sonrió.

Charlie gritó y se dobló por el dolor, aunque nadie pudiera ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo. "Sam, no." La criatura que habitaba dentro de Sam se volvió hacia la voz de Dean y sonrió todavía más ampliamente, para luego escuchar en lo alto de las escaleras las voces de los dos federales, asustados por el profesor.

"Vaya, veo que por fin tenemos aquí a toda la familia reunida, creo que definitivamente, esto va a ser muy divertido." El demonio volvió a levantar la mano hacia Dean, como si de nuevo, fuera a hacerle daño, pero de repente no pudo moverse, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado. "¿Qué estás haciendo profesor?"

"No tocarás a mi familia. Nunca le volverás a poner una mano encima a mi hermano mientras esté yo aquí." El demonio se echó a reír con fuerza, por fin lo comprendía todo.

"Sam Winchester, ya me preguntaba yo donde estabas. Veo que al final has conseguido escapar de tu propio cuerpo." Dean, que temía que el demonio volviera a usarle contra Sam, miró la escena contrariado.

Sin saber porque reconocía la voz del demonio, aunque fuera Sam el que estaba hablando, había algo característico que pertenecía al demonio; pero todavía no lo había averiguado.

"Tenía grandes planes para ti estando aquí dentro. Pero sigues siendo difícil de atrapar. Aunque te felicito, esta vez no ha tenido que salvarte tu hermano. Pero no volveré a fallar, se que eres poderoso y quiero esa fuerza tuya."

Un escalofría recorrió el cuerpo de Dean. "No puede ser." Por detrás Don puso su mano sobre el hombro de cazador y notó que había empezado a temblar. "No puede ser, yo te maté."

"¿Dean que ocurre? Me estás asustado." Don bajó los dos escalones que lo separaban del cazador y lo miró a los ojos viendo, que su mirada esmeralda estaba desorbitada. "Dean mírame."

"Lástima joven cazador, debiste comprobarlo mejor. ¿O es que acaso quedar inconsciente en el suelo y despertar del coma dos días más tarde fue más importante?" La voz era muy desagradable, sobretodo por como se estaba burlando de lo cerca que había estado a punto de morir.

"Dean ¿de que está hablando?"

"Sam, vete de aquí, deja que yo me encargue de él." Aunque le costara creérselo, Dean miró a Charlie mientras decía eso, pero cuando vio la fuerza que mostraba el profesor en sus ojos, aquella tan característica de Sam, supo que su hermano estaba allí.

"No Dean, tengo que acabar con él."

"Sam por favor, esa cosa no te quiere matar, por fin lo he comprendido todo. Te quiere con vida, pero necesita también tu mente. Quiere tener tus…" Dean gritó al sentir que algo taladraba sus sienes y cayó sobre Don que impidió que el cazador cayera por las escaleras. "Sammy."

"¡Dean!" Don lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermano!"

"Te diré lo mismo que te dije hace años, ven conmigo o tu hermano morirá."


	21. Chapter 21

"¡Dean!" Volvió a gritar Don, pero el cazador no le escuchaba. Yacía en sus brazos, aunque el federal desconocía si tan sólo estaba inconsciente. Cargó con él de vuelta al dormitorio, tal y como le dijo Sam y lo tumbó en la cama. "Vamos Dean no me hagas esto ahora, ese demonio está acabado y tu eres un tío muy fuerte." Pasó la mano por la frente de cazador y esperó una respuesta, aunque tan sólo fuera un espasmo por parte de Dean.

"Como ves la historia se repite. Hace trece años, dejé a tu hermano en coma y tuve su vida en mis manos. Ahora tenemos las mismas reglas del juego Sam. Elige, ¿lo salvas a él o te salvas a ti?"

El demonio dio un paso hacia Sam, al cazador todavía se le hacía difícil ver su propio cuerpo delante de el, moverse dispuesto para atacarle. Tenía miedo, eso no lo iba a negar, aunque no era miedo a morir, ya había pasado por eso y no le importaba volver a hacerlo si así salvaba a su hermano.

Su verdadero pánico era la posibilidad de perder a Dean, lo había visto desplomarse en los brazos de Don y tanto él como Charlie, dentro del mismo cuerpo, habían sentido una punzada en el corazón que les había partido el alma en dos.

"Mi hermano te derrotó una vez, acabo contigo, podemos volver a hacerlo ahora." Dijo Sam intentando sonar todo lo sereno y tranquilo posible. Aunque no resultaba nada fácil, sabiendo que Dean podía estar muriendo escaleras arriba y él tenía que permanecer ahí para mantenerlo a salvo.

"No te confundas Sam, veo que tus recuerdos están un poco confundidos muchacho. Haz memoria, recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez que os enfrentasteis a mi y sabrás que no podrás vencerme sin perder a tu hermano."

Sam sabía que los demonios eran unos perfectos mentirosos y que la mayoría de las veces no se les podía creer cuando decían algo. Sin embargo, esta vez, una fuerza en su interior le decía que algo de verdad había en sus palabras aunque tratara de utilizarle para sus propósitos.

- o -

"Dean ayúdame me está haciendo daño." De repente Sam se encontró en dentro de su recuerdo viendo una imagen que había vivido muchos más atrás. Se estremeció al ver al gran hombre poseído por el demonio como lo tenía colgado de un brazo.

Por su parte, Dean estaba en el suelo y miraba la escena con terror en los ojos, tan asustado como Sam no lo había visto jamás. Se intentó levantar, pero las extremidades le pesaban demasiado para hacerlo.

"Dean por favor." El demonio levantó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sam y un terrible viento se levantó en la habitación.

"El poder del elegido de Azazel será mío ahora, nadie podría detenerme nadie será más poderoso que yo." El demonio rió en alto, al mismo tiempo que Sam comenzó a removerse y a quejarse por el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. "Una vez que tu cuerpo sea consumido, el poder que Azazel te dio pasará a mi para siempre. El tuyo será un sacrificio por el que te estaré siempre agradecido."

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, tanto que entonces el pequeño de los Winchester no pudo verlo con claridad, pero ahora que tan sólo era un espectador de la escena, todo se vio mucho más claro.

El demonio estaba tan entretenido con Sam, que había bajado la guardia sobre Dean, dándole el tiempo justo para atrapar de nuevo su arma y dispararle. Aquello no mató a la criatura, pero hizo que soltara a Sam, que cayó de golpe al suelo.

Cabreado, el demonio se volvió contra Dean y levantando una mano, hizo que el joven cazador dejara de respirar. Siempre había sido su forma favorita de matar a sus víctimas; poder ver la vida escaparse de sus cuerpos, verlos sufrir hasta el último momento, todo aquello era un espectáculo para el demonio. Pero está vez, Dean se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él y por ello tenía que pagarlo de una forma especial.

Desde donde estaba viendo su visión, Sam vio a Dean que empezaba a retorcerse de dolor y su primera intención fue ir en su ayuda, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no podía, que de nuevo el demonio le estaba haciendo sufrir.

"Dean ¿Qué te ocurre?" El pequeño Sam fue hacia su hermano pero cuando Dean comenzó a gritar se detuvo aterrado por la visión. "Déjale en paz, él no te ha hecho nada."

"Si no se hubiera metido en medio, tal vez le hubiera permitido vivir en paz, ahora tendrá que sufrir por haber jugado conmigo." Sam se lanzó a por el demonio y lo tiró al suelo. En ese momento Dean se quedó quieto y la puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió.

De un golpe, John Winchester abrió la puerta del dormitorio y le disparó al demonio, que agonizante se levantó y trató de atacarle, pero John le disparó otra vez y finalmente, el demonio salió por la ventana, intentando que el cazador no lo matara definitivamente.

Entonces las escenas fueron pasando a la velocidad del rayo por delante de los jos de Sam. Su padre cogiendo a Dean, este sin responder, como si estuviera muerto había dejado sin palabras a su hermano que lloraba sin parar.

"Tu hermano está vivo." Le había dicho su padre, pero ver John llevar en brazos a Dean, no ayudaba para que Sam se creyera las palabras de su padre, pues no se trataba de la primera vez que le mentía

Lo llevaron al hospital, donde los médicos no comprendían como era posible que Dean estuviera en coma. Desde entonces, Sam había odiado ese término, pues siempre recordaba al momento en el que Dean había estado a punto de morir por salvarle a él.

- o -

"Entonces si te mato, también estaré condenando a mi hermano." Dijo Sam después de ver aquella parte de su pasado. Por fin lo había comprendido. El demonio había dejado en coma a su hermano porque no lo habían matado, pero si ahora lo hacía, si ahora acababa con él, seguramente también se llevaría detrás a Dean.

"Veo que eres un chico listo Sam. ¿Entonces que es lo que has decidido? Tu hermano o tu?" Sam miró un momento al demonio, sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de perder, que todo estaba en su contra y tan sólo contaba con unos segundos para decidirse.

"Se lo querría Dean y se que no me perdonaría por sacrificarme por él. Pero no le voy a dejar morir. Si quieres hacernos daño, primero tendrás que dar con nosotros desde el infierno." Sam levantó la mano y usando sus poderes mentales hizo dar un paso atrás al demonio, que por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

la criatura intentó avanzar hacia Sam, pero este le detuvo de nuevo. Aquello le estaba dejando agotado, pero no le importaba, pues no iba a parar hasta que demonio estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Sam se alegró que Dean no le estuviera viendo usando sus poderes demoníacos para librarse del demonio, de lo contrario, ya podía escuchar lo que su hermano le diría.

"No puedes matarme sin matar a tu hermano y no creo que seas capaz de apretar el gatillo sobre él." Dijo el demonio entre risas, usando sus últimos recursos para despistar a Sam.

"Lo se, por eso no pretendo matarte, igual que no lo hizo nuestro padre hace trece años. Entonces él lo sabía y salvó a sus dos hijos, ahora soy yo el que estoy salvando Dean, aunque eso signifique dejarte con vida."

"Entonces volveré a por vosotros cuando me haya recuperado." Dijo el demonio entre quejidos y conforme se iba retorciendo en el suelo poco a poco. A Sam le costaba ver a su propio cuerpo convulsionarse de esa forma pero consiguió hacerlo y finalmente, con un fuerte quejido, se quedó quieto, como si de un huracán se tratara, Sam sintió que era expulsado del cuerpo de Charlie y lanzado contra su propio cuerpo.

En el piso de arriba, escucharon que el silencio se apoderaba del piso de abajo. Don y Colby se quedaron mirando, preguntándose con la mirada que podría haber pasado, si los chicos habían acabado con el demonio o si en el peor de los casos, demonio había ganado.

"Iré a ver, tu quédate con él." Dijo Colby antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar. Don, tan sólo asintió, volviendo a mirar un momento más a tarde a Dean. "Seguro que Charlie está bien."

Don estaba destrozado, ya no podía aguantar más aquella agonía. Por un lado, Dean podía estar muriéndose en sus brazos y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudarle y por otro, su hermano había estado abajo, luchando con un demonio que podía haberlo matado.

Él era el federal, el protegía a sus seres queridos, no se quedaban sentado esperando que las cosas se arreglaran solas. "Dean, lo digo en serio, no puedes hacerme esto. Ahora no se como podría vivir sin ti. Se que suena bastante egoísta por mi parte que te lo diga a sí, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de pedirte que te quedes a mi lado. No se siquiera si me estás escuchando, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a mover de tu lado pase lo que pase."

Le acarició la frente de nuevo, como si de un niño enfermo se tratara; pues para el federal, eso es lo que Dean era para él, su niño, al que debía cuidar y proteger; de distinta forma de cómo lo hacía con su hermano, pero sabía que su obligación era cuidar de él, porque ahora que lo había encontrado no lo iba a dejar marchar así como así.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces le he dicho a alguien que le quería? Con sinceridad total, tu has sido el primero y aunque negaré haber dicho esto si se lo cuentas a alguien, creo que no voy a ser capaz de volver a amar a alguien así si me dejas." Le besó en los labios, como si pensara que se trataba de su príncipe encantado del cuento al que debía despertar.

"Tu eres el experto en estas cosas, en demonios y maldiciones, así que tendrás que decirme que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, porque no te voy a dejar marchar sin luchar, por muy cansado que estés, por mucho que quieras morir, no me vas a dejar aquí tirado pensando que podríamos haber sido felices."

"Entonces es posible que Den tenga una oportunidad de salir de esta." Don se dio la vuelta rápidamente y aunque en un primer momento se asustó de ver a Sam ahí de pie, luego se dio cuenta que no se trataba del demonio, que el chico era de nuevo el mismo, pues su mirada mostraba la enorme preocupación por su hermano, la devoción que sentía por Dean y la desesperación por salvarle.

"¿Sabes como sacarle del coma?"

"Nuestro padre supo hacerlo hace trece años, ahora te voy a necesitar a ti para hacerlo, pues yo estoy demasiado débil todavía. Si quieres de verdad a mi hermano, entonces has de saber que ahora mismo eres su única esperanza para volver a la vida de nuevo."


	22. Chapter 22

Don llevaba más de cinco minutos dando vueltas por la habitación. Estaba nervioso, acercándose peligrosamente a perder el control. Lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días había sido demasiado para un agente federal como él y ahora lo que Sam le estaba diciendo, sobrepasaba todos los límites de su imaginación.

"Don por favor, escúchame. No es la primera vez que pasa. Hace años Dean estuvo en coma por el mismo motivo, estuvo a punto de morir y fue nuestro padre el que lo sacó de su estado."

Sam ya no sabía que más hacer para conseguir el federal le hiciera caso y se concentrara en lo que el estaba diciendo. Además, las imágenes de su hermano, en aquella cama de hospital, mientras los médicos les decían que no había forma de recuperarlo, volvieron con fuerza a su cabeza.

"Dime una cosa ¿quieres a mi hermano?" Don se detuvo en seco y clavó la mirada en Sam. Tenía muy clara la respuesta, pero ahora que lo pensaba no había compartido sus sentimientos por Dean en ningún momento. Se los había guardado para el mismo, recordaba cada palabra pronunciada por su adorado cazador, sin sonrisa pícara y sus ojos verdes, que lo atravesaban cada vez que lo miraban, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Con Charlie no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, las cosas se habían puesto serias en seguida y no había tenido oportunidad de tener ninguna conversación personal como su hermano.

En cuanto a Sam, al fin y al cabo era el hermano de Dean y si tenía que hablar con alguien, era como él. Por eso le costó contestar a una pregunta tan sencilla y simple a primera vista, como decir que estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de Dean Winchester.

"Si le quiero." Dijo por fin, dejándose caer en el sillón, como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado nada más decirlo. Se sentía desnudo por dentro, justo como no le gustaba aparentar, débil y sin ningún tipo de máscara con la que refugiarse del mundo exterior. "Si estoy enamorado de tu hermano y me aterra pensar que pueda perderlo ahora sin decírselo a él."

"Entonces ayúdame. Yo lo haría si pudiera, daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario." La voz de Sam se volvió desgarradora y se intuía un gran punto de desesperación. "Pero el demonio me ha debilitado demasiado y no creo que pueda aguantar lo que vas a pasar tu."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para sacarle de su estado?"

"Si te soy sincero no lo se exactamente." Sam se dio cuenta que la expresión del federal cambió radicalmente. Si un momento antes había visto en sus ojos la esperanza necesaria para salvara a Dean, ahora se veía una gran impotencia. "Cuando lo hizo mi padre, luego no me contó nada y Dean no se acordaba. Supongo que mi padre me consideraba demasiado crío para asimilar algo así. Lo único que se, es que tienes que entrar en los pensamientos de mi hermano y en eso si que puedo ayudarte."

Don se volvió hacia la cama en la que estaba Dean y mientras escuchaba hablar a Sam, se sentó junto a él le acarició la mejilla y comenzó a jugar con su cabello castaño claro. Lo veía ahí, tan indefenso, tan cercano a la muerte que necesitaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo para sentirse útil en algo.

"Toma, las he encontrado en el coche." Sam lanzo una pequeña bolsa a las manos del federal que la miró con curiosidad. Esa hierbas bien mezcladas te permitirán entrar en sus sueños y hablar con él." Don sonrió en silencio. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos pocos meses antes, que para salvar al hombre del que estaba enamorado, tenía que tomar algún tipo de extraña droga para entrar en su mente, no se lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora había visto demasiado como para no creer.

"¿Y cuando esté dentro?" Su mano no se separó de Dean, sus dedos, entrelazados con suavidad con su cabello hacían círculos y formas sin sentido de forma nerviosa. Estaba seguro que Dean lo podría sentir y se sentiría mejor al saber que estaba allí con él, aunque no pudiera despertar de sus sueños.

"Ahí es donde no lo se. Dean y yo tuvimos ciertos problemas con un tío que usaba esas hierbas, pero estoy seguro que podemos usarlas tal y como las necesitamos." Sam bajó de nuevo la mirada, no quería decir la verdad, pero no tenía muchas opciones de que el federal aceptara seguir su plan si no era completamente sincero con él. "En realidad no tengo nada mejor. Es la única opción que tengo para sacar a Dean de su estado."

Apretó con fuerza sus propias manos y se mordió el labio, él que siempre había sido el que ayudaba a su hermano cuando se metía en problemas, el que le había salvado la vida más veces de las que pudiera recordar, ahora tenía que quedarse atrás y mirar como Don hacia, lo que consideraba que era su trabajo.

"No quiero quitarte tu puesto con Dean, me odiaría por interponerme en vuestra relación." Sam levantó con rapidez la mirada del suelo, parecía que Don le hubiera leído la mente, al contestarle a su mayor temor. "Ya te he dicho que le quiero y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, si eso incluye entrar en su mente, por mucho que me cueste creerlo, entonces lo haré y la próxima vez, dejaré que seas tu el que reciba los golpes por él." Terminó diciendo el federal con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

"Creo que voy haciéndome una idea de lo que ha visto mi hermano en ti." Los dos recientes cuñados sonrieron, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo esconder el cansancio y la tristeza que inundaba sus cuerpos y sus corazones. "En cuanto a lo que vas a hacer, ten cuidado, vas a ver la verdadero Dean, al que no se esconde tras su fachada de tipo duro. Vas a entrar en su mundo."

Sam se levantó del sillón y tras entrar en el baño y coger un vaso de agua, vertió las hierbas en él, para luego entregarle el vaso a Don. El horrible olor de aquel brebaje que casi le echó para atrás, pero tomó la mano de Dean con la suya, la apretó con fuerza y lo volvió a oler.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces, desde que conozco a tu hermano, he deseado poder conocerlo de verdad, ver más allá de su impenetrable armadura? Si ahora me dices que estando en su mente tendré esa oportunidad, me has dado un nuevo motivo para estar allí."

El olor del brebaje era repulsivo, pero consiguió hacer de tripas corazón y se bebió de un trago aquello y mientras notaba como bajaba por su garganta y las arcadas le daban ganas de vomitar, apretó con mayor fuerza la mano del cazador, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con los ojos, pues necesitaba un buen motivo para no echarlo todo fuera.

"Vale ¿y ahora que?" Al no recibir respuesta de Sam, Don abrió los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, Sam había desaparecido y en su lugar, sentado sobre el mismo sillón estaba Dean. "¿Dean?"

"Don, ¡Has venido! Ya pensaba que no iba a verte hoy." No podía estar más sorprendido, pues Dean se levantó, le sonrió abiertamente y llegando hasta él se sentó a su lado y le besó. No hubo juegos de intentar dominar la situación, Dean no estaba usando su pose de te quiero pero no me gustaría que se notara. Simplemente le estaba besando mientras sería.

"Dean ¿estás bien? Sabes lo que te ha pasado." Don tuvo que separarlo de si mismo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si te refieres al ataque del demonio y a que seguramente me haya dejado en coma si lo se. Pero yo pensaba que vendría Sam, está más acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas que tu. Aún así me alegro, al menos ahora tendremos un rato para nosotros mismo."

"Dean, me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. He venido para sacarte de este estado en el que te encuentras. Si quieres que tengamos un momento tranquilo, me parece genial, pero prefiero que sea en el mundo real."

El cazador se separó de él y se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente. Su expresión feliz y extrañamente risueña de un momento antes, había desaparecido por completo. "¿Te ha dicho mi hermano que aquí puedo ser yo mismo?" La mano de Don recorriendo su espalda lentamente le hizo estremecerse y volver a sonreír tímidamente.

"También puedes serlo allí, eso es lo que estoy deseando. Dean estás en coma y eso está destrozando a tu hermano… y a mi también." Dean no se movió, por lo que Don decidió hacerlo por él, se arrodilló en la cama se apoyó en su hombro, esperando la respuesta del cazador. "Dean si aquí no te retiene nadie, ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?"

Don estaba en lo cierto. Dean estaba en aquel mundo por propia voluntad, igual que lo había estado la primera vez durante un par de días. Entonces, Dean se sentía tan culpable por haber permitido que el demonio casi matara a su hermano que necesitaba un refugio en el que no sentirse completamente avergonzado y su propia mente era el único lugar en el que sentía seguro.

En esta ocasión, de nuevo, la culpa era el mayor peso que lo retenía allí. La culpa por haber sido tan débil, por haber sido un carga para Sam y sobretodo para Don, por no ser capaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía y pedirle que fueran algo más que amantes que se lo pasaban bien en la cama. Culpa, eso era lo que había en su corazón y en lo único en lo que pensaba para quedarse allí.

"Si se trata del demonio, ya no está, Sam se deshizo de él, aunque no me dijo los detalles de lo ocurrido." Le besó en mejilla y fue deslizando sus labios hasta capturar los de Dean.

"No es ese demonio el que me preocupa, si no mis propios demonios interiores." Don lo escuchaba en silencio. Era primera vez que sentía que realmente estaba escuchando a Dean, al verdadero Dean más allá del cazador que era capaz de arriesgar el cuello por todos lo demás. "Ya se que tenía que haberte hablado de ellos antes."

"¿Lo dices por tu necesidad de proteger a Sam de todo mal?" Dean negó con la cabeza, aunque sonrió al ver que al menos el federal le escuchaba cuando hablaba. "Entonces estamos hablando de tu sentimiento de culpa porque crees que deberías estar muerto en lugar de tu padre."

Hablar de eso e intentar que Dean no se sintiera mucho peor de lo que ya estaba no era sencillo para el federal, pero estaba comenzando a conocer al cazador, como para saber como tratarlo.

"Creo que eso lo superé hace unos meses. No es algo distinto." Se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos verdes en Don. Aquello tenía que decírselo a la cara, por mucho que le costara, tenía que encontrar el valor necesario para decírselo.

Años atrás, cuando su padre había entrado en sus sueños, habían hablado largo rato, sobre lo que significaba ser el protector de su hermano, en defenderlo por encima de todas las cosas y en evitar que ningún demonio llegara a él, pero sobretodo, su padre había intentado meterle en la cabeza que suicidarse por Sam no era la situación. Tiempo después descubriría que en ocasiones el suicidio era la única forma de salvar a su hermano.

"Nunca he estado realmente enamorado. Me han gustado muchas mujeres, puede que me haya colgado de un par de ellas durante un par de meses, pero a la larga, sabía que ninguna de esas relaciones iban a durar." Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Don vio a Dean ruborizarse y tener que apartar la mirada durante unos segundos. "Pero luego te conocí a ti y todo se volvió diferente y desde entonces estoy hecho un lío."

Las manos del cazador habían comenzado a temblar, por lo que Don las cogió entre las suyas y acercó todo el cuerpo de Dean hacia el suyo para acogerlo entre sus brazos. "¿Es porque soy un hombre, tienes miedo de estar enamorado de un hombre? Si ese es el caso, podemos ir más despacio, no tengo prisa, pero ante todo no quiero perderte."

"No Don, ese es precisamente el problema, que no puedo pensar en lo que haría si un demonio fuera a por ti porque quisiera hacerme daño. Si te pasa algo por mi culpa… Sam es un cazador como yo, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer cuando se trata de criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero tu…"

"Voy a decir sin miedo a equivocarme que es lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca." Sin esperar respuesta de Dean, el federal lo tomó definitivamente en sus brazos y le besó con pasión. "Pero ¿sabes que te digo? Que ningún demonio me va a asustar para alejarme de ti. Vamos vuelve conmigo, si me dejas te lo demostraré."

"Pero, te estoy poniendo en peligro."

"Hablas como un superhéroe protegiendo a su amada y tengo que decirte jovencito que puedo aprender a ser tan buen cazador como tu y que puedo cuidar de ti cuando sea necesario."

"¿Cómo ahora mismo?" La voz infantil y los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado de Dean hicieron a Don derretirse, pero le detuvieron en su empeño.

"Exactamente, así que por una vez deja que sea yo el que te salve a ti, quítate la coraza de todopoderoso y dame la mano, seguro que Sam se está preocupando." Por un momento, Dean miró la mano del federal. Allí en su propia cabeza se sentía bien, seguro y sabía que Sam también lo estaría, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Pero como había pensado desde la primera noche que había pasado con Don, no era capaz de decirle que no al federal y tras dudar unos segundos tomó su mano y lo abrazó.

Don se despertó de golpe, asustando a Sam. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ambos se volvieron hacia Dean que permanecía igual. "Creo que voy a vomitar." Dijo por fin sin abrir todavía los ojos.

"Dean." Su hermano se acercó a él, se sentó en la cama y esperó. Por fin los ojos verdes de su hermano lo estaban mirando. "No vuelvas a hacer algo así, creía que había quedado claro que éramos iguales y que no tenías que cuidar más de mi."

"Vale ahora si que voy a vomitar con tanta sensiblería." El Dean de siempre había vuelto, pensaron los dos hombres, pero para sorpresa de ambos, alargó la mano hasta Don y cuando este se la tomó tiró de él. Se sentó en la cama y esperó. "Gracias por todo. Ven." Don se acercó más a Dean y este le besó. Apenas tenía fuerzas para nada, pero aquella era la mejor forma que tenía de agradecer a su federal que estuviera a su lado.


	23. Chapter 23

Don se despertó solo en la cama. Justo antes de dormirse, recordaba el cuerpo de Dean acurrucado contra el suyo y la cabeza del cazador apoyada sobre su pecho, hablándole casi entre sueños ya.

"Has arriesgado tu vida por mi." Dijo Dean alargando cada sílaba que pronunciaba. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque sólo se trataban de imágenes que aparecían en su mente, Don estaba allí, dentro de su mente, hablándole de lo mucho que le importaba Dean y que no quería perderle. ¿Había dicho que le quería? No estaba seguro, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Sam te avisó de lo peligroso que es adentrarse en la cabeza de otros?"

"Unas cuantas veces pero no me importó." Don le besó en la cabeza y aspiró el dulce olor del cabello del cazador. Le encantaba tenerlo cerca y aunque no se lo fuera a decir para no hacerle sentir débil, disfrutaba protegiéndole, no como hacía con Charlie, si no queriéndole, aunque fuera en silencio. "Alguien tenía que salvarte."

Dean murmuró algo, pero para entonces el cazador ya se había quedado completamente dormido entre sus brazos. Don se sorprendió de que tuviera que haber ocurrido toda aquella locura con el demonio, para que Dean se dejara querer finalmente y comenzara a abrir su corazón a la persona que, después de su hermano, más le quería en ese momento.

Teniéndolo entre sus brazos, Dean parecía un niño necesitado de amor, pero el cazador jamás lo pediría, jamás le diría que estaba hecho polvo o que necesitaba hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando había estado dentro de sus pensamientos. Dean lo dejaría pasar, se volvería a proteger con su coraza de tipo duro y volvería a su vida normal, con el corazón destrozado. Justo eso es lo que Don no podía permitir.

Ahora que comenzaba a conocer al cazador, Don también se dio cuenta que Dean tan sólo estaba esperando, en el fondo no cerraba las puertas para que nadie le conociera, simplemente hacía que la gente no viera esa puerta a su mundo interior. Pero Don había estado allí, le había mirado a los ojos, a los aterrados de Dean Winchester y había visto al verdadero Dean, al que intentaba alejar del mundo real, por miedo a que volvieran a hacerle daño.

Por eso, cuando a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Don se despertó y se dio cuenta que Dean no estaba a su lado, se sintió decepcionado, no con el cazador, sino consigo mismo, por no se capaz de decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por él y obligarle a ver que no estaba sólo en el mundo.

Sam tampoco estaba en la casa y al ver que Impala no estaba, Don supuso que estaría con alguna nueva investigación. Por su parte Charlie y Colby se habían ido al apartamento de este para estar más cómodos y con mayor intimidad. Por ello no había nadie en la casa más que él y Dean, si no se había marchado.

Don bajó al piso inferior y miró por todos lados en busca de Dean, el salón la cocina y finalmente el jardín. Respiró con fuerza al verlo allí, sentado en una de las tumbonas con la mirada fija en el cielo. Todavía faltaba bastante para el verano, por lo que a aquella hora de la madrugada todavía era de noche y además refrescaba bastante.

Sin decir nada, el federal fue hasta él y con una manta que había cogido del sofá se la echó a Dean por encima. El cazador no le miró, ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo que Don se sentó en la tumbona de al lado.

"¿Qué haces levantado? ¿No quedamos en que te quedarías dos días descansando? Has pasado por un coma y por algo… que aunque no se como denominarlo es algo terrible, te mereces un descanso." Con delicadeza Don rozó la mano de Dean con la suya y esperó a la respuesta del chico, si es que le había oído.

"La última vez que ocurrió, fue mi padre el que salvó, Sam también tuvo algo que ver, pero se que fue mi padre el que entró en mi mente." Don lo escuchaba en silencio, atentó al tono melancólico y en cierta forma temeroso del muchacho. "¿Sabes que mi padre murió por devolverme a la vida?"

"Si, me lo contaste. Lo siento mucho, seguro…"

"Hasta ayer mi padre y Sam habían sido los únicos que habían entregado su vida por mi, los únicos que pensaban que mi vida era importante como par dejarla marchar." Dean rió por lo bajo y de repente se volvió hacia Don, mirándolo fijamente. "Entonces apareciste tu, no eres mi hermano, ni nada parecido. Hasta hace unos pocos meses eras un extraño ya ahora pese a lo que te dijo Sam, pones tu vida en peligro para salvarme a mi. ¿Realmente merezco tanto la pena?"

Don no se había esperado aquella pregunta, aunque la respuesta no tuvo que pensársela mucho. Sin embargo, un segundo antes de contestar, recordó lo que le había dicho Sam sobre su hermano, aquello de que infravaloraba su vida y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos los demás. Hasta ese momento no lo había creído completamente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Dean era un animal realmente herido.

"No tienes porque dudarlo." Don se arrodilló junta a la tumbona de Dean. "¿Todavía crees que no eres alguien indispensable en el mundo? Pues entonces mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien pequeño testarudo."

Don dudó un momento sobre si debía decir aquello, si Dean estaba preparado para escucharlo y si él estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta; pero al ver que los ojos de su amante le pedían que le diera una razón por la que seguía viviendo, decidió hablar por fin.

"Te quiero, si Dean Winchester un federal está enamorado de ti y está dispuesto a arriesgar su propia existencia por asegurarse que tu seguridad está garantizada." Don sonrió y se aupó hacia los labios de Dean.

"¿Incluso después de descubrir quien soy en realidad?" Dean no era completamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior dentro de su mente, veía imágenes, recordaba a Don hablando con él y sabía que el federal, había descubierto sentimientos de él que no le había desvelado a nadie con anterioridad. Don tan sólo asintió, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. "¿Puedo serte sincero?"

"Claro que si."

"Tengo miedo. Temo que ahora que has visto que no estoy seguro de merecer estar vivo, que me siento totalmente culpable por la muerte de mi padre y ahora que me has visto tal y como soy, pienses que no soy más que un perturbado con una muy baja autoestima."

Dean no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así, jamás, excepto cuando estaba con su hermano, jamás era una persona sincera en lo que se refería a sus propios sentimientos. Se quedó callado, se estremeció, sin estar del todo seguro si fue por el frío de la madrugaba o por el miedo y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

"Eso no son más que tonterías. Dean mírame por favor." Al no hacerlo, Don tomó el rostro de su joven amante entre sus manos y esperó hasta que los ojos verdes del cazador se encontraron con los suyos. "Todos tenemos miedo, yo el primero. ¿Sabes que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Charlie poseído por el demonio? Me aterra la posibilidad que le pase algo en mitad de uno de mis casos y que no pueda salvarle. Continuamente pienso que debería mantenerle al margen de todo esto."

Mientras escuchaba Dean cogió con fuerza la mano del federal. Comprendía perfectamente esas palabras. Ese miedo por perder a su hermano corría por sus venas a cada segundo, pero de alguna manera había conseguido hacerlo callar.

"Y también tengo miedo de perderte a ti. Verte caer fulminado en ese coma, es algo que espero no tener que repetir." Lentamente, Don se enderezó y acercándose a Dean le besó en los labios. "Es lo malo de querer a alguien. Siempre te queda el temor a perderle."

Rodeó el cuerpo de Dean con ambos brazos y lo acercó a él, volvió besarle, con mayor intensidad esta vez. Dean volvió a estremecerse entre sus brazos, agradecido por tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y temeroso de perderlo en algún momento, supusiera su destrucción final. Sin embargo, tal y como era normal en él, no dijo nada, dejó que los labios de ambos devorando la boca del otro dijeran todo lo que pensaban y evitar así, pensar en todos los males que podían rodearles en el futuro.

"Sigue en pie tu oferta." Dijo finalmente Dean. Su mirada había cambiado y pese a que sus miedos seguían estando allí y no se irían nunca, se sentía feliz mirando al federal. "Eso de que quieres venir con nosotros y tomarte unas vacaciones."

"Quiero ir contigo, aunque el asiento de copiloto esté ocupado en tu Impala y ya de paso saber como hacéis vuestro trabajo, además, podemos divertirnos mucho tu y yo juntos." Le susurró al oído. "Imagina lo que podemos hacer en todas esas habitaciones de hotel de carretera en la que pasáis las noches, sin olvidarnos del Impala claro." Don se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, al darse cuenta que Dean se había quedado mudo y parecía que para colmo, se había sonrojado.

"Bueno, serías el primero." Don le besó el cuello mientras escuchaba, aquello le estaba divirtiendo mucho. "Las tías con las que he estado nunca han venido con nosotros, la mayoría no sabían ni a lo que me dedico."

"Así que voy a ser tu primera pareja que te acompaña de cacería. Eso me gusta. Creo que voy a pedir las vacaciones cuanto antes." Dean se echó a reír, mientras con un movimiento rápido tirando de él, Don lo puso en pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la casa familiar.

- o -

Charlie quedó tumbado en la cama respirando con dificultad, empapado en sudor. Colby se dejó caer a su lado mientras se reía. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos algo así. Creo que deberías estar poseído más a menudo."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, pero para tu información lo que te acabo de hacer, lo dejó Sam en mi mente, como una especie de disculpa por haber utilizado mi cuerpo." Colby lo abrazó, pensando que aquello era demasiado raro como para preguntar más allá. "Pero tienes razón, ha estado muy bien."

"¿Qué tal tu tobillo?"

"No es más que un esguince, en menos de una semana estaré como nuevo."

"¿No pensarás volver a trabajar ya después de todo lo que ha ocurrido?" Colby siempre se preguntaba porque hacía continuamente preguntas cuya respuesta conocía de antemano.

"No es para tanto, estoy bien y lo del tobillo no ha sido más que un esguince." Colby se incorporó antes de volver hablar.

"Charlie, te recuerdo que has estado poseído por un demonio y que has estado muy cerca de morir. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días de baja? Seguro que siendo el profesor Charles Epps, no tienen ningún problema."

Charlie se incorporó y rodeó el cuello del federal con ambos brazos. Le besó sonriendo y se volvió a tumbar, notando como Colby cerraba su abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo. "Necesito volver a mi vida normal, eso es todo. ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco? Estoy agotado."

No había sido la mejor forma de terminar con ella conversación, pero Charlie no quería hablar del tema, no en ese momento, no cuando al dormirse comenzó a escuchar una voz lejana que le llamaba continuamente.

"Charlie… Charlie… te necesito."

Tenía miedo de reconocer que, después de lo sucedido, escuchaba voces y lo que era peor todavía, tenía sueños horripilantes sobre lo que un hombre de gran tamaño y bañado por la más absoluta oscuridad le hacía a otra gente. Si se estaba volviendo loco, no estaba preparado para reconocerlo todavía.

"Charlie… Charlie… vuelve conmigo."


	24. Chapter 24

Los últimos invitados a la cena llegaron por fin, tal y como había hecho las veces anteriores, Alan recibió los recibió en la misma puerta, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. David y Amita entraron juntos a la casa de los Epps y fueron saludando al resto de los invitados; Don y el mayor de los Winchester estaban junto en uno de los sillones, no se había separado desde que habían llegado, Colby y Charlie salieron de la cocina con dos bandejas en la mano y riéndose y Sam, había descubierto en Larry a un buen compañero de conversación.

"Vamos chicos vamos, que se hace tarde y la carne se enfría." Dijo Alan como buen anfitrión de la velada. Todos los asistentes le siguieron al comedor entre risas y comentarios y fueron sentándose en la enorme mesa que estaba perfectamente preparada.

Los primeros minutos siguieron entre risas, hasta que por fin Alan llamó la atención de todos los presentes. "Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos, hasta que uno de vuestros móviles vuelva a sonar diciendo que hay una emergencia, quiero aprovechar para daros las gracias por haber podido venir." Todos asintieron en silencio. "Y por cierto Amita, gracias por haber podido hacer un hueco en apretada agencia para pasar cosa."

Todos miraron a la joven profesora que sonreía de una forma sumamente inocente y que llamó poderosamente la atención de Sam. Había oído hablar a Charlie y Colby muchas veces de Amita, pero aquella era la primera vez en que la veía. Le habían dicho que era guapa, pero Sam pensó que era mucho más que eso, le habían dicho que era inteligente, pero cuando comenzó a hablar para agradecer a Alan lo que había dicho, Sam vio que era muy inteligente.

Se podía decir que le había picado la curiosidad aquella profesora de matemáticas y que si se hubieran quedado más tiempo en la ciudad, a lo mejor habría intentado conocerla mejor.

"Me alegra ver que mis hijos han encontrado a los hombres de su vida." Dean miró al federal y sonrió. Todavía no le había pensado de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano, tendrían que separarse, pues sus vidas eran demasiado complicadas.

Sin embargo no le sonó mal. "El hombre de su vida." Jamás había imaginado que creería que esa expresión fuera posible para él, que él fuera a conocer a la persona de su vida y mucho menos que fuera alguien tan diferente a él, tan colocado en la orilla opuesta de la legalidad.

Pero allí estaban, sentados, uno junto al otro, sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa, pues para los dos era demasiado difícil que alguien les viera demostrar sus expresiones de cariño, "En la mesa de mi suegro." Pensó Dean, mientras sonreía al imaginar ese momento desde fuera. Todo era tan raro, todavía había cambiado tanto durante las últimas semanas.

"Por eso os pregunto a los cuatro." En la mesa se hizo un silencio tremendo ante la siguiente frase de Alan. "¿Cuándo me vais a dar nietos?" Todos rompieron a reír, aunque nadie se fijó en que Don y Dean no lo estaban haciendo. Se habían quedado mirando enmudecidos, pensando que ese paso, jamás llegaría en su relación.

"Bueno si Charlie decide un día de estos contestar a mi proposición…" De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó del salón y todas las miradas se centraron en el profesor. "Puede que pienses que siempre lo he dicho porque es lo que se debe hacer, lo tradicional. Pero ahora te lo pregunto porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Charlie abrió la boca para contestar, pero tardó un momento en hacerlo. Quería decirle que sí, ser completamente sincero y decirle que no había estado más enamorado en toda su vida. Desde luego que deseaba decirle que si. Sin embargo, durante los pocos segundos que se mantuvo que callado, no consiguió hacer enmudecer a la voz que continuamente le asaltaba en la cabeza.

"Charlie… vuelve conmigo… Te necesito para seguir viviendo."

Sin embargo, suspiró profundamente y finalmente sonrió. "Claro que si y en cuanto me hayan dado la plaza que te dije en el Cal Sci, adoptaremos todos los niños que quieras, aunque con dos, a lo sumo tendría bastante." Charlie abrazó a Colby y le besó, mientas los demás aplaudían y vitoreaban a los recién prometidos.

"Ojalá pudiéramos aspirar a algo así." Le susurró Don al joven cazador mientras estaban limpiando la mesa y nadie se fijaba en ellos. "¿Te imaginas casado con un federal?"

"Ya me cuesta bastante imaginarme casado sin más. La mía no es la clase de vida en la que pueda plantearme una familia, una pareja estable y mucho menos niños." Terminó diciendo con una enorme tristeza en el tono de la voz. "Además, puede que mañana mismo ocurra algo y un demonio me mate."

"Por favor no digas eso delante de mi padre, no es que le haya contado exactamente todo lo ocurrido con Charlie, con Sam y contigo." Dean le acarició la mejilla y le besó, cuando los demás se había metido en la cocina.

"Precisamente lo digo por eso, ¿Qué le dirás si me ocurre algo por un… ya sabes, que ha sido uno de los tipos sumamente peligrosos a los que persigues todos los días? Por mucho que nos empeñemos, esto no va durar para siempre. Así que, ¿por qué no nos limitamos a disfrutar de tus vacaciones conmigo en la carretera? ¿Qué van a ser al final, dos semanas, tres?"

"Que bien te lo tenías guardado eh Donnie, así que os vais de vacaciones." cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Alana estaba entre ellos, demasiado feliz por las relaciones de sus dos hijos como para decirle la verdad.

"Si sólo serán unos días, luego volveremos a la normalidad." Los dos dieron gracias a que David había llamado a Alan en ese momento y el hombre no se había dado cuenta de la mirada entristecida y falta de alegría que habían intercambiado los dos.

Ninguno podía negar que estaba enamorado del otro. Pero ninguno podía negar tampoco que aquello terminaría tarde o temprano. Don seguía siendo un federal y su puesto estaba allí persiguiendo a los malhechores.

Por su parte Dean siempre sería un cazador y su puesto estaba donde aparecieran los demonios o los espíritus vengativos. Por eso los dos sabían que sus caminos no podían permanecer juntos por mucho más tiempo. A menos claro, que algo fuera de su elección, hiciera que las cosas salieran completamente al revés.

La noche llegó a su fin, las botellas de cerveza habían llegado a su fin y las reservas de comida en la casa se habían evaporado. Era la hora de marcharse. David fue el primero en marcharse y cuando le preguntaron por Amita, dijo que la había perdido de vista hacia horas. Larry fue el siguiente alegando algo de los parámetros de las galaxias, que ni siquiera el propio Charlie, demasiado ocupado riéndose de la última broma que le había contado Colby, había entendido.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos también, todavía tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje y Dean me tiene que ayudar a elegir la ropa que debo llevarme." Todos asintieron entre risas. "Por cierto, dile a tu hermano que se pase a buscarnos mañana por mi apartamento."

"Un momento ¿Dónde está Sam?" Dean miró a su alrededor, pero por mucho que buscó, no encontró a su hermano por ninguna parte. Don y él lo buscaron por la casa, hasta que por fin en el jardín escucharon una risa alegre.

Don la reconoció en seguida como la de Amita y Dean reconoció la otra voz como la de su hermano. Los dos estaban sentados en el césped, mirando las estrellas, hablando sobre algo que no podían escuchar desde la ventana, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que allí había algo más que una charla sobre las constelaciones.

"Parece que ha sido una buena noche para todos."

Don apretó el cuerpo de Dean con su brazo y le besó en la mejilla. "¿Quién había dicho que la noche ha terminado? Estoy empezando mis primeras vacaciones desde… mis primeras vacaciones y quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable."

"Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mi." Don le dio una palmada en el trasero al cazador y lo vio hacer algo parecido a sonrojarse.

"Hemos dicho que nada de preocupaciones ¿no? Así que vámonos de aquí, que en mi apartamento que todavía quedan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca." Los dos hombres salieron de la casa y cruzaron por delante de Sam y Amita.

Dean saludó a su hermano y el guiñó un ojo, a lo que Sam respondió abriendo de par en par los ojos. Dean rió, siempre le gustaba meterse con su hermano, porque Sam siempre caía en sus juegos.

- o -

tres horas más tarde, Dean se dejó caer en la cama completamente agotado, sudoroso y riendo. "Cuándo me has dicho que querías que esta fuera una noche inolvidable, veo que lo decías completamente en serio. Dios mío, han sido los mejores polvos de mi vida."

"Eso lo dices porque soy el primer hombre con el que te acuestas, no has tenido oportunidad de comparar con otros." Dean se incorporó para poder apoyarse sobre el pecho de Don y mirarle bien a los ojos.

"Eso lo digo porque han sido los mejores polvos de mi vida, me da igual que hayan sido con un tío y como una tía. Simplemente han sido los mejores, eso que me has hecho… Uff, te puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que he sentido algo así."

Don se apoderó de los labios del cazador. No se podía hacer a la idea que en unas semanas, dos meses a lo sumo, tendrían que separarse y él tendría que perder a su mejor amante, la mejor relación sentimental que había tenido nunca y a alguien que podía decir que le entendía casi perfectamente.

"¿Eh, que pasa? Te has puesto triste de repente. Si es por lo que pasará entre nosotros…" Don volvió a besarle, no quería escucharlo, no quería oír en voz alta que la realidad era tan mala como se la estaba imaginando.

Lo tumbó en la cama, sujetó con fuerza sus manos para evitar que pudiera alejarse de él. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que la noche había terminado todavía y que podía hacerlo mucho mejor si se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta. "¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? Espera aquí, seguro que no es más que algún gamberro gracioso." Don besó a Dean y se levantó, se puso los primeros vaqueros que encontró por ahí tirados y fue a la puerta, mientras escuchaba que quien fuera volvía a llamar a la puerta. "Ya va, ya va. Muy bien, a ver ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo enfadado, aunque al abrir por completo la puerta, se quedó perplejo. "¿Charlie que haces aquí?"

"No lo se Don."

"¿Te encuentras bien hermanito?" Sin decir nada Charlie entró directamente en el apartamento. Dean salió del dormitorio tras haberse vestido también y miró la escena confundido.

"Tenía que venir, no se porque, pero tenía que venir."

"Charlie… ¿desde cuando tienes el tobillo bien?" Don miró a su hermano preocupado, se movía como si no tuviera dirección, como si se tratara de un autómata o de un zombie.

"Charlie…" Dean se acercó al menor de los hermanos Epps, pero al escucharlo hablar, como si estuviera repitiendo un disco rallado se detuvo y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta.

"El cazador cree que ha vencido, pero tan sólo ha ganado tiempo. El señor volverá, volverá a este mundo mucho más fuerte y totalmente recuperado."

"¡Charlie! Oh dios menos más que te encuentro." Colby apareció en la puerta del apartamento, pero al ver la escena, se dio cuenta que algo no funcionaba como debía allí.

De repente, Charlie dejó de respirar, puso todo su cuerpo en tensión y se desplomó en el suelo. Don fue lo bastante rápidio para llegar hasta él y evitarle un golpe demasiado fuerte.

"Charlie, hermanito…"

"El tobillo me duele como si hubiera estado andando dos kilómetros." Colby y Don se miraron, pues esa era distancia que se paraba la casa familiar del apartamento de Don. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

"Vamos, porque no os quedáis aquí esta noche. Ya es muy tarde y a ti te conviene descansar." Nadie dijo nada contrariando la idea de Don. Colby acomodó a Charlie en el sofá, le recolocó la venda del tobillo y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, sin apartar la mirada del profesor, ni por un segundo.

El federal y Dean volvieron al dormitorio, pero estaba claro que la noche iba a terminar como ellos la habían planeado. "¿Crees que ha vuelto?"

"No sabría que decirte, antes de darte una conclusión preferiría hablarlo con Sam, el es el chico de los libros." Don se apoyó en su pecho sonriendo.

"entonces parece que vamos a tener que postponer las vacaciones unos días más.


	25. Chapter 25

Don llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación. Colby contestó al otro lado, pero su tono cansado y bajo, le dijo a entender que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Sin embargo, al entrar, por fin, se dio cuenta que las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

Charlie estaba en la cama y parecía tranquilo, no parecía en nada distinto al hermano pequeño que el esperaba encontrarse, ese Charlie que al mirarlo con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado le pediría que se quedara con él, ese Charlie que le hablaría con tono de voz bajo, pero tranquilo.

No, al entrar, se dio cuenta que no era así, aquel Charlie era distinto. Su forma de mirar, fría y dura al verlo entrar, la forma en la que se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente observándole, como si de un depredador se tratara esperando a saltar encima de su próxima víctima y sobretodo la forma en la que Colby se mantenía algo alejado de él, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Todo ello le dijo a Don que las cosas no iban bien.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó por fin, sintiendo un profundo temor por la respuesta.

"Sigue igual. El dice que está bien, pero se que no es así. ¿No lo notas tu también?" Colby se estremeció, abrazándose a si mismo, aunque creyó que Don no se había dado cuenta de su gesto. "No se lo que es, pero estoy seguro que Charlie no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que el demonio le dejó.

Don mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano. No hacía falta que Colby le dijera nada para saber que Charlie había cambiado. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras Charlie no dejaba de mirarle.

"¿Cómo estás hermanito?"

"Realmente no lo se. Es extraño, porque se que estoy bien, no me pasa nada, pero al mismo tiempo me noto raro." La mirada del profesor fue de Don a Colby, buscando un gesto de comprensión que no logró encontrar. "¿Qué es lo que os pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis como si fuera un bicho raro? Sigo siendo yo; acabamos con el demonio, Dean está bien y todo ha salido bien. ¿Por qué siento que me ocultáis algo y que eso de que sigo igual?"

"Charlie, tienes que descansar eso es todo."

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Don se volvió hacia la puerta en la que se encontró a Dean.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido al levantarse de la cama. Lo había dejado durmiendo, no quería molestarle pues le recordaba a aquel perro que había querido tanto cuando era pequeño. El animal siempre dormía a su lado, acurrucado junto a él y aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que le hacía gracia que lo hiciera, Don jamás le rechazó a su lado.

En el caso de Dean, el cazador se había quedado dormido muy pronto. Habían estado hablando sobre Charlie, sobre el demonio y sobre las posibilidades que había de que no hubiera dejado libre a su hermano completamente. Las historias que le contaba Dean sobre los demonios que había cazado junto a Sam, los exorcismos que habían llevado a cabo y todas las veces que se habían enfrentado a esos seres, le ponían los pelos de punta, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba escucharlas de boca del cazador.

Por eso al despertarse, sin poder dejar de pensar en Charlie y encontrarse a Dean con los brazos y las piernas enroscadas con su cuerpo, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que no quería que esa sensación de bienestar, de tranquilidad y seguridad que Dean le producía desapareciera porque tuvieran que separarse.

Definitivamente le quería, ya no había marcha atrás y por mucho que intentara mentirse a si mismo y decir que no se trataba más que de un ligue momentáneo más, lo cierto era que Dean le había marcado para siempre; le había mostrado un mundo lleno de criaturas terribles y hermosas que antes no sabía ni que existía, además le había convertido no sólo en su amante, sino además en su protector y en su protegido.

Se habían salvado la vida, se habían arriesgado por el otro y eso les había unido hasta un nivel que Don no creía posible hasta que lo había conocido. Enamorado siempre había sido una palabra difícil de definir para él y amor una que no había comprendido hasta ahora.

Le acarició el cabello y lo escuchó ronronear, aunque le más le recordó a un gruñido cariñoso, le besó en la frente y comenzó a moverse con cuidado. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba al oído lo mucho que le preocupaba y que no podía dejar de pesar en él, consiguió que Dean se separara de él y se acomodara en la cama sin tan siquiera despertarse.

Don sonrió antes de salir, mientras se vestía, sin dejar de mirarle, de contemplar el cuerpo perfecto de su amante, las formas que tantas veces había recorrido ya con sus manos y que tanto le gustaban.

"Creo que estoy a punto de quererte demasiado." Si eso era posible viendo en su mente cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él. "Y no sabes el miedo que eso me da."

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó un totalmente confundido Charlie al ver al cazador.

Dean entró en la habitación, mientras los otros tres hombres lo miraban fijamente. "Anoche llegaste hasta aquí, te vi, estabas aturdido y cuando te preguntamos como habías llegado, no lo sabías. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Dean se acercó a la cama. "¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?" Colby se puso a su lado, no le hacía gracia que observara a su novio como si de un conejillo de indias se tratara.

"Tranquilo vaquero, sólo quiero comprobar una cosa."

"Dean…"

"No se como llegué aquí eso es cierto. Pero bueno supongo que salí de casa y vine aquí."

"¿Caminando?" Preguntó Dean, aunque esa pregunta ya había cruzado por la mente de los otros dos. "¿Cuántos kilómetros hay desde la casa hasta aquí, uno, dos?"

"Uno y medio." Contestó Don, que estaba empezando a comprender a donde quería ir a parar el cazador. Colby lo miró sin entender nada, pero al ver el gesto del federal, dejó que Dean continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Voy a examinarte el tobillo." Dean suavizó el tono de la voz, al ver que la expresión de Charlie se volvía asustada. El profesor asintió y miró con detenimiento a Dean. "Creo que no es posible que llegaras sin más aquí andando un kilómetro y medio." Nada más poner la mano sobre el tobillo de Charlie, este se quejó con fuerza e intentó alejarse de la mano de Dean, pero este le sujetó con fuerza.

Charlie continuó quejándose mientras Dean no dejaba de examinar su tobillo. "Vamos déjale, ¿no ves que le estás haciendo daño?" Con un movimiento seco, Colby alejó al cazador del profesor y se sentó a su lado en la cama. "Ya está, tranquilo, no se lo que pretende, pero ya está."

"Don, se que tu me entiendes, te he contado todo lo que se sobre los demonios y ya te he dicho que pueden hacer moverse un cuerpo que ha caído de un edificio de ocho plantas. Lo mantienen con vida, mientras les útil, lo mismo que le ocurre a un cuerpo al que le hemos disparado, el demonio lo mantiene vivo, pero cuando le deja, el organismo se deteriora rápidamente y muere."

"¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Charlie?" Colby notó la fuerza con la que el profesor le cogió la mano. Charlie no quería oír hablar más sobre demonios, sobre muertos que se movían solos, ni nada parecido.

Pero sin embargo y aunque no quisiera demostrarle, Colby sentía que aquello tenía algún sentido. Todavía no sabía lo que era, pero por mucho que no le gustara si había alguien en aquella habitación que pudiera explicarle lo que le ocurría a Charlie, porque estaba tan convencido de que ese no era complemente el hombre del que se había enamorado y porque sentía una ansiedad tan grande mientras le tocaba, ese era Dean Winchester.

"Tiene todo que ver. Porque mira su tobillo, está igual de hinchado que si hubiera andado un kilómetro y medio. ¿Crees que lo podría haber hecho en una circunstancia normal? todavía tiene al demonio dentro y no se porque motivo, ayer lo trajo hasta aquí y produjo que de un esguince que se hubiera curado en una semana, ahora tenga un tobillo," Dean apretó ligeramente el tobillo de Charlie para demostrar su teoría, "un tobillo dislocado." Charlie se quejó con fuerza y se estremeció.

"Oh dios mío." Dijo Colby al volverse hacia el profesor.

"Muy bien, muy bien, me habéis pillado. Bueno realmente ha sido sólo el cazador y supongo que por eso debería darte la enhorabuena." Charlie se incorporó y con una sonrisa terriblemente mezquina se volvió hacia Colby y le acarició la mejilla. "Yo que esperaba haberte probado… seguro que serías alguien delicioso en la cama. Pero ahora que el cazador me ha descubierto, no creo que te apetezca verdad."

"Colby, aléjate de él." Dean se acercó al federal, al igual que lo estaba haciendo Don, sólo que este iba a hacia su hermano. "Don, no lo hagas, ese no es Charlie y si quieres ayudarle, será mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga."

"pero Charlie…"

"Eso es lo que él quiere, Don ven aquí." Dean hablaba ahora con una autoridad que Don no le había escuchado nunca. Desde luego sabía de lo que hablaba cuando se trataba demonios, así que supuso que hacerle caso, sería lo más conveniente."

Don retrocedió por fin, por lo que Dean se sintió más tranquilo, pero sin embargo, Colby se quedó donde estaba.

"Te destruimos, lo vi, estaba allí. Dean dijiste que…"

"El novio siempre esperando que las cosas salgan bien. Pues siento decirte que el profesor sigue estando conmigo. Me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. Bueno más bien se las he tenido que sacar, pero lo cierto es que te quiere mucho y ahora mismo está gritando desesperadamente para que te alejes de mi y te sientas el dolor."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Colby, aléjate." Pero el federal no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y antes de poder hacer nada, sintió que una mano invisible le empujaba contra la pared. Vio la mano de Charlie extendida hacia él y aquella horrible sonrisa que había creído olvidar, dibujada en su rostro.

Se golpeó contra la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo. Quedó aturdido, aunque más le dolía el corazón que otra cosa. Intentó fijar la mirada en Charlie pero no pudo, pues a su alrededor comenzó a ver pequeñas luces de colores.

"Charlie, vamos detente, se que puedes hacerlo." Don intentó dar un paso hacia su hermano, pero Dean se puso entre medias y no le dejó avanzar.

"Sabes quien soy, seguro que abajo, en el infierno te han hablado de mi y a lo mejor te han dicho que gasto muy malas pulgas cuando les hacen daño a las personas que quiero. Charlie me cae bien, es un gran tío y no voy a hacerle daño, así que no me obligues a usar la fuerza.

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

Sin decir nada, Dean le mostró la pequeña botella que llevaba en la mano y sonrió. "Agua bendita. Me han dicho que sois un poco alérgicos a ella. ¿Te gustaría probar una buena ducha?"

El demonio retrocedió, ante lo que Dean no se inmutó.

"No podemos dejar que se vaya." Le dijo en voz baja Don, pero el cazador no contestó, tenía otros planes y estaba a punto de entrar en la segunda parte de su estrategia.

El demonio abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás. Entonces gritó enojado. Don se estremeció al escuchar a su hermano decir tal cantidad de insultos a un mismo tiempo, pues jamás recordaba haberle escuchado decir un solo. Pero se dijo a si mismo que al fin y al cabo ese no era su hermano y que seguramente cuando aquella locura terminara definitivamente, Charlie no recordaría nada.

"Maldito cazador."

"Los demonios os creeis muy listos, pero al final todos caéis en las misma trampas. Espero que no tuvieras muchos planes hechos para hoy, porque mientras no te decidas a dejar ese cuerpo completo, va a ser una jornada muy larga." Dean cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano. "Sammy, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda." Una voz al fondo le llamó la atención, sobre todo porque era femenina. "¿Sam donde estás? Ah, desayudando con Amita. Bueno pues lo siento, pero tengo un demonio bastante obsesionado con el cuerpo de… mi cuñado." Dean se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Don, que al escuchar aquello, pudo deshacerse un poco de tanta tensión y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Vamos a sacar a Charlie de esta."

"Estoy seguro, porque confío en mi cuñado." Dean le guiñó un ojo, se acercó a él y le besó. Al menos, disponían de un momento para recordarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, por que en pocos minutos, las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para todos.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean abrió la puerta, allí estaba su amigo, siempre dispuesto a echarles una mano cuando los hermanos se lo pidieran. Bobby era lo más parecido a un padre que habían encontrado desde la muerte de su padre. En realidad, ejercía como tal y no se imaginaban a nadie mejor para cuidarlos como un padre de verdad.

"Gracias por venir tan rápido. Por muchos demonio que haya visto, siempre hay alguno que me sorprende."

"No pasa nada, siempre estoy dispuesto a recorrer todo el país para ayudaros, tan sólo han sido unas cuantas horas de viaje para llegar hasta aquí, pero por mi no os preocupéis." El sacarnos era palpable en el tono de voz del cazador, pero Dean no esta de humor para seguirle el juego. "Necesito que me cuentes toda la historia, porque sinceramente no se de que va todo esto."

"Es Charlie, el hermano de Don, un grupo seguidor de un demonio lo secuestraron para traer de vuelta a su señor, dijeron ellos. Creímos que habíamos acabado con él, Charlie estaba bien, algo dolorido pero bien. Anoche descubrimos que no era así y ahora el demonio ha vuelto." Dean suspiró apesadumbrado, se sentía impotente, por mucha información que había buscado por la red, no había encontrada nada sobre como acabar con ese demonio."

"Y Don es…" De la noche a la mañana, los hermanos tenían nuevos amigos.

"Don es un federal y su hermano trabaja aquí en la universidad."

"¿Un federal has dicho? ¿Estáis trabajando con un federal? Espero que no sepa vuestros antecedentes, sino os veo una noche de estas durmiendo en comisaría." Bobby se los estaba empezando a pasar realmente bien, aunque por la expresión que vio en los ojos de su joven amigo, se dio cuenta que Dean estaba preocupado de verdad. "¿Dean qué pasa?"

"Don es… se podría decir que es mi novio."

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Sam también a conocido a alguien, creo que hoy han desayunado juntos. Ya ves, parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos." Dean sonrió, intentando que la noticia no tomara tan de sorpresa a su amigo, pero vio que no lo había conseguido.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con un federal? Dean de todas las tonterías que te he visto hacer en estos años, creo que está se lleva la palma." Bobby entró definitivamente en el apartamento cuando Dean se quitó de en medio, aunque ahora que sabía quien estaba allí, lo hizo con cierto reparo y temor.

"Vamos Bobby, no hables así, Don sabe lo que hacemos, en realidad le estoy ayudando desde el principio con lo de su hermano y lo lleva bastante bien. Va a venir unos días con nosotros cuando todo esto acabe."

"Vale, ya es suficiente, no quiero escuchar nada más de esto o de lo contrario vas a obligarme a que te saque de esta ciudad para salvarte el culo de ti mismo. Dime donde está ese tal Charlie y ahórrate los detalles de tu relación.

Dean se quedó en silencio, ya se había imaginado que Bobby tendría una reacción similar, pero deseaba tanto que la figura paterna se alegrara de su felicidad, de que había encontrado a alguien al que quería y que le quería, sin tener que esconder lo que realmente era.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse de lo que pensara Bobby de su relación.

"Está en el dormitorio, lo tengo sujeto en una trampa de demonios, pero no se si servirá por mucho tiempo o simplemente está jugando con nosotros. Parece un tipo bastante fuerte, no se hasta que punto."

Bobby se fue hacia el dormitorio sin decir nada y Dean se preguntó si su amigo estaría realmente enfadado con él o simplemente, estaba concentrado en lo que le ocurría a Charlie. deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la segunda opción, no quería llegar al punto de tener que elegir entre Bobby y Don.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta en ese momento, Dean respiró hondo y la abrió, encontrándose allí con su hermano, que no estaba solo, sino que había llegado con Amita.

"Hola, espero que hayáis tenido un desayuno agradable." Dijo sonriendo con picardía a Sam. Definitivamente, no tenía mal gusto para las mujeres, pues Amita era tremendamente atractiva.

"Dean ¿Por qué no nos centramos en lo realmente importante? ¿Cómo está Charlie?" Sam estaba seguro que si continuaban esa conversación, Amita, si no él también, acabaría sintiéndose fuera de lugar y seguramente con ganas de que le tragara la tierra.

"Poseído igual que anoche. Tenía que haberlo visto venir mucho antes, somos cazadores Sam, estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas." Dean se apoyó en la pared. Había estado tan preocupado por la reacción de Bobby, que no se había dado cuenta lo preocupado que estaba por Charlie y lo mal que sentía por no poder haber evitado aquello. "Es como si Charlie se hubiera equivocado en una raíz cuadrada."

"Charlie se equivoca a veces cuando tiene la cabeza puesta en otro sitio. Ni él es perfecto matemático, ni tu tienes porque ser el perfecto cazador, al fin y al cabo todos somos humanos. Menos el demonio ese claro."

Dean levantó la cabeza hacia Amita y vio a la chica sonriendo. Acababa de descubrir que no sólo le parecía muy atractiva, sino que además le estaba empezando a caer realmente bien, pues sabía como animarle.

"Voy a ver a Charlie."

"No, será mejor que no entres ahí." Amita se detuvo nada más dar un paso al ver a Colby en la puerta del dormitorio. La joven profesora jamás había visto a su amigo tan pálido, parecía derrotado incluso. "Don ha querido quedarse." Colby miró a Dean y Sam. "Pero vuestro amigo ha dicho que sería mejor que yo no lo hiciera, no se que ha dicho de el demonio podía jugar conmigo si me quedaba. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Chicos, se perfectamente lo que hay que hacer frente a un secuestro, frente a un asesinato y un robo, pero cuando se trata de enfrentarme a un demonio, si os soy sincero, estoy muerto de miedo por no saber que hacer."

"Lo que voy a querido decir es que los demonios entran en nuestros pensamientos y juegan con nuestras emociones." Comenzó a decir Sam. "Saben donde tocar para acabar con nuestra fuerza de voluntad y nuestra entereza, no tienen ningún escrúpulo a la hora de destruirnos." De repente Sam notó la mano de Amita apretando la suya con fuerza.

La muchacha no quería decir lo que estaba pensando, en realidad, ni siquiera quería estar allí, pero por Charlie haría lo que fuera necesario. Tenía miedo, nunca había estado en medio de un exorcismo o como quisieran llamar a lo que estaban haciendo a su amigo y por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar todo tipo de cosas y por su puesto nada tranquilizadoras.

"Bobby ha hecho bien diciéndote que salgas, Charlie, el demonio más bien le puede hacer decir cosas horribles que no querrías oír y que podrían hacerte ver al profesor de otra manera. No le des esa ocasión al demonio." Dean fue hasta Colby puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Hazme caso, se de lo que hablo."

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él. no estaba seguro si Sam entraría también o se quedaría fuera tranquilizando a Colby y Amita. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estaría bien.

"Vaya aquí llega el último invitado a la fiesta. Ya te echaba de menos cazador." Dean no miró al demonio, no iba a entrar en su juego, al menos no tan fácilmente como la criatura esperaba.

Se quedó mirando a Don, que estaba junto a la ventana, mirando a la cama, en la que estaba sentado su hermano. Sus ojos sabían que ese no era Charlie, que esa mirada despiadada jamás formaría parte de la forma de ser de su hermano, pero en su corazón tenía muy claro que al fin y al cabo, Charlie estaba allí, dentro atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo y que él, su hermano mayor, el que debía cuidar de Charlie, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle a escapar.

Dean fue hasta él, mientras el demonio seguía diciendo algo de que era el perrito faldero del federal o de que pronto empezaría a limpiarle la casa y hacerle la comidita como una buena esposa.

No le escuchó, no le prestó atención, pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Don. Al llegar a donde estaba el federal, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y se quedó allí esperando a que Don reaccionara a su contacto.

"Vaya, que románticos os habéis vuelto. Don, tu no eras así con las mujeres, tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el que funcionara ninguna relación con una mujer, tal vez te sea más fácil dejarte querer, en todos los sentidos." El demonio se echó a reír y Don se tensó. Sin embargo para intentar calmarse, apretó con fuerza los brazos de Dean.

"Tranquilo, eso es lo que quiere, sacarte de tus casillas para luego atacarte. La mayoría son demasiado habladores pero si no les haces caso, nunca consiguen lo que se proponen hacer contigo."

"Dime quien eres en realidad, cual es tu nombre." Charlie se giró hacia Bobby al escuchar esa orden."

"¿Por qué piensas que te lo voy a decir, para que encuentres en internet una forma de acabar conmigo? Seguramente la mayoría serán tonterías, pero al final encontrarás algo que te de la solución."

Bobby puso delante del demonio una pequeña botella y la agitó sonriendo. "Tal vez un trago de esto te aclare las ideas. ¿Cómo crees que te sentaría beber un poco de agua bendita?"

"¿Y como crees que le sentaría al profesor que le hiciera tener un ataque al corazón?" Don se volvió a tensar al escuchar aquello; si había algo que no podía soportar, era el sufrimiento de su hermano. "No juguéis conmigo cazadores, llevo en este mundo mucho más tiempo del que ninguno de vosotros podáis pensar."

"Entonces parece que no conoces a los humanos tan bien como tu te crees." Envalentonado, Don dio un paso adelante, aunque las manos de Dean no se apartaron de él ni un momento y eso le hacía sentir mucho más preparado para hablarle a una criatura del inframundo. "Charlie jamás aceptará vivir en un cuerpo dominado por un demonio, mi hermano es un luchador, lo se desde que nació."

"Ya le estoy oyendo, pero si a su reacción, apenas molesta para mi vas a llamarle luchar, lo siento mucho hermano, pero el profesor tiene todas las de perder."

"Habla con Charlie." Don escuchó la voz de Dean detrás de él, lo suficientemente baja, como para que el demonio no pudiera escucharle.

"No te dejes engañar hermanito, se que estás hecho para luchar, ¿acaso no te acuerdas lo mucho que te costó aprender a jugar al golf? Al principio querías dejarlo, pero tu cabezonería te hizo seguir adelante. Ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo."

El demonio se echó a reír, pero no dijo nada.

"Se que puedes hacerlo, porque creo en ti desde la primera vez en que mamá me puse a ese bebé de apenas unos días de vida en mis brazos. Juré que serías siempre feliz, te prometí que te cuidaría, aunque no conté con que un demonio se pondría entre nosotros."

Apenas soportaba escuchar al demonio riendo sin parar, si no estuvieran en el cuerpo de su hermano, ya le habría pegado para que se callara.

"Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que todavía está el lazo que nos unió cuando naciste." Don se acercó más a su hermano.

"Ten cuidado por favor." Dean fue a su lado, estaba dispuesto a quitarlo de en medio en cuanto hiciera falta para que no le ocurriera nada malo.

"Tranquilo, Charlie está ahí, puedo sentirlo, se que no es demonio jugando conmigo, es mi hermano." Entonces cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. "¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo en esto? No, estoy aquí contigo y si tenemos que luchar contra un demonio para recuperar tu cuerpo, entonces lo haremos."

"Oh dios mío Don." Dijo Charlie, que un segundo le había cambiado la expresión del rostro por completo. "Es muy fuerte, no creo que pueda hacerlo."

"Puede ser una trampa no te fíes." La voz de Dean estaba actuando como si fuera la conciencia del federal, pero este apenas le estaba escuchando, pues por mucho que estuviera poniéndose en peligro al entrar en la trampa en la que estaba el demonio, Charlie estaba delante de él, acababa de hablarle y no le cabía ninguna duda que era s su hermano pequeño el que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

"Lo se, pero tengo que ayudar a Charlie. claro que puedes hacerlo hermanito, sólo tienes que decirnos como se llama el demonio y como podemos acabar con él."

"Don…"

Charlie cerró los ojos y al abrirlo estos brillaron en un tono plateado.

"Buen intento federal, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez."

Dean tiró de su amante con fuerza para sacarlo de la trampa, justo antes de que el demonio se lanzara a por él.

"Volveremos a intentarlo, no te preocupes, vamos a sacar a Charlie de esta."


	27. Chapter 27

Don se acercó a la ventana. El cuarto en completa penumbra excepto por la luz que penetraba por la ventan, dibujaba entre sombras la figura inmóvil de Dean. El federal lo miró, lo abrazó durante un largo minuto y sonrió.

Hacía varias horas que nada le daba ganas de sonreír, pero ahora que tenía delante al joven cazador, sintió que se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero se detuvo, Dean estaba preocupado, lo conocía lo bastante bien, como para saber que tan sólo permanecía tanto rato en silencio si algo le preocupaba.

Si, le conocía, después del que había sido pese a todo lo ocurrido con el demonio el mejor mes en mucho tiempo, podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que conocía bien al cazador.

Leía su mente sin problemas; tan sólo mirarle era como tener delante las páginas de un libro abierto. Mirarle a los ojos era penetrar en su alma por la puerta principal y besarle entre las sábanas, era conocer su mundo entero.

Adoraba a ese muchacho, tan diferente a él a simple vista, pero lleno de su misma fuerza. Por ello y a pesar de tener a un demonio poseyendo a su hermano, Don no podía ni quería pensar en tener lejos a Dean.

"Un beso por lo que estás pensando." Rodeó la cintura del cazador y le besó en el cuello, para llamar su atención.

Dean lo miró sin moverse. No quería que Don lo viera así, no le gustaba que la gente, ni siquiera su hermano, ni ahora su novio, vieran su parte más frágil y vulnerable, sobretodo cuando no podía controlarla.

"Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba pensar." De nuevo, Dean desvió la mirada hacia la calle, pues en ella, al menos en su tranquila madrugada, no estaba ocurriendo nada fuera de lo normal.

"Eso es lo que hubiera creído la primera vez que nos acostarmos, cuando no sabía nada de ti." Don apretó su cuerpo con más fuerza, hasta obligarle a dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándolo de la ventan y atrayéndolo hacia él. "Te conozco y a estas alturas puedo decir que se como piensas."

"Entonces no hará falta que te diga lo que me ocurre. Nunca se me ha dado bien confesar mis pecados y en cuanto a los miedos." Ya había dicho demasiado, por lo que dejo de hablar.

"Dean ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué pecados son esos? Que yo sepa tu no has hecho nada más que desvivirte por ayudarme." Para su sorpresa Don notó el cuerpo de Dean estremeciéndose y sabía que tan sólo haría eso si estaban muy desesperado. "Vamos Dean dime lo que te ocurre de verdad, estoy aquí por ti."

"¿Y que hay de Charlie?"

"Ambos sabemos que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a mi hermano. So lo hubieran secuestrado, si hubieran tratado de matarle, haría una investigación ¿que voy a hacer contra un demonio? Bobby y Sam pueden hacer ahora mucho más que yo ¿vas a dejar que te ayude o prefieres que me quede sentado esperando que ocurra algo?"

Dean se dio por fin la vuelta, suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Cerró los ojos demasiado agotado como para decir nada. "Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento." Poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

"Vamos habla conmigo." Don se arrodilló frente a él apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas del cazador. "Estamos juntos ¿no? No se cuanto durará esto o si saldremos vivos del enfrentamiento con este demonio…"

"No digas eso, ya he perdido a demasiada gente en mi vida como para pensar que te pueda perder también a ti."

"Lo que quiero decir, es que tenemos que aprovechar lo que tenemos mientras lo tengamos."

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, mirándose, contemplando al hombre que tenían delante, a su amante, a su compañero. estaban bien, juntos se sentían a gusto y fuertes frente al mundo y estando los dos, allí solos en el salón, no había demonios, no le podía ocurrir nada malo a Charlie, nada les evitaba ser felices y estar tranquilos, ese momento, por muy corto que fuera.

"Dean." Don alargó la mano hasta la mejilla de Dean y justo en el momento en el que la colocó sobre su rostro, Dean se estremeció; por muchas veces que se hubieran acostado juntos; Dean siempre se estremecía cuando el federal le tocaba de esa forma tan sincera.

"Me siento completamente impotente." Don se lo quedó mirando en silencio. "Soy un cazador, se como hacer un exorcismo, he salvado a mucha gente y cuando se trata de ayudar al hermano de mi novio…" Don sonrió. Cuando lo hacía, Dean siempre se imaginaba como sería el federal de niño, pues su sonría en eso le convertía en un niño a la vista de Dean. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es la tercera vez hoy que te oigo llamarme novio." Sin dejar contestar a Dean el federal le besó, se apoderó de sus labios con intensidad y decisión.

Pasó su mano por la nuca de Dean y apretó sus labios todavía con más contra los propios. Lo aplastó contra la pared y dejó que rodeara su cuerpo con las piernas. Había sido un día demasiado largo y agitado, ahora al menos durante unos breves pero intensos momentos, podían dejarse llevar.

"¿Cómo quieres que te denomine? El federal que me tiro cuando no estoy cazando demonios. No suena mal, pero me parece un poco largo la verdad."

"¿Cuántos _novios _has tenido?" Un nuevo beso tranquilizó todavía más a Dean.

"_Novios _ninguno, novias…" Otro beso, en la esquina de la boca del cazador. Finalmente Dean suspiró aliviado. "No creo que si esto es tener novio hay tenido ninguna novia como tal."

"Dices que te sientes impotente ¿Sabes cuanto me estás ayudando a aceptar que mi hermano está poseído por un demonio? No quiero que te hagas el héroe y no quiero recordar, dentro de treinta años, que salvaste e mi hermano, a costa de tu propia vida, no quiero perderte."

"Un momento." Dean se levantó de un salto y fue a la cocina. "Tengo una idea que a lo mejor puede funcionar." Don lo siguió sin decir nada, observando como Dean estaba volviendo a ser él mismo. "Colby, deja de lamentarte y ven conmigo, creo que puedes ayudar a tu profesor."

- o -

Lo habían dejado solo en la cocina, y Colby lo había agradecido. No le gustaba abrir sus sentimientos a nadie y mucho menos derrumbarse delante de sus amigos.

La vida se le había dado la vuelta completamente en un mes. De estar bien con Charlie y a punto de pedirle que se casara con él, ahora tenía que aceptar la idea de que el hombre al que amaba estaba dominado por un demonio.

El mundo que él conocía no era así, había gente mala, asesinos y narcotraficantes; pero no demonios ni cosas similares. Podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, menos con terribles criaturas provenientes del infierno.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. Charlie te necesita o al menos eso creo." Dean se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio donde estaba el profesor. Pero antes se detuvo un momento, miró a Don y con un simple susurro le dijo. "Gracias."

Los tres hombres irrumpieron en el dormitorio.

"¿Qué es lo que van a hacer un niño con sangre de demonio en un interior y un anciano contra mi?" El demonio dentro de Charlie, se echó a reír, hasta que vio entrar a los otros tres hombres.

"Ellos posiblemente nada; pero no subestimes el amor entre dos seres humanos. Charlie sigue estando ahí dentro" Don caminó con tranquilidad hasta el límite de la trampa en la que estaba encerrado el demonio. "Colby, Charlie está ahí y se que puede escucharte. Te quiere y apostaría a que tu eres el único que puede traerlo de vuelta."

Dean lo sabía bien, Don lo había hecho con él, había entrado en su mente, le dio la mano cuando más lo necesitaba y tiró de él de vuelta al mundo de los viso. Después de todos aquellos días viendo juntos a Colby y Charlie, sabía que el profesor adoraba al federal, Dean estaba seguro que no podía vivir sin él y que daría su vida por Colby.

El federal se había quedado paralizado, aterrado y hecho un completo lío. Cuando tenía que disparar no tenía problemas, sabía como hacerlo y donde herir. Conocía los procedimientos llevados a cabo en un secuestro, pero aquello era nuevo y sobretodo, ponía en peligro la vida de Charlie.

"Así que ¿el salvador no se atreve a mancharse las manos?"

"¿De que estás hablando?" Dijo Colby tratando de aparentar más enfadado que muerto de miedo como estaba.

"los cazadores no te lo han dicho, vaya por dios. Te lo diré yo entonces, para que veas que no soy tan malo como me pintan."

Colby tuvo que contenerse, deseaba sacar de cualquier forma posible al demonio de Charlie; pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a hacerle daños a su novio ¿Tendría que hacerlo? ¿A que se refería ese maldito demonio?

"Si quieres llegar al profesor, tendrías que pasar por encima de mi; pero tendrás que saber que no te lo voy a poner fácil. Si quieres a Charlie, lo vas a ver sufrir y te puedo asegurar que soy muy imaginativo."

Don sujetó a Colby antes de que se lanzara a por el demonio.

"No lo hagas, eso es precisamente lo que él quiere. Pero sigue siendo Charlie." Colby pareció no hacerle acaso a Dean, no le estaba escuchando. "Mírale a los ojos." Colby todavía dio un paso adelante tratando de zafarse de Don. "¡Mírale a los ojos! Maldita sea Colby, es el hombre al que quieres ¿Cuánto vas a tardar a pedirle que se case contigo, cuando todo esto termine?

"Pero no puedo hacerle daño. Ya se lo he hecho más de lo que me hubiera gustado en el pasado." Colby miró a Don, que ya le había soltado. "No voy a ponerle la mano encima, no puedo."

"No tienes porque hacerlo, aunque no he dicho que vaya a ser fácil que todo esto termine de una vez."

"Dean Winchester. Y yo que creía que te habías derrumbado. No es malo pensar que todo esto es culpa tuya."

Don miró al cazador y se dio cuenta que la expresión de este había cambiado. Se pregunto que era lo que no le había contado, pero en un segundo la fuerza que Dean había recuperado la acababa de perder.


	28. Chapter 28

Sentados en el sofá, todo parecía más simple, fuera de la habitación en la que Sam y Bobby tenían a Charlie; no parecía que hubiera ningún demonio rondando. Dean llevaba un rato dando cabezadas en el respaldó del sofá, pero por mucho que Don le había insistido que durmiera un poco, él se había negado.

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de encontrar una brecha en ese demonio. Al fin y al cabo no es una máquina perfecta, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer." Le dolía la cabeza al cazador, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sin dormir y no era capaz de pensar con lógica.

"Me da igual lo que esa cosa haya dichos sobre ti ahí dentro." Don pasó el brazo por el los hombros de Dean y lo notó completamente tenso. Poco a poco fue masajeándole la espalda para intentar hacerle sentir mejor, aunque era obvio que no sería fácil en su situación. "Y no me importa lo que has hecho antes de conocernos."

Dean sonrió con tristeza, pues estaba seguro que si Don llegaba a conocer todo sobre él, no le querría tanto, si conociera todas las veces que había tenido que hacer cosas horribles para salvar a la mayor parte de gente posible, no estaría tan enamorado de él.

"Aunque sea un demonio, tenía razón, he hecho cosas horribles, que no creo que pueda ser capaz de perdonarme nunca. Por no hablar de todo lo que he forzado a mi hermano a hacer." El cazador trago saliva y se mordió el labio para que no se notara demasiado el nudo que se había creado en su garganta y las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar. "Sam tuvo que abandonar su vida para ayudarme a buscar a nuestro padre y ahora creo que le he arruinado todo su futuro."

La mano de Don subiendo y bajando por su espalda le hizo estremecerse. No recordaba cuando, antes de conocer al federal, alguien le había tocado, cuando había sido la última vez que sin terminar por acostarse con la chica de turno había tenido un momento íntimo con alguien, un momento totalmente sincero y sin compromisos.

Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Don y lo abrazó en silencio. Respirara demasiado rápido para simular tranquilidad y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar abrazadas alrededor de la cintura del federal.

"¿Sabes que? No me importa, ahora no me importa nada de eso, aunque me digas que has matado a un montón de gente, lo cierto es que no importa, porque ese demonio ha llegado demasiado tarde para intentar confundirme." Dean se incorporó ligeramente, sin separarse del cuerpo del federal y lo observó confuso. "Dean, yo te quiero y no voy a dejarme seducir por las odiosas palabras de un maldito demonio."

"¿Y si dice la verdad?" Don tomó la barbilla del cazador en su mano y se acercó para besarle con todo el amor que sentía por él.

"Si dijera la verdad no me dirías esto y desde luego no te habría impresionado tanto que yo lo supiera. A ver si te crees que yo no tengo fantasmas en mi armario también. No estoy orgulloso de muchas de las cosas que he hecho siendo federal, pero se que no tenía otra alternativa."

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Dean, el joven cazador le recordó a un niño en apuros, un niño que busca el apoyo de sus padres para demostrarse a si mismo que no ha hecho nada malo, que necesita escuchar que no le van a odiar por lo que ha hecho y que su travesura no es tan mala como parece.

Dean se había quedado paralizado, clavado en el sofá, con la mirada puesta en Don fijamente. "¿Has dicho que me quieres, que estas enamorado de mi?" Si no lo conociera bien, Don diría que el cazador acababa de sonrojarse.

Sin decir nada, le volvió a besar en los labios y de repente los sintió fríos, se separó de él y los tocó con dos dedos. A continuación los deslizó por la mejilla de Dean y se dio cuenta que todo él estaba frío.

"¿Dean te encuentras bien?" Dean negó con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el pecho del federal.

Por fin se estaba dejando vencer por el cansancio, por las horas sin dormir, las horas que había estado trabajando para liberar a Charlie, las que había estado hablando con Don, por la angustia de pensar que el algún día el federal descubriría todo lo que había hecho y le dejaría. Todo acababa de caer sobre él como una losa de piedra demasiado grande para sostenerla en solitario.

"Vamos túmbate." Dean se resistió con un gruñido, pero no le fue difícil a Don conseguir echarlo en el sofá, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para luchar contra él. "Vamos, por si no te lo ha contado nadie, de vez en cuando tenemos que descansar, dormir y dejar que otros cuiden de nosotros."

"Pues por si nunca te lo han dicho a ti, no soy de los que se dejan cuidar con facilidad." Don sonrió y aunque tenía los ojos medio cerrados, Dean pudo ver el un brillo distinto en los ojos del federal.

Definitivamente Dean no estaba en su mejor momento, porque cuando Don se lanzó a por él, atrapándolo en el sofá e impidiéndole que se moviera, no hizo nada para impedirlo, más bien eso le hacía sentir, por mucho que luego fuera a negarlo, seguro y protegido.

"Va siendo hora que te acostumbres a tener a alguien cerca que se preocupe por ti y que como ahora, se a quedar aquí hasta que te quedes dormido." Dean empezó a protestar pero treinta años de experiencia con un hermano menor, del que había cuidado cuando había estado enfermo y simplemente de bajón, eran mucho para saber como actuar; por eso antes de permitir que Dean dijera nada, como si de un pequeño gatito se tratara, comenzó hacer pequeñas cosquillas justo encima de los ojos del cazador al inicio del puente nasal.

Tal y como había supuesto, Dean suspiró y se volvió para descansar mejor de lado. Con cuidado, al ver que había cerrado los ojos, Don dejó caer una manta sobre el cuerpo de Dean.

Le besó en la frente y aún a sabiendas de que ya se había quedado dormido y había empezado a respirar profundamente, le besó en los labios, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara.

"Descansa cazador, ya habrá tiempo para seguir la batalla cuando estés recuperado." Volvió a besarle en la frente y le colocó la manta bien, para que pasara frío, el apartamento no era normalmente el sitio más cálido del mundo y esos días mucho menos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió casi de golpe, Colby salió farfullando algo, llevado por Amita que apenas podía tirar de él para sacarlo de allí. Don se dio la vuelta con rabia y los mando callar a los dos. Tanto el federal como la joven matemática se quedaron clavados en el sitio.

"Por el amor de dios acaba de dormirse. Está echo polvo."

"Como todos nosotros, además se supone que su hermano y él son los expertos en esto y todavía no han hecho nada por Charlie." Don fue casi corriendo hasta Colby y lo empotró contra la pared, mirándolo casi con odio.

"No vuelvas a decir algo así, porque no conoces a Dean. está matándose por Charlie y por mi, acababa de quedarse dormido porque no podía más y antes de verlo caer enfermo prefiero que duerma un poco."

"Vale jefe tranquilo." Don lo dejó en el suelo y se apartó de él con la respiración completamente agitada. Aquello también le estaba afectando a él, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el bien de Charlie y por el Dean.

De repente, Dean protestó desde el sofá y comenzó a removerse.

- o -

"Deberías haberme parado cuando tuviste la oportunidad cazador." Dean abrió los ojos, aunque a su alrededor no había más que oscuridad, excepto por una sombra justo al fondo que estaba hablando con él. "El profesor nunca hubiera sido un obstáculo para alguien como y cuando más desesperado estaba, te hubiera dejado que lo mataras, ahora ya es demasiado tarde."

"Maldito demonio, tu y toda gente deberíais ahogaros en el infierno."

"Dean, Dean, vamos no seas así, no al menos ahora que todos tus seres queridos van a morir por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte." El demonio caminó hacia Dean y a su paso, la enorme sola en la que se encontraban comenzó a iluminarse.

Conforme se acercaba a él, Dean dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se detuvo al notar algo viscoso bajo sus pies. Cuando el demonio estuvo lo bastante cerca, Dean pudo ver el líquido rojo que inundaba el suelo y que estaba todo alrededor suyo. El fuerte olor de la sangre le dio ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo pues tenía que averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No es tuya muchacho, estás muy vivo y lo estarás por mucho tiempo, de eso me voy a encargar yo." El demonio sonrió con una terrible maldad y sin que Dean tuviera tiempo de decir o hacer nada, señaló con la mano, formando un revolver hacia el suelo a su derecha que se iluminó a continuación.

Dean contuvo un grito al ver a su hermano el suelo, en una posición completamente antinatural. No le costó mucho ver que tenía el cuello roto. "Sammy… no, esto es un sueño no es real, Sam está bien, con Charlie y Bobby, lo se."

"Ahora si pero dentro de poco no." El demonio movió la otra mano a la izquierda y también se iluminó un círculo de luz en el que encontró a Don, pero no pudo mantener la mirada en el esperpéntico espectáculo en el se había convertido el cuerpo del federal.

Dean cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando el resto de la habitación se iluminó y unos cuantos cadáveres más, aparecieron a su alrededor, Bobby, Charlie, Amita, Colby… todos muertos

"Si Dean, todos muertos por tu culpa, por no haber acabado conmigo cuando tuviste ocasión. Estás solo otra vez." El demonio continuó avanzando hacia Dean. "Estarás solo en cuanto mi plan surta efecto, tu mundo va a desmoronarse."

"¿Por qué, por qué yo?"

Dean se puso en pie, no iba a permitir que un demonio le venciera, no cuando nada de aquello había ocurrido realmente, no cuando Sam estaba bien, cuando Don estaba con él, cuando todo aquello podía ser evitado.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cuantos demonios has mandado de vuelta al infierno o a cuantos de mis hermanos has matado? Deberías haber pensado que algún día mi gente querría vengarse de ti y por si no lo sabías, no somos gente compasiva precisamente."

"¿Entonces que, vas a estar persiguiéndome eternamente hasta que me suicide y acabe allí abajo con todos vosotros?"

De repente el demonio se movió con rapidez y con puntapié tiró a Dean al suelo. El cazador se removió pero la fuerte patada en los riñones que lo acompañó lo dejó allí tirado. Sentía el dolor de verdad, no era como un sueño normal, porque aquel dolor era completamente real.

"No seas iluso, no quiero que llegues a morir, lo que más deseo, es matarte en vida e ir arrebatándote lo que más quieres cacho a cacho, persona a persona, sin que tu puedas hacer nada. Pero también quiero que te duela." El demonio se puso en pie de un salto y antes de que Dean pudiera cubrirse, le volvió a golpear en los riñones. "Te puedo asegurar que antes de conocerme a mi nunca habías conocido el dolor."

"Dean." A pesar del grito de angustia que soltó el cazador pudo escuchar de fondo la voz de Don. "Dean vamos despierta, no me asustes."

"Ve con tu novio, ahora que todavía lo tienes."

Justo antes de despertarse, sintió una nueva patada que le hizo incorporarse de golpe, aunque no llegó muy lejos, pues podría decir con seguridad que le acababan de dar una paliza y se dejó caer entre gemidos al sofá.

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre?"

El cazador se volvió hacia Don, tratando de no moverse mucho para evitar el dolor. Se mordió el labios para no volver a gritar, no quería que Sam lo escuchar protestar desde el interior de la habitación, era lo que menos necesitaba.

"La espalda, dios me duele." El simple movimiento para indicarle a Don donde era el dolor le estaba destrozando y le hacía más costoso respirar.

"Espera, espera no te muevas, voy a mirar." Don levantó la ropa del cazador y sin tener que buscar mucho dio con los tres moratones, dos de ellos ya de color muy oscuro. "¿Cómo…"

"Ha sido el demonio, ha entrado en mi mente y… no lo se, me ha ensañado cosas diciendo que era el futuro y luego..." Protestó al sentir la mano de Don sobre su espalda.

"Lo siento voy a por algo para curarte, Amita, asegúrate que no se mueva y tu Colby, si ya crees que está haciendo lo que puede por nosotros, intenta que no se duerma otra vez."

Antes de separarse de él, Don le besó en los labios. Dean gimió dolorido. "Vuelvo enseguida." Le susurró al oído. "Aguanta un poco." Volvió a besarle y se fue al baño en busca del botiquín de emergencia.


	29. Chapter 29

Estaba aturdido, se sentía extraño y no sabía porque. El cuerpo le pesaba, por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de mover ninguno de sus músculos e intentar hablar era una tarea completamente imposible. Intentó hablar, llamar la atención de alguien, pero no pudo hacerlo, las cuerdas vocales no le funcionaban y tan sólo era capaz de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón.

"_¿Don?" _Intentó llamar a su compañero en voz alta, pero no hubo forma de pronunciar una sola palabra. Se preguntó si de nuevo se trataba de algún tipo de juego perverso del demonio que estaba dentro del profesor. _"¿Don, donde estás?"_

"¡Don!" gritó tan fuerte que se despertó a si mismo. Dio un pequeño bote y se hizo daño, no estaba seguro si era la espalda o simplemente le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Nada más abrir los ojos, Dean miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar donde se encontraba o si seguía siendo un sueño. Al mirarlo, no reconoció el lugar, no había visto jamás esa decoración, esos cuadros tan horteras ni la ropa de cama de aquel color morado que tan poco tenía que ver con Don.

"Dean, tranquilo, todo está bien, estoy aquí."

Con un rápido movimiento más rápido y brusco de lo que debería haber hecho, Dean se volvió hacia la voz que tanto había echado de menos. El federal estaba allí, acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y poco a poco, o tal vez le parecía a él más lentamente de lo que era en realidad, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él.

Don le besó en la mejilla y se recostó a su lado, para evitar que el cazador se moviera más de la cuenta.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Es la casa de mi vecino, pero la acaba de poner en venta y el FBI la está usando para una misión secreta." Don sonrió, con picardía en la mirada, que Dean reconoció en seguida.

"Estás usando este apartamento sin permiso. Creo que se te están pegando demasiadas cosas de mi. Pero me gusta saber que soy una influencia para ti." Dean comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero los pinchazos y el dolor en la espalda no se lo permitieron. Pese a intentar no hacerlo; protestó con fuerza.

"No deberías moverte."

"¿Por qué que me ha pasado?"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Don le acarició la frente y se recostó mejor en la cama para que Dean se pudiera apoyar sobre él. justo lo que más le gustaba sentir que estaba protegiendo al cazador.

"No lo se muy bien, está un poco borroso en mi mente. se que estábamos en tu apartamento. Creo que estaba muy cansado y es posible que me quedara dormido en el sofá." Don sonrió y rodeó el cuerpo del cazador con ambas manos, no quería correr el riesgo que Dean decidiera levantarse en cualquier momento, para tratar de demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Sólo imaginar a Dean quedándose dormido en el sofá, rendido después de no dejar de buscar una solución para ayudar a Charlie le hacía sonreír. Si en algún momento se había preguntado si Dean era un buen hermano mayor, con lo que se había desvivido por Charlie, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que así era.

"No debiste esforzarte tanto por mi hermano, empezaba a creer que caerías enfermo."

Dean se dio la vuelta y se sentó. Cada movimiento era como si le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas en su espalda y lo peor de todo era no recordar que era lo que le había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, si que tenía la sensación de que había tenido muy cerca al demonio, tal vez había estado en el interior de su mente y por eso no lo recordaba o tal vez le había hecho algo para borrarle la memoria. Estaba frustrado porque sabía que algo le faltaba, algo que tenía que ver con el dolor que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Dean vamos, tienes que relajarte un poco."

"No me has dicho lo que pasó y sobretodo como he llegado aquí sin acordarme de nada."

Suspiró con fuerza al sentir las manos cálidas y fuertes recorriendo su espalda, masajeando justo las partes que más le dolían sin que tuviera que decir nada, como si se tratara de una carretera perfectamente señalizada.

"Don, por favor. Necesito saberlo."

Le besó el cuello y notó por el movimiento en la cama, que Don estaba de rodillas, pudo ver sus manos bajando por su pecho hasta su estómago y un momento más tarde los labios del federal llegaron hasta los suyos.

Don estaba preocupado por su joven amante. No sabía como hablarle de las marcas que tenía en la espalda, unos golpes y unos arañazos que formaban perfectamente la forma de una garra terrible. Tan sólo pensar como había llegado a hacerle eso, con sólo entrar en su mente se le rompía el corazón.

"Don…" Dijo el muchacho en largo e intenso suspiro.

"¿Por qué no te tumbas? Estás muy tenso y estoy seguro que un buen masaje no te sentaría nada mal."

Apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para conseguir que Dean volviera a tumbarse en la cama. Lo que antes era entre ellos un intenso juego sexual en el que uno de los dos tenía que conseguir hacerse con el poder, convertirse en el macho alfa de la relación; ahora se trataba de cuidar de su joven novio, de conseguir que se relajara, de hacerle sentir bien y olvidar el mismo, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su apartamento.

Don se puso de rodillas junto al cazador y poco a poco fue recorriendo su espalda con los dedos. presionó en las zonas en las que la marca de la garra era más intensa y lo fue completando con dulces besos aquí y allí, sobre los hombros, donde terminaba la espalda, de nuevo en sus labios.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Don se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su amante se iba relajando y que sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos como al principio. Masajeó sus piernas hasta escucharlo gemir y se sentó sobre él para volver a calmarle el dolor.

"Sabes que no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿verdad? No me has dicho lo que pasó, porque estamos aquí y porque no estás con tu hermano, cuando es él quien de verdad te necesita."

Don se recostó sobre Dean, sin levantarse de su cuerpo, entrelazó sus manos con las del cazador y sopló débilmente sobre su cuello, sonrió al verlo estremecerse de placer, pues sabía muy bien que eso le encantaba.

"El demonio que está dentro de Charlie te atacó mientras dormías. No se si se metió en tus sueños o… no lo se, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta estabas quejándote." Quería decir que lo había oído gritar pero no lo hizo para no ponerle las cosas tan mal como realmente habían ocurrido.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo en la espalda? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?"

"Son las marcas que te dejó el demonio, un par de heridas que se irán en unos pocos días. No le des importancia."

"No me mientas. ¿Crees que después de los meses que llevamos juntos vas a conseguir mentirme con ese tono de voz? Quiero ver lo que tengo, ayúdame a llegar al baño."

"No, no vas a moverte. Ese demonio te dejó bastante mal."

"Pero…"

"Dean por favor." Don se quedó callado un momento, estaba empezando a darse cuenta que no le iba a quedar otro remedio más que contarle lo que más miedo le daba. "Creí que te perdía ¿vale? Te oí gritar y no había forma de despertarte."

Se mordió el labio y se quitó de encima de Dean. Se quedó en el borde de la cama y poco a poco se dejó caer hasta el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas. No era el momento de mostrar debilidad delante de Dean, pero también era ya demasiado tarde para ocultarlo a tiempo.

"¿Tan mal fue?" arriesgándose a hacerse más daño del que podía llegar a soportar, Dean se deslizó por la cama hasta poder sentarse en el suelo. "¿Tan fuerte es el demonio?"

"No le vencimos, él te dejó, supongo que lo hizo como un aviso para demostrar de lo que era capaz. Creo que te habría matado en lugar de dejarte sólo con… esa marca, que espero que desaparezca pronto para no recordar lo que pasó."

Dean tan sólo recordaba haber visto a Don tan nervioso cuando se trataba de su hermano, cuando Charlie estaba en peligro o le habían herido, pero por él, era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado y en el fondo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso le gustaba.

Se tumbó sobre sus piernas y le miró desde abajo, así a Don le recordó aquel perro que habían tenido cuando Charlie y él eran pequeños. Adoraba a aquel animal porque se pasaba las horas muertas con él, era fiel, alegre y cuando algún chico había intentado pelearse con él, el animal le había defendido. Si, realmente le recordaba mucho a Dean.

"No sabes lo mono que puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres." Se acercó a su rostro y le besó en los labios, mientras Dean jugaba con su cabello para evitar que pudiera incorporarse.

"Quiero ver la marca, por favor."

"Y también eres muy terco, no se si eso lo sabías."

"Si, lo sabía pero es uno de los motivos por los que me adoras."

Cuando los labios de Dean se apoderaron de los suyos, Don se rindió. Le era imposible luchar contra esas manos que surcaban su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera y con aquellos labios carnosos, devorando su boca hasta hacer que suspirara.

"Muy bien tu ganas, pero en cuanto veas la marca vuelves a la cama."

"¿Qué hay de Charlie?"

Desde luego que estaba preocupado por su hermano, no lo iba a negar, pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía nada de exorcismos, así que el único lugar en el que sentía útil era allí cuidando de Dean.

"Colby le adora, no se lo que haría si perdiera a Charlie y mientras le veía preocuado por mi hermano; me di cuenta que mientras tu hermano y Bobby trataran ayudarle, Charlie tenía cerca de la persona que más necesitaba. Tu me necesitabas, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado y yo no podía dejarte solo." Don ayudó a Dean a incorporarse y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Todavía le costaba caminar, por eso se dejo llevar por Don. Miró al espejo. Allí estaban los dos, observó el reflejo de Don, tenía aspecto de cansado. Se volvió para que Don pudiera besarle y un momento más tarde se dio la vuelta para poder ver la marca.

"Joder, que demonios es eso."

De repente Dean gritó y se dejó caer sobre Don.

"¿Qué ocurre? Dean ¿que ocurre?"

en ese mismo momento, en el otro apartamento, Sam estaba tratando de hacer un nuevo exorcismo a Charlie. el demonio era muy fuerte y Sam estaba empezando a agotarse.

Estaba usando sus últimos cartuchos y el demonio se lo estaba pasando en grande. "Sabes una cosa Sam. Tu hermano es muy fuerte, si hubiera atacado a otra persona, sin duda le habría matado, pero no pude con él, pero es gracioso porque tras el ataque, quedó un lazo entre loso dos."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De que el profesor no estás sufriendo ningún daño, yo bueno no estás teniendo tu mejor día para vencerme, pero Dean. oh, si, creo que ahora mismo Dean está pasando por un mal rato gracias."

"No te creo, estás jugando conmigo, todos los demonios lo hacéis para saliros con la vuestra."

"Si tu lo dices." Sam miró a Bobby, necesitaba asegurarse que el demonio estaba mintiendo, pero el veterano cazador no llego a decir nada, pues antes escuchó los gritos provenientes del salón.

"¡Sam, para!"

El muchacho salió de la habitación a toda prisa al escuchar a Don gritar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No se lo que estás haciéndole al demonio, pero si no paras vas a matar a tu hermano."


	30. Chapter 30

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?"

"Sam por favor, no digas ni una sola palabra más de ese exorcismo o tu hermano lo va a pasar muy mal." Don estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Sam si el muchacho se decidía a decir algo más.

Había visto a Dean caer en sus brazos, retorciéndose de dolor y diciendo que el demonio le estaba haciendo daño, que estaba gritando en su interior y que quería que se fuera. Tenía que hacer que el dolor de su compañero se detuviera, costara lo que costara, tenía que conseguirlo.

"Don los demonios nos hacen creer lo que ellos quieren, nos mienten y nos obligan a hacer cosas. No tienes que creerle y seguramente está usando a Dean para sus propósitos, no sería la primera vez que viera algo así."

"Lo digo en serio Sam. No se lo que ese demonio le hizo a tu hermano, pero creo que se ha unido a Dean de alguna manera y el mismo dolor que siente él cuando tratas de sacarlo del cuerpo de mi hermano, también lo siente él."

Sam se quedó paralizado, las manos agarrotadas cogiendo con fuerza el libro de exorcismos. Jamás había visto algo así en su vida, ese demonio tenía que ser extremadamente poderoso para poder llevar a cabo algo similar. Pero si era cierto y sabiendo el sufrimiento físico que les causaba a los demonios tener que salir del cuerpo de los humanos, entonces Dean lo iba a pasar muy mal.

"Dean todavía está muy débil como para soportar algo así, apenas se tiene en pie y si llevas a cabo el exorcismo, es posible que no sobreviva." Don dio un paso adelante, quería estar lo más cerca posible de su hermano por si CHarlie estaba escuchando eso en lugar del demonio que habitaba dentro de él. "Lo siento hermanito." Se arrodilló, asegurándose que no traspasaba el círculo que los protegía del posible ataque del demonio.

Quería tocarle, que Charlie sintiera que no le estaba abandonando, que por mucho que le pudiera decir el demonio, Dean no era más importante que su hermano pequeño, que no hacía más que buscar una forma para ayudarle a volver a la normalidad. Pero no pudo, sabía que es lo pondría en peligro y si el demonio hacía algo, entonces Dean también estaría en peligro. Lo había dejado sólo en el otro apartamento y quería volver cuanto antes y estar con su joven amante.

"Don… no me abandones por favor." El federal sonrió con tristeza.

"Deja de usar a mi hermano en mi contra. Por si no lo sabes, conozco demasiado bien a Charlie y se que nunca se rendiría frente a ti."

"Entonces estás más equivocado de lo que tu te crees." El demonio levantó el cuerpo de Charlie e hizo que quedara arrodillado en la cama. Los fue mirando a todos los hombres uno por uno, como si pudiera leer dentro de ellos y conocer todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. "Don, Charlie es un ser humano muy frágil que no se imagina la vida sin ti, por no hablar de lo que puede llegar a sentir si le abandonas."

"No le estoy abandonando, jamás haría algo así."

"Has tomado una decisión, tenías que elegir, quería que eligieras entre tu novio y tu hermano y veo que no te ha costado mucho decir algo. Tu novio vale más que tu hermano, eso es lo que Charlie ha visto."

"¡No!" Justo cuando Don iba a dar un paso más y entrar en el círculo, Sam lo retuvo donde estaba y le impidió meterse en la trampa. "No, no lo vas a conseguir."

"Colby." Dijo con tono jocoso el demonio. El otro federal se puso tenso. "¿Vas a permitir que Don y Sam hagan esto? En el caso de Sam es normal, estamos hablando de su propio hermano frente a un casi desconocido para él. Charlie no es nadie para un cazador de demonios y ya le ha salvado la vida demasiada veces como para preocuparse ahora que la vida de Dean está en peligro, pero Don… es su hermano pequeño y va a dejarlo tirado por un tío al que conoce ¿hace cuanto? Dos meses." Charlie reptó sobre la cama, deslizándose directamente hasta Colby.

El federal parecía hipnotizado, detenido por los ojos completamente negros de Charlie. El profesor tenía los ojos inundados por las lágrimas y Colby apenas podía contenerse sin ir hasta él y abrazarlo para hacerle sentir mejor. Nunca soportaba que Charlie lo pasara mal, ni cuando simplemente tenía un resfriado, odiaba tener que verlo mal, en la cama y como ahora encerrado porque pudiera hacerle daño a alguien.

"Colby no se te ocurra hacerlo." Sam miró al federal y se dio cuenta que Don estaba haciendo lo mismo, si Colby intentaba hacer algo, los dos tratarían de detenerlo. "Es una trampa."

"Pero es Charlie, Don mírale, es tu hermano, está sufriendo. Es el hombre con el que voy a casarme, ¿No crees que tengo que hacer algo por ayudarle? No puedo quedarme aquí mirando como si nada."

"Colby por favor. Me duele, el demonio me está haciendo daño, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Por favor." La voz del profesor se había convertido en una plegaria y las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. "Te necesito, Colby, te quiero y se que me ayudarás."

Colby dio un paso adelante y apenas estaba a punto de cruzar la línea que le separaba de Charlie cuando unos brazos le hicieron retroceder. Si se hubiera tratado de Don, hubiera luchado con él por liberarse, pero siendo Sam el que estaba reteniéndolo, por mucha fuerza que hubiera hecho, no le hubiera sido posible, por lo que, cuando quiso darse cuenta lo habían sacado de la habitación.

Sam cerró la puerta tras de si y la atrancó con un sillón, no quería tener que volver a preocuparse por Colby. Lo escuchó protesta al otro lado, golpear con fuerza la puerta y tratar de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.

"Por favor, no me hagáis esto, dejadme entrar. Charlie me necesita, sea lo que sea que váis a hacerlo, Charlie me necesita, dejadme estar con él." Ninguno de los contestó, las miradas de los dos puestas en el demonio y aunque ninguno dijo nada, los dos tenían claro que no saldrían de allí, hasta que Charlie estuviera bien y el demonio hubiera soltado a Dean.

"Este es el trato, tu te vas, nos dejas tranquilos para siempre y te dejamos vivir."

El demonio se echó a reír. "No es una broma, no vas a conseguir nada mejor, te lo puedo asegurar." Dijo Don, si estar del todo seguro que era lo que Sam, en su experiencia como cazador, podía llegar a ofrecer a un demonio por la vida de su hermano.

"Pues entonces creo que me quedo aquí y en cuanto a Dean, oh… chicos, Dean tiene tantas cosas en esa cabeza, por no hablar del corazón, tantos sueños que nunca ha revelado, tantos miedos que jamás dirá por no parecer excesivamente débil, por no hablar de lo que espera de ti Don. Te quiere de verdad, por mucho que no te lo haya dicho abiertamente."

"Deja de hablar así."

"¿Qué pasa Donnie te da miedo saber que no estarás a la altura de lo que Dean espera de ti? Porque es mucho amigo mío, es mucho lo que Dean quiere de ti."

"Muy bien." El demonio sonrió al ver que Don estaba a punto de perder los nervios. "Ya es suficiente, que es lo que quieres para salir de mi hermano y de Dean."

"¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera algo? Soy un demonio y me gusta joder a los humanos. Aquí es justo lo que estoy haciendo, puedo estropearte toda la vida, puedo matar a tu novio, acabar con tu hermano o simplemente quedarme con ellos para siempre, estarán vivos y puedes no enterarte que Dean sea mío. Creo que el trato no está nada mal."

"No va a haber ningún trato porque vamos a sacarte de aquí."

Sam cerró los ojos y se concentró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus poderes, tanto que Don no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que podía hacer con un demonio. Pero prefirió que fuera así, si Don se enteraba de la gente que había perdido hasta conseguir dominar aquel poder, seguramente no le dejaría usarlo.

"Sam ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el federal.

"Tal vez no quería salir por las buenas, pero puedo sacarlo del cuerpo de Charlie."

"Eso podría matar a tu hermano. ¿Sabías eso Don?" El federal miró al demonio, preguntándose si estaba jugando con él tal y como le había visto hacer con Colby o realmente tenía razón.

"Don no te voy a mentir, esto puede ser muy peligroso, pero estoy seguro que Charlie no se va a dejar vencer y mi hermano menos. Necesito que confíes en mi con esto. Lo he hecho muchas veces y Charlie no sería el primero en morir pero he salvado a mucha gente."

"Gracias por tu sinceridad Sam. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, prefiero saber que he hecho todo lo posible por Charlie y perderle, que tener que verle eternamente atrapado en su propio cuerpo."

"Un momento ¿Qué hay de Dean?" Los dos se dieron cuenta que el demonio se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Creo que Sam estará de acuerdo conmigo y Dean también lo estaría, que no podría soportar verlo encerrado."

"Muy entonces." El demonio hizo que Charlie cerrara los ojos y sin más, se desplomó en la cama como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño.

"¿Se ha ido?"

"No." Contestó Sam con los ojos todavía cerrados. Levantó la mano hacia Charlie y pudo sentir la tremenda fuerza del demonio en su interior, pero también sintió que estaba dividido. "Oh no, creo que acaba de entrar en la mente de Dean."

"No se lo voy a permitir, otra vez no."

Don fue hacia la puerta, pero algo lo lanzó hacia atrás, una fuerza invisible que les impedía salir de la habitación.

"Don ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, tan sólo tengo dolorido el orgullo." Además de tener el corazón en un puño, había dejado sólo a Dean en el otro apartamento, creyendo que allí estaría a salvo, pero se había que equivocado. "¡Colby!"

"Vamos Don déjame entrar."

"Colbo no hay tiempo para eso. Necesito que vayas al otro apartamento y compruebes si Dean está bien, temo que el demonio haya podido llegar otra vez hasta él."

"Muy bien, pero cuando vuelva quiero entrar."

"No si eso será posible, porque el demonio no nos permite salir a nosotros. Pero por favor, asegúrate que Dean está bien."

"Vale."

- o -

Dean se despertó por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, además del sonido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente y para tratar de no hacer ruido. Escuchó unos pasitos por la moqueta y sintió que alguien se le quedaba mirando, desde la esquina de la cama esperando a que abriera los ojos.

"Papá, papá."

Dean se desperezó abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas. Miró el reloj.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado a estas horas? No son más que las siete de la mañana."

"He tenido una pesadilla y me ha entrado hambre."

"Anda ven aquí." Dean se incorporó y con rápido movimiento cogió al niño que acababa de cumplir los cuatro años, que en un momento se acomodó a su lado. Lo tapó con la ropa de la cama y con sus brazos. "Duerme un poco más."

"¿Va a venir hoy el tío Sam a vernos?"

"Shhhh, vamos Johnny boy, duérmete." Le besó en la frente y sintió que el niño se acurrucaba a su lado y suspiraba tranquilo.


	31. Chapter 31

"Dean estará bien, ya lo verás. Conozco a mi hermano, sabe defenderse y por mucho que se trate de un demonio, es un cazador, sabe pelear contra ellos." El propio Sam trató de creerse sus propias palabras. Estaba preocupado por Dean, sabía que su hermano estaba débil, no lo había visto hacía varias horas, pero podía sentirlo, la fuerte unión que tenía con su hermano desde siempre, le hacía sentir que Dean estaba herido, que el demonio le estaba haciendo sufrir.

Don no contestó, con la mirada baja en el suelo, pensando en su joven amante. Deseaba tanto estar con él, tal vez no pudiera ayudarle, tal vez no fuera un cazador como ellos, pero al menos podría estar con Dean, con el muchacho al que había terminado por amar, con el forajido del que el agente del FBI se había enamorado.

No dejaba de pensar en él, en la última noche que habían pasado juntos, pues entonces no había pensado que podría ser la última, que cuando volviera a verlo Dean podría estar muerto. Apretó la mano con fuerza hasta sentir que se hacía daño; pero no dijo nada, pues ningún dolor físico sería comparable al dolor que no dejaba de sentir en su corazón y que a cada momento que pasaba, le iba oprimiendo un poco más.

"Dean siempre hace esto, creo que en el fondo, le gusta ser el héroe, sacrificarse por la gente a la que quiere. No lo hace conscientemente, simplemente sabe que lo tiene que hacer, no como una imposición, no como un castigo por sentirse mal consigo mismo. Es algo que sabe que tiene que hacer, desde nuestra madre murió. Siempre ha cuidado de mi y a veces me dan ganas de ser igual que él, poder cuidar de él, pero Dean no se deja."

"Lo se, es muy cabezota."

"No es cabezota, simplemente no quiere parecer débil. Siempre ha sido el fuerte de los dos, el que sacrificaba su vida, todo su futuro para que yo fuera feliz. Cuando nuestro padre me prohibió ir a la universidad, en secreto por las noches, Dean y yo hablábamos. Nunca me dijo que le pariera bien que me marchara, pero no era lo mismo que con nuestro padre. Dean me escuchaba, me hacía sentir una parte especial de mi familia, no el menor de los hermanos."

Don sonrió, definitivamente estaba empezando a conocer bien Dean, lo suficiente para saber sin problemas que todo lo que Sam le estaba contando sobre su hermano, era completamente cierto. Lo había visto por las noches, había estado hablando con él en la cama de su apartamento, allí mismo y sabía lo que Dean sentía por Sam.

"_Sam no conoció a su madre y creo que eso le ha hecho ser como es. No digo que Sam fuera un niño triste o raro, pero se que necesitaba el cariño de una madre, no de la misma forma que yo. Por eso siempre he tratado de protegerle, n quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho."_

Don no solía hablar mucho, ninguno de los dos eran personas muy habladoras, pero cuando estaban juntos, ambos abrían su corazón ante el otro, sen sinceraban y pasaban horas hablando sobre su pasado. Don estaba sorprendido de la vida que los hermanos Winchester habían llevado y se sorprendía de ver a Dean tan entero, aunque tal y como le había dicho Sam, no lo estaba tanto.

Allí encerrados en el cuarto y con su hermano pequeño inconsciente, atrapado por el demonio que le tenía poseído, Don recordó aquella última noche, que tan perfecta parecía ahora.

Habían cenado en un bar, _"Nada de restaurantes." _Había dicho Dean. _"No quiero que porque ahora estemos saliendo, tengamos que convertir en una parejita convencional."_ Don recordaba bien haber cogido a Dean, con un movimiento rudo, por la cintura, atraerlo hasta donde estaba y besarle apasionadamente.

"_Somos un federal y un proscrito que caza demonios saliendo juntos. ¿Qué tenemos de parejita normal? Además me encanta cenar en los bares. Conozco uno que sirven unas hamburguesas estupendas._

Dean sonrió y le volvió a besar, para luego colocarle perfectamente la camisa. _"Esa idea me gusta y si ya me dice que te gusta el tequila y el margarita que sirven, entonces creo que va a ser una muy larga y muy interesante."_

Y realmente lo había sido. Volvieron al apartamento a altas horas de la noche y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaba amaneciendo. Dean se apoyó en los brazos allí tirado en la cama, con toda la ropa dejada por la habitación. Estaba agotado, después de las veces que habían hecho el amor, que realmente no las había contado.

"_No me puedo creer que nunca hallas estado con ningún otro tio." _Don se acercó a él, había ido a la cocina a por dos cervezas y le entregó una al cazador. Se sentó junto a él y tras beber un largo trago de la botella, le besó. _"Creo que cada vez que nos acostamos hacemos algo distinto."_

"_Te puedo asegurar que en lo que se refiere a acostarse con tíos, era totalmente virgen cuando me conociste."_ Deslizó la botella helada por la espalda desnuda del federal y lo escuchó suspirar y estremecerse por el frío. _"Casi se podría decir que me pervertiste para hacer estas cosas."_

Con un movimiento rápido, Don se abalanzó sobre Dean y este a punto estuvo de tirar el contenido de su botella de cerveza. Pero la sostuvo con fuerza. Don se sentó sobre su estómago y bebió un nuevo trago. Dejó que unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaran por su garganta y comenzaran a bajar por su pecho.

Dean se incorporó y lamió el líquido frío con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios._ "He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste."_

"_¿Sobre lo de tus pequeñas vacaciones aquí en Los Angeles o sobre mis pequeñas vacaciones contigo recorriendo el país?"_

Antes de dejarle responder Don le besó, en ese momento le daba igual lo que el cazador decidiera contestarle. Estaba demasiado a gusto como para discutir sobre quien debía cambiar de vida si querían seguir juntos. Esa noche tan sólo quería disfrutar del momento, como si ya supiera de antemano que las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas.

Al mismo tiempo había deseado mucho tener aquella conversación y ya que no era fácil mantener a Dean en una conversación personal y mucho menos que estuviera completamente serio hablando de algo. Tal vez el alcohol le daba aquella cordura a la que tan poco estaba acostumbrado Dean.

"_¿Sabes porque me gustan tus besos?" _Don lo miró esperando la respuesta. _"Porque sabes a cerveza, como a mi me gusta, nada de comidas exquisitas y pijas como todas esas mujeres, no sabes a cerveza."_ Le besó otra vez, saboreando los labios con cuidado, distinguiendo cada sabor. _"Y café, también sabes a café, sólo y muy cargado por cierto, gusto como más me gusta."_

"_Dean, no se porque has dicho antes lo de las vacaciones, pero ya que lo has nombrado, al verdad es que me has picado la curiosidad y me gustaría saber que es lo que has pensado." _Don recorrió con un dedo le pecho de Dean y se lo quedó mirando.

El cazador se tumbó en la cama y suspiró, por un momento se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación, pero al mismo tiempo hacía tantos días que llevaba pensando en ello, que había decidido que era el momento de sincerarse. Le costaba hacerlo, pues no sabía como le sentaría a Don su decisión y que sería lo que Sam diría cuando enterara de lo que había decidido hacer.

"Don, ¿Don te encuentras bien?"

Al levantar la mirada, Don vio que estaba con Sam. Estaba siendo tan intenso el recuerdo, que no había escuchado al muchacho cuando le llamaba. Se había sentado en el suelo sin darse cuenta y se había hecho un ovillo.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Sam si Dean le había comentado algo de su decisión, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento ya algo dentro de él le dijo que el muchacho no sabía nada.

"Si, sólo estaba pensando en tu hermano."

"Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, además si te contara en todos los problemas en los que Dean se ha metido, te sorprendería que todavía estuviera vivo." Sam se sentó a su lado.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza usar sus poderes demoníacos para salir de habitación, pero se lo había prometido a Dean, le había jurado que no los volvería a utilizar y decirle cuando todo aquello acabara que le había salvado gracias a esas habilidades, no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a Dean; por lo que por el momento decidió no hacer nada.

- o -

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando Dean se despertó otra vez. Miró a su lado y vio que su hijo todavía estaba durmiendo, con su cuerpecito pegado a él. Le acarició el cabello oscuro y sonrió. Se había enamorado de ese niño desde la primera vez que lo había visto y Don había sentido lo mismo. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ambos estaban convencidos de que adoptarían a ese niño.

Por fin el pequeño se removió, bostezó y tras estirarse abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

"Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"Muy bien papá, pero he vuelto a soñar con el tío Charlie, cuando iremos a verle." Dean se puso tenso. Era la misma historia de todas las mañanas. Su hijo soñaba con Charlie al que ni siquiera había conocido y de alguna forma le recordaba a Sam cuando tenía aquellas visiones.

"El tío Charlie está muy lejos pequeñajo y no podemos ir a verle hasta que seas un chico grande." El niño torció el gesto un momento, pero pareció contestarse con la nueva excusa de su padre.

"¿Entonces podemos ir a ver al tío Sam?" Dijo Johnny todavía más animado.

"El tío Sam ha dicho que vendrán él y tu tía Amita a cenar esta noche."

"¡Bien!" El niño se puso de pie en la cama y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras reía.

El teléfono de Dean sonó y al ver quien era lo cogió a la vez que sujetaba en brazos a su hijo. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la vez que contestaba.

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo están mis chicos?"

"El pequeñajo acaba de despertarse y le he dicho que Sam y Amita vendrán a cenar."

"No soy un pequeñajo, casi tengo cinco años."

"¿Ah no?" Dean volvió a comenzar a hacerle cosquillas y Don pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono la risa del niño.

"¿Y tu como estás? Anoche tenías mal aspecto y por mucho que me dijeras que era por la cacería del día anterior se que hay algo más. ¿Es por Charlie, sabes donde está ahora mismo?" Dean guardó silencio. Hablaban tan poco del tema, que se había convertido en una conversación tabú para los dos. Pensar en ello, le hacía daño, hacía que el corazón le doliera como si le estuvieran clavando una espada. "Dean por favor, sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar del tema."

"¿Le vendiste a tu hermano por mi?" El niño ya se había levantado y estaba de camino a su cuarto, por lo que Dean sintió más libre para hablar. "Si es por Charlie, desde que ese demonio estuvo dentro de los dos puedo sentirlo cuando se acerca. No me has contestado Don. ¿Cambiaste a tu hermano por mi?"

"Sabes muy bien lo que pasó. Charlie estaba perdido, si no aceptaba sus condiciones, lo hubiera matado directamente. Ahora al menos Charlie sigue estando allí, en algún sitio y el demonio me prometió que le soltaría cuando encontrara otro cuerpo."

"¿Por qué no elegiste a Charlie? Yo soy más fuerte, podría haber luchado, tal vez ahora tendrías más oportunidades de recuperarme."

"Dean por favor, no hablemos más de eso por favor. Tomé mi decisión, se que no fue fácil y eso devastó a mi padre y sobretodo a Colby, pero se que fue lo correcto y si tuviera que pasar por ello otra vez, lo haría sin dudarlo. Lo hice porque te quiero, porque tenemos una familia, un hijo maravilloso y estoy convencido que recuperaré a mi hermano."

"Don… Te quiero." _Pero no tenías que haberlo hecho, porque ahora siento que no debería estar vivo. _Sin decir eso, simplemente colgó y se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía la familia perfecta, como había dicho Don, un hijo al que los dos adoraban y su hermano era feliz con Amita.

Un demonio se había quedado con Charlie, pero no le había hecho ningún daño y no le había obligado a matar a nadie. Colby, con ayuda se había recuperado y Alan, quien parecía ser el más perjudicado estaba muy feliz con su primer nieto. Si las cosas no habían salido del todo mal ¿Por qué Dean se sentía tan indeseable consigo mismo?


	32. Chapter 32

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó de golpe, pero no se movió. Sus años de cazador le habían enseñado a esperar. El pequeño cuerpo de John se removió junto a él, pero el ruido no le despertó. Dean apretó el cuerpo del niño y le besó en la cabeza, mientras la puerta del dormitorio se abría lentamente.

"Sigo durmiendo con un arma debajo de la almohada, así que te aconsejaría no entrar en casa con tanto sigilo si no quieres que te dispare." Dijo Dean en voz baja, pues lo último que deseaba era despertar al niño. "¿Ahora sales de trabajar? Llevas todo el día en la oficina, espero que al menos te pague bien por todas las horas extras que haces."

Don fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, acarició la cabecita del niño y sonrió. "Siempre hay trabajo atrasado por hacer."

"Pero no tienes porque hacerlo tu todo."

Don desvió la mirada, aún a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, todavía no había aprendido a mentir a Dean y sabía que en el momento en el que el antiguo cazador le mirara a los ojos, vería que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No sólo estoy cansado nada más." Continuó sin mirarle, pero si que pudo escuchar los movimientos de Dean al acercarse a él. Su compañero rodeó su cuerpo y le besó el cuello. "Vamos a despertar a John."

"Tranquilo, creo que se parece demasiado a mi, no creo que escucharnos hablar le vaya a despertar." Los dos hombres sonrieron. Los dos sentían que eso era cierto, aunque John fuera adoptado, era como si realmente se pareciera a ellos, Don estaba convencido que se parecía mucho a Dean, incluso empezaba a hablar como él. "Así que vamos dime que demonios te pasa." Aunque la noche era fría, Dean se levantó y se puso frente a Don.

"No lo digas."

"¿Qué no lo diga? Don teníamos un acuerdo. Por si no lo recuerdas estuviste a punto de destrozar tu carrera por buscar a tu hermano. Lo se, se que es duro porque te puedo asegurar que he pasado por algo muy similar. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, no te queda otra."

"¿Qué no me queda otra? Siempre hay opciones, porque se que en el momento en el que me de por vencido, entonces será como reconocer que mi hermano está muerto, o peor aún, que lo he perdido para siempre."

Sin contestar a eso Dean cogió a John en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo metió en al cama y lo arropó bien; ya no era capaz de imaginarse la vida sin aquella criatura en su vida.

"¿Sam fue tomado por un demonio?" Don estaba en la puerta mirándole.

"No se si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero Sam no es como nosotros, Sam tiene ciertas habilidades especiales que provienen… de un demonio. No es que sea hijo de ningún demonio ni nada de eso, pero un demonio puso de su sangre en Sam cuando era un bebé y durante mucho tiempo, mi padre temió que se pudiera convertir en algo… en algo no humano." Los dos hombres salieron al pasillo y tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio del niño volvieron a su dormitorio. "Mi padre me dijo una vez que si Sam cambiaba, no me quedaría más remedio que matarlo."

"¿Tu padre te dijo que mataras a tu propio hermano? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?" Don agarró la mano de Dean y tiró de él hasta abrazarlo. "¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado? Entonces lo de Charlie…"

Dean suspiró. Si había algo que Don había aprendido de él al cabo del tiempo era que Dean no mostraba sus sentimientos, por muy mal que se encontrara, por mucho que se tratara del aniversario de la muerte de su padre o por mucho que John estuviera enfermo y Dean se preocupara por él, el cazador no lo diría.

De todos modos, para Don era fácil ver cuando Dean se encontraba mal; cuando se acercaba el día en el que su padre había muerto, Dean apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía era para contar historias de su infancia.

"Los dos sabemos lo que significa tener hermanos y los dos sabemos lo que significa perderlos. Se que no ha sido fácil para ti lo de Charlie con ese demonio, pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer?"

"Nada, supongo." Mientras lo abrazaba, Don se dio cuenta que Dean había empezado a temblar. "Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?" Lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía, pero aún así, Dean no dijo nada. "Dean."

"Me preguntaba si te planteaste actuar de otra forma cuando el demonio no tenía a tu hermano y a mi. podías haberlo salvado a él, al fin y al cabo era Charlie, lo has cuidado desde que había nacido y en su lugar cogiste a poco más que un desconocido, el tipo con el que llevabas unas pocas semanas acostándote."

"Sabes muy bien que no eras solo eso, no eras un tío más, te lo dije entonces y te lo digo cada día. Te quiero Dean y si te escogí, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi en lugar de tu hermano? ¿Cómo puedes ir todos los días al trabajo y mirar a Colby a la cara? Y tu padre, Alan no dice nada, pero se que no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces."

"No lo se, no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero de las dos maneras iba a salir perdiendo."

"Oh no, pensaste que si me salvabas a mi, tendrías más oportunidades de recuperar a tu hermano. Dios, creías que como era cazador podría dar con el demonio, que con la ayuda de Sam, daríamos como él y liberaríamos a tu hermano de su posesión."

"Dean…"

"¡Papá!" Don no pudo seguir hablando, pues John entró corriendo en el dormitorio y se lanzó a los brazos de Dean, que estaba estado en la cama. "Me da miedo el monstruo del armario. ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?"

Dean miró a su compañero, habían acortado que el niño no durmiera con ellos, que ya era mayor para eso. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no cuando el cuerpecito del niño estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Don tan sólo asintió, ya habría tiempo de terminar aquella conversación.

"Ven." Dean cogió al niño, lo tumbó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Le acarició la cabecita y comenzó a hablarle al oído, como si se tratara casi de un susurro. "¿Sabes lo que nos decía el abuelo John cuando tu tío Sam y yo éramos pequeños como tu?" John negó con la cabeza. "Iba hasta el armario, donde decíamos que estaba el monstruo y lo abría de par en par. Nos decía que miráramos dentro y si veíamos algún monstruo, que él lo echaría de casa."

"¿Viste algún monstruo alguna vez?"

"En el armario no, porque la verdad es que no les gustan los cuartos de los niños, les gusta más estar al aire libre, donde la gente no puede verlos. Por eso, estoy seguro que en tu cuarto no hay ningún monstruo. Pero tu, tranquilo, que mañana investigaremos bien toda la habitación y comprobaremos que no hay ningún monstruo para hacerte daño."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo." Dean besó a John en la cabeza y ahora mucho más tranquilo, el niño se acurrucó contra él y en pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido junto a su padre."

"¿Nunca encontró tu padre un monstruo en vuestra habitación?"

Dean sonrió ante la pregunta de Don. "No creo que hubiera podido entrar ningún con la seguridad que había puesto mi padre, hechizos, exorcismos, todo tipo de protección para mantenernos a salvo."

"Voy a buscar algo de comer y ahora mismo vuelvo." Don dejó la habitación y Dean volvió a concentrarse en el niño.

Aquel pequeño había formado parte de su vida desde que era un bebé, casi desde que había nacido y no recordaba otra vida que tenerlos a ellos como padres. Lo adoraba y la sola idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo parecido a lo que le había pasado a él durante toda su vida le aterraba.

"Es un niño precioso, la verdad es que no te puedes quejar." Dean se levantó de un salto y se puso entre el niño y la figura que había aparecido delante de la cama. Apenas podía verla, pero no le hacía falta para saber de quien se trataba.

"Charlie."

"¿Cuándo dejaréis de llamarme así? Entiendo que lo haga Colby cuando me ve, porque no sabe de que va todo esto de los demonios todavía, pero vosotros, por favor Dean esperaba que hubieras educado mejor a Don en esto."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

El cazador se puso tenso, hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto al hermano del federal que había esperado no tener que pasar por aquello nunca más, que Charlie hubiera desaparecido para siempre y que tal vez con el paso del tiempo, él mismo pudiera perdonarse por lo ocurrido.

"Vamos Dean, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, que tampoco es que cogiera el cuerpo d tu hermano, aunque con sus habilidades, seguro que me hubiera beneficiado más." Charlie dio un paso adelante y Dean cogió el arma que siempre tenía preparada al lado de la cama. "¿No me digas que no te gusta la vida que tienes? Tienes una familia, estás con el hombre al que quieres y tienes un niño que es una delicia, tu hermano está bien, no se convirtió en lo que tanto miedo tenías y está con la mujer de sus sueños. ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?"

"Que nos hubieras dejado en paz desde un principio."

"Os di a elegir."

"No es cierto, obligaste a Don a escoger entre su hermano y yo y sinceramente, todavía no se, porque me escogió a mi. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces. Tu le arruinaste la vida."

"Y te di a ti la que más querías. ¿No crees que podrías compensarle por todo aquello? Puedes darle unos años maravillosos, ¿Cuántos, treinta cuarenta años por delante? Creo que serás capaz de hacerle olvidar a su hermano." Dean gruñó, pues no le gustaba lo que el demonio estaba insinuando. "Tranquilo muchacho, además tan sólo venía para ver como os iba todo y a preguntarte una cosa. ¿Lo cambiarías todo? ¿Volverías atrás, dejando tu familia, tu hijo, tu compañero, esta casa, todo lo que tanto adoras ahora?"

Dean no contestó, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

"Justo lo que yo pensaba."

- o -

"Don, creo que tenemos un problema." Colby acababa de volver, había encontrado a Dean en la cama y por más que había tratado de despertarle, no había forma. Parecía encontrarse en un estado de coma profundo, pues ningún estímulo había funcionado.

Lo dejó allí, pues supuso que si el demonio lo tenía bajo su influjo, entonces de momento no le haría nada más. lo miró un momento, preguntándose que sería lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, que estaría pasando por su cabeza o si el demonio le estaría haciendo algo parecido a Charlie.

Se sentía tan impotente, ni podía ayudar al hombre al que quería, ni a Dean, simplemente tenía mirar lo que ocurría y esperar que todo saliera bien. Pero sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación, como si supiera que era imposibles que todo saliera tal y como esperaba, como si de alguna forma supiera que no iba a volver a ver a Charlie de nuevo, tal y como lo conocía.

"Colby vamos por favor dime algo. Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos encerrado en esta maldita habitación y no se lo que ocurre al otro lado. ¿Dean está bien? ¿Dime si el demonio le ha hecho algo?"

"Don lo siento." NO podía quitarse de la cabeza haber visto a Dean protestar y nombrar a Don. Sabía que le único que tenía que haber estado en esa habitación con el cazador era Don, pero no había otra forma de hacer las cosas en ese momento.

"¿El demonio lo tiene?"

"Si, Don, el demonio lo tiene y creo que le está haciendo algo. No se lo que es, pero creo que de alguna forma está jugando con su mente."

"Maldito…"

"Don, no se porque digo esto, pues no tengo ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pero deberías darte prisa, algo me dice que Dean no tiene mucho tiempo, como si el demonio le estuviera obligando a algo."

Don no dijo nada, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, se sentía complemente impotente allí encerrado.

"¿Y si no ganamos?" Preguntó a Sam.

"No lo se, pero será mejor que no pensemos en ello."


	33. Chapter 33

Sam se mantuvo en silencio. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación desperada, ni la primera en la que la vida de su hermano había estado en peligro. Al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Había tenido que ver morir a su padre, saber que había dado su vida por salvar la Dean, sabía que su madre había entregado su vida y seguramente su alma, para mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Ahora parecía que Dean estaba haciendo lo mismo, para conseguir que ellos ganaran tiempo.

El menor de los hermanos miró a Charlie y al demonio que tenía dentro, hacía ya unos minutos que se había quedado muy callado, como si estuviera en otra parte, como si el cuerpo del profesor no fuera más que un recipiente vacío en esos momentos.

Se acercó a Charlie, bajo la atenta mirada de Don y le tocó el rostro, tal y como había imaginado, estaba frío, como si de una estatua se tratara y no reaccionó al contacto con Sam.

"Creo que Dean nos está echando un cable."

Don se levantó automáticamente, al escuchar el nombre del otro cazador, se acercó a la cama y esperó a que Sam le dijera algo más. Estaba nervioso, pero sobretodo se sentía totalmente impotente.

Había tenido más de una vez la conversación en la que hablaba con Dean sobre su trabajo, sobre lo que significaba acabar con demonios y salvar a gente inocente de horribles criaturas.

"_No es como pillar a los peores criminales." _Le había dicho Dean un millón de veces. _"Estas cosas no piensas como nosotros y a muchos de ellos, no se les pasa por la cabeza que podamos matarlos. Tan sólo están seguros que son más fuertes que nosotros."_

De tratarse de un secuestro como los demás, Don estaría seguro de lo que tendría que hacer. Pero estaba enfrentándose a un demonio, que tenía bajo su poder a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, su hermano y el hombre al que quería.

"No se donde está Charlie, pero creo que el demonio no está dentro de tu hermano ahora mismo. Digamos que lo ha dejado en suspensión o algo así. Es posible que no pueda estar en dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, ya mayoría de demonios con los que hemos luchado, no pueden."

Entonces lo sintió, como si una idea genial hubiera aparecido en su mente en ese momento.

"Eso es."

Se arrodilló en la cama y tomó el rostro de su hermano entre las dos manos. Lo miró fijamente, buscando una mínima respuesta por parte de Charlie, una señal que le indicara que su hermano estaba allí, que Charlie le estaba escuchando y que podía recuperarlo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que has dicho justo lo que necesitaba oír. Has dicho que el demonio no puede estar en dos cuerpos a la vez, por lo tanto si hablo con mi hermano, será Charlie le que me escuche y no el demonio." Sam no contestó.

Podría haberle dicho que eso no era seguro, que no debía hacerse ilusiones, porque probablemente, el demonio sería demasiado fuerte para poder penetrar hasta su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, pues al fin y al cabo él también necesitaba creer que era posible, que tenían una posibilidad de recuperar a sus hermanos y que el demonio no les hiciera daño.

"¿Charlie? Charlie ¿puedes oírme?" Don esperó, dejó que los segundos pasaran, pero no recibió ninguna contestación de su hermano. Charlie estaba arrodillado en la cama, mirando al frente, pero totalmente fuera de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Vamos Charlie, se que puedes oírme. Con los años que llevas trabajando conmigo, nadie ha podido contigo, ni el peor de los asesinos. No me digas ahora que te vas a dejar vencer por un demonio de pacotilla." Don sonrió, mientras continuaba hablando a su hermano con aquel tono casi paternal, que siempre había usado con él. "Mira, si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Colby, se que está muy enamorado de ti y que haría cualquier cosa por recuperarte. No le dejes tirado ahora."

Don no estaba seguro que era lo que más preocupaba, aunque tampoco quería pensar en ello, pues si lo hacía, se empezaba a ver como un egoísta. Quería recuperar a Charlie y a Dean, tenía que hacerlo, porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante sin uno de los dos.

Pensar en lo que sería su futuro sin uno de ellos le hacía verse, como alguien horrible, porque no estaba pensado en el bienestar de Colby, o en su padre, si no, en si mismo y en su propio sufrimiento.

Nunca lo había hecho, cuando estaba en caso, por muy personal que fuera, por mucho uno de sus compañeros o alguien de su familia, estuviera implicado, sabía verlo desde fuera, comportarse como el agente del FBI que era y solucionar el caso.

Pero ahora empezaba a verse como un hombre desesperado, temeroso e incapaz de imaginarse perder a su hermano, un hombre enamorado de un cazador de demonios que había sido atrapado por uno y sin el que ahora ya no sabía vivir. Aquella situación no le permitía pensar con lógica, pues lo único que podía ver delante de él, era una vida vacía, oscura y sin sentido.

"Charlie vamos, por favor, necesito que me digas algo. Tu puedes ayudar a Dean, no se como, pero algo me dice que juntos podéis enfrentaros a él." Sin poder resistirse, Don abrazó a su hermano.

No estaba seguro si Charlie podría notar su contacto, pero mientras permaneciera encerrado en aquella habitación, con las manos atadas y sin poder hacer nada mejor, cuidar de su hermano de la mejor forma posible, era todo lo que podía hacer.

"¿Don?"

El federal contuvo el aliento, la voz de su hermano había llegado como un verdadero milagro, justo cuando no pensaba que realmente pudiera escucharle. Pero allí estaba devolviéndole el abrazo tímidamente con unos brazos que apenas disponían de fuerzas para tocarle.

"Eso es, hermanito, sabía que estabas aquí, siempre has sido un chico muy fuerte y sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar ahora."

"Estoy cansado." Charlie apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y suspiró. Dejó que fuera Don el que lo sostuviera con fuerza. "Ayúdame por favor."

La vocecilla de su hermano, estaba partiendo el corazón al federal. Sabía que estaba echo polvo, que llevaba demasiadas horas luchando y que no aguantaría mucho más. Si no terminaban con aquella pesadilla pronto, seguramente, Charlie no lo lograría.

Dean. Eso le hizo pensar en el cazador. Si el demonio había dejado a Charlie por Dean, eso significaba que Dean estaba ahora en peligro otra vez. El federal se puso tenso, pensando que tal vez, cuando todo aquello terminara, tendría que perder a uno de los dos.

"Dean está confuso. Te necesita."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"El demonio, lo noto dentro de mi, pero no está aquí, está con Dean y se que le está haciendo daño. Está jugando con su mente. No lo se, Don, tan sólo puedo sentir que lo está pasando mal, que te necesita o de lo contrario, es posible que haga algo… no lo se." Charlie dejó todo su cuerpo caer sobre Don y sin darse cuenta, quedó inconsciente.

"¿Charlie? ¿Chalie? Sam ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que Dean puede hacer algo?"

Sam lo sabía bien. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que le sería muy fácil sacrificarse por la gente a la que quería. Lo había hecho por él tantas veces y que no veía porque no lo iba a hacer por Don también.

Después de hablar con Dean sobre el futuro, tenía claro que su hermano estaba realmente seguro, que por primera vez en su vida, Dean estaba absolutamente enamorado del federal. Lo que pudiera hacer por salvarle a él o a Sam, era algo en lo que el menor de los hermanos no quería pensar.

"¡Sam, vamos dímelo!"

- o -

"¿Ves Dean?" Dijo el demonio desde el interior de Charlie. "Esto es lo que quieres. Un familia un compañero con el que vivir y una hijo. Exactamente como tu madre, como lo que perdió tu padre."

Dean tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pensando en lo que los demonios habían hecho a su familia. No podía confiar en este, no podía caer, no podía hacerle eso al padre que se había sacrificado por hacer que el sobreviviera al ataque de Azazel.

"Yo te ofrezco la vida que siempre has deseado, la que al fin y al cabo, siempre te has merecido después de tanto sufrimiento. ¿No crees que ya has luchado bastante en tu vida? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que otros sean los que lo pierden todo, por el simple hecho de salvar el mundo?"

Dean sonrió. Desde luego el demonio sabía como entrar en su cabeza y ver sus peores pesadillas, además de sus más grandes deseos. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez le había dado, la vida que siempre había deseado en secreto, sin hablar nunca del tema con su hermano, sin importarle, no tenerla nunca delante, por el simple hecho de que otros fueran felices.

¿Pero que pasaba con Charlie? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser un poco egoísta y pensar en si mismo en lugar de pensar en que le habían fallado a Colby o al propio Alan? Los demás siempre estaban primero, el mundo entero, los inocentes a los que salvaban, su familia, todos eran más importantes que él. Y ahora no lo iba a cambiar.

"¿Te gustaría saber que sería de tu hijo si el federal y tu no lo hubierais adoptado?" El demonio sonrió, sabía que había dado en un punto débil por fin.

"No." Dijo con rotundidad el cazador, por fin lo acababa de entender. "Nada de esto es real ¿verdad?" Miró a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía era justo como hubiera querido tener su casa; el niño que dormía en la cama, era el hijo que siempre le hubiera gustado tener. Tan sólo había algo real en aquella ilusión, Don y precisamente el federal, era el que no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

"¿Y que más da si no lo es? No me digas que no te gusta"

"¿Qué hay de Charlie? Te has apoderado de él y sabes que no te voy a permitir hacerlo. No sólo porque sea un inocente, es Charlie Epps y no voy a permitir que hagas daño a Don, jugando con su hermano."

"Creía que eras más listo."

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, es lo que hay."

"Muy bien, así que quieres que liberé a Charlie." Dean asintió sin decir nada más, esperando a que el demonio continuara hablando. "Pero a cambio voy a necesitar otro cuerpo en el que vivir."

"Te ofrezco el mío. Ya ves lo tonto que soy. No te voy a poner ninguna condición, excepto una."

El demonio volvió a sonreír, con mayor maldad en la mirada esta vez. No se podía creer que estuviera a punto de conseguir lo que quería de una forma tan sencilla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Nunca te acercarás a mi hermano o a Don. Nunca los verás, simple habré desaparecido. De lo contrario, acabaré contigo y sabes que puedo hacerlo. No te quiero cerca de ellos. Son fuertes superarán haberme perdido."

"Creo que subestimas los sentimientos del federal hacia ti."

Dean bajó la mirada, pues ya sabía lo que Don sentía por él y que no le iba a ser fácil olvidarle, tal vez tardaría meses, puede que más, pero al final, encontraría a alguien que le hiciera olvidar lo que Dean había significado para él. Al menos de esa forma, tendría a su hermano cerca para apoyarle.

"Es posible, pero tu también subestimas lo que yo siento por él y lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy enamorado."


	34. Chapter 34

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Don se dio la vuelta, pensando que tal vez había sido cosa de Charlie o del demonio que llevaba en su interior, pero al volverse, se dio cuenta que no era eso. Sam, con la mano todavía extendida y los ojos cerrados, respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Has abierto tu la puerta?" Preguntó el federal, sin estar muy seguro de la respuesta que iba a recibir.

"Si, bueno supongo que hay cosas que todavía no conoces de nuestra familia."

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes? La vida de Dean está en peligro, podríamos haber llegado hasta él mucho antes."

"Lo siento." Contestó Sam mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta. se dio la vuelta antes de cruzar al otro lado. "Si Dean se entera de lo que he hecho se pondrá furioso conmigo, me pidió que no volviera a usar mis poderes, porque son… no son buenos, pero no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada malo."

No esperó repuesta, pues sabía que el federal no había comprendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. No le importaba, tan sólo pensaba en ayudar a su hermano. Colby entraba en ese momento en el apartamento. Miró al menor de los hermanos, sin comprender como habían conseguido salir de la habitación y esperó.

"Quédate con Charlie, si esto sale bien, despertará pronto y necesitará que estés a su lado."

"Pero…"

"Colby haz lo que te dice, espero que nos lo expliquen cuando todo esto termine, pero ahora no hay tiempo." Don, como buen jefe de equipo consiguió que Colby no preguntara más, pues el no tenía las respuestas que el federal necesitaba y no era el momento de pararse a preguntar.

Don estaba cansado de todo aquello, deseaba pasar con Dean esas vacaciones fuera de la oficina de las que tanto habían hablado, deseaba conocer como era la vida de aquel cazador del que se había enamorado y deseaba desaparecer un tiempo, no sabía cuanto, pero desaparecer de su vida cotidiana y disfrutar un poco.

Pero ahora eso, tenían que acabar de una vez con aquel demonio, matarlo si era necesario para que les dejara en paz para siempre.

Por eso y en silencio, siguió los pasos de Sam hasta el otro apartamento. Agradeció ver que no había nadie más por el pasillo, no quería que encima se metieran por miedo inocentes, pues tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento.

Tanto Sam como Don entraron con cuidado en el apartamento, los dos sacaron sus armas y caminaron hacia el dormitorio, donde Don recordaba haber dejado da Dean durmiendo.

"¿Dean?" Dijo su hermano en voz alta, al verlo allí, de pie, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Sin embargo, el cazador no respondió, como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado sus palabras. "¿Dean eres tu?"

"Sam te cuidado." Don apareció en la puerta y sin quererlo, apunto con su arma a Dean. ya había luchado mucho aquellas últimas semanas contra ese demonio, como para tomárselo ahora a la ligera. "No se si es Dean, pero estoy casi seguro que el demonio sigue aquí, no creo que vaya a dejar a tu hermano tan fácilmente."

"Lo se, pero también estoy convencido que mi hermano sigue ahí, Dean nunca dejaría de luchar, nunca lo ha hecho, no se daría por vencido." Sam dio un paso adelante y bajó su arma. "Dean, sabes tan bien como yo como funciona esto y aunque nunca te he visto poseído por un demonio, se que podrás luchar contra él."

Los dos, tanto el cazador como el federal, caminaron lentamente en el interior de la habitación, sin quitar la vista de encima a Dean, que parecía haberse convertido de repente, en una estatua de cera.

"Dean, si nos escuchas, di algo, haz algo para que sepamos que sigues estando ahí y que el demonio…" La voz de Don quedó cortada cuando Dean volvió el rostro hacia ellos, como si de un gesto mecánico se tratara. "¿Dean?"

El rostro del cazador sonrió, con la mayor maldad que Sam hubiera visto saliendo de us hermano. En realidad nunca lo había visto reaccionar así y lo único en lo que pudo pensar, fue en su padre cuando había sido poseído por Azazel.

"Don, no creo que…"

"Sammy, Don, gracias por venir al rescate. Lamento muchísimo que hayáis tenido que venir para nada, porque ya es demasiado tarde para Dean." El cuerpo de Dean se movió como si de un androide se tratara, hacia ellos, que de nuevo volvieron a elevar sus armas hacia el mayor de los hermanos. "¿De verdad seríais alguno de vosotros capaces de dispararme? Sammy, soy tu hermano, no eres capaz de hacerme nada, porque eres demasiado bueno. Siempre has querido ser como yo, ser capaz de actuar sin importarte las consecuencias. Eres un blando Sammy." Dean guiñó el ojo a su hermano y le sonrió ampliamente. "Por eso se que no serías capaz de dispararme, por no hablar de que los faroles no son lo tuyo hermanito."

El demonio tenía razón, por mucho que Sam odiara que los demonios pudieran leer la mente de los humanos y usarlo en su contra, aquel demonio estaba en lo cierto, por muy mal que fueran las cosas, Sam no se veía capaz de disparar a su hermano y tal y como la criatura había dicho, mentir no era uno de sus fuertes.

"Cállate maldita sea."

"Don, con lo enamorado que estás de Dean… es una pena que no haya podido decirte lo mucho que te quiere. Aunque supongo que te lo ha demostrado con este acto de sacrificio totalmente desinteresado."

"No se lo que estás hablando, pero será mejor que te calles o te juro que…"

El demonio se movió con rapidez, muy superior a la de un ser humano y se colocó al lado del federal. Don se dio la vuelta y a punto estuvo de perder la fortaleza de la que disponía al encontrarse a Dean junto a él. Aunque no sabía mucho sobre demonios, sabía que aquel que tenía delante no era el hombre al que quería, pero aún así, seguía viendo a Dean, sus ojos verdes puestos en él, su sonrisa, aunque ahora fuera dominada por un demonio y todo él, era al fin y al cabo Dean.

"¿Lo ves? Estás enamorado y no serás capaz de disparar al hombre que quieres, por mucho que yo esté aquí dentro."

Para sorpresa del demonio, Don se lanzó contra él y empujó el cuerpo de Dean contra la pared. De tratarse del verdadero Dean, aquello le habría dolido, pero el demonio no se lo permitió.

"¿Qué pasa vas a dejar salir toda la rabia contenida durante estas semanas? Creía que lo llevabas bien con tu pequeño problema y que tus visitas al loquero te hacían bien, pero ya veo que no es del todo cierto."

"¡He dicho que te calles y salgas de Dean!" Volvió a hacer que se golpeara contra la pared, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle reír. "Quiero que me devuelvas a Dean ahora mismo."

"Por si no lo sabías, Dean y yo hemos hecho un trato, por el que tu y yo podemos ganar."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Don aflojó ligeramente la fuerza con la que sujetaba el cuerpo de Dean, pero no lo soltó, pues el cazador le había dicho muchas veces que los demonios, eran un estupendos mentirosos.

"Le ofrecí a tu novio tener una vida perfecta contigo, una familia, un niño en común incluso, le dije que Sam podría ser feliz con Amita, todo sería perfecto… bueno menos para tu hermano, que me lo quedaría yo." Don apretó el gesto, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y saber que el demonio estaba hablando de Charlie, no le estaba ayudando nada. "¿Y sabes que es lo que dijo? ¿Sammy te haces alguna idea de lo que dijo tu hermano al respecto?"

Sam bajó la mirada, sabía muy bien lo que Dean habría dicho en esas circunstancias, lo conocía de sobras como para saber que nunca se dejaría engatusar por un demonio y mucho menos su podía ayudar a la gente que quería. Dean lo había hecho voluntariamente, había permitido que el demonio entrara en él y que lo dominara, de forma totalmente racional y él no había podido evitarlo. Sintiéndose completamente rendido y derrotado, el menor de los hermanos se sentó en la cama en la que Dean había pasado horas descansando.

"¡Correcto Sam!" El demonio volvió a centrar su atención en Don, con la más horrible de sus sonrisas dibujada en sus labios. "Lo siento Don, pero tu novio quería que fueras feliz, dijo que superarías su pérdida, que no quería que perdieras tu a tu hermano, que Charlie te ayudaría. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Podrías superar haber perdido a Dean frente a mi?"

"¡Maldito bastardo!"

Sin poder evitarlo y sin tiempo para reaccionar, Don lanzó el cuerpo de Dean al suelo y se sentó sobre él. le golpeó en el rostro una y otra vez, le golpeó hasta que vio aparecer la sangre en su labio y mando de su nariz.

Pero el demonio no dejaba de reír, como si realmente aquello que le hiciera alguna gracia.

"Vas a devolverme a Dean." Don continuó golpeándole, al fin y al cabo no podía dejar de repetirse que aquel ya no era el cazador del que se había enamorado, que Dean ya no estaba dentro de aquel cuerpo y que no sufriría. "Vas a traerlo de vuelta y le vas a dejar."

"Don, para."

Sam trató de sujetar el puño del federal, que a esas alturas estaba ya manchado de sangre. Forcejearon, pero Don estaba lleno de odio y rabia, estaba demasiado alterado, demasiado cansado de luchar para ver que nunca conseguía salvar a la gente que realmente le importaba. Así, sin que Sam lo pudiera ver venir, Don se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el rostro para alejarlo. Sam se tambaleó y cayó sobre la cama, mirando sorprendido y algo asustado a Don, que volvió a sujetar con fuerza al demonio.

"Ya me has oído, sal de Dean o te mataré."

"¿Lo matarías él?" La sonrisa que no dejaba de aparecer en el rostro de Dean, era horrible, con la sangre por sus mejillas. "Matarías a tu novio si me matas a mi."

"No creo que le importara morir si así te lleva consigo de vuelta al infierno."

"¡No! No puedes matarlo, no puedes matar a Dean."

"Sam no digas tonterías. ¿Crees que tu hermano querría esto? Se que Dean está ahí dentro en alguna parte y se que estaría gritando para que lo liberáramos. Porque no quiero volver a encontrarme a este demonio con el rostro de Dean y saber que no le he ayudado."

"Lo se, pero creo que puedo ayudarle, aunque nunca si esto sale bien, nunca se lo diremos."

Don se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de sujetar al demonio.

"¿Sam?"

"Yo también tengo algo de demonio dentro, es largo de explicar y no espero que lo entiendas o que me vuelvas a mirar igual nunca, pero creo que podría ayudar a mi hermano."

"Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo me da igual, si dices que podemos recuperar a Dean, estoy dentro."

"Vale, pero para eso voy a necesitar hacer algo y eso puede que no te guste demasiado."

El demonio se echó a reír y antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada habló. "Sam tiene que alimentarse mi sangre, de sangre de demonio para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para echarme. Vamos Sam, aliméntate de tu propio hermano y deja que su novio vea la familia tan normal que sois."

Don y Sam se miraron. El federal no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que el demonio estaba diciendo, pero al observar la mirada de Sam, se dio cuenta que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía. Parecía asustado y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta ante lo que se estaban enfrentando, pero de alguna forma, que no podía explicar pero que estaba en su interior, Don sabía que podía confíar en él.

"Hazlo." Dijo simplemente el federal.

"Espero que puedas perdonarme por esto y que Dean no se acuerde, porque no creo que pueda mirarme a la cara cuando todo esto termine."

"Sólo hazlo."


	35. Chapter 35

Don miró la escena, con una mezcla de aprensión e impotencia. No podía creer que realmente Sam estuviera alimentándose de la sangre de su hermano, o más bien de la sangre del demonio que tenía dentro, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirar aquella escena.

El demonio protestó cuando Sam fue hacia él, pero la fuerza con la que Don le sujetaba, era suficiente para que no pudiera moverse. El federal, creyó ver, por un segundo a Dean, dentro de un cuerpo que no lograba controlar, pero no dijo nada, ya era suficiente sufrimiento lo que estaba viendo, como para saber que era el propio Dean el que lo estaba pasando mal.

Sam separó la boca del brazo de su hermano, mientras la sangre todavía corría. Miró a Don, tratando de averiguar si alguna podría volver a mirarle a la cara como si nada o si el federal dejaría de verlo como un ser humano para siempre.

"Estoy listo." Dijo por fin el menor de los hermanos.

Don ató a Dean con fuerza la silla en la que lo tenían sentado, notaba su fuerza, aunque no sabía si se trataba de la suya o la del demonio que llevaba dentro y lo escuchó protestar un poco más.

"¿Vas a dejar que haga esto?" El demonio miró a Don, pero el federal sabía sin problemas, que no era el verdadero Dean el que le estaba mirando, pues reconocía perfectamente sus ojos verdes, la forma en la que sólo el cazador sabía mirar y con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería por parte de Don. "Sabes que soy yo Don, algo dentro de ti te está diciendo que esto puede matarme, porque te he contado muchas veces como funcionan los exorcismos de mi hermano."

El demonio no le quitaba la mirada de encima al federal. Podía ver lo cerca que estaba de dejarse convencer, pues el amor que sentía por el cazador, era más grande que la necesidad de sacar al demonio invasor de su cuerpo.

"No le escuches, así es como trabajan los demonios, les gusta mentirnos, usarnos para sus propósitos y hacer que aceptemos sus mentiras para luego hacernos daño." Sam levantó la voz, quería que Don tan sólo le escuchara a él y que dejara de prestarle atención al demonio.

"Don por favor, se que no quieres hacerme daño, se que crees que estás haciendo esto por mi bien, pero te aseguro que no es así. Sólo vas a conseguir que Sam me haga daño." El demonio estiró el cuerpo de Dean todo lo que pudo para acercarse a Don. "Mi hermano no sabe controlar sus poderes, lo intenta, es bueno, pero ha matado a demasiados inocentes. ¿Quieres que sea yo uno de esos inocentes?"

Don comenzó a dudar. En algo estaba en lo cierto, estaba enamorado de Dean y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. No había visto nunca un exorcismo y las veces que Dean le había hablado de ellos, no parecían haber sido muy placenteros para el ser humano inocente que estaba atrapado dentro.

Miró a Sam, necesitaba respuestas. Era un gran agente federal y había escuchado a mucha gente mintiendo, tratando de ocultar sus crímenes; después de todo un demonio no parecía muy diferente, sabían mentir, pero como el mundo cometían fallos.

Lo había visto, tan sólo había sido un segundo, pero lo había visto, un brillo en los ojos de Dean, un brillo que reconocía de las noches que habían pasado juntos, las veladas hablando hasta las tantas, las conversaciones sobre el futuro de ambos. Don había mirado aquellos ojos verdes y sinceros, eran tan distintos a los que miraban al demonio que había tomado el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando estaban solos, los ojos de Dean permitían al federal penetrar en su interior y ver quien era realmente el chico que había cuidado de su hermano y que siempre había echado en falta a su madre.

Ahora lo había visto otra vez en poco más de un segundo y el demonio no lo había podido evitar. Por eso, para sorpresa del demonio, Don sonrió, miró a Sam y aunque le costó dos segundos reaccionar, asintió mirando a Sam.

"¡Don, no lo hagas!" Gritó el demonio, aunque no se había tratado más que una distracción.

Sam no llegó hasta su hermano, pues antes de poder hacerlo, el demonio liberó los brazos de las ataduras y se levantó de la silla. Empujó a Don contra la pared y se encaminó directamente hasta Sam.

"¿Qué me dices ahora hermanito? ¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo? Siempre he sido más fuerte que tu. Has sido un cobarde toda tu vida Sammy. Hoy no va a ser una excepción."

El demonio siguió caminando hacia Sam, sonriente, sabedor de que el punto débil del menor de los hermanos, era sin duda su hermano mayor y que no haría nada para hacerle daño.

Desde el suelo, Don miró la escena, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pues el demonio lo había lanzado con una gran fuerza contra la pared. Intentó moverse, pero todavía tenía que conseguir que la cabeza no le diera vueltas.

"Dean…" El demonio no se inmutó, aunque por la forma en la que se había tensado, Don estaba seguro que el cazador le había escuchado desde dentro. "Dean, detente, se que puedes parar, eres más fuerte que él."

El demonio sonrió y sin moverse, sin dejar de mirar a Sam contestó al federal.

"Lo siento chicos, pero Dean no se puede poner en este momento, en realidad creo que está destrozado por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. ¿Sabías que era muy propenso a autoflajelarse para expiar sus culpas Sammy? Claro que lo sabías, de lo contrario no habría vendido su alma para salvar tu vida."

"¡Cállate!"

"Oh, Sammy, lo siento, no sabía que te dolería tanto… Bueno en realidad si que lo sabía, pero no creo que te duela tanto como le que voy a hacerte ahora."

El demonio levantó la mano. Había estudiado bien a los Winchester, sabía que ninguno de los dos haría nada para lastimar a su hermano, los dos preferían morir antes que ver sufrir a su hermano. Tontos humanos, era tan sencillo jugar con ellos, que a veces se sorprendía que fueran los dominantes del planeta.

Apenas tuvo que concentrarse para lanzar a Sam contra la otra pared, incluso se preguntó si el cazado había dejado de hacer fuerza.

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido. Por cierto Don…" Se volvió hacia el federal, manteniendo todavía la presión invisible sobre el pecho de Sam, para evitar que se moviera. "Cuando todo esto termine, será un placer volver a quedarme con tu hermano, es un encanto, pocas veces he conocido a humanos tan inocentes como él."

"Aléjate de mi hermano o te juro que te mataré."

El demonio sonrió, aquel hombre sería muy bueno en su trabajo, pero cuando se trataba de las cosas personales, Don se convertía en un verdadero libro abierto y mentir no se le daba nada bien.

"Lo siento, pero quieres demasiado al cazador que estoy poseyendo, se muy bien que no lo harás."

"Él no, pero yo si."

El demonio se dio la vuelta, había bajado la guardia durante unos segundos, creyendo que todo estaba bien, que lo tenía todo controlado, pero había sido ese pequeño momento, el que Colby había usado, para dejar a Charlie descansando e ir a ver lo que ocurría.

El federal le apuntaba con su arma, estaba tranquilo, pero sujetaba el arma con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el demonio y no tardó más de un segundo en actuar. Por mucho que el demonio dio un paso adelante, Colby fue más rápido y antes de que la criatura pudiera hacer nada, disparó.

"¡Colby no!" Gritó Don, pero no pudo evitar que su compañero terminara disparando.

Se quedó petrificado un momento, mirando a Dean caer al suelo y quedar allí tendido, como si de un muñeco roto se tratara. No apartó la mirada, no pudo dejar de mirarle, pues el muchacho no se movía, parecía… no podía ni decírselo a si mismo, pues era una posibilidad que no aceptaría.

"Colby ¿Qué has hecho?" Se adelantó a decir Sam a Don, pero fue el federal, el que todavía dolorido, se acercó al cuerpo de Dean.

"Lo siento, pero ese bastardo ha hecho demasiado daño a Charlie, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya."

"¿A cambio de la vida de mi hermano?" Sam se levantó algo tambaleante, pues se sentía como si de repente la sangre del demonio ingerida hubiera desaparecido de su organismo de repente.

Colby salió de la habitación, los hombros caídos, sin mirar la escena que tenía delante, como si realmente se sintiera fatal por lo que acababa de hacer, cuando una parte de él le decía que era la única forma de mantener a salvo a Charlie le quería demasiado y durante los últimos meses había visto demasiado, como para dejar libre a un demonio que ya había hecho daño a su novio.

"Dean, no puedes…" Gimió Sam, al ver que su hermano no se movía.

Sin embargo, como si estuviera respondiendo a su hermano, Dean protestó y su cuerpo se arqueó con fuerza entre los brazos de Don que lo sostenía con fuerza.

"Eso es, vamos tienes que aguantar. Sam llama a una ambulancia, creo que la bala ha podido rozar uno de sus pulmones, pero si actuamos rápido." Don le acarició el rostro y sonrió al ver que abría los ojos, pero trató de controlar su miedo al escucharlo toser con fuerza y ver un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar su labio. "Vas a tener que aguantar un poco más, pero se lo fuerte que eres."

"No, Don, tienes que matarme, estoy reteniendo al demonio dentro de mi y si me matas ahora, seguramente no podrá salir de mi cuerpo." El cuerpo de Dean se arqueó de nuevo y protestó.

"No voy a matarte." Dean cogió con fuerza la mano del federal y esperó un momento, del que no disponía hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. "Dean no me pidas eso, seguro que tu hermano tampoco está dispuesto a hacer algo así." La mirada de Sam puesta también sobre su hermano, le dio la razón, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a hacerle algo así a su propio hermano.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo, estoy a punto de perder las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y entonces el demonio se marchará y volverá a hacernos daño."

"Lo siento, se lo que pretendes, pero no voy a perderte." Don acarició de nuevo el rostro de Dean y se acercó a él.

Dean sabía lo que iba hacer, sabía que iba a besarle, pero en el preciso momento en el que lo hiciera, perdería todas sus fuerzas y se dejaría llevar, el demonio escaparía de su cuerpo y seguramente moriría agotado. Pero no pudo evitarlo, pues en ese momento su cuerpo estaba extenuado tanto por llevar al demonio dentro, como por el disparo que poco a poco lo estaba desangrado. Por eso, un momento más tarde, sintió los labios del federal sobre los suyos y sus brazos apretando su cuerpo. le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, hacía tanto que no besaba a Don, que lo echaba de menos, pero eso tan sólo había provocado, que el demonio se sintiera libre para salir de su cuerpo.

Don tuvo que separarse y vio de nuevo, que el cuerpo del muchacho se arqueaba y un extraño humo negro salía de su boca y se perdía en el techo. Sam observaba todo con atención, por primera vez, se había quedado paralizado, no había sabido que hacer, ni como ayudar a su hermano, tal vez había sido la sangre de demonio, la imagen de Colby al disparar a su hermano a sangre fría o lo poco que le importaba a Dean morir por los demás, pero lo cierto era que no había podido hacer nada.

"Sam, vamos llama a una maldita ambulancia, tu hermano no está respirando."


	36. Chapter 36

La ambulancia había llegado en seguida, pero aún así, aquellos minutos de espera, fueron un auténtico infierno para Don. Sostenía en sus brazos a Dean, mientras notaba que la sangre, poco a poco, iba brotando de la herida de su pecho. El cazador estaba inconsciente y aunque Don hubiera preferido poder decirle lo que sentía, por si luego era demasiado tarde; también prefería que Dean no sufriera y si había de morir, que al menos no se enterara y fuera como un sueño.

Le dio un beso en la frente y apretó con fuerza la mano del cazador, preguntándose si Dean sentiría su contacto. También le hubiera gustado saber que estaba soñando, si Don formaría parte de sus sueños o si por el contrario, tan sólo contaba con su hermano dentro de su inconsciente.

"Don…"

"Colby, vete de aquí." Dijo con toda la frialdad posible el federal. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hablar con el hombre que había disparado e intentado matar al hombre al que quería.

"Tenía que salvar a Charlie, incluso Dean quería que lo mataras." Don lo hubiera matado, si hubiera podido, tan sólo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así? "Lo siento, pero es verdad. No se nada sobre demonios, pero se lo que soy capaz de hacer por salvar al hombre con el que voy a casarme."

"Yo también se lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer. Así que, te lo pido por favor, vete de aquí de una vez." Colby dio todavía un paso hacia él, pero al ver el odio en la mirada de su jefe y hasta hacía poco amigo, se detuvo en seco. "Haznos un favor a todos y ve a ver como esta Charlie, seguro que él todavía tiene ganas de verte."

Don sabía que aquella frente haría daño a su compañero, pero en ese momento era todo lo que deseaba, que sufriera por lo que le había hecho a Dean y por mal que lo estaba pasando él. Lo miró hasta que desapareció o tal vez hasta que escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia aparcar frente a la puerta de su casa.

Colby salió sin decir nada más, pues había nada que pudiera decir par intentar que Don no le odiara, en realidad, no sabía si en algún momento eso sería posible. Miró a Dean, apenas lo conocía y le había disparado, casi sin pensárselo, sin dudar, pues no había nada para él más importante que salvar la vida de Charlie. Tenía que acabar con ese demonio, antes de que volviera a hacerle algo a Charlie; pero ahora se daba cuenta que el odio al demonio le había cegado. Si Dean no salía de esa, Don jamás le perdonaría.

"Tienes que aguantar un poco más." Dijo Don en el oído del cazador, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara, mientras veía a Sam salir de la habitación e ir en busca de los médicos. "No puedes dejarme así, porque todavía no nos me hemos ido siquiera de vacaciones."

Dean protestó y gimió, como si le hubiera escuchado; pero un momento más tarde, Don se dio cuenta que la sangre de la herida brotaba ahora mayor intensidad.

"Mierda. ¡Sam ¿Dónde están esos malditos médicos?"

Dos hombres entraron en la habitación, les escuchó decir algo, pero mientras miraba la sangre manchando sus manos y la ropa, tanto la suya como la Dean, apenas podía concentrarse en nada más.

"Señor, por favor, necesitamos que se retire para poder hacer nuestro trabajo." Don notó la mano de uno de los médicos sobre su hombro y lo miró a la cara. Se trataba de un chico joven, algo menor que Dean, pero sus ojos estaban seguros de si mismos. "Por favor." Repitió el chico."

Don asintió en silencio, era imposible pronunciar palabras. Fijó la vista en el cuerpo de Dean, tan sólo deseaba abrazarlo, sostenerlo y decirle que no iba a alejarse de él, que no tuviera miedo, que todo iba a salir bien. De nuevo, escuchó que los médicos, mientras trataban detener la hemorragia, decían algo entre ellos, pero Don quiso escuchar, no podía hacerlo, pues todavía no le había dicho a Dean, que estaba totalmente enamorado de él; no se lo había dicho por temor a que el cazador se riera de él, a no ser correspondido con amor incondicional como el que él tenía. ¿Y si ahora ya era demasiado tarde?

"Van a llevárselo al hospital."

Don se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado por escuchar a Sam tras él. mantuvo en silencio, pues eso era lo que sentía en su corazón, silencio absoluto, nada, había dolor pera un dolor silencioso, que poco a poco iba creciendo, como si de un agujero negro se tratara, pero que al mismo tiempo no le dejaba hacer o pensar en nada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar; habían pasado por tanto aquellos meses, que no tenía fuerzas para nada y la sola idea de que todo aquello no hubiera servido para nada, que Dean estuviera a punto de morir, el disparo de uno de sus mejores amigos, todavía le destrozaba más el corazón.

"Dean es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, supieras por todo lo que ha pasado."

Don se estremeció, pensando en eso, en todo lo que Dean debía haber pasado en su vida y preguntándose cuando se daría por vencido.

"Eso es lo que me da miedo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sam miró con miedo y curiosidad a partes iguales a Don.

"Dean ha pasado por mucho, aunque tan sólo me ha contado una parte, se que hay mucho más dolor en su corazón del que nunca revelará a nadie por mucho que le queramos. ¿Crees que algún día se cansará de luchar?"

Sam no contestó, pues parecía que el federal le hubiera leído a mente, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había pensado precisamente eso, cuantas veces había terminado su hermano en un hospital y Sam había temido que Dean decidiera dejar de luchar. Desde la muerte de su padre, nada había sido lo mismo para Dean y aunque nunca le hubiera dicho nada a su hermano, Sam lo sabía.

Sin quitar la vista de Dean, el federal vio, como los médicos le colocaban el oxígeno y levantaban la camilla. Dean protestó de nuevo, pero el federal no pudo hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor, para quitarle el dolor; apretó con fuerza sus puños, hasta clavar los dedos en la palma de la mano. Quería sentir dolor físico, necesitaba una sensación, que le acercara un poco a lo que Dean estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Dean no te haría algo así, no te abandonaría." Desde luego hablaba por experiencia. "Dean te quiere de verdad, no dejará de luchar."

"Eso espero." Terminó diciendo Don en un suspiro, mientras los médicos se llevaban la camilla de Dean.

- o -

Colby entró en el apartamento de Don. Casi era de noche y todo estaba oscuro. Tampoco vio luz en el dormitorio donde estaba Charlie y esperó que lo que había hecho, que disparar a Dean, pese a lo mal que se sentía por haberlo hecho, hubiera servido para algo y Charlie estuviera bien.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, tal vez el profesor estuviera durmiendo y desde luego, necesitaba descansar mucho después de todo por lo que había pasado. Lo vio, tumbado en la cama, hecho un ovillo, como si de un gatito se tratara. Colby no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, siempre le ocurría lo mismo, Charlie le hacía sonreír, no importaba lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, el simple hecho de verle, le reconfortaba.

Entró por fin en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando que de nuevo la habitación se cubriera de la más absoluta oscuridad. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó allí, en la esquina, para asegurarse que no molestaba a Charlie.

"He oído un disparo, ¿va todo bien?" Dijo Charlie sin moverse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer el más mínimo movimiento. "Temí… no se, después de todo esto, no sabía ni lo que pensar." Suspiró al notar la mano de Colby sobre su mejilla.

"Charlie," No sabía como decirlo, conocía demasiado bien a Charlie como para saber que en cuanto le contarla lo que había ocurrido, el profesor se enfadaría con él. "Tenía que salvarte, no podía permitir que ese demonio llegara otra vez a ti."

El profesor se estremeció al recordar al demonio que lo había poseído. Todavía podía recordar sin problemas las horribles palabras que le había dicho cuando estaba dentro de su cabeza, lo cerca que había estado de convencerle que tenerle dentro era lo mejor, que su hermano, que Colby, que todos estarían a salvo y si le dejaba quedarse.

Ahora se sentía débil por haber estado a punto de aceptar, de unirse para siempre con esa criatura y así mantener seguros a sus queridos. Estaba casi seguro que Dean no se había dejado convencer tan rápido, era un cazador, estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los demonios. No le habría atrapado tan rápido.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

Charlie se movió lentamente, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para hacerlo con mayor rapidez. Apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Colby y cerró un momento los ojos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo, las manos de Colby acariciando su mejilla y su voz tranquilizadora sobre el oído le calmaron e hicieron que las ganas desaparecieran momentáneamente.

"Todo está bien, bueno lo estará cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad." COlby tragó saliva, por primera vez desde que le habían descubierto como triple agente, estaba mintiendo a Charlie y aunque fuera por su propio bien, no le hacía ninguna gracia. "El disparo..."

Charlie gimió, de nuevo tenía ganas de vomitar y estaba empezando a pensar que las ganas de hacerlo se las producía aquel apartamento, la sensación de que el demonio todavía estaba rodando, que todavía quería volver atraparle. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero y se concentró para evitar vomitar.

"Necesito salir de aquí." Dijo por fin, olvidando el disparo que había escuchado. "¿podrías llevarme a casa?"

"¿Estás seguro que quieres moverte?" Aunque apenas podía verlo por la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, Colby podía ver la palidez en el rostro de Charlie, era normal, no lo iba a dudar, pero prefería no tener que obligarle a moverse. "Podríamos esperar aquí un poco más."

"¡No!"

Defitivamente, había dejado de gustarle el apartamento de su hermano y cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado, le rogaría si era necesario, que se cambiara de casa, pues él no tenía intención de volver allí, los recuerdos y las horribles sensaciones eran demasiado para él.

Sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, Charlie se incorporó, notando como todo su cuerpo dolorido se quejaba y rodeó el cuello de Colby. se sentía como un niño aterrado que buscaba le confort de su padre.

"Quiero irme a casa." La sensación de malestar aumentó a cada momento que los recuerdos de los días pasados volvían a su mente. "Colby, no quiero estar aquí." Estaba empezando a costarle respirar y si a eso le sumaba las ganas, cada vez más incipientes de vomitar, lo único que deseaba Charlie, era salir corriendo de allí, aunque para eso, necesitaría la ayuda de Colby.

El federal se puso en pie y alargó la mano hacia Charlie; el profesor lo miró un momento después con movimientos lentos aceptó y se levantó. Le temblaban las piernas, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse a Colby para no caer al suelo. El federal rodeó su cintura con fuerza y los dos, muy lentamente salieron de la habitación.

Hasta que no estuvieron fuera del apartamento, Charlie no empezó a sentirse mejor, lo suficiente para respirar sin problemas y poder caminar por si solo. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron al coche.

"¿Dónde están mi hermano y los demás?" Preguntó Charlie tras acomodarse en el asiento del coche de Colby. "¿Colby, que ocurre?"

"Nada, es sólo que… tuvimos que hacer algo para evitar que Dean… estaba poseído, había aceptado al demonio." Charlie se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, no comprendía como el cazador podía haber cedido. "No podía permitir que te hiciera daño."

"¿Colby que es lo que has hecho?"

Charlie cogió la mano de Colby y la apretó, notaba que su compañero lo estaba pasando muy mal, por lo que todavía no le había dicho.

"Muy bien, te lo diré, si me prometes que iremos a casa y descansarás." Pese a dudar un momento, Charlie asintió. "Tuve que disparar a Dean." Sorprendido, Charlie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Colby siguió hablando. "El demonio estaba dentro de él y dijo cosas sobre ti, que no pude… Lo siento era Dean o tu y desde luego no tenía elección."


	37. Chapter 37

Charlie casi no fue consciente del momento en el que subía al coche de Colby y para él no fue más que un camino de unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a casa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el rato, estaba cansado, falto de energías por completo, como si hubiera pasado la peor gripe de toda su vida.

Colby había temido su reacción cuando le dijera que había tenido que disparar a Dean, pero el profesor apenas había dicho nada y el federal se preguntó si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Pero no dijo nada, Charlie estaba tan pálido y desmejorado que Colby decidió dejar el tema para volver a sacarlo más tarde cuando se encontrara mejor. Así que decidió llevarlo a casa y dejar que reposara y durmiera.

Al llegar a casa y aparcar, el miró, Charlie parecía dormido, respiraba tranquilamente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tan tranquilo, que al federal no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que despertarle. Le acarició la mejilla para no hacerlo de golpe ya asustarle y lo vio sonreír."

"¿Estás bien? Podemos ir al hospital para estar seguros."

"No, todo va bien, de verdad, es sólo que… necesito mi cama." A Charlie no le gustaban en absoluto los hospitales y menos cuando tendrían que empezar a hacer todo tipo de pruebas para saber lo que le pasaba. "Y estaría mucho mejor si te quedaras conmigo." Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Charlie mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"Claro, donde me iba a ir."

El federal salió del coche y fue al otro lado para ayudar a Charlie a salir. Lo recogió entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Le miró otra vez, ahora que lo veía bien, no tenía buen aspecto, pero espero que con unas cuantas horas de sueño, se recuperara. Era normal, había pasado por mucho, más de lo que Colby podía llegar a imaginar nunca, pues tener un demonio dentro dominándote no debía ser nada agradable para nadie.

Dejó que Charlie se apoyara sobre él y juntos, lentamente, llegaron a la casa. A esas alturas, Colby ya tenía llaves de la casa, al fin y al cabo hacia tiempo que vivía allí con Charlie y con Alan. Estaba todo en silencio, Alan no estaba y Colby casi lo agradeció, para no tener que dar explicaciones automáticamente en cuanto Alan viera el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y sin que Charlie dijera nada se tumbó en la cama. Se hizo un ovillo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir muchas horas. Protestó cuando Colby le movió para quitarle la ropa; llevaba demasiado tiempo con la misma y ya era hora de cambiarse. Le cubrió con la manta y escuchó suspirar al profesor.

"Sigo pensando que debería verte un médico." Le susurró al oído.

Charlie se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en Colby.

"¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así? Estos últimos días han sido los peores de toda mi vida y tu has estado allí, ayudándome, dispuesto a lo que fuera por mi. ¿No crees que con eso te mereces que te diga la verdad sobre como me encuentro?"

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, Charlie levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Colby, hizo que se acercara a él y le dio un beso largo y tierno en los labios, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"No vuelvas a darme un susto así." Susurró Colby en el oído de Charlie para luego tumbarse a su lado. Rodeó el cuerpo de Charlie por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor. "Me aterra la sola idea de perderte. Hubiera matado a ese demonio con mis propias manos con tal de liberarte." De repente, Charlie se puso tenso. "¿Va todo bien?"

Tal vez fuera que su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba relajando e iba siendo capaz de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido o simplemente, que su memoria estaba mostrándolo lo que había sido aquel día, pero de improviso, Charlie recordó el relato que Colby le había hecho sobre como se había intentado deshacerse definitivamente del demonio.

"¿Disparaste a Dean?" Charlie se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

"Tuve que hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho, eraís tu o él."

"Pero se trataba de Dean, ni siquiera era una persona cualquiera para que no te afectara, es el novio de mi hermano." La expresión de su rostro había cambiado de repente, ya no parecía cansado si no asustado.

"Lo se, pero… Charlie, se que has pasado unos días terribles y que no puedo comparar, pero lo que yo he pasado… si te soy sincero llegó un momento en el que estaba seguro que te perdería para siempre, que ese demonio no te soltaría, que la única opción que íbamos a tener era mataros a los dos."

Las manos de Colby apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del profesor, como si tuviera miedo de perderle en el momento en el que aflojara un poco la presión sobre él. Sus ojos, se habían clavado también en los de Charlie y su boca se había crispado, al recordar lo que habían supuesto para él aquellos días.

"¿Cómo está Dean?"

Colby abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo hacerlo, pues en realidad no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pues ni siquiera había llamado a Don para preguntar por el estado del cazador; había estado tan pendiente de Charlie, que todo lo demás había dejado de tener importancia.

"Vamos al hospital."

"Charlie, no deberías moverte, has visto como estás, casi no puedes andar y lo que más necesitas…"

"Colby mi hermano está allí, sólo y el hombre al que quiere podría morir. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si no estuviera a su lado cuando más necesita?"

Colby guardó silencio un momento, sin dejar de mirar a Charlie. lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no habría nada que pudiera decir ya para hacerle cambiar de opinión, Charlie había tomado su decisión y era totalmente inamovible. Suspiró con fuerza, aunque no dijo nada, tan sólo esperaba que aquello no hiciera empeorar el estado de salud de Charlie.

"Muy bien iremos al hospital, pero en cuanto entremos dejarás que un médico te eche un vistazo." Charlie abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Colby no le dejó hacerlo. "Es la condición para llevarte y creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu sólo, en tu estado, no podrás llegar a ninguna parte."

"Eres un manipulador."

"Lo se pero creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que me quieres." Colby sonrió al ver el cabreo emergente en la expresión de Charlie, sobretodo porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar seguir el plan de Colby.

El federal le dio un beso y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, tuvo que recogerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero Charlie era todo un testarudo y si había decidido ir al hospital, aunque tuviera que dejar que un médico le viera, lo haría y estaría con su hermano.

- o -

Sam colocó en la mano de Don uno de los cafés que acababa de sacar de la máquina. Aunque el cazador estaba de los nervios esperando las noticias de los médicos, no era la primera vez que tenía esperar noticias de Dean en una situación así.

"¿Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás? Dean es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida." Trató de no pensar en todas las veces que se había pasado por la cabeza que Dean podía morir en un hospital y se mantuvo sereno. Amita, que acababa de llegar en ese momento, se sentó al lado de Sam, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada cogió su mano con fuerza.

"Es lo que quiero pensar, pero hay algo… supongo que tengo miedo de perderle. No creo que pudiera superarlo." Don bajó la mirada concentrándose en el café que tenía entre manos para evitar pensar en otra cosa. "No creo que pudiera superarlo." Dijo de nuevo, aunque parecía decirlo para si mismo.

Un médico apareció en la sala y los dos se pusieron en pie.

"Dean está en la habitación, la operación ha ido muy bien y estoy casi seguro que se recuperará en unas pocas semanas."

"¿Casi seguro? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con eso?" Dijo Don mientras daba un paso adelante hacia el médico.

Necesitaba saber como estaba Dean, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que se iba a recuperar sin ningún problema y que la bala no le había afectado tanto como a él le parecía.

"Lo que quiero decir es que la bala impactó muy cerca de su corazón y podría haber sido fatal." Sam y Don se miraron, pensando los dos lo mismo. "Pero afortunadamente hemos podido extraerla sin causar más daños. Ahora mismo Dean está muy débil, es normal después de la cantidad de sangre perdida; pero además nos hemos dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba exhausto. ¿Saben ustedes si ha hecho algún esfuerzo mayor de lo habitual?"

De nuevo Sam y Don se miraron y luego miraron a Amita, en busca de un poco de ayuda, pues no podían decir la verdad y no había nada que se pareciera a aquello por lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

"La verdad es que el trabajo le tiene bajo mucha estrés una gran presión, tal vez sea eso, pero se ha mantenido algo distante últimamente como si no fuera él mismo." Don se sorprendió de la rapidez de respuesta de Sam, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. "Me hubiera gustado estar más pendiente de él." Bajó la mirada, pues la tristeza que sentía ahora mismo, era completamente real.

Amita volvió a coger su mano, deseaba tanto ayudarle y hacerle sentir mejor, pero ya sabía lo importante que era su hermano para Sam.

"Entonces, ¿Dean se recuperará?"

El médico, que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Don, se colocó bien las gafas mientras asentía, aunque su gesto no le hacía parecer muy seguro de si mismo.

"Si, siempre y cuando se tome las cosas con calma, haga reposo casi absoluto durante las próximas semanas y deje que los demás cuiden de él."

Sam quería echarse a reír, pues eso le parecía un chiste, hablando de Dean. Durante toda su vida Dean había cuidado de él, arriesgándose por él, culpándose delante de su padre por lo que Sam había hecho mal y cuando habían sido adultos todavía lo hacía, como si viera a Sam como un niño.

No iba a ser tan fácil conseguir que se estuviera quieto o simplemente, que les dijera cuando le dolía algo o se encontraba mal. Dean era, aunque nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, de los tipos duros, así lo había criado su padre y Sam ya se había convencido que nunca lograría cambiarlo ya.

"Podremos hacerlo." Sam se volvió hacia Don al escuchar aquello y se sorprendió al ver la seguridad con la que el federal decía aquello. Tal vez fuera que tenía a su equipo, que era su jefe, pero sin duda estaba completamente seguro de poder hacerlo. "¿Podemos verle?"

De nuevo el médico asintió y les guió hasta la habitación.

Dean estaba dormido en la cama y si no fuera por la máquina que estaba a su lado y que controlaba los latidos de su corazón, parecía simplemente eso, dormido. Don se acercó a la cama, mientras Sam junto a Amita se quedaban en la puerta. El cazador deseaba marcharse y dejar intimidad al federal, pues se sentía violento allí; pero no podía apartar la mirada de su hermano, dos horas antes en el apartamento había llegado a pensar que lo perdería para siempre y lo peor era que Dean estaba de acuerdo, con tal de llevarse al demonio con él.

Siempre sacrificándose por los demás, siempre arriesgando su propia vida, incluso cuando nadie se lo podía, porque pensaba que era lo que debía hacer. a veces Sam odiaba la educación que les había dado su padre, pues sin darse cuenta había sido él quien había hecho que su hijo fuera ahora así.

"Te vas a poner bien." Don se sentó en la esquina de la cama, deseando que Dean escuchara sus palabras. "Cueste lo que cueste y por mucho que quieras hacerte el fuerte y no decirme nada, voy a hacer que te pongas bien." Cogió la mano del cazador y la besó. "Y cuando salgas de aquí, retomaremos las vacaciones de las que tantas veces hemos hablado. Nos iremos tu y yo solos, nos olvidaremos de demonios o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Pero para eso tienes que tirar esa barrera que siempre tienes entre tu y el resto del mundo." Dijo tratando de mantener la voz serena.

"Dejar que la gente que te quiere te ayude. Te quiero, Dean, ya lo sabes y creo que eso te da miedo, a mi también no lo voy a negar; pero creo que es hora de acabar con tanto temor, porque puede llegar un día en que ocurra algo, que nos pase algo a ti o a mi y no nos habremos dicho lo que de verdad sentimos. Estoy cansado de todo eso y espero que cuando despiertes me digas que te ocurre lo mismo a ti."

Se acercó a Dean y aunque sabía que no lo recordaría al despertar, le besó en los labios.

"Te quiero."


	38. Chapter 38

Don se echó agua sobre el rostro. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, aún cuando Amita y Sam le habían dicho que se quedarían ellos con Dean. no quería dejarlo solo, no podía imaginar que se despertara y no viera a nadie en la habitación o más bien, que no le viera a él.

Había prometido que cuidaría del cazador y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, cuidar de él, estar a su lado y esperar el momento en que por fin abriera los ojos, para mostrarle su mejor sonrisa y decirle que le quería de nuevo, cuando Dean estuviera consciente.

Se apoyó en la pared, estaba realmente agotado, aunque trataba de mostrarse fuerte con todo el mundo, quería demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo federal de siempre, el mismo jefe de equipo que lo tenía todo siempre controlado, el mismo que podía estar bajo la mayor presión sin ningún problema.

Pero no era así, ya no lo era, las cosas que habían ocurrido durante los últimos días, incluso meses, le habían cambiado por completo y ya no era ese hombre fuerte al que todos miraban en busca de respuestas. No quería decirlo, pues no quería preocupar a la gente que le quería, pero tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrado y necesitaba ayuda.

Debería llamar a su hermano y decirle que lo estaba pasando muy mal; pero Charlie ya había sufrido suficiente con el ataque del demonio, como para preocuparse ahora por el estado de su hermano. Don era el mayor, el que cuidaba de él; por muy mal que estuviera, eso no iba a cambiar.

Salió por fin del baño, parecía que había pasado una completa eternidad allí dentro, tal vez para ese momento, Dean hubiera despertado y las cosas ya se estuvieran normalizando.

"Don."

El federal miró delante de él, regresando de golpe a la realidad. Su mirada se encontró con Colby. No quería verle, no en ese momento, no después de lo cerca que había estado de matar a Dean. Pero no estaba solo, su brazo estaba alrededor de los hombros de Charlie y la cabeza del profesor se apoyaba sobre él. parecía que su Colby desaparecía, Charlie caería al suelo irremediablemente.

"¿Cómo está?"

La voz de Charlie apenas fue un hilo de voz, pero suficiente para que Don se quedara donde estaba, mirándole y su gesto, duro hasta un momento antes, cuando había estado a punto de gritarle a Colby, cambió radicalmente y sin nada más, abrazó a su hermano.

Charlie se separó de Colby y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo la tremenda fuerza con la que rodeaba su cuerpo, la tensión que Don estaba soportando y el silencio que ocultaba un terrible dolor.

"Don…"

"Le han extraído la bala y el médico dice que se pondrá bien. Pero estaba muy cerca del corazón, estuvo a punto de matarle, no se si fue un milagro lo que impidió que muriera, pero me da igual, con un poco de tiempo, todo volverá a estar bien."

Don lo dijo todo casi sin respirar, pues sabía que si se paraba a pensar sus palabras, tendrían que decir que temía por la vida del hombre al que quería, que no estaba del todo seguro si iba a sobrevivir; que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría si perdía a Dean.

"Don lo siento, pero sabes que…"

"Colby, no lo digas." Don separó a Charlie y volvió a mirar a Colby con la misma dureza de hacía unos momentos. "No lo digas."

"Sabes muy bien que tenía que hacerlo. Ese demonio o que fuera, no nos iba a dejar tranquilos y el propio Dean lo sabía."

"¡No vuelvas a nombrarle!" De un tremendo empujón Don llevó a Colby contra la pared y lo sostuvo allí con fuerza. "No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. Estuviste a punto de matarle y ni siquiera te paraste a pensar si era lo correcto o si había alguna otra forma de detenerlo."

Don colocó el brazo bajo la barbilla de Colby, haciendo un poco de presión sobre su garganta. Quería hacerle daño, quería que sufriera por todo lo que estaba haciendo pasar.

"Lo hice por Charlie, tenía que salvarlo." La voz del joven federal se volvió repentinamente trémula. Sus ojos se volvieron hasta el profesor, que lo miraba de par en par.

Apenas el había contado Colby lo que había ocurrido y Charlie pensaba que era porque se sentía avergonzado por disparar a Dean. ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, que el único motivo por el que no he había dicho era porque no quería que supiera lo aterrado que estaba ante la posibilidad de pederlo. Sin embargo, Charlie no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió mirando.

"Tenía que salvarle y Dean lo sabía."

"Dean…" Don se mordió el labio, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos era demasiado doloroso, sentía que el corazón se le volvía a romper y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. "Le conozco, conozco a Dean y algo me dice que estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por cualquiera de nosotros. Pero no le voy a dejar, no voy a permitir que muera para que mi hermano, o Sam o yo estemos a salvo. Y si vuelves a hacer algo así, por mucho que sea por ayudar a Charlie, si vuelves a tocarle a hacerle algo a Dean, por el motivo que sea, te juro que…"

"¡Don!"

La voz de Sam a su espalda, fue como un resorte para Don, soltó a Colby de golpe y sin decir nada más fue hasta el cazador. Durante un momento se temió lo peor, pero al fijarse bien en la expresión de Sam, se dio cuenta que el menor de los hermanos estaba sonriendo.

"Se está despertando." Un intenso suspiro salió de Sam nada más decir eso. "Se está despertando." Repitió una vez más tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

- o -

Don entró en la habitación, parecía que hacía siglos que había salido, pues ahora parecía un lugar mejor, incluso más luminoso, lleno de vida. Se acercó a la cama lentamente, en la que Dean comenzaba a moverse. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y con algún movimiento brusco protestaba.

El federal, colocó su mano sobre el brazo del cazador, se sentó junto a él, le miró a los ojos como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido y simplemente esperó. No tenía prisa, no le importaba nada el trabajo que había dejado pendiente en la oficina o el tiempo que hacía que no había salido del hospital. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a Dean, deseando ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de vida e intensidad con los que soñaba todas las noches.

Un momento más tarde allí estaba la mirada de Dean, dos pequeños ojos entreabiertos que trataban de situarse. El cazador se sentía completamente perdido, fuera de lugar, sin saber como había llegado allí. Vio a su hermano y a su lado encontró a Amita, al otro lado sus ojos dieron con Don. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor el pecho le obligó a volver a caer sobre la cama con un fuerte gemido.

"Dean, tranquilizate." La voz de Don sonó junto a su oído, al mismo tiempo que una de las manos del federal, acariciaban su frente, como si de un niño se tratara. "Estás en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?"

Dean se tomó un momento para pensar, para recordar que era lo que había pasado exactamente. En seguida las imágenes llegaron a su mente, el demonio, los terribles sueños, las visiones del futuro y por fin Colby disparándole. Pero lo que no comprendía era como podía estar vivo. Había dado por sentado que Colby le mataría, ya que Don no podría hacerlo, Colby le mataría y acabaría de una vez con el demonio que le había poseído para que no volviera a hacer daño a nadie.

"¿Por qué…" Le costaba hablar, pero aunque fuera con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, tenía que preguntar aquello. "Por qué estoy vivo?"

La mano de Don sobre su frente se volvió temblorosa. Tal y como le había dicho a Colby, conocía al cazador y sabía que haber muerto por aquel disparo no habría sido su mayor temor.

"Porque debes tener un ángel de la guarda allí fuera que te protege y no quería que te ocurriera nada." Don sonrió débilmente y apretó con más fuerza todavía la mano de Dean.

"¿Te refieres a alguien aparte de ti?"

De nuevo trató de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió. Protestó, no le gustaba estar en una cama de hospital, por muy terrible que fuera el dolor. Alargó la mano hasta el rostro del federal y tocó su mejilla. Don besó su mano, mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él.

"No soy ningún ángel Dean, pero si que voy a protegerte pase lo que pase y no voy a protegerte y cuidar de ti pase lo que pase. No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a sacrificar por ninguno de nosotros."

"Pero el demonio… si yo estoy vivo, entonces eso quiere decir que él…"

"Shhhh." Don cubrió los labios de Dean con dos dedos y sonrió. "Me da igual el demonio, me da igual si está vivo y si vuelve a por nosotros, lucharemos otra vez. lo único que me ha mantenido despierto y alerta estos dos días ha sido que tenía que cuidar de ti para asegurarme de que te ibas a poner bien."

"Pero el demonio…"

Don se sentó en la cama y besó a Dean, estaba seguro que era la única forma de conseguir que apartara al demonio de su mente. Notó una de las manos del cazador, moviéndose casi de forma indecisa, pero sobretodo tímidamente, sobre su espalda. Habían pasado tantos días, desde que no tenían un momento tranquilo, que lo escuchó suspirar, casi ronronear.

"Así que Colby me disparó." Don no pudo evitar clavar las uñas en la cama. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y trató de tranquilizarse. "Está bien, sabía que era la única forma de acabar con toda aquella locura."

"Pues lo único que yo se, es que no quiero que antepongas mi vida a la tuya. Soy federal, yo soy el que recibe los disparos, el que protege a la gente y sobretodo el que se cuida de la gente que quiere. Tal vez por eso, no me importe estar a tu lado si el mundo se acaba, morir contigo y es necesario por salvar a nuestros hermanos o impedir que seas tan idiota de dejarte matar." De nuevo el acarició la cabeza y Dean cerró los ojos.

El cazador quería protestar, pero no pudo hacerlo y tan sólo se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del federal. Desde que había dejado de ser un niño no se sentía así, protegido entre los brazos de otra persona; arropado por alguien que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Temía lo que eso pudiera significar, lo que Don pudiera llegar a ser capaz de hacer por él llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no escuchó sus pensamientos mucho más tiempo, tan sólo cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta lentamente, apoyándose sobre el costado y dejó que las manos de Don masajearan lentamente su espalda tensa y sus hombros. Sonrió al sentir los labios del federal sobre su mejilla y escuchó sus palabras tiernas y cariñosas junto a su oído.

"Jamás te dejaré marchar porque quieras sacrificarte por mi. No soy uno de los civiles a los que proteges. Estoy a tu lado Dean, estoy contigo en esto. Además recuerda que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, porque en cuanto estés bien, nos iremos, tendremos las vacaciones de las que tantas veces hemos hablado y me enseñarás como ser tan buen cazador como tu."

Dean no dijo nada, el federal lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y que todo su cuerpo se había vuelto a relajar. Se había quedado dormido; tal vez ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho, pero a Don le daba igual; Dean se iba a poner bien y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

"¿Don podemos hablar?"

"Colby por favor, no es el momento."

"Entonces hazlo por mi." Charlie dio un paso adelante, sin separarse de Colby. "Se que es terrible lo que pasó, todos lo pasamos muy mal, pero al menos dale una oportunidad."

"No tuve elección Don, Charlie es la persona que más quiero en este mundo y se que Dean… me miró a los ojos, lo leí en su mirada, quería que le disparara, sabía que era la única forma y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, tu también sabes que era nuestra única opción."

Don guardó silencio y salió de la habitación, dejándolos allí. tal vez tenían razón, tal vez hubiera sido la única opción y después de todo, las cosas tal vez podrían haber salido mucho peor de no actuar así. Pero jamás podría elegir, jamás podría elegir entre sacrificar a Charlie o a Dean, porque jamás lo haría.

A su hermano lo adoraba y sin duda, siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por él, pero al cazador le amaba, si, amaba a Dean y verle caer al suelo, tras el disparo de Colby había sido terrible, algo que no podría perdonarse nunca, por no haber podido evitarlo.


	39. Chapter 39

Dean se despertó algo más tarde de las doce del mediodía, había dormido, por fin, toda la noche de un tirón y ahora se sentía bien. Todavía le dolía la herida del pecho, pero ya no era algo tan terrible como al principio y ahora incluso, sentía que deseaba recuperarse.

Al abrir los ojos, Don estaba allí, aunque sin duda estaba dormido. lo observó un momento, el rato suficiente para darse cuenta que le quería de verdad. No estaba seguro si se había enamorado en alguna ocasión de verdad en toda su vida; pero ahora se daba cuenta que adoraba al federal.

Hasta ese momento, tan sólo Sam se había preocupado tanto por él; pero sobretodo ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido se había tomado tantas molestías. Con Don era totalmente diferente, el federal no quería nada, no le pedía nada que no supiera que iba a darle o a hacer por él sin más.

Entonces pensó, que tal vez el sueño que había tenido, que ese niño, esa familia que tenia en el futuro, tal vez no fuera algo tan imposible. Dean, que nunca se había planteado ser padre, que nunca se había imaginando teniendo una familia fuera de su hermano, ahora estaba viendo que tal vez eso no fuera tan descabellado.

Sonrió tontamente, sin darse cuenta, pero nadie pudo verlo, pues tan sólo estaba Don con él.

En el sillón, Don se removió y se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Dean, sorprendido de que se hubiera despertado ya, pese a todas las horas que habían pasado.

"¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto?"

"No mucho." Dean protestó al moverse, momento en el que Don se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia él, se sentó en la cama y le obligó a permanecer tumbado "Estoy bien, ya no tienes porque estar tan preocupado."

Don sonrió, parecía que el cazador le leía la mente. Seguía estando preocupado, se le notaba en al cara, pero al menos ahora sabía que la vida de Dean no corría peligro. Tan sólo tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, dejar que otros cuidaran de él y Don sabía que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Siento haberme quedado dormido, pero he pasado una noche horrible con una investigación." Acarició el rostro de Dean y se acercó para besarle, pero el cazador le detuvo justo antes de que juntara sus labios. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quiero que me prometas una cosa." Don guardó silencio, el cazador ya conocía la respuesta de Don, por lo que no hizo falta que dijera nada más. "No vas a estar pidiéndome perdón por cualquier motivo. Lo que me ocurrió no fue culpa tuya, ni de tu hermano, yo me enfrenté al demonio y salí perdiendo. Así que deja de culparte."

"No me culpo por eso." Dean lo miró sin decir nada, definitivamente, lo conocía demasiado bien. "Bueno tal vez si me culpe, pero por no detenerte." Apartó la vista, sin querer ya había dicho demasiado. "Algo me decía que ibas a cometer una locura y aún así, te dejé hacerlo. Creía que tal vez, lo que fueras a hacer, podría ayudar a Charlie." Apretó con fuerza la mano de Dean, hasta casi hacerle daño. "¿Sabes porque me siento peor? Porque elegí entre mi hermano y tu, dejé que te arriesgaras con la esperanza de que pudieras ayudar a Charlie."

"Por si no te acuerdas, yo también tengo un hermano y se lo que es hacerlo todo por él. Daría mi vida por Sam y prefería no estar nunca en tu posición, jamás querría elegir entre él y tu, porque sinceramente, no se si sería capaz de hacerlo. Así que quiero que me prometas que no vas a volverme a pedir perdón, al menos por nada de lo que tenga que ver con lo ocurrido con ese demonio."

"Muy bien, entones pasaremos página, porque va siendo hora que seamos felices."

"¿A que refieres?"

Don buscó en su chaqueta y sacó dos billetes de avión, se los entregó a Dean, con la mayor sonrisa imaginable en los labios y esperando la respuesta del cazador.

"Te lo había prometido y espero que ni el mismo Apocalipsis nos detenga ahora."

"¿New York? ¿Son billetes para New York? ¡Don!"

Dean intentó incorporarse otra vez, pero de Nuevo el dolor en el pecho todavía era demasiado intenso como para permitírselo. Alargó la mano para coger la del federal. No sabía que decir, pues si nadie la había amado de verdad, nadie había hecho algo tan grande por él en la vida.

"Ya te he dicho que te lo había prometido, todavía tenemos pendientes esas vacaciones, esos días para nosotros solos y creo que en cuanto el médico lo permita sería un buen momento para hacerlo, para olvidarnos de estos malos días e intentar…"

"¿Intentar?"

"Dean, yo te quiero, hace mucho que no quería así a nadie y quiero que seas feliz conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero intentar, ser una pareja normal tu y yo solos, sin hermanos, sin demonios, sin delincuentes, tan sólo tu y yo."

"Suena bien." Dean repitió la misma sonrisa algo tontorrona, solo que ahora no le importaba que le viera Don y que leyera en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando; en realidad, le gustaba saber que alguien, además de Sam le conocía. "Yo también te quiero y yo si que estoy seguro que jamás he amado a nadie como te quiero a ti. Estaría encantado de pasar unos días a tu lado en New York, solos tu y yo. No se lo digas a nadie, pero estoy deseando que alguien conocido nos vea y poder decirle que eres mi novio."

No hacía tanto que el federal conocía a Dean, pero estaba seguro que ese acababa de ser un enorme saltó para el cazador y que la decisión de decir eso, no debería haber sido fácil para Dean. Aún así, ahora que lo había dicho se le veía realmente satisfecho y contento de haber sido sincero y ahora tan solo esperaba la respuesta de Don.

"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos oficial con nuestros hermanos y mi padre?"

"¿Quieres decirles que somos algo más que simples amantes y que vamos en serio?" Don asintió, igual que un momento más tarde lo hizo Dean. "Entonces eso quiere decir que, ya no estoy libre para poder ligar en un bar cuando se me acerquen las mujeres."

"No les aconsejaría que lo hicieran, sigo siendo federal y puedo buscar cualquier excusa para que pasaran la noche entre rejas."

Dean se estremeció con un escalofrío y sin decir nada, Don se recostó junto a él en la cama, lo rodeó con su cuerpo y por un momento, Dean recordó aquella noche, ya muy lejana, en la que había estado a punto de morir congelado; ya entonces, Don se encargaba y cuidaba de él.

De nuevo sintió su cuerpo cercano y cálido, sus brazos sobre el pecho, allí donde Colby se había visto obligado a dispararle, protegiéndole, como si corriera el riesgo de que le volvieran a herir y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, respirando tranquilamente.

"¿Mejor?" Dean hizo un sonido de asentimiento, a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"¿Puedo decirte una cosa?"

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Es algo que ocurrió mientras estaba bajo el poder del demonio." Don se puso tenso nada más escuchar que nombraba a aquella cosa. Esperaba no volver a tener que preocuparse por aquella criatura, pero parecía que le iba a perseguir para siempre. "Tuve una visión."

"¿Qué te hizo ver ese bastardo?" Don se puso más tenso todavía, solo de pensar lo que el demonio le había podido hacer a Dean, le hacía sentir que la sangre le ardía en las venas.

"No fue algo malo en realidad, no en su totalidad." No le iba a contar que en su sueño, Charlie estaba muerto y que había tenido que dejarlo morir para salvar a Dean, Don no se merecía saber algo así. "Tu y yo habíamos formado una familia." Don no contestó a eso, pues se había quedado sin palabras. "Se que es difícil de creer, pero el demonio me enseñó lo que podía ser mi futuro y en él estabas tu, estaba yo y estaba… nuestro hijo."

"¿Nuestro hijo? ¿El demonio te enseñó un futuro en el que tu y yo teníamos un hijo?" Había estado a punto de no tomárselo en serio, pero al ver la expresión de Dean, se dio cuenta que lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio. "¿Cómo era?"

"Don ¿Crees que tu y yo podríamos llegar a tener ese futuro? Nunca me había planteado tener hijos, porque nunca había esperado llegar a cumplir muchos años, cuando te dedicas a ser cazador, no esperas jubilarte y ver crecer a tus nietos. Pero desde que te conocí, estoy viendo las cosas distintas, más reales, más posibles. Así que por favor, dime si crees que en futuro podríamos tener hijos."

Don nunca había visto a Dean de una forma tan vulnerable, abriéndole su corazón, hasta mostrarle todo, sin esconder una sola parte de él. ese era el cazador del que se había enamorado, no el que todas las noches acababa con un vampiro o con un demonio, sino con el que temía no poder llegar a tener hijos, porque por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, Don sabía que el muchacho quería tener su propia familia.

"Don, por favor, dime algo, no me hagas quedar como el idiota que se lanza a la piscina, sin saber que no hay agua." Se estremeció de nuevo, aunque ahora no fue por frío, sino por miedo.

"Cuando Colby y Charlie comenzaron a salir juntos, Charlie empezó a hablarme enseguida de tener niños, de adoptarlos, de que Colby y él estaban esperando el momento adecuado para tener sus propios hijos y yo creía que nunca llegaría la persona adecuada para que me entraran las ganas de tener mis propios hijos."

Dean enterró el rostro en la almohada y sonrió.

"Pero de repente apareciste tu, alguien buscaba la justicia que resultó ser un cazador que había salvado al mundo y nadie lo sabría nunca, un héroe que no quiere ser tal cosa, un muchacho perdido, del que me enamoré como un imbécil y al que ahora quiero decirle que estoy deseando tener críos con él."

Dean se dio la vuelta, pese a que la herida le dolía y no pudo hacerlo todo lo rápido que le hubiera gustado. Pero lo consiguió y ahí estaba Don, mirándole sonriéndole, acariciándole el rostro y diciéndole que estaba deseando formar una familia con él.

Tal vez después de todo tuviera razón y esa visión, que el demonio decía que solo se cumpliría si trabajaba para él, estuviera más cerca de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiera pensado jamás.

"¿Cómo se llama el niño en tu visión?" Don besó la boca del cazador antes de que este pudiera contestar.

"John, supongo que por mi padre. Tenías que haberlo visto, era… era igual que tu y cuando le oí hablar, no se, fue como… me recordaba a los dos al mismo tiempo. Don, ese niño era nuestro hijo y éramos feliz, ¿crees que podremos llegar a serlo?"

"Lo único que se ahora mismo, es que te quiero, que tienes que descansar para que el médico te de el alta y que vamos a pasar unos días increíbles, tu y yo solos," Remarcó otra vez Don. "En New York."

"No necesito nada más."


	40. Chapter 40

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le despertó. No recordaba cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo, tal vez todo el día o tal vez cinco minutos, no estaba seguro porque los analgésicos que le había dado el médico le dejaban demasiado atontado como para pensar con lógica.

Se mantuvo quieto entre las sábanas, calentito y tranquilo, escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban a él lentamente. La otra persona se descalzó y se sentó junto a él. Una mano la acarició la mejilla con dulzura y Dean ronroneó como un gatito.

"Buenos días." En seguida reconoció la voz de Don y su aliento cálido junto a su oído. "Llevas durmiendo más de doce horas y el médico ha dicho que tienes que empezar a caminar."

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Dean sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más entre la ropa de la cama. Las manos de Don, frías en aquella mañana de invierno, pero a los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, ya estaban calientes.

"No seas perezoso."

Dean abrió los ojos todavía adormilado.

"No soy perezoso, pero llevas trabajando toda la noche y cuando estás aquí, me paso todo el rato durmiendo. Quiero verte y estar contigo." Pese a que no quería fuera así, Dean sonaba como si de un cachorrillo se tratara. "Creo que las pastillas me están volviendo un sentimental… que asco."

Don sonrió y le besó en la comisura de sus labios cálidamente, como si temiera hacerle daño. Lo había conocido como un proscrito, alguien a quien debería meter en la cárcel. Un cazador con el que se había llegado a pegar, alguien a quien temer en cierto modo, pues no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer llegado el momento. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario, un muchacho que necesitaba ser amado, que no quería demostrarse débil delante de nadie, pero cuyos ojos imploraban al federal que se mantuviera cerca.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Vamos te prepararé algo de comer. ¿Tienes fuerzas para levantarte y llegar hasta la cocina?"

Dean asintió, no muy seguro de su afirmación. Las manos de Don frente a él esperaban que el cazador las tomara para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Hacía una semana que había salido del hospital, pero el médico les había dicho que todavía le quedaba una larga recuperación hasta que su vida volviera a ser la misma que antes. Le dolía el pecho, pero el médico había dicho que eso era normal, que le dolería durante un mes.

Había llegado el momento de ponerse en pie, casi sin fuerzas y con cierto temor a que las piernas no llegaran a sostenerle, pero con la seguridad de que Don estaría ahí con él. Ni siquiera había apartado las manos, esperando a que el cazador perdiera por fin el miedo y las cogiera.

Lentamente, Dean alargó sus manos y dejó que Don tirara de él, le miró a los ojos y sonrió. No sabía exactamente por que, pero se sentía completamente seguro, pese al dolor, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sus pies tocaron por fin el suelo, estaba frío, casi había olvidado aquella sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta hacerle estremecerse. Los brazos de Don rodearon sin cintura con fuerza, la suficiente para que Dean se sintiera completamente seguro.

"¿Listo?"

Dean volvió a asentir y muy lentamente se atrevió a dar el primer paso, el más difícil y el que, pese a no decir nada, más miedo le daba. Pero lo hizo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero consiguió hacerlo y tras varios largos y pesados minutos, en los bajar la veintena de escalones que los separaban del piso inferior, vieron delante de ellos la puta de la cocina.

Dean suspiró agotado, de haber podido, se volvería a meter de nuevo a la cama; pero no dijo nada, se quedó allí junto al federal, apoyándose ligeramente sobre él. estaba feliz, orgulloso de lo que acababa de conseguir y orgulloso también de haber podido hacerlo junto a Don.

Al llegar a la cocina se sentó y dejó que el federal comenzara a moverse con libertad por allí. Nunca lo había visto cocinar, en realidad no creía ni que supiera hacerlo, pero la verdad era que aquellos huevos revueltos y ese beicon friéndose, olían muy bien. Lo miró divertido y por primera vez en toda su vida, Dean se preguntó si su futuro podía parecerse algo a aquel instante.

- o -

Todavía no había estado en el despacho de Amita, pero las circunstancias no lo habían propiciado. Ahora todo estaba mucho más tranquilo y Sam y Amita podían pasar algo de tiempo juntos y a solas.

"¿Qué te parece?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Realmente estaba nerviosa, pues ninguno de los hombres por los que ella se había interesado, había tenido la más mínima curiosidad por su lugar de trabajo y mucho menos por lo que hacía, pero Sam era distinto y eso le gustaba.

No era el día que más ordenado podía estar el despacho, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

"Me gusta, me recuerda a mi cuarto en mi época de la universidad."

"¿Lo echas de menos?"

Sorprendido, Sam miró a Amita, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le preguntaba algo así. Estaba seguro que Dean jamás se había planteado algo así, al fin y al cabo, para su hermano, la cacería era su vida, no había más posibilidades, igual que no las había habido para su padre.

"Ahora ya no, pero fue duro al principio. Cuando me marché, creí que dejaba la única oportunidad que tendría de ser normal, de ser realmente feliz. Ahora, aquí, me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado."

Amita se dio por aludida y sonrió ligeramente ruborizada. Sam fue hacia a ella y tomó su mano.

"No es eso de lo que realmente quieres hablar conmigo ¿verdad?"

"A veces parece que me lees como un libro abierto. No, hay algo que hace días que quiero preguntar, pero con lo de tu hermano y todo lo que ha pasado con el demonio, creía que era el momento de hacerlo."

"¿Ahora lo es?" Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que Amita no contestó, simplemente apretó con fuerza la mano del cazador, buscando las fuerzas para poder decirle aquello de una vez por todas. "Vamos, dime lo que quieras, además yo también quería decirte algo."

Amita respiró profundamente.

"¿Cuándo os vais a marchar?" un momento más tarde de haber preguntado aquello, se arrepintió, pues ella misma se había dado cuenta que había sonado excesivamente desesperada. Sin embargo, Sam no parecía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. "No quiero que pienses que…"

"Se lo que quieres decir." Sam hizo que se acercara y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. "No he hablado todavía con Dean, no lo haré al menos hasta que esté completamente recuperado, pues que también es un tema complicado para él."

"Así que nos queda algo más de un mes por delante." Dijo Amita con un intenso suspiro. "¿Has pensado en quedarte?"

Le gustaba ser directa, pues un mes era muy poco tiempo como para perderlo con caminos que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Estaba muerta de miedo por la respuesta; pero llevaba muchos días dándole vueltas al tema y quería saberlo de uan vez por todas.

Sam no se sorprendió, tampoco en esta ocasión, pues mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en ello.

"No me respondas si no quieres, pero he oído los planes de tu hermano y Don, lo de las vacaciones y había pensado que, dado que querrán estar solos, tu podrías quedarte por aquí, en lugar de marcharte en busca de una nueva cacería." No pudo evitar sonrojarse, notaba su rostro ardiendo, tanto como muerta de miedo estaba por dentro.

No era de las chicas que se lanzaban, no era de las que iba a buscar lo que quería en cuestión de amor y esta era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de Sam, por eso, bajó la mirada, como si estuviera arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

"¿Querrías que me quedara?"

Apenas habían podido tener una relación similar a ser algo más que amigos. El demonio, el disparo a Dean, la falta de relación entre Colby y Don, todo les había impedido acercarse el uno al otro tanto como hubieran querido. Pero aún así, los dos sabían que había una atracción muy fuerte entre ellos.

"Sam…"

"Lo siento, no soy de los que me ando por las ramas, pero las chicas como tu me ponen muy nervioso." Amita no sabía si tomarse aquello a bien, por lo que su gesto se volvió algo más duro de lo que le hubiera gustado. "No me malinterpretes por favor. Me refiero a que eres una mujer muy fuerte, segura de ti misma, mucho más de lo que seré nunca. Dean es precisamente eso, seguro de si mismo, se siente capaz de todo y cuando se trata de conquistar a una mujer, es lo más sencillo, al menos para él lo es. A veces me gustaría parecerme a él."

Sam no pudo creer lo que pasó a continuación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Amita le estaba besando, había tenido que tirar de él hacia abajo para poder encontrar sus labios, pero le estaba besando. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero si la primera vez que hablaban del tema, de la posibilidad de tener algo entre ellos.

"No necesito que seas nadie más allá de ti mismo. Sólo quiero saber si sientes algo por mi, aunque tal y como me has besado se me han quitado todas las dudas." La sonrisa más pícara que Sam podía imaginar ver, apareció en el rostro de Amita, un momento antes de volver a besarle. "Quiero pasar unos días contigo Sam, porque se que tarde o temprano tu hermano volverá y te irás con él."

"Podría quedarme contigo."

"Vamos Sam, seamos sinceros, en cuanto tu hermano vuelva… tal vez digas que te quedas para no hacerme daño a mi, pero tu vida está junto a Dean."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, parecía que Amita conociera al cazador mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo. Al menos tal y como Amita había dicho, si Don y su hermano se tomaban esas vacaciones, ellos podrían tener unos días tranquilos. Lo que pasara después, era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos quería pensar.


End file.
